New Life in Portland
by m1129
Summary: Tris is 20yrs. old & deals with family hardship in her hometown, so she moves to Portland to live with her friend Christina. She hopes to start a new chapter of her life there. Thankfully she falls in love with it there & meets lots of new friends, including one in particular that she is especially fond of (Four!). This story follows the everyday adventures of her life. Rated M/MA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent! This is just a fanfic, but the story is much different from the book series. I am more so just borrowing the characters.  
**

**This is present day, no factions, no war, etc. It just follows the fun and adventurous life of Tris and her everyday life. Mostly revolving around love and friendship. Eventually lots of Tris and Four fluff, but not right away. They're going to be friends first. There may end up being a little drama along the way, but nothing too ridiculous. **

**Mostly from Tris' POV, but will likely switch it up a bit later on.**

**This is my first fanfic ever and I've never really written any type of story before, except for what was required in school. So feel free to give me feedback to let me know what you think!**

**Also, this first chapter is a long one, but wanted to give you a bit of a background story of Tris and get her to her new destination!**

Tris is 20 years old and works as a waitress in a small café in Chicago. She has been mourning the loss of her parents who passed away in a car accident 6 months ago. However, she is tired of being depressed and sulking around. Over the past few weeks, she has finally come to accept the fact that her parents are gone, and instead, tries to just remember the good times they shared. Although she misses them terribly, she knows that's what they would have wanted. To remember the good times and not dwell on the fact that they're no longer around. So she decided to take her parents advice to 'be brave, keep moving forward'. Her parents always encouraged that throughout her life. It helped with her typical struggles throughout childhood, especially through her teenage years where she had a hard time making friends in high school. Mainly because since she was so shy.

So since she felt like she wasn't 'moving forward' where she currently was and was ready to start the next chapter of her life, she decided she needed to make a major change. After much thought , she decided that she would be best to pack up everything and move away from her home in Chicago. After all, she had no family left there now. She has always been pretty close to her older brother Caleb, but he went to Stanford University in California, so although they sometimes saw each other during holidays, she usually relied on staying in touch with him by phone or email. Her few close friends moved away to different colleges after graduating high school, including her best friend Christina who moved to Portland, Oregon last year to attend Portland State University.

When Christina flew to Chicago to attend her parent's funeral, she had mentioned that if Tris ever wanted to move to Portland too, she could take over the other room at the house she rented, since her roommate was moving out in a couple months. When Christina had mentioned this the week of the funeral, the thought of it sounded a bit tempting, but she wasn't ready to leave her hometown quite yet. But now 6 months later, she has decided that she would go for it. After all, if it didn't work out, she could always move back, right? She wasn't exactly sure what her plan would be once she got there. She didn't have a job lined up and wasn't sure if she wanted to enroll in school there to finish getting her degree. But either way, she but she couldn't help but get excited about it all and decided to be brave and take a leap. So she gave her resignation notice at the café, she sold her car and furniture, and made the arrangements with Christina, who thankfully still had the room available. Two weeks later, she had her stuff packed up and she was on a plane to Portland.

**-Tris POV-**

After anxiously waiting at the baggage claim, I finally grab my 2 suitcases and make my way through the front doors to the pick-up area outside the front of the airport. I wrap my scarf around my neck a bit tighter since it's a bit cold and rainy out. I grab out my cell phone to text Christina that I'm here, but before I can hit send, I am tackled from the side with someone giving me a giant hug. By the sound of her squeal and familiar scent of her perfume, I instantly knew it was Christina.

"Trissy! You're finally here!" exclaimed Christina, a bit too loud in my ear as she continues hugging me. "How was your flight? I have missed you so much!"

"Hi Chris, my flight was good. Long, but good. And I have missed you too!" I say as I ahug her back.

"C'mon, before this rain ruins my hair!" she says as she grabs one of my suitcases and leads me to her car which is still running and waiting in the loading zone.  
"I brought my friend Will, I hope you don't mind. I always get so lost driving to and from the airport."

"Of course that's fine with me. I'll need to start getting use to hanging out with your friends anyway" I replied with a bit of a smile. I was actually pretty excited to meet Christina's friends. She was always much more outgoing than me and was able to easily meet people. Growing up with her as my friend, she slowly helped me break out of my shell. Although I am still quite shy, I'm not as much as I was throughout middle school and high school.

Once we got to he car, a tall guy with curly brown hair emerges from the driver seat and reaches his arm out to shake my hand "Hello Tris, I'm Will. Let me help you with those." He says smiling, as he grabs my luggage and puts them in the trunk for me. He was very polite and well spoken.

"

Tris is 20 years old and works as a waitress in a small café in Chicago. She has been a bit down since she has been mourning the loss of her parents who passed away in a car accident 6 months ago. However, she is tired of being depressed and being stuck in a rut. Over the past few weeks, she has been finally come to accept the fact that her parents are gone, and instead, tries to just remember the good times they shared. Although she misses them terribly, she knows that's what they would have wanted. To remember the good times and not dwell on the fact that they're no longer around. So she decided to take her parents advice and 'be brave, keep moving forward'. Her parents always encouraged that throughout her life. It helped her through her typical struggles throughout childhood, especially through her teenage years where she had a hard time making friends since she was so shy. So since she felt like she wasn't 'moving forward' where she currently was, and was ready to start the next chapter of her life, she decided that the best way to do that, would be to pack up everything and move away from her home in Chicago. After all, she had no family left there now. She has always been pretty close to her older brother Caleb, but he went to Stanford University in California, so although they sometimes saw each other during holidays, she usually relied on staying in touch with him by phone or email. Her few close friends moved away to different colleges after graduating high school, including her best friend Christina who moved to Portland, Oregon last year to attend Portland State University.

When Christina flew to Chicago to attend her parent's funeral, she had mentioned that if Tris ever wanted to move to Portland too, she could take over the other room at the house she rented, since her roommate was moving out in a couple months. When Christina had mentioned this the week of the funeral, the thought of it sounded a bit tempting, but she wasn't ready to leave her hometown quite yet. But now 6 months later, she has decided that she would go for it. After all, if it didn't work out, she could always move back, right? She wasn't exactly sure what her plan would be once she got there. She didn't have a job lined up and wasn't sure if she wanted to enroll in school there to finish getting her degree. But either way, she but she couldn't help but get excited about it all and decided to be brave and take a leap. So she gave her notice at the café and made the arrangements with Christina, who thankfully still had the room available. Two weeks later, she had her stuff packed up and she was on a plane to Portland.

Tris POV

After anxiously waiting at the baggage claim, I finally grab my 2 suitcases and make my way through the front doors to the pick-up area outside the front of the airport. I wrap my scarf around my neck a bit tighter since it's a bit cold and rainy out. I grab out my cell phone to text Christina that I'm here, but before I can hit send, I am tackled with a big hug. By the sound of her squeal and familiar scent of her perfume, I instantly knew it was Christina.

"Trissy! You're finally here!" exclaimed Christina, a bit too loud in Tris's ear as she hugged her. "How was your flight? I have missed you so much!"

"Hi Chris, my flight was good. And I have missed you too!" I say hugging her back.

"C'mon, before this rain ruins my hair!" she says as she grabs one of my suitcases and leads me to her car which is still running and waiting in the loading zone.  
"I brought my friend Will, I hope you don't mind. I always get so lost driving to and from the airport."

"Of course that's fine with me. I'll need to start getting use to hanging out with your friends anyway" I replied with a bit of a smile. I was actually pretty excited to meet Christina's friends. She was always much more outgoing than me and was able to easily meet people. Growing up with her as my friend, she slowly helped me break out of my shell a bit. Although I am still quite shy, I'm not as much as I was throughout middle school and high school.

Once we got in the car, a tall guy with curly brown hair emerged from the driver seat and reached his arm out to shake my hand "Hello Tris, I'm Will, Christina's friend. Let me help you with those." He said as he grabbed my luggage and put it in the trunk for me. He was very polite and well spoken.

"It's nice to meet you Will".

He goes back to the driver seat and I hop in the back seat. Christina was already in the passenger seat attempting to fix her wet hair.

"Thank you guys for coming to pick me up. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I am always a bit worried for the safety of others when Christina is behind the wheel anyway, so I usually find myself offering to drive whenever possible" he says with a chuckle.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Christina says defensively while giving Will a pinch on the arm. But says it playfully, and I could see the smile in her eyes as she looks at him. She wasn't necessarily flirting with him, but as her best friend, I could see she liked him, more than just a friend.

"You ARE that bad Christina!" I say laughing, "I remember the last time you drove me somewhere, you hit 2 trash cans within 3 blocks, then took 15 minutes to parallel park the car!"

Christina just rolled her eyes and decided not to argue.

"Alright, alright. Well, those trash cans were way too far away from the curb. But I guess I could use some more practice with parallel parking." She says while adjusting the heater.

"Anyway, don't tell me that's are all you brought with you? I told you not to worry about bringing furniture, but I would have assumed you would be bringing more than just 2 suitcases!" she says with some concern.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at this, I was waiting for her to mention it. Especially since whenever she would go anywhere, even just for a weekend, she brought more than 2 bags. "Well, that's all I have with me for now. But I have some boxes being shipped here. I just brought what I would need for a week or so, until the boxes arrive."

"Ah, ok good. I am excited to help you unpack. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty to do a little bit of shopping for you. I already have your closet partially stocked for you" she explained to me excitedly as she does a little clap with her hands.

"That's awesome, thank you! Well, I guess I shouldn't say that until I see what you've bought…" I say laughing, but with some genuine concern.

"Don't worry, I didn't get anything too risqué. I know you dress a bit more conservative than me, and I want you to be comfortable adjusting to your new home".

"Thank you Chris- I appreciate that." I say looking out the window. Even though it's still raining, I can see how beautiful this city is. I am anxious to explore it and get familiar with it.

We eventually arrive at her house, _well, our house_. It is a blue 2-story bungalow style home with white trim. It has a cute covered front porch with a porch swing and a long driveway that leads to a detached garage. It's obvious that it's an older house, but it appears to be in good shape and has a lot of character. As we entered the house, Will sets my suitcases down at the bottom of the stairs for me. I hang my coat on the coat rack by the front door and as I glance around even from just the entryway, I can't help but admire the crown molding and workmanship of the home. Not to mention Christina's chic taste in furniture and home décor. I instantly feel comfortable here and I feel a sense of relief. I guess I didn't realize how stressed and anxious I was during the flight here.

Will says he's going to head home since he has to work early in the morning (and it's now already 9pm). Plus, I think he knew Christina probably would like to have a girls-only evening for my first night here. He gave Christina a quick hug and then gave me a little wave "Nice meeting you Tris, you're going to love it here!"

"Nice meeting you too. And yes, I think I already love it here" I say with a grin.

He smiles and gives Christina another quick hug and heads out to his own car.

Christina lingers in the front doorway for a minute to wave goodbye to him. He pulls out of the driveway, gives her one last wave and drives away.

"Alright, let me give you the tour!" she says excitedly after closing the door. She grabs my arm and leads me into the large room off of the entry way. It has a comfortable looking couch, a loveseat, and a big matching chair with footrest. As well as a beautiful fireplace, a coffee table, a large flat panel tv mounted to the wall, and shelving with tons of cd's and movies. "So, this is the living room. This is currently the only room with a TV, so we usually hang out in here and watch movies. Or if we have good weather, we hang out in the backyard, which I will show you tomorrow". Then she leads me past the dining room, which has big round table and a vase of daisies on it. Then through a nearby doorway we enter the kitchen "Here is the kitchen. It's not as updated as I'd like. But all the appliances work and it's pretty spacious. But as you can imagine, I don't spend too much time in here since I'm not the greatest cook. So I usually just have smoothies, cereal or take-out." she says and I nod in agreement, knowing her all too well. "But I recently stocked the fridge and pantry with all sorts of goodies, so help yourself to anything you want!" she says as I sit at the counter on a bar stool. She opens the fridge and grabs us each a bottle of water.

I smile at her "Thanks, you're going to be the best roommate. Plus, this house is great so far! How much are we paying for this place again?"

"Well, thankfully the owner is a really sweet old lady and gives me a great deal, so it's only $1300 a month. So it will be $650 for each of us".

Although this isn't a gigantic house, it's still plenty big for the two of us. And it's much bigger than the 1 bedroom apartment I rented in Chicago for about the same price.

She shows me the rest of the downstairs, which basically consists of a half-bathroom, a coat closet, and a small den, which she calls the 'lounge'. It has a small book shelf of various books, a record player and vintage vinyl records stacked nest to it, and some bean bag chairs and pillows scattered around the floor. It wasn't much, but it was very inviting and looked like a great place for a nap. She then leads me upstairs. "Alright, we have two bedrooms up here. I figured I will keep the master bedroom with the attached bathroom and I will just continue to cover the cost of utilities to make it fair. Then this room is yours and you'll have the nearby guest bathroom." She says pointing them out. I nod and she first shows me her room, which is decorated nicely, mostly in light purple and black, and has a cute but dramatic chandelier hanging in the center of the room. Her bathroom is pretty big and of course has all her hair product, lotions and make-up neatly displayed on the bathroom counter. She has a pretty big walk-in closet, which is full to the brim of clothing and everything is color coordinated. All of her shoes and heels are displayed neatly on the top shelving. After the quick tour of her room, she shows me my new room. It's not quite as big as hers, but is still bigger than what I'm used to. It has light blue walls with white trim, but many accents, like the lamp shades and curtains are a dark brown, almost black. There is a queen size bed, with a nightstand on each side, a dresser and a small walk-in closet. Which, as Christina had mentioned, is already partially stocked with new clothes, shoes, and some sheets and blankets. The room is already cute and cozy, but still a little plain. Which I find to be a good thing, so that I can personalize it a bit myself.

We head back downstairs, and she tells me about how she came across this place and how it's the main hang-out house among her friends. Mainly because it's centrally located, but also because she loves being the hostess. As we get downstairs, we head back to the kitchen where she scoops us some ice cream. We end up eating it in the living room and just talked and caught up on things. She tells me how she loves her job as a receptionist at a nearby investment company. I tried asking her about Will, but she would just blush and would quickly change the subject.

Finally, around 1am, I start to get too drowsy too talk anymore, especially since I still have some jet lag. So she goes upstairs with me and helps me make the bed with my new sheets. I give her a hug "Thank you again for letting me be your roomie and for all you've done to welcome me. You seriously outdid yourself. Once I get a job and start making some money, I'll pay you back for all the sheets and clothes and stuff". I say smiling at her.  
"It's my pleasure. You've been my best friend for like 7 years now and that was the longest we've spent a part! I am just happy to have you around again! Plus, I think you're really going to like it here."

"Me too" I reply.

"Well, I am going to head to bed. I have to work tomorrow at 9am. But I'll leave your key on the kitchen counter. Obviously make yourself at home. Oh, also, I was thinking of having some friends over tomorrow evening for pizza or something, that way I can introduce to everyone?" She says awaiting my response.

"Sounds great, what time?" I ask.

"I'm off at 6pm, so probably around 7'ish."

"Awesome. I'll probably wander around the neighborhood and might start job hunting. But I'll be sure to be back by then".

"Yea, there are some shops, restaurants and coffee houses nearby where you could apply, and many are within walking distance."

"Cool, thanks!"

"Well, goodnight" she says as she yawns.

"Goodnight" I say yawning right after she does.

I quickly put on my pajamas, wash my face, brush my teeth and head to bed. I fall asleep easily, despite being over 2,000 miles from where I've lived my whole life.

I can't wait to see what tomorrow holds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Just using the characters for this fanfic!**

**This chapter is where Four is introduced...well, kind of. You'll see!**

TRIS POV

I wake around 9am with the sun shining through my window. I get up and stretch and look around my room for a moment before taking my time unpacking my 2 suitcases. I unload the clothes into the closet and dresser and the rest of my toiletries into the bathroom. I then go downstairs and find myself wandering around a bit more, taking in more of the details of the house than I did last night. I admire the paintings on the walls and the framed pictures on the mantle of the fireplace. Many of which are of Chris and her friends, some of she and I growing up, as well some of her family.

I eventually make my way back upstairs, take a shower and blow dry my hair. I put on some black leggings, a gray sweater (covering the tattoo on my collar bone) and my black combat booties. I am casual, but somewhat nicely dressed since I plan on doing a little job hunting today. I put on some light make-up, put on my small shoulder bag, grab my house key of the counter, then head out the door. As I step onto the curb, I look up and down the street both ways. The sun is out today, but it's still partially cloudy. The neighborhood is cute, with many mature trees in the yards. I don't exactly know which direction to go, but decide to head right. As I make my way down the sidewalk, a couple of people give me a kind nod or wave as they water their lawn or wash their car. I can't help but smile since it's so great here and everyone seems so friendly so far. After walking about 5 blocks, I come across a small part of the town with adorable shops and restaurants. I peek in the windows of the shops as I go. I enter a couple of the restaurants and ask for employment applications. One of which was very rude and turned me down right away. I get a little discouraged, but I continue on. Then I finally stumble upon what appears to be a coffee shop. I look up at the sign that says "Tori's Café" and I step through the door making the bell jingle that is hanging from the door. I get in the small line, excited to get some coffee and hopefully something to eat since my stomach is grumbling_. _I realize how cute this place is and already really like it. If their drinks are as good as they smell, then I see myself coming here regularly. I approach the register and order a large mocha. I notice they have a small display case of pastries and some lunch foods. So I decide to also get a blueberry scone.

After I grab my order and one of the local newspapers that was in the free bin, I sit down at one of the small tables by the window. I try skimming through the classifieds portion of the paper, while simultaneously enjoying my mocha and scone. I jot down the info of a couple of job possibilities. Then I go to throw away my trash and notice a tall slender woman with dark hair, sitting at one of the back tables. She has an apron on, making it obvious that she works here, but she appears to be doing some paperwork. Without much thought, I approach her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you Tori?" I ask a bit shyly.

She seems to be a little startled by my interruption, but looks up at me, smiles and extends her hand.

"Yes, I am Tori. How are you?" I shake her hand.

"I'm good, thank you. I am actually new to the area and I stopped in for a mocha and scone. Which were delicious by the way.." I say with a small smile "Anyway, any chance you're hiring?" I ask hopefully.

"Hmm, possibly…" she looks at me a little skeptically, but still in a friendly manner. "What kind of experience do you have?"

"Well, I recently moved from Chicago. My first job right out of high school was at the movie theater. Then I got a job at Ironside Café. I started as a greeter/hostess. But then a few months later, I was promoted to to waitress. And the eventually to lead-waitress, which also required that I master the espresso machine behind the bar. Plus, the manager would always leave me in charge when he wasn't there. So I had some extra responsibilities. I worked there for the last 2 years while going to college. But now I have moved here to Portland and I am in need of a new job". I say with a smile, hoping I gave enough info without rambling on too much.

"Wow, that's fantastic. You plan on staying here in Portland for a while?"

"Yes, that's the plan. I love it here so far" I say, hoping she doesn't ask how long I've actually been here. Somehow I think she may find it discouraging that I just got here last night and I'm already saying that I plan on staying here since I love it so much. But thankfully she moves onto another question.

"What is your availability?"

"I am not currently going to school and don't have anything else going on really. So pretty much any time and day of the week."

"Well, I do have a part-time spot opening up soon. Would you be interested in working for a few hours as a trial so I can see how you do?"

"Yes, absolutely. Thank you!"

"Great! Any chance you're available right now? I am actually a little short staffed today."

"Sure, no problem!"

"What's your name by the way?"

"Tris. Tris Prior."

"Well, Tris Prior, let's get you an apron and I will show you around a little".

She leads me to the back room where I store my bag and she gets me an apron. I put my hair in a ponytail and she shows me where everything is stored and where the dishes get washed in the back. Then she takes me to the front area to show me around and explain the basics of their style of espresso machine. She has me study the menu for a few minutes, but it's pretty similar to most coffee shops, so will be easy to get down. It's a fairly small shop, so it only takes about a half-hour for her to show me the ropes. Then she takes me behind the espresso bar to have me start making drinks for customers. She observes me make the first few, but then leaves me on my own. She has the other worker, Lauren, working the register and taking orders. Lauren has platinum blonde hair, is a little taller than me, and despite wearing a bit too much make-up for my taste, she is very pretty. She is very kind to most of the customers. But she seems a little uptight and isn't as nice to me as she is to others. Oh well, I am trying to get a job. I can't dwell on that, so I try not to let it bother me. After a couple of hours, I am feeling more confident and I have a good feeling Tori is happy with my work so far.

I smile to myself slightly at that thought and I wipe the counter down in front of me as I wait for the next drink order. Then Lauren takes another order and hands me the "to-go" cup for it. After reading the order on the side of the cup, I look at Lauren with some confusion and whisper "This says Four…is that some type of special instructions with espresso shots or something?"

"No" she says with a condescending giggle "It's just a standard Iced Coffee. His _name_ is 'Four'.

"Oh, ok" I say and continue to make the drink. Once it's done, I call it out.

"I have a large iced coffee ready for Four" I say kindly as I place it on the pick-up counter. I can't help but be curious about this person's name being a _number_. That probably isn't their real name, right? I think about that for a second, but my thought is interrupted as he approaches the counter to grab the drink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Just using the characters for this fanfic.**

**Thank you for the nice reviews so far! You are great!**

**Also, sorry if I am not the best with character descriptions. But if it helps, when I think of these characters, I can't help but picture them just like the actors/characters of the new Divergent movie coming out soon. I feel it was really well cast, or at least that's what it seems from the previews and pictures I've seen so far. Although I have to use my imagination a bit with the characters that don't seem to be featured in the movie (like Zeke and Uriah). Anyway, picking up where we left off….**

_"I have a large iced coffee ready for Four" I say kindly as I place it on the pick-up counter. I can't help but be curious about this person's name being a number. That probably isn't their real name, right? I guess it's none of my business. I think about that for a second, but my thought is interrupted as he approaches the counter to grab the drink._

I look up at him and instantly my jaw drops about an inch and it just hangs there. I am in awe as I admire his gorgeousness. He wears a well-fitting pair of dark jeans, a simple black zip-up hoodie and black and white converse. He is tall. In fact, he seems to be about a foot taller than me. He has brown hair, which is fairly short, but long enough to be a little messy in a cute way. He has a little scruff on his face, as if he hasn't shaved in a day or two. He is slender and lean, but the way the hoodie fits him, I can't help but notice he also appears to be fairly muscular.

I realize I am observing him a bit too obviously and clear my throat to say "Four?" and I nudge the drink a little closer to him.  
"Yes, thank you" he says with a small smile. I attempt to smile back, but catch myself getting distracted as he stares into my eyes. As I hold is gaze, I notice that his eyes are a beautiful deep blue color and I don't want to look away, even though I know I should. I don't know why I am so captivated by someone I've barely spoken to. I mean, I have seen hot guys before. But something about him seems different. Good different.

Suddenly, Tori comes up beside me to stock more espresso beans into the machine and says "Hey Four, how's it going today?"

But unfortunately her sudden approach beside me startles me and I drop the jug of milk I was holding. It starts to spill, but I quickly pick it up before too much of it spills out. I start to blush and apologize.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Here, I'll clean it up right away." I say as I look around the counter for a rag or something to clean it with.

"Hey, no problem. Accidents happens." Tori says as she reaches for a mop to clean the floor for me.

"Good save, that could have been much worse" Four says with a smile to me as he extends his neck to glance down at the small spill I created on my side of the counter.

"Uh..yeah." I say with a smile, but I'm still embarrassed and feel my cheeks are growing rosy again.

"You new here I assume? I haven't seen you before." He asks casually as he takes a sip of his iced coffee with one hand in his pocket.

"Yes, just started today. Well, actually it's a trial run first."

"Ah, yea, I've noticed that Tori usually does that. She likes to make sure you're as good as you say you are before offering the job." He says before turning his head to Tori "Hey, she seems like a keeper. This coffee is perfect." He says as he gestures with the cup and then takes another sip.

"Yeah, she really seems to know what she's doing, and she's only been for a couple of hours!" Tori replies patting me on the shoulder. She then turns to put the mop away.

"Well, see you around new girl." He says to me with a smile, and then a little louder so that Tori can hear, he says "See you tomorrow Tori". She gives him a kind nod to him saying "Have a good one Four".

She approaches the counter again to stock the cups.

"He is one of our regular customers if you couldn't tell." Tori tells me.

"Yeah, he seems nice." I say as I attempt to try and focus on making the next couple of customer's drinks.

"He is. Not usually very talkative, especially not to strangers, but he's a sweet kid. He's here almost every morning."

I can't help but smile at that for some reason. He's _that_ hot _and_ she says he's sweet? That seems unlikely. But I'd like to think it's true. I then realize that not only am I hoping to actually get this job because I like it here, but now I am more eager since I would get to see_ him_ each day. No, I can't think like that. I _just_ moved here. I haven't even been here 24 hours. I need to focus on getting settled. I can't think about guys and relationships anytime soon. Plus, my last relationship didn't end great. Not to mention, I barely know this Four guy. And it's not like he would ever consider anyone like me. He could probably get any girl he wants. Wait, a guy like that, he probably already has a girlfriend! Or maybe even several? Or a wife? Oh my, why is my brain going into overload? I shouldn't be thinking this much about a stranger. I try to snap back to reality and I realize I am now frowning a bit and I'm biting the inside of my cheek.

As if she read my mind, Tori asks me with a smirk "He's pretty hot, huh?"

Ugh, I hope she didn't see me gawking at him earlier.

"Oh, what? Four? Uh.. yeah. He's not too bad." I say trying to play it off and be casual as I turn away to pump some vanilla syrup into one of the cups for the next order. _Yeah, not too bad. Only the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on. _

"Uh-huh, whatever you say." she says laughing as goes to wipe down all the tables and chairs in the lobby.

I continue to make drinks for customers and work on the other stuff she's shown me.

Before I know it, it's already 6pm. At which point she locks the front door and flips over the sign to say 'closed'. She goes to the backroom and I continue to clean and tidy up the coffee bar area. She comes back up shortly after and approaches me with a serious look.

"Alright Prior, you did really good, I'm impressed. Here's your pay for today".

I look down at the cash she handed me. It was more than I expected, especially since I wasn't even sure if I'd actually be paid for this 'trial run'.

"And, assuming you're going to keep up the good work- I'd like to officially offer you the position. What do ya say?"

"Of course! Yes, thank you!" I say with genuine gratitude.

"Perfect, can you start Monday?"

"No problem!"

"Ok, be here at 7am. We'll discuss details and fill out your paperwork" she informs me.

"Sounds good. Thank you again Tori, I really appreciate it!" I say as I hang my apron up and grab my bag before she lets me out the door.

Once I am outside, I notice a lot of noise coming from the right side of the street and see it's coming from a couple of bars that are already hopping with people and many are sitting in the outdoor seating. It's only 6:30 and they seem super busy there, but after all, it's a Friday night and this seems to be a popular part of town.

I head back towards my house. Thankfully there are many street lights since it's already getting a bit dark. Although my house is only about 5 blocks away, I still wouldn't want to get lost in the dark in a town I am not familiar with. As I am walking, I can't stop picturing Four's adorable smile and his sexy deep voice keeps ringing through my head. Then I realize I am thinking about him again and quickly try to change my train of thought. I feel my phone vibrate with a text.

_Chris_: Hey Tris, it's almost 7 and you're still not home! You ok? Haven't heard from you all day!

_Me:_ Yes, sorry I didn't message you earlier. I was busy at MY NEW JOB!

_Chris:_ WHAT?!

_Me:_ Yep, Im on my way home now. Will tell you more when I get there.

_Chris:_ K! YAY! Also, don't forget pizza with friends tonight, they will be here soon!

Once I get home, I yell to Chris to tell her I am home. I hear her mumbled response from her bedroom, where she has her door closed. I assume she is finishing getting ready before for her friends get here.

I go in my room and change since I splattered some coffee and milk on myself despite wearing an apron. I change into some denim skinny jeans and a white loose knit sweater over a white lace cami. I throw my combat booties back on and fix my hair a little, but it's still in a high ponytail.

I hear the doorbell ring and Christina yells through her door "Hey Tris, I think that's the pizza, will you get it? You can grab some cash out of my wallet. My purse is on the coat rack!"

I head downstairs, but instead, I grab my money from today. She has spoiled me enough the last couple days. I open the door and am instead greeted by Will.

"Oh, hey Will, how are you?"

"I'm good, how about you Tris?" he asks as I let him in.

"Doing great actually. I got a job today." I say proudly.

Christina must have heard his voice because she is now quickly heading down the stairs to greet him with a hug and a hello. I don't know how she makes her way down stairs so quickly in heeled boots.

The doorbell rings again. I open it and this time it's the pizza delivery guy. I pay him and he hands me 5 pizza's. But before I close the door, more people approach. A guy and two girls, one of which is rolling her eyes at some type of comment he just made.

"Yay, hi guys!" Christina says excitedly as she hugs each of them. Then they turn to look at me knowing Christina will likely introduce me.

"Tris- this is Uriah, Marlene and Shauna" she says as she points each of them out to me. I simply nod my head and say hello since my hands are still full holding the large stack of pizzas.

"Nice to meet you" Uriah says with a bow.

"Welcome to Portland, we've heard a lot about you!" greets Marlene. Shauna just smiles and nods in agreement.

"Shall we?" Uriah asks anxiously as he rubs his hands together and leans in to smell the aroma of the pizzas.

"Ok Ok" Christina says rolling her eyes.

"Aren't we still waiting for Zeke and Eaton?" asks Shauna.

"Yeah, but they said they were running late since they had to teach a late class at the gym. So let's just be sure to save them a few pieces" Christina says as she leads us into the dining room where she hands out paper plates.

Uriah and Will are already digging into the pizza and I hear the doorbell ring again. Christina is now in the kitchen grabbing everyone drinks, so I go to grab the door and am greeted with a brief "hello" from a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair a long bangs. I assume she is a part of the group of friends since she quickly makes her way into the house after I open it. "Oh, I'm Molly." she says simply before making her way to the dining room table with everyone. She seems more awkward than the others and doesn't give off the friendliest vibe. But I shouldn't be so quick to judge.

Christina returns from the kitchen with cups and a few 2-liter bottles of soda. I then sit between Christina and Shauna. I notice Marlene and Uriah are sitting pretty close to each other and he keeps stealing pepperoni off her pizza, so I think they may be a couple. Molly is at the end of the able and is immediately glued to her phone as if the rest of the group isn't there chatting and eating together. Will is sitting on the other side of Christina and is helping her pour the drinks. I help myself to a slice of the cheese pizza and as I take my first bite, I hear a knock on the front door, and immediately after, I hear a guy shout "Hey Chris- it's us" as he lets himself in. As he approaches the dining room, I notice he looks a bit like Uriah, but a little taller and more muscular and seems to be a couple years older. Maybe they're brothers? I am curious, but too shy to ask.

"Aw, you started eating without us?" he asks as he takes a seat and starts to dig into the pizza.

"Sorry Zeke, I thought you guys weren't coming for a couple hours!" Christina says apologetically as she hands him a plate and a drink.

As I take my second bite, I notice that someone else followed him into the room to join us. As I look up at him, I see that it is none other than FOUR. What? Am I seeing straight? I almost choke on my pizza. He takes a seat across from me and casually grabs some pizza from the box that Zeke hands him. As he goes to set the pizza box back down in the middle of the table, he glances up and notices me and returns the same surprised look I wear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the sweet reviews!**

**P.S. I do not own Divergent. Just borrowing the characters for this FanFic!**

**Chapter 3...**

**FOUR POV**

I exit the coffee shop scratching the back of my head and I can't stop grinning. Who was this girl? I didn't even ask her name. But at least I didn't make a complete ass out of myself despite feeling like I would surely fumble over every word I said. Somehow I think I made an ok first impression. It was nice talking to her, I enjoyed it and it felt comfortable. Which is weird for me. Wait, why am I thinking about her so much? I decided long ago that I am not a 'relationship' kind of guy, and I also don't want to randomly fool around with girls. So why did she attract so much of my attention? It's not like she was trying to. She wasn't flirting with me or anything. And here I am still thinking about her like I have a crush or something, and I don't even know her. Sure, she was hot, that was obvious. But she was more than just hot. She was absolutely beautiful. Plus, she had those amazing big blueish gray eyes that had a tint of green around the edges. As I stared into them, they were amazing and powerful. Full of soul. I was too enveloped in them to look away. But then Tori interrupted. Which is probably a good thing since I think both of our eyes would have completely dried up if she hadn't.

As I continue down to the street to work. I take a deep breath and try to forget about this new 'coffee shop girl', and just get on with my day as usual. But I can't help but be excited to hopefully see here there again tomorrow. Assuming she got the job, which I am sure she will.

The day goes by pretty quickly at work, but I am glad it's Friday and am looking forward to having the weekend off. I have worked for 11 days straight now. I guess it's time for a few days off to relax and hang out with friends. Starting tonight since Christina is having all of us over tonight to finally meet her friend Tris that she always talks about.

After I lock up my office, I get a call from Zeke. He explained how Eric called in sick at the gym (where Zeke and I work 1 day a week) and Drew hasn't shown up to work in 2 days. So he needs me to go in and teach the self-defense class with him, which starts at 7pm. So I head over there. When I arrive, Zeke is already there setting up the mats. But by 7:10pm, still nobody has shown. It's usually a popular class, at least when Zeke and I teach it.

"Maybe nobody has shown since it's a Friday night? It can't be a very popular time to take a class" I say.

"Or maybe everyone heard Eric and Drew were scheduled to teach tonight's class, so decided not to come!" He says laughing.

I can't help but laugh as well. He is right, Eric and Drew are complete assholes and have such ridiculous ego's, they usually scare people away.

We decide to wait a few more minutes in case anyone else decides to show up.

As we wait, Zeke sits on one of the mats throwing grapes up in the air trying to catch them with his mouth. I am sitting a few feet away from him, with my elbows leaning on my knees. I stare off in thought. Yet again, I find myself thinking of this girl at the coffee shop.

"Hey Man, you seem quieter than usual. What's up?" Zeke asks.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." I reply trying to brush it off.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Wait, you didn't hear back from that company you sent your portfolio, did you?" he asks with some anxiousness.

"Hah, no. I submitted that weeks ago, I don't think they're interested if they haven't contacted me yet." I say, now remembering that whole thing and how much that sucks.

"Well, what is it man? I am your best friend. I know when something's up. Is it work?"

"No, work is fine. Seriously it's nothing."

"Is it a girl?" He asks, but he has some doubt in his voice.

For some reason I don't answer. I just get up to start to rolling up the mats in attempt to cover up what ever may be showing that has led him to ask that last question. But soon I realize I am making it more obvious by avoiding the question.

"It is, isn't it? You're thinking about a chick! Who is she? Is she hot? Yea, she's got to be piping hot if she caught_ your_ attention."

"What? Ugh, shut up, it's nothing." I say, but he just looks a me in disbelief with his eyebrows raised. "Fine, well, I just met the new girl at Tori's this morning and for some reason I got lost thinking about her. But my mind has been all over the place lately. It's not a big deal, so just drop it." I say sternly. He knows my look and doesn't push it. But as we're walking out he wiggles his eyebrows up and down and I hear him mumble "Four's got the hots for Coffee Shop Girl". I punch him in the arm jokingly, but it may leave a bruise. After the mats are put away, we head outside to our cars.

"You know, you only got that out of me because you're my best friend. Therefore you also know that I don't have time for girls and I'm not looking for anything like that anytime soon. So please don't mention this the others. If you do, you're a dead man."

"Whatever" he says as he chuckles and gets in his car. I get in my truck and we drive to Christina's. We let ourselves into the house as usual. I follow Zeke to the dining room table and squeeze into the last available chair. I forget to actually say hi to anyone, but they're mid-conversation anyway and I am focused more on getting food into my stomach. I am starving since I forgot to eat lunch and just had that coffee and an apple for breakfast. I grab a few slices of pizza, and as I go to set the box back down, I look up remembering that Christina's friend Tris is supposed to be here. But when I look up expecting to see a new face, I am shocked to be staring back into the eyes of the Coffee Shop Girl. I see she is just about as shocked as I am. But then I can't hold back my smile. Which makes her smile back, and that's when I realize how lucky I am to have seen that beautiful smile twice in one day.

I hear Zeke explaining to Christina how nobody showed to the class and that's why we're here now. And then I realize Christina is talking to both Zeke and I. Quickly I think she realizes I am looking at Tris.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you! Zeke, Four- this is my friend Tris! As you know she just moved here. In fact, she here last night! AND, she already got a job!" she adds as she turns to face Tris.

"So, tell us about your new job! How the hell did you get a job your first day here? It's hard to find one in this town!" Christina insists.

Tris clears her throat a bit and looks down to her lap. I can't help but think her shyness is kind of adorable. But I try to fight that thought as I remember that this is Christina's friend and she is now part of the group. Which means she is my friend and can ONLY be friend.

"Well, I walked around town and grabbed some applications from various places. Then I stumbled upon Tori's Cafe. After finishing my coffee, I approached her about a job. It happened to be that someone is leaving soon and she is in need of a replacement. So she had me do a trial run for the day, and apparently I did ok because she offered me the job." Tris replies with a bit of excitement, although I can tell she is toning it down since the whole table is listening to her and we're practically all strangers to her still.

"Wait, TRIS is 'Coffee Shop Girl'?" Zeke says as he almost chokes on his soda. But immediately he obviously realizes he said that out loud and looks at me hesitantly.

My head jerks in his direction and I shoot him a deathly glare. But I decide not to say anything. At the moment, I can't think of anything to say that won't make this situation worse.

"Huh?" asks Christina

"Yeah, you guys know Tris already?" asks Uriah with a smirk.

Zeke and I don't say anything. He just looks at me with a scared expression, obviously not knowing what to say next.

Eventually I decide to cut the awkward silence and speak up "Oh yeah, I met her when I went to Tori's for a coffee this morning". I say looking down at my food. But I quickly glance up at Tris and see her smiling at me. So I smile back. "Congrats on officially getting the job, I had a feeling you would. And I think you'll enjoy it there." I add.

Alright, I didn't handle that as bad I thought, but I'm getting a few weird looks from my friends around the table. I pretend I don't notice.

"Thanks, yeah, it's great there so far. Tori seems really nice." she says back to me.

"Well Trissy, I am very proud of you. I can't wait to come visit you there!"

Tris just smiles back at Christina but doesn't say anything back.

"Hey, we have to celebrate you moving here Tris, especially now that you have a new job already!" Zeke exclaims

"How about we go out to dinner tomorrow?" Christina asks everyone.

"I'm in." Will says smiling at Christina.

"Yeah, how about we try that new steakhouse?" chimes in Marlene.

"Oooohh..I've been wanting to try that place!" Uriah says as he shoves more pizza in his mouth.

"What do you say Tris?" Christina asks.

"Sure, that sounds good to me. I've got the whole weekend free." she replies.

"Me too! How about the rest of you? I say we celebrate all weekend!" Christina says.

We pretty much all explain we have the weekend off, except Molly who works both days. I didn't even realize she was here. She's so quiet and in her own world at the end of the table.

We end up sitting around the table for another hour just talking. Once in a while people ask Tris questions about herself. Which I appreciate, because I want to get to know her more. She's still pretty shy, but she seems more comfortable now and we're all laughing and having a good time. Every so often, we still have those moments where we make eye contact and smile at each other.

Everyone makes their way into the living room, but Tris stays to clean up the mess. I decide to hang back and help her. She grabs the cups and I grab the empty pizza boxes and follow her into the kitchen.

** Thanks for reading! **

**Will try to update again tomorrow!**

**-Madison**


	5. Chapter 5

**-TRIS POV-**

After everyone goes to hang out in the other room, Four follows me into the kitchen. I open up a garbage bag and he places the empty pizza boxes in it. I start to wash the cups and he grabs a towel to try them and puts them away.

"Thanks" I say.

"No problem." he says with a small smile.

We head out to the living room with the others. The only space left to sit is on the loveseat, so we sit there next to each other.

"There you guys are, we were just discussing ideas for our weekend. There is the big annual farmers market tomorrow, it goes from from 8am-3pm. So we should totally go to that in the morning, but we'll want to sleep in a little, so maybe everyone meet here around 11am? We can all ride together in Uriah's SUV. Then in the evening we can still go out to nice dinner at the Steakhouse?"

Four and I both nod in agreement before Christina quickly continues. "Also, we were thinking for Sunday, we would go to the BEACH! Yeeee!" Christina says excitedly. She knows how much I have wanted to see the ocean and just spend a day relaxing at the beach. I don't know why, but I have wanted to my whole life and still haven't had the chance.

"That sounds great!" I say with a smile. Christina then turns to Four awaiting his response.

"I'm in." he replies and I can't help but notice he glances over at me as he smiles.

"Awesome! So, it takes about an hour and a half to get to the beach from here. Uriah, do you mind driving us there too? We'll chip in for gas money."

"Of course I don't mind. Any chance to drive my new sweet ride!" he says with excitement.

Christina rolls her eyes, as does Marlene. "So it's settled. Farmer's market and dinner out tomorrow and beach on Sunday!" She says excitedly "Also, you guys are all welcome to all crash here tomorrow night so that we can get an early start Sunday morning. We want to spend as much time there as possible!"

"Absolutely!" chimes in Marlene. "I'm so looking forward to this weekend, it's been too long since we've gone out and done stuff like this! We've all been too busy with work and school."

"Yeah, I agree" adds Shauna.

"Hey, after the farmer's market tomorrow, let's hit the grocery store and grab some snacks and drinks and stuff to bring to the beach. I have a couple coolers I can bring" Zeke says.

"And I've got a couple frisbees and paddle ball I can bring, since we'll be there all day." adds Will.

"That would be great!" replies Christina.

"Is the water cold on the Oregon coast?" I ask nobody in particular. "I'd like to go swimming when we're there. ...Actually, never mind. I just remembered I don't even think I packed a bathing suit and my shipment of boxes hasn't arrived yet".

"I have one you can borrow." Christina says. "The water will be a bit chilly, but it's your first time at the ocean. So You HAVE to swim! But we will go with you, so you won't be freezing your ass of by yourself." she says with a giggle.

"Nuh-uh. Not me. I won't be going in that cold water, but you're all welcome to." chimes in Shauna.

"Well, I will!" Zeke says. "And so will Four, right?" he asks Four.

"Sure, absolutely." he replies.

After hanging out and talking a bit more, everyone gets ready to head home. They tell how awesome it is to meet me and to have me a part of the group now, and they each give me a hug before leaving. It's amazing how I get along with everyone so well and they treat me like I've known them forever. When it's Fours turn to say bye, he hugs me as well. But I swear he holds it for few more seconds than everyone else did. He pulls away a bit slower than everyone else too and says "See you in the morning Tris". I can't seem to get out a reply for some reason. I think I am still in a little bit of a shock from having him hug me. It felt so wonderful, I didn't want him to let go. So I just nod and smile back. After the door closes, I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Then I can't fight back my grin. By now, Christina is already making her way upstairs, so thankfully she doesn't notice. I make my way upstairs as well and get in my pajamas and brush my teeth. As I lay in bed, I can't help but feel excited and anxious. This is going to be such a fun weekend.

The next morning, I wake up in a great mood. After going downstairs to have a banana, I decide to go back to my room to start packing my stuff for the beach tomorrow. I stuff a canvas bag with an extra pair of clothes, sunscreen, a book, my portable i-pod speaker and a pack of playing cards. As I am gathering all of this together, Christina walks by my room where my door is ajar.

"Packing for the beach tomorrow?" she asks.

"Yep. I don't want to have to worry about it later."

"Smart thinking. But hold on a sec." she goes to her room and comes back a minute later.

"Here, pack these too!" she says as she tosses me a black bandeau style bikini and a beach towel.

"You don't have a one piece? Or a bikini with a little more coverage?" I ask with my eyebrows furrowed as I hold up the bikini.

"Nope! They're all about the same. Plus, it's going to look amazing on you. You have a great body Tris! Hey, maybe there will even be some hot guys there!" she says with a smirk before quickly darting out of my room.

I just sigh and toss the bathing suit on the bed.

I then decide to get in the shower and get ready for today. I wear my hair in a side braid. I dress in denim skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and my brown knee high boots. I bring a scarf in case it gets cold. But honestly, it doesn't feel as cold here as it did in Chicago.

I head downstairs to see that everyone is already gathered in the living room. I look at my watch and it's only 10:55am.

"Wow, you guys are very punctual." I say with a laugh.

"We have learned we have to be punctual with Christina. It's not worth the consequences!" Will says laughing. She hits his arm playfully. "Well, ready to go?" she asks us as a group.

"Yep, I think so" says Zeke looking around everyone to see if we're all ready.

When I see Four stand up talking to Zeke, I catch myself checking him out. He is wearing a similar outfit as yesterday with a black zip up hoodie sweatshirt. But this time his jeans are a medium denim wash and he wears black Vans. Despite his simple style, it suits him well. His clothes look like they were made for him, they fit perfectly. Ugh, he's so freakin' cute. But I try to snap out of that thought and grab my long strapped brown purse and thrown it over my shoulder.

We eventually all make our way out to Uriah's car, where he first grabs the hem of his shirt and uses it to wipe a little speck of dirt off the front of the hood.

"So, everyone make sure your shoes are clean. I don't want to ruin the carpet in my new baby!" he says referring to his shiny black SUV.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure they'll be careful." Marlene says before kissing his cheek and getting in the passenger seat.

Four gets in the very back row, and Zeke and Shauna follow. So that leaves Will, Christina and I in the middle row.

Uriah drives us to the farmer's market which is about 20 minutes away from our house.

We all get out and I am shocked at how huge this event is. It takes 10 minutes to park, then another 5 minutes just to walk down the long street to make it to the tents.

We make our way to various tents of people and businesses selling their goods. The guys get distracted at a booth selling toys and collectibles. And me and the girls head over to a booth selling handmade jewelry. Christina and Marlene each buy a ring. I buy a cute bangle bracelet and a pair of earrings. At the next tent, we're all trying on different hats. Of course Four looks adorable in all of them, even the ridiculous ones. He ends up buying a plain black baseball hat. Shauna buys a big floppy hat for the beach, and Christina buys a pair of sunglasses. I wander nearby on my own for a moment since I see a booth selling old magazines and comic books. I find myself getting a bit distracted there and end up buying some vintage comics. Then the next booth is selling old vinyl records and I get distracted there too. After buying a few, I finally decide I'm taking too long and should go to find the others. Thankfully they end up being a few booths away so I find them easily. We all wander around together for another couple hours looking at more things and just being silly.

We eventually start to get hungry and go to where the food booths are. Uriah, Will and Christina get in line for burritos and tamales. The rest of us get in line for terriyaki bowls.

We find a free picnic table and Four sits next to me.

"How have you mastered those chopsticks so well? I ask Four.

"It's easy" he says with a chuckle. "Let me show you" he says as he shows me how to hold them properly. Then he attempts to show me how to actually pick up food with them, but I can't seem to do it. He laughs at me and tries to show me again. At one point I squeeze a piece of chicken so hard with the chop sticks that I'm sure I've got it and go to bring it up to my mouth. But I obviously did not have had a good enough grip on it because the piece of chicken ends up flying into Fours lap.

"I'm sorry!" I say laughing. I hand him my napkin since I probably shouldn't attempt cleaning up his crotch area for him.

"It's ok, you'll get the hang of it." He says laughing too.

"Well I give up! Back to the fork it is. Otherwise you'll be wearing more of my meal." I say picking up my fork to use instead. "But thanks for trying to teach me anyway" I say smiling at him before taking another bite.

"It just takes practice." he says. "Hey, this food is really good by the way, huh? It's better than I was expecting."

"Yeah, I got the spicy chicken, do you want to try it?" I ask offering him my bowl to take a bite. He doesn't respond, he just takes a bite as I offered. "Ooh, that's really good too. It has a good amount of heat but still has flavor. Here, try mine. I got the crispy orange chicken with rice." He offers me his. "Thanks" I say before taking a bite of his. "Mmmmm" I say with my mouth full. "SO good, we definitely need to find their restaurant. I can't wait another year to have this again."

As we sit there eating, I see Christina giving me a playful glare with a smirk. I think she sees me and Four are chatting with each other more than we are with the rest of the group. I hope she doesn't suspect I am attracted to him.

But then I it just makes me think about how nice it is hanging out with everyone and how casual and comfortable it is with Four now, even though I just met him yesterday. I was so nervous and awkward when I first met him. But now he's quickly becoming a close friend.

After we're done eating, we look around some more. Zeke is still hungry, so he buys some fancy beef jerky and snacks on it as we walk. Shortly after, I smell something different that catches my attention. Something yummy and sweet. So I follow my nose and start to head in that direction with the others trailing behind me. I approach a booth selling cakes, pies and various pastries.

"Ooh, this looks yummy. I have to get something from here." I say.

"Hey, it's Dauntless Bakery! They have the best stuff." Four says as we approach the booth admiring all the goodies in the display case.

"Four has quite the sweet tooth." Zeke says laughing.

"So does she." Christina says referring to me. "I don't know how she manages to stay so skinny!"

"Well, I don't know about that. But I admit, I do have a weakness for baked goods." I say as I try to decide on what to order.

"Well, Dauntless Bakery is the best, everything the make is delicious. They're actual shop is just 5 minutes from your house, so we go there every so often. The cheese danishes and muffins are really good, but my favorite has got to be their chocolate cake. Uriah got me hooked. It's amazing." he says as he points it out in the display.

"It's true. It's sinfully good. In fact, I think I may even have had an orgasm eating it before. It's so yummy!" Christina says with a bit of a giggle.

We all laugh at her comment. "Alright then, I will take your word for it and will get one for later since I'm still too full from lunch" I say rubbing my stomach. "But I don't think I will enjoy it as much as you have Christina." I say shaking my head still partially laughing at what she had said.

"I'll take 1 slice of your chocolate cake to-go please." I say to the woman working there.

"Actually, make it two." Four says as he leans over me a bit, handing the lady some cash.

"You don't have to do that Four. Here." I say trying to hand him my money.

"Nope. It's on me. I am honored to buy you your first slice of dauntless cake!"

"Well, thank you." I say smiling at him. He smiles back and the lady hands him the bag with our cake in it.

"Aw man, I gotta get myself some too!" Uriah says as he orders a few slices for him and Marlene.

We wander around for a little more, but we soon notice we're getting tired of walking and the booths are wrapping up anyway. So we start making our way to the exit.

"Wow, we ended up being here for hours. But it was a lot of fun!" Shauna says.

We all nod and agree.

"Yeah, I got a few books that I've been looking for." Will adds.

"We should make this an annual tradition." Christina says. "But I'll be sure to wear better shoes next time, my feet are killing me!" she whines.

"That's what you get for wearing heels!" Zeke says laughing.

"Hey, what can I say- they make me taller _and_ my calves look great." Christina says.

"Well, heals or no heals, my feet hurt too." Marlene says.

"Hey, get on then!" Uriah says to Marlene implying for her to get on his back for a piggy back ride. So she does.

Shauna whines "I want one too!". So Zeke hoists her up without a second thought.

"Race to the car?" Zeke asks.

"You're on!" Uriah replies.

"What about us?" Christina pouts.

"Hop on!" Will says. She grins and jumps on his back and they chase after the others.

Four and I look at each other, being the only two left. I just continue to walk after them, but then he says "C'mon" and smiles, while he grabs my bags from my hand and bends down gesturing for me to hop on his back.

I hesitate for a second, but then to decide to hop on. I mean, he's my friend, right? Friends do stuff like this. Once I'm on his back, he holds on to me with his arms behind my knees and my arms are gently around his neck. I immediately notice how wonderful he smells and how much I enjoy his closeness. I want to bury my face in his neck and hair so bad. But I resist. We're just friends after all. And he would probably think I'm a crazy person of I did that right now.

He runs after the others and starts picking up speed. He is so fast, I start laughing uncontrollably. He is laughing too as he races past Will/Christina and Uriah/Marlene. After a few minutes we make it to the car, just half a second after Zeke and Marlene. But the others aren't too far behind.

I slide down from Four's back and look up at him "That was way too fun" I say trying to calm my laughing.

"It was" he says grinning back, catching his breath. "Zeke, we almost had ya there...but you did have a head start."

"Well, it wasn't_ that_ muchof a head start. But either way, I'm just happy to have finally beat you!" He says as he bends leaning his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Four has always been a ridiculously fast runner!" Uriah says as he sets Christina down.

"Yeah, he was always had the fastest time running the mile at school" adds Will.

"You guys were all pretty quick, and you had us on your backs weighing you down!" giggles Christina. "Well done guys!"

We all get into Uriah's SUV. My adrenaline is still pumping a bit from that piggy back ride race, even though I wasn't the one running. We drive back to my and Christina's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the nice reviews! **

**To answer a question that was brought up, this story is 'Rated M' since it _will_ have M rated content. Starting with some language and sexual references in this chapter. There will also be somewhat detailed sex/smut on and off in later chapters. But we'll make our way into that as the story progresses. **

**Also, I still don't own Divergent. This is just a fanfic with Divergent references and characters.**

**-TRIS POV-**

We almost get home, but then Uriah turns abruptly at a street that makes everyone question where he's going.

"We almost forgot to go to get food for the beach tomorrow." says Uriah. "So I figured we would stop by the grocery store around the corner here."

"I forgot about that!" says Marlene

We pull up to the grocery store and we all go inside together.

"Ok, I have to pee, and I hate public restrooms. So let's make this quick." says Christina. "Let's split up into pairs. Uriah and Marlene, grab stuff for sandwiches. Zeke and Shauna, you grab the drinks. Bottled water and whatever else you decide. Four and Tris, you can grab snacks and sides. Will and I are going to get stuff for breakfast in the morning.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Everyone meet at the checkout in 10 minutes?" asks Zeke

Everyone nods and heads in different directions.

Four grabs a cart and we just wander around the store tossing things into the cart. He pretends he is going to run me over with the cart a few times and I find it really cute when he's playful like that. I love the sound of his laugh. It almost feels like he's flirting a little bit, but I know that's not the case, so I don't think much of it. Especially since I overheard Zeke asking Four about a girl named Lauren. So he may have a girlfriend and it just hasn't come up in conversation. I can't help but be curious, but I don't ask about it. Maybe I'll ask Christina soon.

By the time Four and I get to the checkout, we look through what we picked out. We got macaroni salad, potato salad, doritos, tortilla chips and guacamole, pretzels, cookies, peanuts, grapes, tangerines and a couple of bags candy.

We pay, load up the car and head towards the house.

Once we get home, we all unload the bags and show each other what we bought and put the necessary items in the fridge.

We still have a few hours until dinner, so we hang out and watch TV.

After a couple re-runs of The Office, we decide to get ready for dinner.

The guys take turns getting ready in the downstairs bathroom and us girls are upstairs.

Christina talks me into wearing a black short sleeve dress with a scoop neck that shows off my raven tattoos. It comes just above the knee and has black lace over laying the whole dress. I can't help but feel pretty in it. I wear the new earrings and bracelet I got at the farmers market. I slide on a pair of Christina's black heals that she insisted I wear. I put on a little more eyeliner and eye shadow than normal, giving myself a smoky look, just as Christina taught me a few years ago. But I still don't over do it on the makeup. I prefer to look more natural. I'm done before the other girls, but they make me wait with them until they're all done.

"You ready yet? Our reservation is in 20 minutes!" Will shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"Almost done!" Christina shouts back while putting the final touches of hairspray in her hair.

"For the record, I personally, have been ready for the past 15 minutes" I shout downstairs, which causes the guys to laugh.

"Fine, ok ok, we're ready!" Christina says.

Shauna and Marlene quickly head downstairs first. Christina shortly behind them. I grab my purse from my room and follow them down.

"Marlene, you lot hot!" Uriah tells her as he gives her a quick kiss and he grabs her butt. She swats it away, but she giggles and kisses him again. He puts his hand back on her butt, but this time she doesn't move it.

"Thanks Uri, you look pretty handsome yourself." she replies with a smile.

"Very nice ladies!" Zeke says. And Will nods in agreement, mainly looking over Christina.

**-FOUR POV-**

As I see the girls head down the stairs, I see how dressed up and nince they look. I smile at them as they each make their way down. Then I see Tris, and just a I expected, she looks beautiful. The dress she wears is perfect on her. It shows a little skin, but not too much. It shows some tattoos on her collar bone. I didn't know she had any tattoos. She approaches us a little shyly. "Don't you all look lovely ladies." I say to them as a group as they exit the house. Then as I hold the door open for Tris to follow the others, I say quietly to her "You look good Tris." She blushes, which is adorable.

"Thanks." She says simply with a small smile. "You look good too."

I wonder if she means that, or was just saying it to be polite.

We drive to The Steakhouse and sit at the table we reserved. Uriah and Marlene of course almost always sit next to each other. As do Zeke and Shauna. Nowadays, so do Will and Christina. It's obvious they like each other and it's just a matter of time until they admit it to each other. So this arrangement tends to leave Tris and I sitting next to each other, which I don't mind at all. I like being close to her.

We all look over our menus deciding what to get.

"Wow, this all looks amazing." Tris says.

"Yeah, they're supposed to be known for their steak, but _everything_ on this menu looks good." says Christina.

After a few minutes, the server comes to take our orders. Then shortly after, a blonde girl came to bring us our drinks. I immediately recognize her, so I keep my head down checking my phone, trying to avoid her. I hope she doesn't notice it's me.

"Four?" she asks with a smile.

"Uh...oh, hey Sarah." I say but then look back down at my phone.

"How have you been? It's been a while." she asks leaning on the table now looking at me.

"Been good, just busy with work. How about you?" Ugh, why did I ask? I guess I was trying to be polite, but I really just want her to go away.

"I've been okay, just finishing my cosmetology school and then I'll be certified and can work at a salon. I'm so excited to get paid to beautify people!" she says.

"That's nice." I reply simply.

After a moment, she asks "Is this your girlfriend?" gesturing to Tris. I guess she assumes she might be since shes the only girl sitting next to me and the others at our table appear to be couples.

"Uh, well, no. This is our friend Tris. She just moved here, she's Christina's roommate." I say putting my arm on Tris' chair.

I look at Tris who seems shy and a bit uncomfortable. She gives Sarah a small smile out of courteousness since I had somewhat just introduced her. But then she goes back to staring at her water.

"Oh, that's nice. No girlfriend then, huh?" Sarah says with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

By this point, Uriah and Marlene are still kind of in their own conversation, but everyone else at the table is paying close attention to this whole conversation between Sarah and I, which makes the situation even worse.

Before I can respond, she continues to talk and leans a little closer to me. I can smell the gallon of perfume she is wearing.

"Well, we should hang out. Maybe we could go see a movie tomorrow?" She says flirtatiously. "What do ya say?" she insists.

"No, I have plans with my friends." I say.

"But Four..." she whines. "Remember the _last_ time we went and saw a movie together? I put a little more than _just_ popcorn in my mouth." she whispers, as she seductively pokes the inside of her cheek with her tongue insinuating what she meant. But unfortunately her whisper is still loud enough my friends to hear.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Zeke smirking and Christina's jaw drop. By this point I find myself furrowing my eyebrows and my lips are somewhat down turned.

I am an adult and what happened between Sarah and I is normal and almost expected. For some reason many people view me as a 'player' or a 'ladies man'. But I'm actually not. I've had a few unfortunate physical relationships. More so between when I was 18 and 19. I was younger and stupider. When it came to Sarah, she insisted I go out with her, and although I didn't feel a connection with her, she was hot, so I agreed. I kind of hoped a connection might spark, but it never did. But it doesn't mean that I don't regret it. It's been almost a year since I've gone out with any girl, or since I've fooled around with any girl for that matter. Now I have to continue dealing with the sluts I got myself involved with.

She still leans there waiting my answer, but I had really hoped my silence was a good enough answer. She is just embarrassing me and frustrating me and I feel my hands clenching.

Then she leans on my shoulder and whispers in my ear. "C'mon Four, you know you want me. We were _so_ _good_ together." She pulls away and smirks at me.

"No, I'm not interested. Thanks for the water. " I say to her and turn away back towards Tris, who is obviously still uncomfortable and is pretending to look at the dessert menu.

Thankfully the server brings out our food, which causes Sarah to finally excuse herself.

"Alright, well, let me know if you need any refills" She says as she squeezes my shoulder and walks away.

I sigh and shake my head. "Sorry guys." I say to my friends.

"Well, she isn't shy, is she." Shauna states.

"Nope." I say.

"Who was she?" asks Marlene.

"That was Sarah. She and I went out on a couple of dates about a year and a half ago. But it obviously did not work out. I bump into her around town once in a while and she always acts like that. It's so annoying."

"Well, she was pretty hot dude. And a movie theater BJ?" asks Zeke with a grin.

Shauna punches him in the arm and scows at him.

"Hey, I'm just talking from one guy to another." he says putting his hands up to shield himself.

I just roll my eyes and say "I guess we all do things we regret."

Thankfully they drop the topic after that. We all start to eat, somewhat in silence. Once in a while I hear Christina talking to Will about the particular beach we'll be visiting tomorrow.

At one point, Sarah comes back to refill our waters and when she gets to mine, she leans over me so that her cleavage is near my face. I just look away and sigh until she is done and walks away.

Once we're done eating, we pay and all start to head outside.

The others are walking through the parking lot, but as I hold open the door for Tris, she stops. "Crap, I left my cell phone on the table. I'll meet you at the car."

But instead, I decide to wait right outside the restaurant for her. Within almost a second, I regret it since Sarah approaches me, with another girl, who obviously also works here. She's about the same age , but has dark brown hair. "Hi again Four. I just wanted to introduce you to my friend Lexi. She and I will be having a sleepover at my house tonight. You're welcome to join us if you'd like." she winks. But before I am able to refuse her offer, she suddenly grabs my crotch. She has my package in her hand and she and Lexi lean in and whisper loudly in my ear "Have you ever had a threesome? We could sure have a hell of a time." they say.

"What the fuck Sarah?" I shout, grabbing her wrist, removing her hand from me. "I told you I am NOT interested. Whether it's just you, or you and your gal pal here. Leave me alone."

"But Four, we're just trying to have a good time. We won't even make you do any work. You seem stressed, let us take care of you" she says pouting her lips.

"You are fucking crazy. I'm not interested now, and I never will be. Ok?! Seriously, don't talk to me ever again." I say firmly.

"Fine, be a dick. But you know where to find me if you change your mind." she says as she slips by me back towards the restaurant.

"Move it bitch. Oops, I mean Tris." she says laughing as she goes back into the restaurant. As I hear that, I turn turn around to face the door and I see Tris standing there in shock. She looks angry and sad at the same time. She bites her lip and looks at the ground and starts to walk around me to head towards the car. I quickly stride beside her.

"I'm sorry she called you a bitch. You aren't. She is." I tell her truthfully.

"It's ok, it's not your fault. Don't apologize." she says as she walks to the car.

"I just can't even believe what a whore she is." I say with utter frustration. "She just doesn't let up. And she had no right to be rude to you." I add.

She doesn't say anything else. She just gives me a small smile and gets into the car, as do I.

We start to make our way back to Christina and Tris' house.

Since we're all staying the night here, we decide we'll watch a movie before we go to bed. The girls head upstairs to get their pajamas on. I go into the bathroom and change into some basketball shorts and a plain black t-shirt. When I come out, everyone is lounging in the living room as the movie starts. The only seat left, yet again, is the spot next to Tris on the couch. I notice she is in plaid pajamas bottoms and matching button down long sleeve top. Her hair is in a messy bun. Why does she have to be so sexy? She's not even trying to be. But she just is, no matter what.

"What are we watching?" I ask as I sit next to her.

"The Avengers" she says. "Have you seen it?" she asks.

"Yeah, but I love it." I say. "How about you?"

"Yep, already seen it twice. I love it too." she replies with a small smile.

God I love that smile. Ugh, why do I keep thinking this? She is JUST my friend. Even if I allowed myself to admit I like her more than just a friend, there's no way she would feel that way back. So I just try to focus on the movie.

As we watch it, we whisper back and fourth about what kind of super powers we would want if we could pick anything.

About half way through the movie, she pulls her attention away from the movie and sits up straight. She looks at me like she just thought of something important. I look at her with one raised eyebrow questioning why she has the look on her face.

"I forgot we have cake!" she whispers. She quickly gets up and goes into the kitchen and shortly returns with both of our slices and two glasses of milk.

"Thanks!" I whisper. She sits next to me with her legs tucked under herself.

She takes her first bite and I am watching her intently.

"Well, what do you think?" I ask her, still whispering so we don't interrupt the others still watching the movie.

" .God." she replies as she closes her eyes and leans her head back smiling as she chews. "This is SO amazing." she adds.

"I told you." I say smiling.

She makes an 'mmmmm' sound with her next bite. I look over at her with smirk "You're not having an orgasm eating it, like Christina, are you?" I ask her.

She gives me a little shove with her shoulder and chuckles. "No, I am not." she says.

"Trust me, you would _know_ if I was having an orgasm sitting next to you" she adds with a grin. But then she quickly focuses back on her cake while blushing a deep red. She must be a little embarrassed that she made that comment.

I just grin back at her. "Well, you're right. This cake is amazing. But not _that kind_ of amazing." I say.

We both finish off our cake in silence.

After a few minutes, she yawns. "It's only 11 o'clock and I'm already yawning." she says.

"Well, it was a long day." I say, yawning as well. "But I had a lot of fun. So far, this weekend is proving to be pretty awesome." I say looking at her with a small smile.

"I agree." she says. "But here you are, watching a movie and eating cake in your pj's with us. Are you sure you wouldn't rather be somewhere else? Like...having a threesome with Sarah and Lexi?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows up and down as she nudges my shoulder.

My eyes widen as I am in a bit of shock at her question. But I can't help but smile a little at how cute she is when she teases me.

"I didn't realize you had seen and heard that whole conversation. And to answer your question, NO, I wouldn't." I say laughing. "I would much prefer to continue enjoying myself here with my friends." I say truthfully. She just giggles at my response, but as I look into her eyes I could swear she has a sense of relief and happiness. Was it my response to her question? No, couldn't be. That would mean she cares whether or not I want to fool around with Sarah.

She slouches down on the couch a bit more. "Well, I am glad you're here too. Otherwise if you had gone with them, then I would have been lonely on this couch. And I'd be uncomfortably full since I would have eaten my slice of cake AND yours." she says as she rubs her stomach and then looks up at me with a smug look.

"You wouldn't have." I say poking her arm. She just laughs a little and nods, still holding that smug smile.

"Well, you wouldn't be happy with the consequences." I say teasing her.

After the movie ends, Will and Christina decide to put in another movie, even though the Zeke and Shauna are already asleep on the floor and Uriah and Marlene are asleep snuggled up on an air mattress.

But within a few minutes of the next movie, Tris starts to doze off. It's not long before her head slides down to my shoulder and rests there. I so badly want to put my arm around her, but I don't. I wouldn't want to risk her waking up and feeling uncomfortable by my arms being wrapped around her. I look down at her beautiful face. I admire her long eye lashes, adorable nose and perfect lips. I try not to stare at her too long, I don't want to be creepy. When a strand of hair falls into her face, I push it back behind her ear and kiss the top of her head. Her hair smells so nice.

After a while, I feel myself start to doze off too. I'm not sure how long I'm asleep, but in my dazed state, I feel her stir and wake up. She stands up and stretches. Then she pulls my legs up onto the couch and encourages me to lay down across the couch more comfortably. I do as she suggests and watch her through my partially opened eyes as she leaves the room. She comes back with a pillow and a thick blanket. She must think I'm asleep still because she lifts my head carefully, as if I couldn't lift it on my own. She slides the pillow under my head and lays my head back down gently. Her hand lingers in my hair for a moment. Then she lays the blanket over me. "Thank you" I whisper, still with my eyes closed. "You're welcome. Good night Four." she says and I can tell she is smiling by the way she says it. "Good night Tris." I whisper . I can hear her footsteps going up the stairs into her room. As I fall asleep, I am thinking about how awesome tomorrow is going to be. Another whole day of hanging out with my friends. And best of all, with _Tris._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again to all of you that reviewed and gave feedback, I really appreciate it! I wasn't sure if anyone would even read this story, but it's nice to see it's doing pretty well!**

***Disclaimer: I in no way own Divergent. This is just my fanfic.**

**-TRIS POV-**

I wake up around 7am. I decide I better get up and take a shower before everyone else starts using my bathroom. Once I'm done, I realize I forgot to bring my clothes into the bathroom with me. So I wrap my towel around myself and open the door to head back to my bedroom.

However, on my way out, I bump into Four.

He grins when he see's I'm in just a towel. "Good morning Tris."

"Hi Four." I say with a smile.

"Christina mentioned that I could I take a shower?" He asks.

"Of course. I'm done in there, so it's all yours. There are clean towels in the top cabinet. Help yourself to whatever else you need in there." I tell him.

"Thanks." he says. But before he steps any further towards the bathroom, Christina's door creaks open and Will is sliding out with his back to us. He obviously hasn't notice we're standing there. When he attempts to slip down the stairs, Four fake coughs to get his attention. Will turns around startled. He just looks at us with wide eyes.

"I wondered where you may have gone last night." Four teases him.

"Oh, uh yeah." he replies with a chuckle.

"So, are you and Christina finally together?" I ask with a smirk.

"Well, after everyone went to bed, I told her how I feel about her. And I guess she was happy to hear it, because before I knew it she was pulling me up to her room." he says blushing.

Four gives him a high five. "Good job man. We always knew you two would get together sooner or later." Will just smiles and then notices I'm in a towel and alone with Four in the hallway. "And what exactly are you guys up to?" he asks, teasing us back.

"I just showered and now it's Four's turn." I state.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go start breakfast." Will says and makes his way downstairs.

Four gives me a little nod and heads to the bathroom. I go in my bedroom and get into the bikini Christina let me borrow. I figure I better put it on now since I may not have a place to change when we get there. I put a black and white striped maxi skirt over it and a white tank top. I also bring a black sweater in case it's cold. I put on light makeup and wear my hair down. It's kind of pretty and naturally wavy today.

Once I make my way to the kitchen, I sit at the bar area and help myself to the breakfast Will and Christina laid out on the counter for everyone.

"How did everyone sleep last night?" I ask, giving a smile and knowing look to Christina.

She just smiles back with a little glare, then turns back to buttering her toast.

A moment later, Four joins us and sits next to me.

"Well don't you smell nice." I tell him.

"Thank you. Passion fruit." he says leaning his hair down to my nose. He is obviously referring to the shampoo of mine he must have used.

I nudge him to look up as I see Will and Christina being cute and kissy together. He just smiles back at me, agreeing that they're cute together.

After everyone is ready, we go load up the Uriah's SUV and before I know it, we're on our journey to the beach.

Once we get there, we all grab stuff from the car and bring it to a good spot on the beach. Once I drop my handful of stuff down, I flip off my sandals and just take in the wonderful feel of the sand between my toes. I look ahead at the spectacular body of water before me. I am finally here.

As the others set up blankets and a pop-tent, I can't help but walk closer to the water. I get to the wet sand and I can't stop grinning. I lift my long skirt up a bit as I inch my way into the water a little more, until it reaches mid-calf. I look from left to right and admire the sandy beaches and the crashing waves. Then I go back to looking straight ahead and stare at the long expanse of ocean that extends further than the eye can see.

Four comes up beside me and leans his arm on my shoulder.

"What do you think? Pretty great, huh?" he asks.

"It's beautiful. Breathtaking actually." I say, still staring out at the water ahead in awe.

"I agree." he says, but I can tell he's looking at me instead.

I look up at him and get sucked into those captivating eyes of his. They're a magnificent dark blue, just like the ocean in front of us.

But our eye contact breaks as a large cold wave comes up and soaks us up to our thighs. I giggle and run a little more up shore and he does the same.

"Well, you're already wet. Want to swim?" he asks.

"Sure." I say. Since I have my bikini on underneath, I just take off my soaked skirt and toss it onto the dry sand. But I leave my white tank top on since I'm still a little hesitant to be in a bikini in front of everyone.

He takes his shirt off and tosses it by my skirt. Then he heads towards the water. I can't help but check him out when he's not looking. I already thought he was sexy, but now with his shirt off, it's hard for me to take my eyes off of him. His chest and abs are incredible, and his arms and back, so muscular and defined. How is he so perfect? He is like a Greek God. I notice that his back is covered in tattoos. I admire them as we step further into the water.

Once we walk deeper into the water, I catch myself laughing. I don't exactly know why. Uriah, Marlene, Christina and Will end up joining us in the water, while Zeke and Shauna play paddle ball up on the beach.

"Why are you wearing a tank top Tris? Take it off! You look hot in the bikini!" Christina says to me.

I see Four and Uriah nodding in agreement with her. "Come on, it's see-through now anyway since it's white _and_ wet." she adds.

I look down, and she's right. You can see my bikini top through it. And of course my nipples are hard due to the freezing water, so it's a bit more embarrassing. But I take off the tank top anyway and toss it on the sand.

We end up swimming for a while more. We splash each other and goof around. At one point, Four splashes me really good, so I jump on his back so that he can't get me again. But he doesn't try to take me off him, he just brings us both under the water diving under one of the waves. We both resurface and we're laughing even more. It occurs to me that I am just in a bikini and he is just in shorts and here I am riding the waves on his back. But I don't care. I love the feel of being so close to him. I love the warmth of his skin against mine. And he doesn't seem to mind either.

Uriah starts swimming to deeper water. "Watch out for sharks sweetie!" Marlene shouts to him.

"Sharks?" I ask Four, a little concerned.

"Yeah, well it is the ocean after all." he replies with a small laugh.

"I know. But I guess I didn't think they would come this close to shore." I say, observing the water around me a bit more cautiously now.

"Don't worry, they don't usually like shallow water like this. And I'll protect you if any come near you." he says pulling me onto his back again.

"How exactly would you protect me from a shark?" I ask with a smirk.

"With my bare hands of course." He says with a smile.

I laugh a little knowing that it would be hard for a guy, even as strong as Four, to fight a shark with his bare hands. But I just end up smiling at him. He is so adorable.

After a while longer, we decide we're shivering from the cold water. So we get out and dry off.

I notice that Uriah and Marlene have joined in the paddle ball game. Will and Christina sit together to attempt to read their magazines, but they mostly just make out.

I decide to grab my beach towel and walk over to the large rocks that are about 30 feet away, along the shore line. I lay out my towel and spread across it on my back. Letting the sun beat down on me to warm me up. A few minutes later, Four grabs a beer from the cooler and comes and sets his towel on the rock next to me.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks

"Not at all." "Well, under one condition." I say, tilting my head to the side to look at him, lifting my arm to shade my eyes from the sun.

"And what's that?" he questions.

"How about you tell me more about yourself. I feel like I don't know much about you, except that you love coffee and dauntless cake, you're friends with these fellas, and you used to date that crazy broad Sarah" I say with with a small laugh.

"Well, you're right. I don't usually reveal much about myself to others. But since we're friends and you seem to be so curious, I guess I could answer a few questions. But you have to answer them all too." he says with a smile.

"Ok, deal." I say, thinking of my first question.

"How old are you?" I ask. I know he's can't be much older than me, but I am still curious of his actual age.

"21. I'll be 22 in a couple months." he says. "And you?"

"I am 20. But I'll be 21 in a couple weeks." I say.

"What's your favorite food and least favorite food?" I ask. "Excluding dessert." I add.

"Hmm... that's a tough one. My favorites change all the time. I guess as of right now, my favorite would be cheeseburgers. And least favorite would be mushrooms." he says. "You?"

"Um, favorite would probably be pizza. Chicago style pizza to be specific. Least favorite, definitely watermelon." I say.

He laughs and says "Watermelon? That's your_ least_ favorite food?"

"Yeah, I don't like the texture! Got a problem with that?" I ask with a laugh.

"Nope. You're entitled to have weird taste buds." he says.

"Anyway, next question. Why do people call you Four? I assume it's not your real name?"

"No, Four isn't my real name... I played baseball all through school and that was my number. My first coach, Amar, ended up calling me that, knowing I didn't like my real name. The nickname ended up sticking, and pretty much everyone has called me that ever since." he says.

"What's your real name?" I ask.

He hesitates with this answer. He seems to be frowning now and I can tell he is deciding whether or not he wants to tell me.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." I say.

"Tobias." he says simply.

I look up and smile at him.

"My name is Tobias James Eaton. I've just never wanted people to call me by my real name because it brings up too many memories of my childhood. Which I try not to think about. So that's why not many people even _know_ my real name." he says. "In fact, out of our group of friends, Zeke and Uriah are the only ones that know it." he adds.

"Well, your secret is safe with me." I say, smiling. I appreciate that he feels comfortable telling me.

"Thank you." he says with a smile. "But you can call me Tobias if you want, at least when we're alone."

"Ok _Tobias._" I say sweetly. He smiles at that.

"Now you have to answer that question too, _Tris_." he says.

"Alright. My full name is Beatrice Elizabeth Prior. When I met Christina in 4th grade, she called me Tris and I liked it better than Beatrice."

"How long have you known all these friends?" I ask.

"I've been friends with Zeke since 6th grade. I soon met Uriah since he was Zeke's annoying younger brother. But in high school, we all hung out together. That's where I met Shauna and Will. Shauna ended up introducing us to Marlene and Christina during our first year of college."

"Well, you already know the answer to that question for me. So moving on...do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child." he says. "Do you?"

"Yes, 1 brother. His name is Caleb. He is 2 years older than me. He is in his last year at Stanford University in California. We were pretty close growing up. But unfortunately we haven't kept in touch much since he moved."

"Have you always lived in Oregon?" I ask.

"No. I actually grew up in Seattle. But I couldn't wait to move out of my parents house. So when I turned 18, I moved here with Zeke and Uriah. They knew they wanted to go to college here, and I thought it sounded fun. So we all shared an apartment for the first couple years. Then I couldn't take being around them that much, so I got my own place." he says with a laugh.

"Yeah, I can understand that." I say laughing too.

"And you know my answer to that question. I've only lived in Chicago before moving here." I say and he nods.

"Where do you work?" I ask next.

"Well, I'm a graphic designer. I actually have a little office around the corner from Tori's Cafe." he explains.

"You have your own office?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah. I mean, right out of college I started working for a big marketing firm. But I didn't exactly get along with the management. The CEO was a dick. He always had a shitty attitude and pushed everyone around. One day he actually shoved me, so I punched him in the jaw and told him off. I left that day and never went back. I ended up getting my own business license and started my own graphic design company. It started out really small and I worked out of my apartment. But eventually it grew a little bigger and I could no longer do it in my studio apartment. So I started renting the office space. Which is great because I actually have a place to meet with clients." he says.

"That's really awesome. I bet it's nice to have a creative job like that. Plus, it's probably nice to be your own boss and not have to take orders from anyone."

"Yeah, I think that's the best part." he says with a laugh. "I guess I don't have much patience with people.

"I thought I heard Christina say you work at the gym too?" I inquire.

"Technically yes. Zeke actually works there full-time. I just work there about 1 day a week to help him teach a self-defense class. I don't actually get paid, I just volunteer. But I don't mind, I get free a gym membership. Plus, its nice to be able to teach people to take care of themselves. Everyone should know how to defend themselves." he says.

"That's true. Maybe I'll take that class sometime." I say with a smile.

"You should. We would be happy to show you some moves." he says smiling back.

"I'd like that." I say, then continue "Alright, what else to ask Mr. Tobias Eaton..." I say out loud as I think for a moment.

"Oh, I noticed you have quite the tattoo on your back. What does it mean?" I ask, leaning a little to get a glimpse of it.

He turns his body so that I can see it up close. "It's amazing." I say quietly. "What do these symbols mean?" I ask as I trace my fingers over them slowly.

"They're ancient symbols, each representing a different personality trait. I have them all, to remind myself that _I_ choose the person I am... And I want to be all of those things. I want to be selfless, I want to be brave, intelligent, honest _and_ kind." he says in a serious manner, but with a hint of a smile. Then turns to face me again. "But I'm sa work in progress." he says with a slightly bigger smile, looking at me in the eyes.

"Well from what I can tell, you're doing pretty good with all of those." I say with a smile.

"Ok, I answered that question, now it's your turn. What does _your_ tattoo mean?" he asks pointing to the ravens on my collar bone.

"I got it after my parents passed away. One raven for each of them, and one for my brother. I wanted to keep them close to my heart. It also helps remind me that life is precious. So I need to try not to live in fear, or I guess more so, to be brave and learn to accept my fears. I need to move through life the best I can and never give up. Which, thankfully I feel I am doing more so, especially since I've been here in Portland." I say, looking out in the ocean, before turning to face him again.

He smiles at me and it looks like he is about to say something. But Zeke and Uriah come and interrupt us.

"Hey guys, what you doing over here? You've been over here for a while." Zeke says.

"Yeah, come on. We're going to make lunch and play a drinking game." Uriah says as he yanks my hand to lead me over with them.

I look over my shoulder and nod my head gesturing for Four to follow us. He grabs both of our towels and we join the others.

Everyone makes sandwiches and we lounge on the blankets eating. Zeke hands out beers to everyone. "So, what are we playing?" asks Will.

"Never have I" he replies.


	8. Chapter 8

***I do not own Divergent. This is just my fanfic. **

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews!**

**This is my longest chapter yet...I just kept writing and couldn't decide where to stop!**

**-FOUR'S POV-**

I follow Uriah and Tris back over to our spot where everyone is starting to make sandwiches. I can't help but enjoy the view as I watch Tris walk in front of me. I realize I'm staring at her ass. I shouldn't be, but oh well, I don't look away. She is so hot in the bikini. Plus, all of her make up washed off when we swam, and her hair has beachy waves to it. She is just so naturally gorgeous. It was really nice talking to her over on the rocks. I can't believe I opened up that much to her. It took Zeke years for him to get to know some of that stuff. I guess I don't always act like my usual 'Four' self around her. But I don't seem to mind.

As we start making our sandwiches, Zeke hands us all a beer. I open one of the bag of chips and put some on my plate before passing the bag to Tris who sits between me and Uriah.

"Alright, while we eat, let's play 'Never Have I'. When it's your turn, you have to say something that you honestly have never done. Then for everyone who also has never done that thing, no need to drink. If you _have_, then you take a swig of beer. K?" says Christina. "I'll start and then we'll just go around in a circle.". Even though we're all lounging in random spots, we're kind of sitting in a circle, so that should work. This games seems a bit silly to me, but whatever. Plus, I probably won't care as much the more I drink.

"Ok, we'll start out easy. Never have I...been to a foreign country." says Christina.

None of us take a drink except Marlene, who if I remember, went to Europe on vacation a couple years ago.

"Alright Will, you're next." she says nudging him."

"Ahem" he clears his throat. "Never have I seen an Indiana Jones movie."

The rest of us look at him in somewhat disbelief and all take a swig. Zeke has his eyebrows up and his is shaking his head. "I know what we're watching next weekend."

"Anyway, my turn. Never have I... told a girl.. I love them. At least not yet." Zeke says with a small smile.

I am a bit surprised this is what he decided to say when it came to his turn. It's unlike him, Too sappy. I know he and Shauna are new to being an 'official couple', but I know he loves her. Maybe he was hoping to see her reaction to this? I dismiss the thought and continue eating my sandwich listening to the game.

Everyone takes a swig of beer at this comment except me. Uriah notices this gives a slight nod since I knows I've never said those words to anyone.

"Alright, Four, I know _you've_ never said those words to a girl. Despite how often girls may have said it to you." he says with a laugh. "But what's your excuse girls?" he asks with a smirk, referring to all our female friends who took a drink after Zeke's turn.

"Well, yeah, duh. It's normal, girls tell each other that all the time. It's just a best friend kind of thing, not an 'I'm in love with you' type." Marlene says laughing and the other girls nod in agreement.

"Anyway, Never have I...had sushi before." Shauna says, trying to continue the game. We all take a swig. Who hasn't had sushi? "I know, I know. I'll try it one day. But raw fish kind of freaks be out. Anyway, Marlene, your turn."

Marlene ponders for a moment on what to say. "Never have I, kissed a _girl_."

The rest of us take a swig of beer except Shauna. So, that means Tris has? I can't help but let my mind wander about that for a second.

As if reading my thoughts, Shauna speaks up. "Huh? So...you mean?" Shauna says pointing at Christina with a questionable look. "And you too?" she points at Tris.

Tris and Christina start giggling.

Christina finally speaks. "Yes, Tris and I have kissed each other."

Uriah and Zeke's jaws drop.

Tris quickly adds "It was a dare." she says still giggling a little.

"Yeah, we pretty much _had to_, I mean it was a game of 'Strip' Truth or Dare. Tris was dared to french kiss me for 1 minute. And she was already down to her bra and underwear, so not wanting to get naked in front of everyone, she just walked right over to me and did it! I was so proud of her for breaking out of her 'good girl' shell. You're a pretty good kisser by the way Tris." Christina says, still giggling.

Tris just rolls her eyes as if she's a little embarrassed.

"That is kinda hot..." says Uriah, still looking between Christina and Tris. Marlene elbows him.

I have to agree with him. I wouldn't have minded being there to watch that. But a part of me is jealous and wants her lips all to myself. And I am kind of bothered that Uriah seems so interested in their kiss too. Once again, I don't know what the hell I'm thinking. I have to remember, this is just Tris. Just my _friend_.

"Your turn Uriah" Marlene sighs.

"Oh yeah, right. Ok...since we're getting into the naughtier topics..Never have I.. had sex outdoors." he says. But then looks at Marlene seductively and wiggles his eyebrows. "But I'd like to change that." he whispers to her.

I take a swig of beer, as does Zeke. And Tris? Yep, she took a swig of beer too.

"Really Tris?" Christina squeals.

"Why are you so surprised?" Tris says with a small laugh.

"Well, I don't know. I guess you've always seemed like more of the conservative type, so I didn't expect you to be so ballsy. I mean, I know you've had sex._ I've walked in on that before_." she says with a chuckle, as Tris blushes. "But really? Out in public Trissy?" Christina replies still chuckling.

"It wasn't in public. He said 'outdoors', that doesn't necessarily mean out in public." Tris says.

"Plus, how did I never hear about this? I can always tell when you're lying!" Christina replies.

"That's true. But you never asked, so there was nothing to lie about!" Tris says still slightly laughing at Christina's reaction.

"Ugh, alright guys, now the curiosity is killing me. We have to know _where_ you've done it, and with _who_." asks Christina.

Without hesitation, Zeke says "Once last summer on a boat with Jessica, and once a couple years ago in the woods with Heather, on a camping trip."

"Two outdoor occasions Zekey?" Marlene says and we laugh.

"Yep! And hopefully more to come! " he says proudly before saying "How about you Four?"

I hesitate, but speak up anyway. "In the baseball dugout with Katie. Senior year of high school. It was after my last game." I say.

"Ayeyeye, in the dugout with Katie? Katie Spence? Damn, she was hot! I knew you went out a couple times, but I didn't know you did the dirty with her!" Zeke laughs and pats me on the back.

The attention then turns to Tris, who seems a bit flustered in her own thought.

"And how about you Miss Tris?" Zeke adds wiggling his eyebrows

"Well, mine isn't as daring as you guys..." She starts.

"C'mon, spill it shorty." says Uriah

Tris gives him a playful glare before continuing. "Alright, fine. Michael. Patio chair. His Backyard." she says with a blush.

"Aw, you and Michael? I liked you two together!" Christina says with a little pout.

Tris just rolls her eyes again with a faint smile.

"Backyard,? Nice! Hey. You're not as much as a stiff as I thought!" Zeke chuckles.

"I guess I have somewhat of a wild side. But I swear I am not as slutty as I may be sounding to be from this silly game." Tris says with a little laugh while eating some gummy bears.

"Yeah, she's only had sex with 2 guys." Christina says as if it were random fun fact.

"Chris! T.M.I.!" Tris says with a light laugh.

"Well, I'm just confirming the fact that you're not a slut! Plus, it's true. Right? Or wait, have you fucked anyone since you got here to Portland?!" Christina asks in excited and anxious manner.

Tris throws her head back and laughs "No, I haven't. It's still just those two guys. And seriously Chris? I've been here like 2 days."

"Well, we'll find you a hot piece of ass pretty soon." Christina responded with a sly grin.

Tris just dismisses that comment with a small head shake and says "Ok, enough about my sex life. Let's move on." Tris says.

Then everyone looks at me, but I forgot to think about what I'd say for my turn.

"Never have I broken a bone." I don't know why that came to mind. Oh well.

Tris, Uriah, Zeke and Will all take a swig of beer.

"That wasn't exciting Four!" Uriah exclaims.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else. This game is stupid anyway." I say.

"Yeah, I agree." says Marlene.

We end up just talking about random stuff and eating the candy Tris and I bought.

After a while, it's late afternoon and Uriah and Marlene lay down on a blanket together and take a nap. Will and Christina are playing cards together.

Tris is laying on her stomach reading a book. She is mostly on the dry sand, but the waves come up and meet her feet.

I am just still sitting near our food, leaning my arms on my knees looking around.

"Hey Man, you seem to still be dazed, Is it about Tris? How's that going?" Zeke quietly asks me. "You guys often off together and have long talks and stuff. That's very unlike you man." he adds with a smile.

I don't answer.

"Alright, you don't have to say anything. But I do know that I've never seen you look at a girl like that before. So it's a good thing she seems to like you too."

I still don't say anything, but I look at him. I guess I try to read his expression to see if I think he's serious. He just gives my back a pat and gets up to join Shauna where she is walking along the shore.

I guess he's right. I do look at her differently. It's weird though. I feel like I want to be her friend _and_ her boyfriend. Not just one or the other. I guess a boyfriend_ should_ be your friend. Some might even say your best friend. But I guess when I think about any of my ex-girlfriends, I didn't really consider them that much of a 'friend'. They usually got annoying after a while, or we didn't have that much in common. I didn't find myself wanting to hang out with them all the time I do these friends. I guess maybe why none of those relationships worked out. Or because we were just both interested in the physical aspect of it. But when I think of Tris, we have a lot in common and I love hanging out with her. I guess I just need to take things slow and see how things go. I do like her. _A lot_. But I also don't want to ruin our friendship. Ugh, why do thinks have to be this stressful. Why do I care this much?

I decide I've been sitting here too long thinking, so I get up and stretch. This must catch Tris' attention because she leans up her head to look at me and smiles. I walk over and stand near her.

"I liked that rocky area we were at before." She says looking over to where we talked for 2 hours. "I'm curious what's on the other side of those rocks though." She says with an adventurous look. I smile and she gets up and quickly starts walking in that direction. I set my beer down and follow her. "Hey, wait up. You shouldn't be climbing those rocks alone" I say as I catch up to her. She doesn't comment, just continues and let's me follow her.

We arrive at the rocks we were at before. We climb around them for a couple minutes. Then she looks up towards the larger rock jutting out of the hillside. It's pretty huge, but I know she' considering climbing over it to the other side. I'm not so sure it's the best idea. Especially since I'm not fond if heights. But of course she starts to climb it. And I can't let her go alone. It's not too steep thankfully, but the path is narrow and slippery. I'm close behind her so I can catch her if she falls. We get to the top and take in the view. It's beautiful from up here. But I still keep my distance from the edge. It's way too far of a drop for my liking.

"What a view! I wish I brought my phone up here so I could take a picture!"

"Here, I have mine." I hand her my phone. She takes a couple pictures of the ocean from different angles. Then she grabs my hand with a smile and pulls me somewhat closer to edge if this small cliff. I don't know why she would pull me closer. I hesitate to give-in to her tug. She turns us so that out backs are facing the ocean, and therefore also the cliff. I feel my heart beating fast. I know if we step back just a foot, we would easily fall and likely die. I feel the anxiety and my breathing quickens. But then she puts her arm around my shoulder and pulls me up against her side. This distracts me a little from thinking if my fear of heights. She has pulled me so close. And I'm still in just board shirts and she is still just in her bikini, but is now wearing jean shorts over the bottoms.

She is still facing ahead, away from the ocean, but she goes on her tiptoes and leans in to me a bit. I realize she's got my camera phone up in the air facing us and is attempting to pose with me.

"We have to be in a few of these pictures too, to have proof we were here. We're making memories after all!" she says as she smiles for the camera and takes the picture. She looks down at the photo and I'm not smiling in it. I have kind of odd confused look on my face.

"Four! C'mon, let's try that again." she says holding the camera up again. "Now this time, smile and at least pretend to be enjoying yourself!" she says with a giggle as she gives my stomach a brief tickle. I am not normally ticklish, at least I don't think I am. I've never let anyone attempt it. But none the less, she tickles me and gets me to laugh from it and snaps a photo.

"See, that wasn't so bad to smile for a single picture." she says looking over that picture which is of us both laughing, and the beautiful ocean behind us.

"You're right, it wasn't hard to. And that's because I _am_ having a good time, despite how that first picture looks. Which you need to delete by the way." I say with a chuckle.

I realize that she's right, these are fun memories we're making. And I want pictures to remember them by. So I put my arm around her waist and bend down a little to put my cheek up to hers and hold up the phone to take another picture. We end up taking several more, mostly being silly making stupid faces. Once we wrap up our silly little cliff top photo shoot, she looks down the other side of the rock cliff.

"Shall we go see what's down there now? It's rockier than the other side, but it looks really cool" She asks.

I remember the nerves of how high up we are, but I go towards the edge anyway where she is starting to climb down.

"Wait. Let me go first. That way of you start to slip or fall, I can catch you." I say.

"Oh, it's not that bad." she says trying to determine the best way down.

"Please." I say, stepping in front of her, without giving her a chance to argue. We head down the other side of this large rock with her close behind me.

We make it down to the bottom safely, to find ourselves among a vast area of tidepools.

"This is amazing!" she says bending down to where there are shallow puddles of water in the rocks and to peek between the rocks where the water flows through.

"Yeah, it is." I say "Hey, check it out!" I hold up an orange starfish that was up against one of the wet rocks. She comes over to admire it. We set it back down gently where we found it. Then we get distracted looking at some mollusks stuck to the tall rock nearby. As we observe them, she suddently jumps with a shriek and grabs on to me. I see a black crab scurrying away.

"You ok?" I ask with a laugh.

"It crawled right over my foot!" she says with a little laugh. "And don't laugh at me!" she says giving me a playful shove.

We end up spending another hour crawling around and admiring all of the creatures and sea life of this vast tide-pool area.

As the sun starts to slowly set, we decide we should climb back up the rock and back to the other side. We get back to our friends just as the sun starts to settle over the horizon, making for a colorful sunset over the water. Everyone is sitting on blankets watching the sun set. Uriah has his arm around Marlene and Will has his around Christina. Tris sits and I sit next to her. We observe the sunset as it's about to dip down out of our view. "There it goes." she says with a faint smile as if she's thinking happy thoughts. "Until next time." I say. She looks over and smiles at me and I smile at her.

"So, how was your first day to the ocean?" I ask her. She looks at me with those big gorgeous eyes.

"Incredible. It's even ore beautiful than I imagined. And I had a ton of fun. Thanks for hanging out with me so much."

"My pleasure." I say with small nod of my head. "I had a lot of fun too." I add, my eyes meeting hers again. We look at each other for a minute and I want so badly to lean in and kiss her. But I don't want our first kiss to be in front of our friends. And I don't want to scare her off by kissing her so soon. So I with hold my urge. But I know one thing, I do plan on kissing her one day.

Christina yawns and says "Ok guys, should we pack up? It's pretty much dark now, it's after 8 o'clock and we still have a long drive home."

We all agree and load up the car. Again, I am in the very back next to Tris. Zeke is on the other side of her.

About half way home, we decide we're hungry again since we never technically had dinner. So we go through the McDonald's drive-thru. Marlene passes out everyone's food and Uriah continues to drive as we all eat.

"Well, that day was awesome." Christina says as she munches on her cheeseburger.

"Yeah, we should go to the beach more often." says Will.

"I agree." Shauna says.

"Mmm Hmm." Zeke mumbles with his mouth full.

"Hey, I didn't get my drink!" Marlene whines.

"Oh, sorry. That order was too hard to keep track of everything! Remind me not to go through the drive-thru when there are 8 of us! But anyway, I'll share my drink with you Mar." says Uriah.

"I didn't get mine either." I add, now realizing I didn't get it.

"Well, I'm not sharing with you dude. Sorry." Uriah snorts.

"Have someone back there share with you." Marlene suggests.

"Don't worry, I will." Tris says handing me her soda, but as she hands it over, it knocks over her french fries that were balancing between us.

"Oops!" she whispers.

"It's ok." I whisper back as I help her attempt to clean them up "But why are we whispering?"

"Because I don't want Uriah to know I just spilled salty fries in his new car!" she whispers with a little laugh, while attempting to pick them up off the seat between us.

"Oh, right!." I reply.

"Ugh, it's so dark back here though, I can't see where they all went." she says as she continues to feel around to clean them up.

It's true, it's pitch black, especially around the seat and floor. And we're on a dark highway with now street lights or businesses around.

"There has to be more. I know I had more fries than this to begin with!" she continues to whisper feeling around.

As I bend down a little to feel if any fell on the floor, she continues to feel around to see if there are any more on the seat area.

Then suddenly I feel a hand on my pants. _There. _Wait. What? Did Tris just touch my dick?


	9. Chapter 9

***Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. This is just my fanfic. **

**Thanks for reading and for the great reviews! **

**Here is chapter 9...**

_Recap:_

_She continues feel around to see if there are any more french fries in the seat area and I bend down a little to see if any fell on the floor._

_Then suddenly I feel a hand on my pants. There. Wait. What? Did Tris just touch my dick?_

**-FOUR POV-**

Without a second thought, my head immediately turns to her surprise. She looks back at me, and with the little light there is, I can see her eyes are as wide as they can probably go and her mouth is making an 'o' shape. She's like a shocked deer in headlights.

"Oh. My. God." she says out loud. But nobody seems to notice since they're all in their own conversation. She leans a little closer to my ear. "I am SO sorry. Did I just touch your...ya know? Oh gosh, I think I did. I am so sorry. I swear it was an accident. I was feeling for french fries and I can't see a thing, and..."

I laugh, but still trying to keep quiet so the others don't hear us. "It's ok, it just startled me." I tell her.

She puts her hands over her face shaking her head a little and giggles, but I can tell she is embarassed.

"Seriously, it's not a big deal." I say, nudging her shoulder.

"Well, it felt like a _big_ deal." she says under her breath.

"Oh _really_?" I ask her with a whisper and a raised eyebrow, failing to hold back my chuckle.

"Did I just said that out loud?" she drops her head into her lap still giggling.

"Indeed you did. But I'll take it as a compliment."

She rolls her eyes, but smiles at me.

"What are you guys giggling and whispering about?" Zeke asks pulling out one of his ear buds.

She looks at me with a pleading look not to mention any of it.

"Nothing. We were just getting to know each other better." I say to him, while winking at Tris.

She stifles a laugh, as do I.

Zeke just shakes his head and puts his earbud back in and continues looking out the window bobbing his head to his music.

After a while, Tris starts to doze off. Her head bobs as she drifts off, until it ends up resting on my shoulder. I mentally thank her for letting her head drift to my shoulder instead of Zeke's, who is sitting on her left. But since we're driving, her heads keeps sliding around a bit. So I put my arm around her to steady her.

I love how it feels to have my arm around her and to have her lean on me. Her warm body makes me feel alive and happy. She is so smart, sweet and fun, I just like being around her so much. And I can't help but let my mind wander and think about how I liked it when she touched me during the 'french fry incident', even if it was just for a second, and if it was on accident. Immediately after, I craved for her hand to wrap around me. In this dark car, nobody else would have noticed. Ugh, I'm being as perverted as Zeke or Uriah. I enjoy the rest of the quiet car ride home, thinking about the near future. Like what I will do this week and when we can all get together to hang out again. Or if there is any way I can hang out with just Tris. But I don't want to ask her like that, I don't want to rush things. Plus, I'm fairly certain she just likes me as a friend.

Once we arrive back to Christina and Tris' house. I lean and whisper in her ear "We're back Tris." Right after my words, Uriah and Marlene open their doors triggering the lights inside the car to come on. She flutters her eyes open. For a moment, she just looks up at me and looks into my eyes. She seems to be in a daze, like shes still partly asleep. Then I notice she is observing my face and features. I smile back at her and rub her shoulder a bit where my hand is still resting. She smiles back and just continues looking at me.

"C'mon Trissy, we're home." Christina says looking back at us as she grabs her purse and beach bag. I can see a slight look of surprise on her face when she looks back at us and my arm around Tris, who is still laying on my shoulder looking up at me. Christina winks at me and gets out of the car. When Christina's door slams shut, Tris seems to snap out of her grogginess. When I get out, I hold out my hand to assist Tris out of the car since she still seems sleepy. We help unload everything and everyone says their goodbyes. As I go to say goodbye, I give everyone a light friendly side hug as usual. But when I hug Tris, I can't help myself, I put both arms around her and give her a good real hug. I try to make it seem casual, but it's not for me. I take in a slight whiff of her hair, which smells sweet, but also salty like the ocean. Thankfully she hugs me back tightly. When we pull away, I look at her and smile. God, I think I've smiled more in the last 3 days than I have in a whole year.

"So, you start at Tori's Cafe tomorrow?" I ask her.

"Yep, Official first day. I'll be there bright an early." she says with a smile.

"Well, I can't go to work without my morning coffee first, so I guess I'll see ya there."

"I guess so." she says with a smile. "Goodnight Four."

"Goodnight Tris." I say and I close the door behind me.

That night I take a quick shower and head to bed. I lay there staring at the ceiling thinking about how awesome this weekend was. Back when I first met this 'coffee shop girl', I would have never guessed that I'd get to know her at all, let alone so well. Especially in such a short amount of time. I take out my phone and look through the pictures we took. She is so fucking adorable. I find one of just her looking out to the water with a huge grin. I don't think she knows I took this one of her. I click the necessary buttons to make that the picture that will come up whenever she calls me. I add her to my contacts, but realize I don't actually have her number. I'll have to remember to ask her for it. I keep browsing the photos and among the ones of us being silly, there is one where we're just smiling and looking deeply at each other. I don't specifically remember posing to take this shot. So we must have snapped it between making our stupid silly faces. This picture warms my heart. Not only is she beautiful, but the chemistry between us is obvious in it. And the way she's looking at me...it almost makes me think she might have the same feelings for me, that I do for her. I think about this as I fall into a very restful sleep.

**-TRIS POV-**

I wake up the next morning in a great mood. When I'm in the shower, I look out the small window and see a bluebird. It reminds me of my mom since she always liked blue birds and had a couple paintings of them in our house. I smile to myself and let my mind get lost in thought about my parents. But it surprises me a little that I'm not really getting into sad/depressed mode. I am just in such a happy place right now, and although I miss them immensely, I get the feeling that they would be proud of me and where I am in my life. I am finding happiness again, and I feel like they're looking down on me encouraging me to keep it up and make the best of life. I really feel like I'm making good decisions lately.

When I'm done getting ready, I decide I should call Caleb and tell him I moved to Oregon. Somehow I haven't informed him of any of this yet, but I guess that's because I haven't talked to him in a couple weeks. When I call, he doesn't answer. But I realize it's 6:30 in the morning, so he is probably still sleeping. So I grab my bag and head to my first real day of work.

I arrive 10 minutes early and Tori seems happy to see me. The shop is already open since they open at 6am. We sit at a table in the back and fill out all the necessary paperwork. Then she has me get back behind the espresso bar like last week. Lauren is working register again and there is a guy that introduced himself as Al that works here too. He is stocking merchandise and doing random stuff wherever needed. He seems shy, but nice. Lauren isn't directly rude, but she isn't exactly nice.

When the bell rings indicated a customer has come in, I lean up to see if its Four. But it isn't. I guess I'm just anxious to see him. Unfortunately it wasn't him.

About an hour later, I am making a ton of drinks, we're in the middle of a busy morning rush. I somehow manage to keep up with making the drinks. I wipe down the counters around me and start the next drink Then I hear the voice of the next person ordering. And I instantly recognize that amazing deep sexy voice. It belongs to the one and only Four. God I love his voice. I smile to myself just listening to him for a moment.

"Hi Lauren. Can I get a large iced mocha?" He says.

"Of course, anything to eat?" Lauren asks him.

"Sure, how about a blueberry muffin." He says.

"You got it." she says with a flirty smile. "Hey um, Four. It's been a while since we've hung out. How about tonight?" she asks him.

Then I decide stretch my neck up to look over the espresso machine to look at Four, who is still at the register paying.

"Sorry, I have plans tonight." He tells her. He seems to be looking around from where he stands. Maybe he's looking for me? Or a different friend?

"Hey, have you seen Tris? I thought she was working today." He asks her.

"Tris? You know Tris?" She asks, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, do you know where she is?" he insists.

Lauren just rolls her eyes and points over to me. He looks to where she points and I give him a small wave. He walks up to where I am. "Hi Tris, I didn't even see you there." he says with a chuckle.

"Hi. And I know, I'm too short, I can barely see over these espresso machines!"

"You're not too short, you're just, petite." he says with a smile.

"I sure feel short, especially hidden back behind here. And standing next to you of course, you're like 7 feet tall." I say exaggerating a bit.

"Only 6'3. " He says with a little laugh.

"We'll I'm only 5'3, so that makes you a full foot taller than me." I laugh.

"Eh, I think you're perfect just the way you are." He smiles at me.

I smile and continue making his drink. I know he's just being kind, but I still have to fight back a slight blush on my cheeks.

"So, we're friends, right?" He asks me.

"Seems that way" I say still smiling. I hand him his drink. Curious why he would ask that.

"Well, as your friend, I think I should have your number. I realized last night that I don't have it." He says.

He was thinking of me last night?

I grab his drink back out of his hand.

"Hey! Fine, you don't have to give me your phone number, but don't take my coffee!" He says with a playful scowl. I just laugh at him and shake my head.

I grab a sharpie out of my apron pocket and write my number on his cup.

"As you requested sir." I say as I hand his coffee back.

"Ah, that's why you took it. Thank you! Now I can call and text you all the time and drive you crazy."

"Maybe I gave you a fake number?" I suggest with a small laugh.

"You wouldn't!"

Lauren walks up and hands me a bottle of cleaner and a rag. "Tris, stop bothering Four and go clean the lobby".

"She's not bothering me Lauren." he says sternly to her. She sighs and walks away and leans agains the counter and starts picking at her nails.

I look back at him and smile at him as a thank you.

As much as I don't want to listen to Lauren, she is my Supervisor, so I start wiping the tables and chairs down in the lobby. But either way, I appreciate Four saying that to her.

"Well, I've got to get to work, I have a meeting with a customer in a few minutes. See you around?" He says with a bit of hopefulness.

"Yeah. And when you have time, text me those pictures we took!" I say.

"What pictures?" He says with a grin and heads out the door.

The rest of my work shift is pretty uneventful, but I enjoy it.

I get off work around 4pm and his start walking home.

As I pass the house 2 doors down from mine, I see an older couple sitting their porch. They smile wave to me. I think I recognize the woman from waving to me on Friday as well.

"You Christina's new roommate?" she speaks up as she stands up to greet me. I walk down her walk path to introduce myself. "Yes, I'm Tris." I says holding my hand out to greet her. She shakes my hand "I'm Suzy and that's Ed" she says pointing out who I assume is her husband still on the porch. He gives me a wave and a nod. They seem like a cute older 'hippie' couple. She is smells of lavender pans patchouli and he wears a tye-dye shirt. I can hear Willie Nelson playing from the small radio on their porch. She chats with me for 20 minutes. I tell her briefly about my self and that I moved here from Chicago. I learn that she and Ed have been married for 40 years and they've lived here for 30. They have 2 children, both in their early-thirties. After our chat I head home, glad to have me such friendly neighbors.

Once I get there, I plop on the couch and check my phone. I didn't realize I had a text from Four. It has a photo attached of him and I making ridiculous faces. I laugh out loud to myself. I look so stupid in the picture. He is making a silly face, but of course he's still cute no matter what. I text him back.

Me: I hope that's not the only one you saved!

Four: Maybe.

Me: C'mon, I look like a horse in that one. Send me a better one.

Four: You do not look like a horse. But that's all you get for now. You have to earn the others.

Me: You like to be difficult.

Four: Hey, they were taken on my phone. So they're my property.

Me: So I can buy them from you?

Four: Nope, you can trade me?

Me: ...for?

Four: hmmm...I'll have to think about it.

Me: Maybe they're not that important after all.

Four: I don't know about that. They document your first trip to the ocean. That's kind of a big deal.

Me: Yeah, but you're practically in all of them. Distracting from the view of the ocean.

Four: Actually, there are some of just you.

Me: I didn't take any of just myself.

Four: Hm. Someone did.

Me: Sneaky Sneaky

i leave it at that and go into the kitchen and make myself a salad for dinner.

After I eat, I watch TV and eventually Christina comes home and joins me and we watch the new episode of Game of Thrones.

She questions me how I seem to like Four, but I brush it off pretty easily and although she doesn't seem to believe me, should doesn't push it.

As I get ready for bed, I hear my phone vibrate on my nightstand. I see another text from Four.

Four: By the way, thanks for not giving me a fake number.

Me: Eh, I can change it easily enough if needed. :)

Four: Hopefully that won't be the case.

Me: Hopefully not.

Me: Hey, How was your night? Anything fun?

Four: It was ok, just stayed at work late to catch up on some projects.

Me: Pretty exciting. I thought you told Lauren you had plans?

Four: haha, I told her that so that I didn't have to hang out with her. I try to always let her down easy. I don't want her spitting in my coffee.

Me: haha, good point. I'll be sure to keel an eye on her just in case.

Four: Thanks!

Four: You work again tomorrow?

Me: Nope. I have tomorrow off. But I work Wednesday.

Four: Ok. Maybe we can hang out after I'm off work?

Me: Actually, I'm going to the movies with Christina and Will. Want to go with us?

Four: Sure. What movie?

Me: American Hustle

Four: K, sounds good. See you tomorrow.

Me: K, goodnight.

Four: goodnight.

***NEXT DAY***

I wake up put on some yoga pants and a tank top. I do some yoga in the living room. Then I go for a jog. I see Suzy and Ed and stop for a few minutes to say hi. Then I make my way home and shower. I end up getting a few of my boxes that I had shipped, so I spend the afternoon un-packing them.

I hear my phone ring and see it's Four. I can't help but grin before answering it. I've been thinking about him all day.

Four: Jenny made my coffee today. Not as good as yours. You need to work there everyday for me please.

Me: Sorry, only a part-timer

Me: So I'm officially the best barista?

Four: Absolutely.

Me: :)

Four: We still down for the movie tonight?

Me: Yep!

Four: What time?

Me: It starts at 8pm. They're meeting me there. The theater is within walking distance, right?

Four: Eh, it's a ways. And it will be dark. So I'll pick you up.

Me: K, thank you.

Four: Zeke and I are going to Jacks Diner for a burger before the movie, you can come if you want?

Me: Sure, what time should I be ready?

Four: I'll pick you up at 6pm.

Me: K

Then he sends me another silly picture of us, where his eyes are closed and his cheeks are full of air. I have my eyes and nose scrunched up and I'm attempting to poke the air out of his cheeks.

After I admire that photo for a couple minutes, I go change so that I'm read for the movies. But it's only 5pm, so I just do laundry and the few dishes there are. I hear the doorbell ring and its Suzy. She hands me a plate of brownies.

"Just felt like baking and wanted to bring you something as a welcome gift. So here are some of my extra special double chocolate chip brownies. Don't eat too many at once though, you don't want to over do it." she says with a smile.

"Thank you, you're so sweet!" I tell her.

"Oh, it's no trouble. Christina's always been a great neighbor. And you seem like a sweetie pie too, so were happy to have you part of the neighborhood."

I thank her and she leaves. I bring the brownies to the kitchen.

I had planned on saving them for later for dessert. But they look really good, so I end up eating one. It's a little different than any I had before, but I'm not sure why. What is that ingredient that makes them so unique? Either way, it tastes good and they are really moist and chocolatey. So I end up having a second one.

But not long after, they start to make me feel kind of funny and I start to giggle to myself, a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again for the nice reviews and PM's!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, this is just a fanfic.**

_Recap:_

_I thank her and she leaves. I bring the brownies to the kitchen. I had planned on saving them for later for dessert. But they look really good, so I end up eating one. It's a little different than any I had before, but I'm not sure why. What is that ingredient that makes them so unique? Either way, it tastes good and they are really moist and chocolatey. So I end up having a second one. But not long after, they start to make me feel kind of funny and I start to giggle to myself, a lot._

**-TRIS POV-**

I continue to giggle as I make my way to the laundry room to pull the clothes out of the dryer. After a short while, I realize I am really focused on the weave of the sweater I am folding. I find it to be a particularly interesting pattern. Then I realize I am staring and not blinking. But why? Now I notice how dry my eyes feel, so I start to blink quickly. Then I realize how dry my mouth is, so I go to the kitchen to grab something to drink. I decide I am so thirsty that all of our cups seem much too small. I giggle to myself how small they seem to me right now. I rumble through the cabinets looking for something bigger to use than our cups. I end up finding a large flower vase to fill with juice to drink out of instead. I take it into the living room and sit on the floor to drink it. As I enjoy my beverage, I decide its too quiet in here, so I make my way to the lounge room and put on a record. I lay outstretched across 2 bean bag chairs with my vase of juice, which i sip using a large swizzle straw, and I'm singing at the top of my lungs along with the music.

**-FOUR POV-**

I pull up to Tris' house and go to the front door. I hear music blaring, but I knock. I usually just let myself in when were all here hanging out. But I feel kind of weird doing that when only Tris is home and I'm suppose to be picking her up. But she must not hear my knock over the music. So I knock once more for good measure and feel if the door is unlocked. It is and I peek my head in.

"Tris?" I shout.

"In here!" I hear her yell from my left. She must be in the lounge room.

I close the front door behind me and go find her. She is stretched across 2 bean bag chairs drinking apple juice with a straw, from a large flower vase and singing along to Lana Del Ray at the top of her lungs. I laugh at this sight, but I am also a bit concerned. I guess I don't know her all that we'll, but this still seems a bit out of the ordinary for her. Is that apple juice spiked with vodka or something?

"Hey Tris.." I say with my hands in my pockets.

"Tobias!" she says as she springs up from the floor and jumps up into my arms hugging me. "I have missed you Tobias! How are you? I can call you _Tobias_ since we're alone." She says wiggling her eyebrows.

"That is true Tris. But...are you drunk?" I say with a slight laugh.

"No silly!" she says giggling, as she hangs on one of my arms. "Why would you ask that?" Then she pulls me down onto a bean bag chair. Her hair is a bit messy and her eyes are bloodshot.

"Well, you seem a bit different. Are you sure? If you haven't been drinking, are you high or something?"

"Huh?" She says still giggling. "No, I just did some laundry, some dishes and Suzy brought me some brownies, they are soooo yummy. Want one? Let me get you one!" she says running to the kitchen, stumbling to the counter. I quickly follow. She is obviously not in her normal state of mind.

"Here you go Toby!" She hands me the plate of brownies.

"Toby?" I ask with a chuckle

"Yeah, got a problem with that? You're like my best guy friend, so I'm allowed to give you any nickname I want!" She says with a playful seriousness. But then she starts giggling again.

I shake my head with a small laugh and look at the plate she handed me.

"Tris, these were from Suzy and Ed, right?"

"Yep!" She says popping the 'p'. "They're the nicest neighbors ever."

"Yes, well, they're a really nice couple. But they're 'Amity', also known as 'hippies' and they like to add peace serum to things to make themselves extra happy and carefree. I think they must have added some to these." I explain as I smell them.

"Well, that's weird, I feel fine! I think you're just being a silly goose!" She says tapping my nose with her index finger. Then she fills her now empty vase with orange juice.

"I'm pretty sure I'm right...but it should wear off in a few hours. Let's go sit down."

"Ok Toby, will you sit with me please?"

"Of course." she pulls me back to the lounge room where she again pushes me playfully down onto a bean bag chair. She hits play on the record again and continues singing and dancing. I text Zeke, Christina and Will about what's going on so that they know we won't be making it to the diner or to the movie. As I'm hitting send on the group text, she comes up behind me and covers my eyes.

"Guess who it is?" She says giggling.

"Hmm...Christina?" I say teasing her.

"Nope, guess again!"

"Hmm..Shauna?"

"No...try again poopy pants!"

"Marlene?"

"UGH! Toby! It's me, Tris!" she says as she comes to face in front of me on her knees, she has a cute pout on her face, as if she really believes I didn't know it was her.

"I know it's you Tris, I was just messing with you." I say with a smile and a small laugh.

She seems to think that's hilarious and laughs pushing me playfully.

She calms herself slightly and continues to sit on her knees in front of me, I'm still in the bean bag chair, but sitting forward, so we're about eye level. She just stares at me for a minute smiling. "You're really hot you know. Like really fucking hot." She says biting her lip.

I give a slight laugh and try not to blush. I'm sure it's just the peace serum giving her the inability to think before she speaks. But it's still nice to hear her say that, whether or not she actually means it. And it's so damn sexy when she bites her lip like that.

"Thank you. You're pretty hot yourself you know." She giggles and leans forward and kisses my cheek. My cheek is now on fire and I can't hold back the blush. Why? It's just a kiss on the cheek. I've had tons if those. None felt like that before.

"How is it that you don't have a girlfriend Toby? I mean, you're the hottest guy I've ever seen. You're a little scary, but you're really smart and funny and caring and fun to be with and..." she stops to catch her breath. "You're just awesome and well, yeah." She says as she puts on a 'Beatles ' album.

"Thanks. You're really sweet to say all that. Wait, did you call me scary?" I say with a chuckle.

She giggles and comes back to sit on the bean bag chair next to me and lays her legs across my lap.

"Yeah dude, you're a little scary. Well, not so much to me personally I guess. But I can see you are to others. It's just, you're tall and so muscular" she says squeezing my bicep and gulps hard as she seems quite fascinated by my arm for some reason. "And your deep sexy voice is intimidatingly powerful and you usually quiet and have often have a serious look on your face. Plus, I've seen your way you've glared at Zeke and Uriah before, they look like they wanted to run away or pee their pants."

I laugh and she just laughs a little too, but still seems to be looking at my arms and chest.

"So, no girlfriend Toby? How come? You could get anyone you want. Or do you prefer to be a player and just hook up with chicks." She says with a slight laugh, but I see nervousness and sadness in her face.

"Nope, no girlfriend. And I wouldn't call myself a player by any means. I've had a few girlfriends, and may have had the occasional hook ups. But not that many. Definitely not as many as Zeke may lead you to believe. But either way, I'm not really like that anymore. I've been too busy with work and stuff. Plus, a while ago I decided just to be single for a while. I had decided that I was tired of just dating random girls. I'd rather focus on my work and hobbies, and then maybe one day I'd find the _right_ girl."

"Well, I think that's very mature of you." She says with a smile, which I happily return.

She looks at me with her big beautiful blue gray eyes and stares directly into mine with no apprehension. The Beatles still plays in the background, but it's not distracting. I'm just locked in her gaze. She starts to lean in like she's going to kiss me. I SO badly want her to kiss me. But I know this isn't right. Not here, not now. Not in her state of incoherence. I pull my head back away a little so to avoid her lips getting closer to mine.

"You don't want to kiss me. I understand. I know, you just said you don't want any girlfriend or hookups and I know I'm not very pretty. But c'mon, one kiss? I thought you could handle that." she says closing her eyes shaking her head in disappointment. "I just wanted to feel your lips on mine at least once." she whispers under her breath, but I barely hear it and can't imagine that I heard her correctly. Even when she's being a bit ridiculous like this, she is still so fucking adorable. It takes a lot if restraint for me to not kiss her right now.

I gently place my hand on her chin, pulling her to face me again. "Look at me Tris." she slowly opens her eyes. I look deeply into them. "Don't you dare say you aren't pretty. Tris, you are beyond pretty. You are beautiful. Don't you ever doubt that. I just want you to be _sober_ for our first kiss. You're high on the neighbors brownies right now and probably won't remember any of this in a little while." I tell her truthfully, but with a small chuckle since it's still funny to me that she ate two of those laced brownies. Then I give her a peck on the cheek and stand up.

She just looks at me with a blank expression, probably trying to comprehend what I just said.

"Let me make you some dinner." I say as I put out my hand to help her up. She take it and pulls me into the kitchen, skipping as she goes. She hops up on the counter, dangling her legs. "

So you think I'm_ beautiful_ Toby?" she says with a smile. I smirk at her and nod.

"Absolutely." I state.

"From a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the best?" she asks

"Definitely a 10. Actually, I don't the scale could handle your beauty, you're beyond a 10." I tell her.

"Well , you're a 10+ as well. I thought that the instant I saw you at Tori's cafe the day I met you." She giggles "I was so nervous talking to you, then I dropped that gallon of milk and I was so embarrassed." she says still laughing at that memory. "Anyways.." she says attempting to control her laughter. She looks around in the cupboard behind her and pulls out some crackers and starts eating them.

"These are SO good. Here, have some." she says as she puts one in my mouth.

"I am so hungry. Are you hungry? Oh my gosh, I just realized how starving I am. I totally have the munchies!" she says relieving her self with a breath after her rant of hunger. "Calm down, I'm making you dinner." I say with a small laugh.

"You know how to cook Toby? What are you going to make me? It better be yummy!" she whines, but she's smiling at me tilting her head back and fourth, kicking her legs playfully against the lower kitchen cabinets where they still hang as she sits on the counter near me. "Well, I'm not sure what you have..." I say looking through her pantry and refrigerator. "How about spaghetti?" I ask since I spot all of the necessary ingredients. She just nods and squeals in excitement with a little clap. As I make our food, she just continues to sit there and tell me about about how fun it would be to ride a unicorn through a forest looking for fairies, as long as she had me as her guide so she wouldn't get lost and to protect her from gnomes and trolls. I just crack up listening to her stories and the things she some how comes up with. Once dinner is done, I help her down from the counter and lead her to the dining room table. She sits and takes a bite. Her eyes close and her head drops back a little. "This is sooo yummy Toby, you are now my official personal chef. You have to make all of my homemade meals. I cannot afford to pay you, but we'll figure something out." I just laugh and agree. After we're done, I bring her to the living room and turn on the TV. Hoping she will stay put as I do bring the dishes into the kitchen to wash them and put them away. Thankfully when I return to the living room, she is still there. She seems to be laughing hysterically at a commercial, and continues to laugh as it returns back to he show she was watching. I sit next to her and start to watch the TV with her.

Eventually Christina comes home. It's close to midnight now. She has Will with her. They come in laughing together, obviously having a good time.

"She's still doped up on Suzy's brownies?" Christina asks with a laugh.

"Yep, it's wearing off slowly. But she still thinks every commercial is hilarious." I say glancing over at Tris, who hasn't realized they have even come home.

"Well, you said she at TWO, so it probably won't wear off until she sleeps it off." Will says with a chuckle.

"That's true. At least she seems to be enjoying herself." I say.

"Thank you for taking care of her. I feel bad you got stuck with her here while we went out for a movie and dinner." Christina says.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I don't mind. Plus, she's been pretty entertaining. She told me all about her magical land of unicorns and fairies." I say with a little laugh.

Christina and Will laugh too. "Well, I'm sure Suzy hadn't realized she gave her that special batch. Or maybe she did and just wanted Tris to have a good time. I don't know. But anyway, I'll take her off your hands now so you can head home." Christina tells me.

"Ok then." I say, although I kind of don't want to leave. A part of me wants to take care of her until I know she is better. But I turn to Tris and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Tris, Christina is home now and she's going to keep an eye on you now. I am going to head home." I say.

"Christina! Will! When did you get here? I've missed you!" she says.

"Hi Trissy, I've missed you too. How about I take you upstairs and get your ready for bed?" Christina says leaning to help Tris up.

"But I want Four to stay and take care of me." Tris says with a little pout.

I smile at this, not only because she said she wants _me_ to take care of her instead, but also because she somehow remembered to call me _Four_ in front of others.

Christina looks at me, then at Tris again, who is still pouting her lip at her, then Christina looks back at me.

"It's fine Chris, I don't mind." I say with a smile.

Tris grins at me and I smile back, trying not to be too obvious in front of Christina and Will. I don't need them knowing I like Tris more than just a friend.

"Plus, that way you two can continue to enjoy your night." I tell Christina and Will with a wink.

Christina smiles sheepishly. "Ok, fine. But if you need anything, just knock, or text me."

I nod and she and Will go up to her room and close the door.

Tris is laying on the floor in front of me, looking at the ends of her hair. But she yawns and I can tell she is tired.

"C'mon sleepy head, I will help tuck you in for bed."

She giggles a little, but its a drowsy giggle.

"I can't get up, too tired." She whines. She puts out her arms for me.

I pick her up, her legs under one arm and waist in the other. She rests her head on my chest. I love this closeness and the feel of holding her in my arms, but I wish she was sober enough so that it could be real and I wouldn't feel so guilty enjoying it.

I carry her upstairs and she goes into the bathroom and grabs out her toothbrush. I help her put tooth paste on it since she seems to keep getting distracted with other stuff and items in her medicine cabinet. Then I lead her to her bedroom and ask where her pajamas are. She points to the upper right drawer of her dresser. I pull out a pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt. I turn around and she is sitting on the bed fumbling with her shoes. I hand her the pajamas and help remove her shoes and socks.

"Ok, I'm going to step outside your room while you put your pajamas on, ok? I'll wait by the door, just holler when you're done." I tell her.

"Okie dokie" she says as she starts to remove her shirt. I quickly turn away and head out of her room. I did get a glimpse of her in her bra, which was exciting. But again, I feel guilty. She is still high on peace serum and I am supposed to be her friend, taking care of of her. But here I am thinking about how extremely sexy she is and how she is undressing just beyond that door.

I hear the door open and turn around. She is in the pajama bottoms I handed her, but she is still in her bra, no shirt. Its just a simple white bra, but it's beautiful on her perfect chest. I catch myself staring at her. "I want my extra soft blue shirt" she says with a cute whine.

"Um, ok, where is it?" I ask, trying my hardest to look at her face instead of letting my eyes wander lower.

"I think it's in the dryer still!" she exclaims, obviously the thought just dawning on her. I run down to the laundry room to grab it. When I return, she is sitting on her bed, yawning. I offer her the shirt she requested, but she puts her arms up as if asking me to put it on her. So I do. My finger tips end up slighty touching her sides as I pull it down.

She smiles "Much better!"

I smile and reach behind her to adjust her pillows, then I pull back her sheet and comforter, allowing her to slip into the bed and I replace the covers back on top of her. I set a glass of water on her nightstand and I kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Tris. I'll be downstairs on the couch if you need me." I say as I stand up to leave her room.

"Stay with me?" She asks even though her eyes are already closed, scooting a little more to one side of the bed.

"Ok, but how about I sleep on the ground, right her next to you."

"Ok. And Toby, thank you for staying, and for dinner, and...for everything." She says as she smiles, her eyes open just a sliver.

"Anything for you." I tell her.

I grab a pillow and a couple blankets and settle on the floor next to her bed. She lays on her stomach at the edge, with one arm dangling down limp. Her hand is just a couple inches from mine. I move my arm so that my hand brushes up against hers lightly. Then I feel her fingers lace through mine and I see a small smile cross her lips.

God, I'm falling for her so hard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, thank you again everyone for your nice reviews! I wasn't really even sure if anyone would read this fanfic when I started it. But I guess it's not so bad! I appreciate the feedback and will be happy to keep the story going!**

**Also, yes, I was kind of thinking of having Suzy be a hippie stoner, haha. But decided lean more towards hippie amity style, and to go with peace serum. But I imagined Tris having the same type of side effects as if they were pot brownies. **

**Also, as a reminder, my name is Madison. Not Veronica Roth. So I do not own any of the rights to Divergent.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 11! **

_Recap:_

_-Tobias POV-_

_"Goodnight Tris. I'll be downstairs on the couch if you need me." I say as I stand up to leave her room._

_"Stay with me?" She asks even though her eyes are already closed, scooting a little more to one side of the bed._

_"Ok, but how about I sleep on the ground, right her next to you."_

_"Ok. And Toby, thank you for staying, and for dinner, and...for everything." She says as she smiles, her eyes open just a sliver._

_"Anything for you." I tell her._

_I grab a pillow and a couple blankets and settle on the floor next to her bed. She lays on her stomach at the edge, with one arm dangling down limp. Her hand is just a couple inches from mine. I move my arm so that my hand brushes up against hers lightly. Then I feel her fingers lace through mine and I see a small smile cross her lips._

_God, I'm falling for her so hard._

**-TRIS POV- **

I wake up to the light streaming through my window where the curtains are cracked. I lay there with a smile on my face, I feel very rested. I must have slept well. I think for a moment, trying to process everything happened yesterday evening. Did that really all happen? Or was it just all a dream? Yeah, it has to have been a dream. That would be way too ridiculous, and I feel fine right now. I sit up in my bed and lean against the headboard. I start to think about all the things that Tobias and I talked about in my dream. In a way, I am relieved it was all a dream. But I am also disappointed. I had felt like I connected with him, even more. But that means the things he said...about me being beautiful, about him no longer wanting random girls, him holding my hand as I fell asleep, about him wanting to me to be sober for our first kiss, wait- does that mean he's expecting us to _have_ a first kiss? No. I remind myself it was just a dream.

Then I remember that I have to work today at 10am. Crap! What time is it? I look to the opposite side of the bed at the nightstand and see my alarm clock says 7am. Good, I have plenty of time. But I am awake, so I may as well get up and shower. I sling my legs off the right side of the bed, but instead of standing on the floor. I step onto a person, which is not what I expected, so I fall on top of him.

"Ow" Four grunts into his pillow, he is laying on his stomach.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I forgot you were there!" I say clambering off him onto the floor beside him. I lean my back against the side of the bed and rest my hand on his back softly. "Are you ok? I could have broken your back or something!"

He turns on his side to face me and chuckles. "I'm fine Tris." I can't help but smile at his adorable sleepy face. And although he has a blanket over him, I can obviously see he doesn't have his shirt on. Which makes me smile more.

"How did you sleep? How do you feel right now?" he asks.

"I slept great actually. And I feel fine and normal right now." I say.

"Good to hear."

"So...that means that was all real, I really was high on peace brownies?" I ask with a half smile.

"Yes, indeed you were." he says with a little laugh.

"I woke up convinced it was all a dream." I say, now realizing everything I remember _did_ happen. All the things we did and said were real. Although I am a bit embarrassed about how I had acted and some of the things I said, I_ am_ happy it happened. And he must not be too worried about it or he wouldn't still be here on my floor.

"Well, I am your witness to confirm it was real." he says with a smirk. "Do you remember any of it?" he asks.

I hesitate for some reason, but eventually speak up. "Yeah, I remember all of it actually. I remember feeling like I could only partially control my actions and words, but I do remember all that happened." I laugh "How did you put up with me? I must have been pretty annoying."

He sits up now, with his back against the bed next to me. The blanket is pulled up to his waist, so his chest and arms arms are exposed. I try not to stare. Why does he have to be so distractingly sexy?

"You weren't annoying. It was pretty entertaining actually. I had fun." he says as he looks at me with a small smile.

"Well, thank you again for taking care of me. Who knows what I would have done with this place if you weren't here to keep me under control. Did I seriously drink like a gallon of juice from a flower face?" I ask with a laugh.

"Yes." he says with a laugh. "You got up to go the bathroom like 10 times last night."

We laugh about some of the other crazy things I did and he explains how well I sing along to Lana Del Ray, Katy Perry, The Beatles and Blondie.

After a brief moment of silence, which thankfully isn't awkward, I look up at him. He smiles at me. "By the way, thank you for being a gentlemen too. I mean, I know we're just friends, but apparently last night I was up for making it a bit more physical. And I wasn't exactly shy taking my clothes off in front of you. Some guys would have taken advantage of the situation, but you didn't. You took care of me like a real friend would." I say with a gratitude.

"Of course Tris, I wouldn't do anything like that with you." he says.

For some reason I take that comment like a hit in the stomach. Of course he would never do anything physical with me, because it's just _me. _Just plain 'ol Tris. I shouldn't be offended. I know I am way out of his league. I know he just wants to be friends, and I think that's probably what's best. But it's still not exactly something a girl wants to hear. I find myself just looking at my hands which are folded in my lap and I am biting the inside of my cheek. I almost feel my lip quiver, but I won't let myself get all girly over a stupid comment that I am probably over reacting about. But he must notice, because he cradles my cheek with his hand and turns me to face him.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. You're incredible Tris, and VERY attractive. Trust me. Unfortunately most guys_ would_ have taken advantage of the situation. It wasn't exactly easy for me either. But I respect you and wouldn't want you to regret anything." he says with a genuine smile.

I smile back sheepishly. He kisses my forehead.

"But I can't say I didn't look when you stood their in your bra." he whispers. I playfully punch his arm, but continues smiling anyway.

I am about to say something, but Christina knocks and opens the door. Why she even bothered knocking is beyond me, she always just let's her self in a 1/2 second later. She enters the room quickly, but slows down once she sees me and Four sitting on the ground leaning against the side of the bed. I am still in my pajamas, and Four is in just his jeans.

"Hi Tris, sorry to interrupt...I was just coming to check on you. I didn't realize Four was in here too." she says with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah, he slept on the floor last night and I fell over him this morning, so we ended up here. And I'm doing better today, thank you." I explain.

"Good to hear. Our neighbor Suzy is a sweet lady, but she doesn't realize that not everyone wants to get high on her special baked amity goodies." Christina sighs.

"Yeah, I guess I should be more careful eating stuff from people I don't know well. But it could have been worse. Thanks to Four here, I wasn't too terrible." I say with a little laugh.

"Yes, very true Four. Thank you for taking care of my Trissy. But don't you forget, _I_ am her best friend. So don't you get any ideas of trying to out-do me!" Christina says with a chuckle.

"Well, she can have a best girl friend _and_ a best guy friend." Four says with a smirk.

"Yeah Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, don't forget you work in a couple hours Tris. And I signed for your shipment a few minutes ago, more boxes of yours arrived. I can help you unpack them later after work if you want." Christina says as she heads back towards the bedroom door.

"Ok, thanks Chris. See you later." I say as she exits the room and closes the door behind her.

"Well, I better shower and get ready for work." I say standing up. "If you want to stick around for a few, you can shower when I'm done and I'll make you breakfast? After all, you made me dinner, so I need to return the favor and cook you a meal." I say as I grab out my outfit for the day.

"Sure, sounds good. Thanks." he says.

I smile and head towards the bathroom. When I'm done showering and dressed, I dry my hair and put in a ponytail and put on some light makeup. I head downstairs, to find Tobias bringing in the large boxes that were delivered to me. Apparently they had been left on the porch and he was bringing them in and setting them inside. He was wearing his shirt, but I could see his arm muscles quite well when he lifted the heavy boxes. I gulp and try not to stare.

"Thanks for bringing those in." I say as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course, I didn't think they should be left outside." he says.

"Well, that is very kind of you good sir. Thus, I shall go prepare your morning feast now. The wash room is all yours. I suspect you know where everything is by now." I say with a fancy English accent, only to realize after how silly I sounded after speaking.

He grins. "Indeed I do, Miss Prior. Thank you for your kind hospitality." he says back in the same accent, but of course he sounds truly british and sexy._** (A/N: Mmm..think Theo James...so sexy!)**_

"Wow, you're much better at that." I giggle and head to the kitchen.

After he returns down stairs with wet hair, I have breakfast about done. He sits on one of the bar stools at the counter. I place the plate of pancakes, eggs, fried potatoes and bacon in front of him.

"Wow, this is a feast. Thank you!" he says taking a huge bite.

"No problem. And sorry, I drank all the juice last night, so we just have water."

"It's ok, I like water."

I fix myself a plate and sit beside him. We eat in comfortable silence and then he helps me clean up, despite my protest that I can do it on my own. Once we're finished, I head back upstairs to grab my purse and sweatshirt. I come downstairs and he knows I have to head to work, so he's waiting by the door.

"Want me to give you a ride? I was going to go there for a coffee anyway."

I don't really need him to since it's only a 6 minute walk. But I am more than happy to oblige.

"Sure." I say with a smile.

We head to his truck and when I get in, he has the Two Door Cinema Club cd playing. "You have good taste in music ya know." I say as I look through the cd cases in his car door, which include Imagine Dragons, MGMT, Foster the People, Radiohead, Broken Bells, The Postal Service, as well as some classics like AC/DC and Led Zeppelin.

"Thanks. I like a little bit of everything, but that's the stuff I've been into most lately. I heard that a bunch of those bands might be playing at the Sasquatch festival here soon. We should check into that." Tobias says.

"Oh my God, really? I forgot that is here in Oregon, that would be awesome!"

We then pull up in front of Tori's Cafe. As we approach the entrance, hhe opens the door for me. I smile and slip into the back room to sign-in and get my apron. When I come back up front, I see Four is waiting at one of the tables. It doesn't appear that he's ordered yet. I say hello to Al who is working the register and see that I am assigned to run the coffee bar. As I get to work, Four then approaches the register.

"Finally ready to order?" Al asks Four.

"Yes." Four replies.

"Did you really have to think about it? You almost always get the same thing." he says.

"That's true, but I wanted to wait for Tris to make it. She makes it the best." Four says and looks over to smile at me.

"That's true, I do." I reply with a smile and start making the drink I know he'll order.

"So, you and Tris are buds now?" Al asks as he rings for up.

"Yeah, something like that." Four tells him.

Al gives him an odd look, almost a glare. Then Al comes to my side. "Do you need any help?" he asks me.

"Um, no Al, I think I've got the hang of it over here. But thanks." I say. I meet Four at the other end of the counter and hand him his drink.

"Al seems to be developing a bit of a crush on you." he says with a chuckle. I glance over towards Al, who quickly turns back to mopping since he saw me look in his direction.

"Uh...really?" I ask, with kind of a distasteful look. Four just laughs and pats my shoulder. "Good luck with that." he says.

I sigh and he heads to the door. "I'll see you later Tris. Thanks again for breakfast." he says to me with a wink, loud enough for Al and the few customers sitting, to hear. He smirks and leaves, presumably to work. I can tell he enjoyed being a little cocky in front of Al.

Al looks over at me. "Breakfast? I guess you guys are closer than I thought." he says with somewhat of a sad look.

"Well, yeah, he stayed over last night. But it's not like that. We're just friends." I don't know why I even responded to Al, it's not like I need to explain anything to him. It's none of his business. I shake my head frustrated with myself and I continue with my work.

Around 6pm, I help Al lock up shop and we leave our separate ways. I head home and find Christina is attempting to make dinner. We eat and when we're done, she helps me start unpacking the boxes I received earlier.

"So, you and Four seem to be hitting it off." she says, trying to be casual. But it's Christina, so she still sounds excited and like she's about to interrogate me.

"Yep, he's really nice." I say simply.

"Nice? He's never really been known to be 'nice'. I guess he sort of is to us friends, but he's sure warmed up to you quickly." she says with a smirk.

"Believe me Chris, we're just friends." I say as I unload clothes from the boxes and hang them in my closet.

"Well, he's a much better friend to _you_ than he is with the rest of us, and he hasn't even known you that long." she says, handing me more clothes to hang up.

"I guess you're right, we just have a lot in common and like to hang out. Plus, you guys are pretty much all couples, so we're the two oddballs. So it works out well."

"So nothing _happened_ last night?" she inquires with a smile ams one eyebrow raised.

I hesitate before saying "No."

"You totally paused for a sec Tris! Spill! What happened?" she insists.

"Nothing. Seriously. I mean, we had fun, or at least I did apparently. But it was good overall, we hung out and he took care of me nicely. He was a gentlemen." I say smiling, remembering it all.

"Uh huh, well, I think he has thing for you. And I think you have a thing for him too. So be aware that one day, I'll be saying "I told you so." she says with a little laugh.

"Whatever Chris." I say with a little laugh, shaking my head.

"At least admit that he's hot."

"Incredibly." I state and then bite my lip.

She laughs and I laugh with her. We unpack the rest of my boxes. After reviewing how many I got, I realize I'm still missing 3 boxes. I hope they arrive soon, they had some important stuff in them.

That night, I get ready for bed. I think about Tobias and everything that's happened between us so far. And about what Christina said. Is there a chance he really has a thing for me? I highly doubt it. But a girl can hope.

As I am just about to close my eyes, I get a text. I glance and see the screen is lit up with Tobias's face, indicating the text is from him. I grin to myself and open the message.

Tobias: You get home from work ok?

Me: Yep, thanks

Tobias: No more brownie tastings?

Me: lol, no. Just Christina's lasagna.

Tobias: That might be just as bad, or worse. I've had her cooking.

Me: Wasn't too bad, the lasagna came frozen in a box, so all she had to do was put it in the oven. Somehow half was still burnt, but she blamed it on the old oven.

Tobias: Ah, yes. The oven that I fixed last month and was working perfectly fine when I was done with it.

Me: Yep, that's the one.

Tobias: So, any hot dates with Al yet?

Me: Haha, no.

Tobias: Good. He's a little creepy.

Me: I agree. Thanks for lookin out for me.

Tobias: That's what friends are for.

Me: Yes, that's what friends are _Four._

Tobias: hahaha, you're quite funny with your puns missy.

Me: I can at least attempt to be funny, whether I succeed or not is another story. But I blame you. You bring out my silly side and my stupid jokes.

Tobias: Well, for what it's worth, you make me laugh.

Me: It doesn't count if you're laughing AT me.

Tobias: I think it does.

Me: Fuck you.

Tobias: Maybe one day. ;)

Me: Uh! Tobias James Eaton!

Tobias: Sorry, couldn't help it.

Me: I think you need some sleep. Goodnight Toby. ;)

Tobias: Night Night Trissy.


	12. Chapter 12

***I do not own Divergent or it's characters**

**-TRIS POV-**

***Approximately 2 weeks later***

I wake up, it's Friday. It's been a good week at work, but I am still excited to have tomorrow and the next day off. I have been hanging out with Tobias and our group of friends over the past couple weeks. I am really glad I get along with them all so much, I've never been this close to a group of friends before. I feel like I've known them forever. Well, with an exception of Molly. But she rarely hangs out with us.

I arrive to work about 5 minutes early like usual. But as I go to hang up my apron, Tori quickly approaches me looking a little concerned.

"Hey Tris, I know you just got here, but I have a favor to ask. My nephew just got in a fight at school and they think he broke his arm. He's been staying with me while is mom is away for business. So I have to go pick him up and take him to the hospital. Al and Lauren have everything covered here at the shop, but I am hoping you could run my errands for me?" she asks as she frantically grabs her purse and jacket.

"Um, sure, what do you need me to do?" I ask.

"Here's a list and some stuff needed for the errands. For the items you'll be buying, just take the money out of the register and leave me the receipts. Thank you so much Tris, you're a lifesaver. Once you're done with the errands, go ahead and take the rest of the day off. I'll see you Monday." she says quickly and darts out the door, opening her umbrella as she goes since it's raining.

I look down at the list at it says:

· Deliver a cup of black coffee to Mrs. Jenkins next door at the Antique shop

· Drop off paperwork at Four's office

· Pick up the fax machine that was repaired at Joe's computer repair. It's a few doors down from Four's office.

· Pick up mail at post office box - the key is hanging in my office

· Go to Costco and get the stuff for the shop. List of items is on the back of this.

I flip the paper over and find a list of stuff I have to get at Costco. It's a whole bunch of stuff, mostly stuff like sugar, milk, paper cups, napkins, etc.

I am not sure how I am going to get all of that, considering I don't have a car. Maybe Four will let me borrow his truck? He did offer me it whenever needed.

I go and grab the mailbox key from Tori's office, some money from the register. I notice in the handful of stuff she gave me, is the folder of paperwork to bring to Four. I prepare the black coffee for Mrs. Jenkins and say bye to my co-workers.

I go next door to the Antique shop. I knew Tori brought a coffee over here everyday, I think it's because Mrs. Jenkins is an elderly lady and doesn't get around so well in her wheelchair.

"Hi Mrs. Jenkins. Tori couldn't make it today and asked me to bring you this." I tell her as I lean over the counter and hand her the coffee.

"Thank you sweetheart. Tori spoils me. You must be the new girl, Tris?" she asks with a kind smile.

"Yeah, she must have mentioned me?" I smile in return.

"Actually no. But Four has." she says with a smirk.

"Uh, Four has?" I ask, a bit surprised.

"Yes sweetie, Four likes to peek his head in and say hi on his way back from getting his coffee. He's mentioned you a few times."

I just blush and smile, looking down at my feet.

"You know, he's always been a nice kid below the tough guy persona, but he's been in an especially good mood since you've been around. I'd take that as a good sign if I were you." she says, still with that little smirk before sipping her coffee.

"Thanks. I guess I find myself to be in a pretty good mood when he's around too." I say with a small smile, still shy for some reason.

She chuckles and I head for the door, still smiling. "Well, I'll see you later Mrs. Jenkins."

"Bye Tris." she says with a smile and a wave.

I put up the hood on my sweatshirt since it's raining and make my way to the post office across the street. I get the mail and put it in my tote bag.

I head down the street to where I think Four's graphic design office is at. As I approach it, I see the sign is flipped to say 'Open', so I let myself in. I see Four behind a big desk in the corner staring at a large computer screen.

"Hey Tris" he says with a smile as he gets up to greet me with a hug. We've come accustom to these casual hello and goodbye hugs. I probably like it more than I should.

"Hey Tobias, how are you?" I ask looking up at him with a smile, then glancing around his office since I haven't been here before.

"I'm good. I was actually just finishing up a quick email before heading over to the Cafe to get a coffee from you."

"Well, Tori had something urgent with her nephew. So I am running errands for her, one of which is to bring you this." I say as I hand him the folder.

"Oh good, thanks." He opens it and briefly checks out the paperwork inside, then tosses the folder on his desk. He must see the curiosity on my face because he goes on to explain "She decided to have me create a website for the shop, so that's all the basics of what she wants included."

"Ah- nice! Yeah, she definitely needs a website. Everyone does these days. Wow, you're really good." I say as I flip through the binder of samples he has put together.

"Thanks." he says with a smile, hands in his pockets.

"Oh, hey, I was also, I was hoping maybe I could borrow your truck? Tori needs me to get a bunch of stuff from Costco."

"Yeah, of course." he walks over to his desk and grabs his keys and hands them to me. "Unless you want company? I don't actually have a whole I need to do around here today." he asks.

"I wouldn't complain." I say with a small smile.

"Alright, let me just finish up here, I should just me a minute." he says, heading back to his computer.

He sends the email, turns the computer off and we head out to his truck and we're off to Costco.

Once we're inside, we start loading up the cart with the items on the list. As we go, we try the various samples that they're handing out. We try some soup, then make our way to try a swedish meatball. Both of which are tasty. When we get to the next sample, it's crackers and a weird smelly cheese. I try it first and decide it's gross, but I swallow it anyway. Tobias gives me a look, asking me if it's worth trying. "It's really good." I lie. So Tobias takes a bite, but then he makes a sour face and looks around, hoping to find something to drink to get a taste out of his mouth. I laugh and hand him my water. He shakes his head "Tris- that cheese was disgusting!" he says quietly to me with a laugh. "Oh, it wasn't that bad." I reply still laughing. I just looks at me shaking his head, with that adorable smile.

After we head to the next aisle, Tobias leans down to get a box of sugar packets. Once again, I love watching his muscles as he lifts heavy things. He plops the box into the cart. I go to grab the creamer, which is at the end of the same aisle. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around, only to see that it's... Peter? My jaw drops.

"Peter? W-What the hell are you doing here?" I ask, obviously surprised.

Tobias hears me and makes his way over cautiously. I can tell he's giving us space, but wants to be nearby for support. After all, he doesn't know about Peter.

"Hi Tris, I uh, I didn't know you were here in Portland. That's great!" he says with a smug smile "I'm here visiting my brother, he's around here somewhere." he gestures to the aisles around us.

"Oh, ok. Well, I better get back to my shopping." I say, attempting to walk away.

"What have you been up to? I've...missed you Tris." he says stepping a little closer to me. But I take a step back to keep the distance. "C'mon babe, you know you've missed me too." he says as he looks me up and down licking his lips. He does it in such a menacing way, I want to knock the smirk right off his face.

"I uh..." I don't really know what to say. I don't want to tell him about my life here, and I just want this awkward conversation to end.

Tobias must sense my further discomfort and he comes up beside me.

"Found the creamer Tris?" he asks giving me a small smile before giving Peter an unfriendly glare.

"Yes, I did, thank you Four." I say to him with a sigh of relief. I lean closer to him and he places his arm around my shoulder.

"And who might this be, Tris?" Peter asks.

"This is Four. He's...my boyfriend." I say. Then I swallow hard and look up at Four with a subtle pleading look. Somehow I think he would be the only one to see it since he knows me so well.

Four smiles at me, then looks at Peter and puts his hand out for a shake. "And you are?" Four asks him.

"I'm Peter." he says, attempting to stand up straighter, probably trying to seem bigger around Four.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Peter. But I really must take m'lady back now, we have a lot to do." he nods at Peter and looks to me, "Don't we sweetie?" he asks me before kissing my temple with a smile.

I smile at him and nod.

Peter gives me a glare and walks away.

After he's out of sight, I release the breath that I didn't know I was holding. Four looks to me with his eyebrows raised, looking for me to explain what just happened.

"That was Peter." I say gruffly. "He's a fucking ex-boyfriend from Chicago. I don't know how the hell he ended up in Portland, let alone in the same Costco as us." I say looking down shaking my head. Then I look back up at him and he searches my eyes for further answers, but he doesn't say anything to try and push me.

"Anyway, thanks for playing along as my boyfriend, I don't know why that came out of my mouth. I guess I thought that was the easiest way to get rid of him." I add.

"Of course, I don't mind. I'll always be happy to play boyfriend to shoo away guys from you." he says with a smile nudging my shoulder.

I give a little laugh, "It's not like I'll need it that often. Just with him...it's different. It didn't end well." I say, hesitating to say anything else.

"Well, I'll make sure he stays away from you, if that's what you want." he tells me, rubbing my upper arm with his hand that is still around my shoulder.

"It is, thank you. You're the best, you know that?" I say giving his cheek a playful pat.

"I know." he says with a playful smirk.

"But he's probably still lurking around here somewhere, so we better still pretend I'm your boyfriend." he says with a wink.

"I guess you're right." I say with a chuckle as I grab the rest of the coffee creamer that we need.

He starts to push the cart with one hand and his other hand goes around my waist. I smile to myself, trying not to blush. I know it's just Tobias and he's touched my waist before, but it never fails to give me get butterflies in my stomach. As we make our way to the dairy section, I feel his hand slip into the back pocket of my jeans.

I look over at him with a half-smile half-surprised look. "Four, you sneaky bastard." I say giving his chest a pinch.

"Hey, if I'm going to pretend to be your boyfriend while we shop, I'm going to do it right." he says with a grin.

"So doing in 'right' is grabbing my ass?" I say with a chuckle.

"Well, sure. If I was your boyfriend, I would definitely not pass on an opportunity to grab your ass. Even if it's in the middle of a Costco" he says with a laugh, removing his hand from my pocket and giving my ass a pat before grabbing the milk and putting it in the cart.

"Besides, you didn't stop me!" he adds. I hold back a blush and instead, laugh and roll my eyes. But it's true, I didn't stop him. I liked it.

As we make our way to the next section, I grab the cups while Tobias goes to grab napkins at the other end of the aisle. I notice a couple of girls approach him. They ask him to reach something high up that they can't reach. He does, and they thank him. But before he is about to walk back over to me, one of them whispers something in his ear. Then she takes out a business card from her purse and gives it to him. I keep my distance, because after all, he isn't really my boyfriend. She seems to be asking him a question, but he shakes his head no and hands her business card back to him. Then he points gesturing over to me, while he throws me a grin. I give him a smile back and slowly push ghe cart over there. The girls look at me and they give me a disgusted look, especially the one who attempted to give him her number. He gives them a goodbye nod and heads over to me.

"Sorry, I figured while we're here and we're already pretending to be a couple for your sake, I may as well take advantage of it too." he says to me with a smile.

"That's fine, it's only fair." I say with a little laugh.

"So, what are you doing after this?" he asks me as we head towards the front of the store to checkout.

"I just have to pick up our fax machine from the repair shop, but then Tori said I could be done with my shift. So, nothing really."

"Want to go to the movies? We never did get to go see American Hustle due to your brownie incident." he teases.

"That's true." I say with a laugh "And sure, that sounds fun." I reply with a smile as I help load our stuff onto the checkstand.

Once we pay, we head over to each get a hot dog at the food court. Once we get it and eat, we head towards the exit. We see Peter exiting with his brother, not too far from us. Tobias reaches over and takes my hand, kisses it, then holds it the whole way out to the car. I smile at him "You know, you're pretty good at that fake boyfriend thing."

"Thanks. I guess you make it easier for me. It feels kind of natural since we're already such close friends" He says with a smile. "And you're not too bad at the girlfriend thing either ya know."

I smile and we load up and head back to Tori's Cafe. He helps me bring everything inside.

I put everything away and leave the necessary receipts on Tori's desk, along with the mail and mail key. When I come out from the back a couple minutes later, Tobias comes walking over with the fixed fax machine.

"You didn't have to go grab it." I say with a thankful smile.

"Eh, it only took me a couple minutes. Plus, the sooner you can leave, the sooner we can continue hanging out together." he says with a silly smile.

"Well, I am almost finished up here."

He nods and walks back out to order a coffee before we leave. When I emerge from the back, I see Lauren flirting with him. Ugh, the girls really just do not let up on him. Not that I blame them, he is gorgeous. But I've never really seen him give any of them any attention back, which I don't mind.

"Hey, Tris?" Al asks me as I walk by.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"I was, um, wondering...would you maybe, want to go out with me tonight? Maybe go to dinner or something" he asks.

"Um, I'm sorry Al, I already have plans with Four." I say, but I feel kind of bad because I've had a feeling he had been mustering up the courage to ask me out, and I was dreading having to turn him down.

"Oh, ok. That's fine...So are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend or something? You're always hanging out together, I guess I should have expected as much." he says.

"It's, well no. We're not. But we're really close friends." I say. "Anyway, I better be going. See you next week." I give him a small smile and head over to Four who is patiently waiting by the door.

We head back out to his truck and when I get in and buckle up, I let out a sigh and lean my head against the head rest with my eyes closed.

"What's the matter? Is hanging out with me is that bad?" he asks with a chuckle.

I give a small laugh. "No, it's not you. It's just...Al asked me out and I felt bad turning him down. But I had to, because I don't want to go out with him. And then the Peter thing earlier. Ugh, it's just too much on me for one day." I explain.

"I knew it was a matter of time until Al finally got the balls to ask you." he says starts the car and drives toward the theater.

I look at him with a hopeless glare.

"Hey, I am just speaking the truth. But I'm glad you said no. It's going to be hard letting some guy take away my Trissy time when you finally decide to give-in and let someone date you." he says, glancing over to me with a smirk, before training his eyes back to the road.

"Well, then you have nothing to worry about." I smile back. He probably thinks I said that because he thinks I am not interested in having a boyfriend right now. Which was true when I first moved here. But I have realized that is only partially true. I don't want a boyfriend anytime soon, unless it can be Tobias. In which case, I would be over the moon. But I know that's wishful thinking, so the next best thing is being a good friend.

We pull up to the theater and he buys the tickets. We get in line for snacks and he insists on paying for those too. "Hey, you're my fake girlfriend today, remember? I can't let the girl pay on a date!" he says with a coy smile. "Whatever you say sweetheart." I say playing back.

We grab our drinks and popcorn and head to the theater room. We sit in the very back in the middle. This movie has been out a while, so the theater is pretty empty, so we cross our feet on the seats in front of us. We're a bit early, so the previews haven't even started yet. We chat about random stuff until the movie starts.

We enjoy the movie and he drives me back to my house.

"You want to come in for some ice cream?" I ask as I get out of the truck.

"Sure. Like I'd turn down ice cream." he says and follows me inside.

I scoop us each some rocky road ice cream and we plop on the couch to eat it. We put on the TV and watch it together, but I lift the remote and mute it during the commercials, like I usually do.

During one of the commercial breaks, Tobias looks at me a bit seriously and asks "Tris, if you don't mind me asking...what happened with you and Peter? I noticed that you automatically stepped back when he stepped closer to you. You don't have to talk about it with me if you don't want to, but I'd like to know how big of a douche were dealing with." he looks into my eyes hoping I will tell him the truth. He seems concerned.

**Thank you again for all the nice reviews! Will try to update again tomorrow or the next day!**

**~Madison~**


	13. Chapter 13

_Recap:_

_During one of the commercial breaks, Tobias looks at me a bit seriously and asks "Tris, if you don't mind me asking...what happened with you and Peter? I noticed that you automatically stepped back when he stepped closer to you. You don't have to talk about it with me if you don't want to, but I'd like to know how big of a douche were dealing with." he looks into my eyes hoping I will tell him the truth. He seems concerned._

**-TRIS POV-**

I look down at my lap for a moment and then decide just to tell him. It's Tobias after all and I feel I like I could tell him anything. I trust him and I feel safe with him, so it's probably better if knows, especially if Peter is in town.

"Well, I'll summarize it the best I can..." I take a breath before continuing "Peter and met in my first year of college. We dated casually for a few months. I didn't feel a huge spark with him, but just went along with it, assuming that special spark between us would kick in eventually. He was kind of cute and he had his cocky way of being charming. But he still flirted with a bunch of other girls, which I admit, bothered me, so I often second guessed our relationship. I ended up trying to break it off with him. But he begged me to give him another chance and he started acting sweet again like he did in the beginning, so I agreed. We continued going out for another month or so. But he started getting very over protective and controlling of me. He would try to forbid me from hanging out with my friends and he often accused me of cheating, which was riduculous since I didnt even do so much as flirt with anyone. Then one evening I was stuck at work late and I came home to him waiting in my house, he was angry, accusing me of cheating again. Then he shoved me into the wall, but told me it was because he was trying to get his point across that he wanted what's best for me. He insisted it was because he loved me. When he pointed out that I didn't reply that I loved him back, he shoved me again, almost knocking me down the stairs. So I burst into tears and told him we were breaking up for good and to never come near me again. I attempted to leave, but he pulled me back and proceeded to beat the hell out of me. I tried to fight back, but it was of no use since he was so much stronger than me."

I notice that my eyes are watering and my lip is quivering. I glance over at Tobias and he is gripping the arm of the couch so hard his knuckles are turning white, and he is tightly holding my hand in his there. He is staring coldly at the ground.

"And well, after I regained consciousness, he was thankfully gone and I limped my way home. I was in denial and didn't want to seem weak, so I didn't go to the hospital or tell anyone about it. I just stayed in my room for a few days before my mom finally just burst in, knowing something was wrong. I told her everything. I am glad I did, because she helped me through it. Thankfully the only other time I saw him, was once during the next semester. Although I was terrified of him, I just flipped him off and quickly walked the other away. Thankfully he didn't follow me and left me alone after that. Well, at least until today."

Tobias still seems angry and tense from what I just told him, but he continues to squeeze my hand and takes his other hand to cup my cheek. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that. You didn't deserve it. It was very brave of you to stand up to him." He says intently.

"Thank you...but I am grateful you were there today. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there." I say, now with a tear trailing down my cheek. He immediately uses his thumb to wipe it away. "Not only did you make me feel safe, but you somehow cheered me up after. I almost forgot we even ran into him." I say with a weak laugh.

He attempts a small smile, but I can tell he is still upset and angry about hearing what Peter did. He hugs me tightly and I bury my face in his chest. "I won't ever let him lay a hand on you Tris. I promise you." I nod slightly against him as his chin rests on my head. "Hell, if I even _see_ him again, I guarantee he won't leave walking." he says through gritted teeth.

I let out a small laugh, but I'm still watery eyed.

"I'd like you to come to my self defense class though, just in case. It would be good if you knew that stuff." he says encouragingly.

"Yeah, I will. When is your next class?" I ask.

"Tomorrow actually. It starts at 7pm." he says.

"Ok, I'll be there." I agree.

I sigh and lean my head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok. He won't bother you anymore." he assures me as he plays with my hair.

"I know...it's just, being beat up until you're unconscious is bad enough. The pain was almost unbearable. When it was happening, I actually thought he was going to beat me to death. But to have that done by someone that supposedly loves you, it's even more horrifying. Even though I put on a brave face, it definitely took me a while to get over it." I say in a whisper.

"I know what you mean." he says quietly with a sigh. I lean my head to look up at him and he seems determined to tell me something, but not sure how to start. I look up his strong jaw and handsome face.

"I...have been through some similar situations." he says.

"You have?" I whisper.

In my mind, I am already upset about what he is about to tell me, even though I have no idea what it will be. But I try to hold my emotion, and stay strong while he continues to talk.

He nods and continues. "Marcus, my 'father', was always very strict and rude to me as a kid, and was a complete asshole to my mom. He shoved her around a bit and I think he hit her a few times. When when I was 8, she packed up and left, and.. left me, with him. After that, he became more and more angry and started beating me regularly. Mostly whippings to my back with his belt." he says.

I some how manage to hold my jaw from dropping. How could someone do this to their own child? To Tobias? It fills me with rage.

"How long did that happen?" I ask quite my voice cracking.

"The fucker did it until I was 16. That's when I finally decided that I was big enough to stand up to him. But he still made life miserable and I ended up spending most of my time at Zeke and Uriah's house. When I turned 18, I was finally a legal adult and moved out and away from Marcus for good. I haven't seen him since and he's never attempted to contact me. Neither has my mother." He says with a placid expression.

I am practically sideways on his lap now. I hug him, but my face is pulled away enough so that I can look into his deep blue eyes. They're so dark they almost look black in this lighting.

"Tobias. I always knew you were strong and brave, but this proves it even more. I am sorry you had to go through that and that your parents are complete fucking selfish bastards. I honestly might have to hunt them down and kill them. But one good thing they did, is they made you. It is so compelling that despite what awful things they did to you, you still managed to come to be this incredible person. Just like the tattoos represented on your back. You have decided your fate and make the decisions on the kind of person you want to be." I say looking at him with complete admiration.

"You're the best guy I've ever known." I add.

He continues looking down at me, searching my eyes. I see so many emotions crossing his face, but the one that stands out the most is... love? He looks from my eyes down to my lips. Then before I can process a second thought, his lips crash to mine. He kisses me firmly, with determination, but it's also so soft and affectionate. I kiss him back with with the same yearning.

After a few moments of the most passionate kiss I have ever had, he slowly pulls back and looks at me with a warmhearted smile. I smile back.

"Thank you...Thank you for not looking at me like a kicked puppy. I've never told anyone that stuff. Not only because I was ashamed, but also because I didn't want people to pity me." He pauses as he looks down at me with wonder "And here you are just looking up at me with those beautiful eyes, telling me such wonderful things and you take my mind off all of the bad in my life. You make it better just by being you. You make me feel alive."

"You are the strongest person I know, but warmer than anyone else realizes." I tell him.

"You bring the warm side out." he says with a smirk, tucking a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

He leans his lips to meet my forehead giving it a long steady kiss right at my hairline, while he breathes in the scent of my hair.

After a few minutes, he scoots me aside a little and adjusts himself so that he's laying on the couch on his side, facing the TV. He pats the narrow space in front of him. I lay in front of him, my back is against his chest, one of his arms under my head, his other around my waist holding me close to him. We lay and watch the TV even though the volume is still muted, were really just simply enjoying each other's company.

Even though I am quite tired and my eyes are starting to droop, I am so happy in this moment. Here I lay falling asleep in the arms of Tobias Eaton, one of my best friends. Who happens to also be the man I have fallen head over heals in love with.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you for the nice reviews! You make this story writing so much more fun!**_

**-TRIS POV-**

_Recap: _

_After a few minutes, he scoots me aside a little and adjusts himself so that he's laying on the couch on his side, facing the TV. He pats the narrow space in front of him. I lay in front of him, my back is against his chest, one of his arms under my head, his other around my waist holding me close to him. We lay and watch the TV even though the volume is still muted, were really just simply enjoying each other's company._

_Even though I am quite tired and my eyes are starting to droop, I am so happy in this moment. Here I lay falling asleep in the arms of Tobias Eaton, one of my best friends. Who happens to also be the man I have fallen head over heals in love with._

The next morning, I wake up and stretch and realize I have a sore neck since we never really moved from that position last night. I sit up and look down at him for a couple minutes as he lays sleeping peacefully with one arm under his head. I knew the instant I met him that he was by far the sexiest guy I have ever laid eyes on. But I had no idea that he was a wonderful and amazing guy on the inside too. The more I get to know him, the more I fall in love with him, and the more I crave being closer to him. I still can't believe we kissed last night. It was so magical and I can still imagine the taste of his lips on mine. I so badly just want to lean in and kiss his adorable sleeping face right now. But I am still not exactly sure where we stand on our relationship. Although I think he's been making it clear he likes me more than just a friend, I also know that he's not looking for a girlfriend. Maybe he just kissed me because it felt right at the moment. I hope he doesn't wake up regretting it. I guess I'm still not exactly sure what to think. And I don't know if I really have the courage to bring it up. So I guess we'll just see how things go.

I am pulled from that thought by hearing someone clear their throat. I look over and see Christina with her hands on her hips, raised eyebrows and a smirk on her face.

"Would you like to share with me what's going on here?" she asks. I shake my head no. She sighs and comes over to me, grabs my arm and pulls me into the kitchen. She hops up to sit up on the counter while I start a pot of coffee.

"There's nothing to tell Chris." I say, trying to avoid her further questioning.

"Trissy, I came home last night to find you two snuggled up on the couch sleeping together, and you're still that way when I wake up this morning an hour ago." she says.

"Well, he helped me do some work errands and then we went to the movie. After, we came back here for ice cream. We watched tv and talked and I guess we dozed off." I say, trying to sound casual.

"Uh huh. And the fact that he was spooning you and holding tenderly in his arms, that's no big deal?" she says with a laugh.

"I guess we got tired of sitting up and laid down, I don't know. And to be clear, as you should assume by the fact that were both fully clothed, nothing happened like you're insinuating." I explain.

"I can somewhat believe that. But there is still something going on between you two. I've known him for a while now and seen how he is with girls. He's different with you. He always seems so happy, and the way he looks at you, it's like he can't get enough of you. Not to mention he is not the type of guy to snuggle, but YOU somehow managed to get him to." she says with an excited demeanor. "And don't you dare tell me you just like him as a friend, I know you all too well Trissy. I think I know when my bestie pretty damn well." she adds.

I sigh, trying to hold my blush at her comments. I am about to respond, but I hear footsteps behind me and a groggy Tobias comes into the kitchen. He's still fully dressed, but his hair is messy and he rubs his eyes.

"Speaking of which, here he is now...sleep well Four?" Christina says, not caring to be discreet in the least. I glare at her and she just smirks.

"Good morning ladies" he says with a yawn, then he smiles at me, holding my gaze for a moment, before taking a seat on a barstool at the counter. "And what do you mean 'speaking of which'? We're you talking about me?" he says with a hesitant smile.

"Maybe." Christina says, still not caring that she's embarrassing me.

"Well, only good things I hope?" he says.

I turn to avoid this conversation and pour him a cup of coffee and dig through the bakery bag Christina brought home.

"Of course only good things. There's no way Trissy could say anything negative about you." she says to him, then gives him a wink and hops down from the counter. "Well, I'm going to go shower. Tris, don't forget you agreed to go shopping with me this morning." she says.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget." I say rolling my eyes.

"Ok good, be ready in a half hour! See ya Four." she gives him a pat on the back before running upstairs.

I hand him his cup of coffee and a muffin. I sit beside him, with cup of coffee and muffin in front of me as we'll.

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night. I must have slept well because I didn't wake up at all during the night. In fact, I don't think I really even moved at all until a few minutes ago." he says with a small laugh.

"Yeah, same here. " I say with a shy smile.

Then I go back to eating my blueberry muffin, hoping he doesn't see my blushing cheeks.

"So, still coming to the class this evening?"

"Yep. I'll be there. Where is the gym exactly?" I ask.

"It's about a 10 minute drive from here. Want me to pick you up?"

"Sure. Thank you."

"And maybe we can grab a bite to eat after?"

"Sounds good to me." I say with a big smile.

"But for now, I better go shower and get ready if I'm really going with Chris to the mall."

"Ok, I have to work at the office this afternoon. But I'll be here just after 6:30 to pick you up."

He gives me a tight hug and a lingering kiss on my forehead before leaving. His adorable smile imprinted in my brain.

Christina and I end up shopping for several hours. She talked me into getting several cute outfits, a pair of Toms shoes, a pair of cute brown boots, as well as some workout wear and bras and panties from Victoria'a Secret.

When we return home, I call Caleb to check in and say hi. I've talked with him briefly a few times since I've been here. But I thankfully caught him at a good time and we ended up talking for over an hour. Apparently he is doing well and wants me to come visit soon. I'm not sure when I'll be able to make that happen, but it shouldn't be quite as hard since it's not as far of a drive or flight. It's much easier and cheaper now that I'm in his neighboring state, rather than across the country. After talking with him, I get a bit anxious waiting to hear from Tobias. But its still a couple hours until he's supposed to pick me up. So I get caught in a book and end up reading for a while. Finally at about 6:30, I get a text from Tobias.

Tobias: Finishing up at work. Will be there in about 15 minutes

Me: Ok, I'll be ready :)

Tobias: See you soon.

I hop up and realize my sweats and usual workout pants are in the lost boxes that still have yet to arrive from Chicago. So I guess it's good that I got new workout clothes today. I put on a black thong since I don't want a panty line showing through my tight yoga pants. I put on my new black sports bra, which some how looks kind of sexy. I guess its because it's from Victoria's Secret. I cover my bra with a tight dark grey tank top. I cover that with a white hoodie. I put on my Nike running shoes. But I pack an extra outfit since were getting food together after.

I run downstairs and wait outside for Tobias to pick me up. He arrives just a minute later. I hop in his truck and he glances at me with his adorable smirk.

"Hi." he leans over and gives me a hug. "How was shopping with Chris?" He asks as he pulls out of my driveway and towards the gym.

"It was pretty good. It lasted several hours, so it was exhausting. But I guess that's expected when you agree to go shopping with her. How was work?"

"It was actually quite productive. I got Tori's website started and I got a lot done, so shouldn't be too much longer until I'm done with it actually." he says. Then he looks down briefly at my hand thats resting on the edge of my seat. He reaches over and entwines his fingers with mine. I try not to act like its a big deal and just hold his hand back. But it's hard too hold my smile back, so I just attempt to glance out the window. I notice out of the corner of my eye that he is smiling too.

We end up talking about random stuff for the next 10 minutes or so, but we don't mention anything about the kiss we shared last night. Once we get to the gym, he leads me into the room where Zeke is setting up the mats. Shortly after, a few other people are filtering in. I presume they came to attend the class as well. 10 of us are here now, not including Tobias and Zeke who teach the class.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for attending the introductory self defense class. I am Four, and this is Zeke, we are your instructors." He says in a firmer more 'instructor' sounding voice that I've rarely heard him use. I can see how it might seem intimidating to some. But I just love the raw deep sexiness of it. It goes well with his somewhat tight black shirt that is hugging his muscles perfectly. God I want those arms wrapped around me again soon. I start to imagine how nice it would feel to have them wrapped around my bare body. I quicky shoo that thought from my brain, remembering that I am here in a class with several other people and shouldn't let myself get too turned on.

"Zeke and I will demonstrate some basics for you first. But we will be showing you how to do some moves as well. So before we start, take a few minutes to stretch first." He says.

I remove my hoodie and set it in the corner. I come back over to the rest of the group and start to bend and stretch as they do. I can't help but notice Tobias's eyes glance over my body. He attempts to hold back a goofy smile and looks away. I almost think I see him blush, but why? Is it this outfit? I mean, I know it's tight. But it's just yoga pants and a tank top. When I see him look over me again, I give him a coy grin and shake my head a little, making sure he knows I saw him. He just sticks his tongue out at me and then looks away quickly, but its still pretty obvious he is slightly embarrassed that I caught him checking me out twice.

"Alright, time to start." Zeke says, giving Four a playful shove, obviously also noticing he's getting distracted watching me.

We all gather around to watch Zeke and Four demonstrate some common attack moves and how to block them. The they proceed to show how to get out of certain positions if we're being restrained. Lastly they teach us how to fight back. They explain to us that if we were to be attacked, it's better to just run once we are free of their grip. But they teach us fighting techniques as well so that we could be prepared to defend ourselves if necessary. As they walk around giving us pointers, I notice that Tobias is an excellent instructor and takes this seriously. But I also notice he gives me a little more attention. At one point he even presses his hand against my stomach and tells me to keep tension there as I throw my punches at the punching bag. It was so nice to feel his touch and be near him again. I realize how bad I just want to be alone with him. But I like this class and I'm glad I'm learning this stuff, so I better focus if I want to do well.

The class ends up being an hour and a half long and I already feel so much more knowledgeable and confident in some of my abilities.

"Alright, great job everyone. If any of you are interested, part 2 of this class will be same time next week." Zeke says as he starts to fold up the mats. Tobias helps him and then they come over to me where I am sitting guzzling a bottle of water.

"Great job Tris. You really caught on quickly." Tobias says.

"Yeah, you're a natural." Zeke adds.

"Thanks! I owe it to my awesome instructors though." I say with a little laugh.

Tobias puts out a hand to help me up and puts his hand on my lower back as we exit the training room.

"So, what are you guys up to tonight?" Zeke asks.

"Four and I are going to grab some food and hang out." I say.

"Just the two of you?" he asks.

"Yes, just the two of us." Tobias says, emphasizing it just enough to give Zeke the hint that he shouldn't invite himself along.

"Oh cool, well have fun. I better get over to Shauna's, she's expecting me." Zeke says. He gives me a friendly hug and Tobias the usual fist bump and then leaves.

"So, do you mind if I head to the locker room real quick? I could use a quick shower." He says pointing out his sweaty shirt.

"Yeah, of course. Is their a ladies locker room with showers? I could use a quick shower too."

"It's on the 2nd floor, in back right corner. Meet me back here when you're done?"

"Sounds good."

We smile and head our different ways. I head to take my shower and when I'm done, I put on the other change of clothes I brought. Its black leggings, flowy white top with a lower scoop neck than I usually wear, but Christina insisted it sexy, but also classy. I also wear my new adorable brown boots. My hair is wet, but I just brush through it with fingers and let it air dry. Most of my make up washed off, but I don't have my make up bag with me. Oh well. I head back to the first floor, where I find Tobias already there waiting in the spot we agreed to meet. He is in dark blue jeans and a plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. ** (A/N: Theo James at ComicCon. SO hot!)**

He greets me with a smile and takes my hand leading us to his truck.

"So, restaurant? Fast food? Or should we get food to-go and eat someplace else?" he asks.

"Hmm..how about food to-go and take it somewhere? Maybe sandwiches from that yummy deli you told me about?"

"Sure, that sounds really good. As I have an idea of where we could go." he says and drives towards the deli. We order our sandwiches and hop back in his truck. We drive for a short while and I don't recognize this area. But I haven't really explored much since I don't have a car. We pull up to a dead end of a hill top. He backs his truck up somewhat towards the edge. He turns the engine off, but lets the radio play. We get out and he puts down the tailgate for us to sit on. The back window of the truck cab is slid open, so we can hear he music.

"Wow, the view from up here is amazing." I say, admiring the city scape with it's lights shining through the dark night.

"Yeah, I've come up here a few times when I needed to cool off or think. It's just really quiet and peaceful. I've never been up here at night though. I had a feeling it would be pretty. I imagined it would be a nice spot to possibly take someone special one day." he says as he gets out our sandwiches.

"So I'm special, huh?" I tease.

"I'd say so." He replies.

While we eat, he points out he different areas of town and tells me where the best places to hike are. I mention how fun it would be to go camping, and we unofficially decide we should all go camping very soon. Then we move on to chat about music and about the different concerts coming to town.

Once we're done eating, I hop off the tail gate of the truck and walk a few feet, closer to the edge of the cliff of the hill top. I look out, observing the beautiful landscape and breathing in the fresh air. He follows and stands next to me, with his hands in his pockets. I stand a little closer to him and lean against him. I use the excuse that I'm cold, but that is only really part of the reason. I also crave being closer to him. "C'mere" he says as he puts an arm around me and pulls me close to him. "I'll keep you warm."

I smile and lean my head against his chest, looking out at the city that I love.

After several minutes of comfortable silence looking out at the breathtaking view, he speaks up in a low whisper.

"Tris, ..is it ok that I kissed you last night?" he asks.

I smile and look up at him, still with my head against his chest. I look at his deep blue eyes twinkling against the light of the city.

I nod and say with a smile "No complaints here."

He smiles back. "Would it be ok if I kissed you again?" He asks as he slowly looks down at my lips.

"Absolutely." I state with a growing smile.

He turns to face me and leans his head down slowly and presses his lips to mine. His lips are soft and taste sweet like honey. After a few moments, he pulls back slowly just enough so that our foreheads are pushed together.

"I've wanted to do that since the day I met you. And now I've somehow been lucky enough to do so two nights in a row." he says softly.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean." I say with a sheepish smile, softly pecking his lips again. He smiles.

"You mean so much to me Tris...will you please be my girlfriend?" He sounds a little nervous asking this, but also relieved get it off his chest. Its kind of funny for me to see Tobias get nervous. But I kind of like having that effect on him. Our faces are just an inch a part and I can feel his breathing against my lips. I smile ecstatically.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Tobias." I say firmly.

He grins and crashes his lips to mine. This kiss is firm and sure of itself. My arms go around his neck and my hands entangle I his hair. His arms wrap around my waist. He pulls me close and I feel his tongue brush against my lips, asking for entrance. I happily part my lips for our tongues to meet. He kisses with such passion that I feel my legs getting weak. I drag one of my arms down his back until it reaches the bottom of his shirt. I can't help myself, I allow my hand to creep up his shirt a little so that I can press my hand against the bare skin of his lower back. When we finally pull away for air, he looks at me with such deep affection.

"You're a really good kisser." I say with a pleased smile.

"You're better." He says with a grin.

I realize we still have our arms around each other an we're swaying slightly to the song that plays in the background from his car stereo. He realizes this too and starts dancing with me a bit more obviously, being a bit silly. He dips me back and I giggle.

"You know, I just realized how cheesy this probably is." He says with a little laugh. " The nighttime cliff top view, expressing my feelings to my best friend, kissing her, dancing to the music. I didn't plan any of it, it just kind of worked out that way. Not that I'm complaining." He adds with a smile.

"I guess it sounds a bit cheesy when you put it that way. But its been wonderful... I wouldn't choose to be anywhere else." I say, smiling back.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Yay! Four and Tris are finally officially together!** _

_***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Divergent or it's characters.**_

_Recap:_

_-TRIS POV-_

_"You know, I just realized how cheesy this probably is." He says with a little laugh. " The nighttime cliff top view, expressing my feelings to my best friend, kissing her, dancing to the music. I didn't plan any of it, it just kind of worked out that way. Not that I'm complaining." He adds with a smile._

_"I guess it sounds a bit cheesy when you put it that way. But its been wonderful... I wouldn't choose to be anywhere else." I say, smiling back._

**-FOUR POV-**

I lean in to kiss her again, but first, I whisper in her ear "Thank you for being so amazing." Then I kiss her lips softly, with my hands on both sides of her face, slightly entangling in her hair. She kisses me back with her tender lips, the ones that I have longed for since I met her.

After a few moments, her phone rings. She ignores it and continues kissing me, with her arms wrapped around me, holding tightly onto my back. Her phone rings again. Then she gets a text. She still ignores it. But then she quickly gets a few more texts, which causes us to sense the urgency of who ever is trying to get a hold of her. She pulls away and sighs.

"I guess I better check it." she says, making her way back to the tailgate of my truck where she left her phone.

"It's Christina" she says, listening to her voicemail; "She and Will went out to dinner and they came out to realize her car had been stolen. They already called the cops and filed a report, but they don't have a ride home." she says before clicking her phone to end the voice mail.

"We can pick them up." I say as we hop back into the cab of my truck.

"Ok, I'll call her back right now." she says before hitting the speed-dial.

We head to pick them up while Tris contacts Christina and lets her know we're on our way.

After we arrive, Will and Christina are anxious to get into the warm car.

"Hey guys" I say as they scoot into the back seat and buckle up.

"Thank you for picking us up!" Christina says.

"Yeah, we were out anyway. So what happened exactly?" Tris asks.

"Well, we went to dinner at Thai House and then spent like, an hour and a half there. But when we went to leave, my car wasn't where we parked it. It was weird at first, we both looked at each other like, 'huh? Where's the car?' But we specifically remember parking it there since my high heal got stuck in the drainage grate next to the parking space. So the only explanation is that it was stolen. It's really bizarre to come out to see your car is missing. Anyway, we called the police and filed a report. But they were too busy to give us a ride home, so here we are." Christina says, while Will rubs the side of her arm to help warm her up.

"Yeah, Honda Civic's are apparently pretty easy to break in to, so I'm not surprised. But it still sucks. I'm sorry babe." Will says to Christina before kissing her cheek.

"It does suck. But it's not your fault sweetie." Christina says back to him.

"Well, at least you have insurance, right?" Tris asks.

"Yes, thankfully so. I guess I need to call them first thing in the morning." Christina says.

"Good idea." Tris replies.

"So, what were you guys up to tonight? Did you go to that self-defense class Tris?" Christina inquires.

"I did. It was awesome, I really learned a lot." Tris says excitedly.

"So you can kick my ass now if I harass you?" Christina asks with a laugh.

"Well, I could have done that before. But the class definitely taught me a lot. I could probably take on you _and_ Will now." Tris says with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Will exclaims pretending to be offended.

I smile at Tris, she is so cute when she shows her tough side.

"And what about _after_ the class? I assume it didn't end _this_ late." Christina presses on with a smile.

"Um, well, we grabbed some sandwiches from Meyer's Deli and parked and ate. Their sub sandwiches are amazing. You should go there if you haven't." Tris says.

"I've been there once, their pastrami on rye is really good." Will says.

I can see that Christina wants to pry and ask further questions about our night. After all, it's 11:30 and we're out late, just the two of us, yet again. But I think she is holding back the interrogation since Will and I are in the car.

A few minutes later, we pull up to Tris and Christina's house.

"Hey, I have to work at 5am, so I better get back to my place." Will says, resulting in Christina pouting her lip, but she nods. "But my car isn't here. Four, do you mind dropping me off since it's on your way home?" he asks.

"Sure, no problem." I say. Although I don't want to leave Tris, it's probably best to call it a night. As much as I would like to stay with her tonight, I don't want to move too fast. She, and our relationship, mean too much to me to screw anything up. I'd rather move at a pace that she's comfortable with and not feel pressured.

"Ok, well, come give me a kiss goodnight!" Christina says to Will as she gets out of the truck. Will follows her and they stand in the driveway to share a big hug and several kisses.

Meanwhile, Tris still sits in the front seat of my truck with me. She reaches over and gives my hand a squeeze.

"I had a really nice time tonight, thank you." she says with her beautiful smile, which of course makes me smile.

"Me too. I'll call you tomorrow." I ask.

"Okay." she says.

She glances out the window, presumably to see if Christina and Will are looking. They seem to be distracted with each other still, so she turns and looks at me for a moment, still smiling, then leans in to give me a kiss. It's short, but so sweet. Just like earlier, I think about how her lips are the best I have ever felt. "Your lips are the best I have ever kissed." she says to me with a shy smile.

"Hah! Tris, I_ litterally_ just thought that same thing about yours." I say, with a baffled smile and a small laugh. She giggles and gives me a hug, which I happily return. During our hug, I take the opportunity to take inhale another breath of her. She always smells so good.

"Goodnight Tobias" she says, giving my cheek a kiss.

"Goodnight." I say, before giving her hand a kiss. She gets out of the truck and pats Will on the back before heading towards the front door. Christina takes that as a hint to finally say goodbye to Will. As we pull out of the driveway, both Christina and Tris stand at their front door to wave to us.

On our way to Will's apartment, he and I chat about the recent Giants baseball game. I'm glad he doesn't bring up any questions about Tris and I. Not that I care if anyone knows we're together. I mean, I am quite proud actually, to have her as my girlfriend. But I don't particulalry like discussing things about my personal life I general, let alone my love life. That's a side of me I only share with Tris.

I drop Will off at his apartment, then head home.

I lay on my bed and my thoughts go right back to Tris. I still can't believe Tris Prior is my girlfriend. I am usually a calm and collected guy, who struggles with kindness. I know she brings out my warmer side, but it's still odd to me how giddy and thrilled I am. The excitement from this evening has made such an effect on me. I mean, I knew I liked her a lot. But really, I think I might be in love with her. It's too early to actually tell her that. But in my heart, I know that's how I truly feel.

**-NEXT MORNING. TRIS POV-**

I end up sleeping until almost noon. I couldn't help it. I slept all too well. I head downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal. I catch myself constantly thinking about my evening with Tobias. I am still flabbergasted that he asked me to be his girlfriend. I know a part of me knew he was different with me and that we had something special. But I guess I was in a bit of denial and persuaded myself to think it was only feelings of friendship on his behalf. But thankfully I was proven wrong. I think about the details of last night. How much fun it is to hang out with him. How romantic he is, without really trying. How beautiful his eyes were in the moonlight. How his scruffy jaw brushed against my face just right. How wonderful his kisses were. I felt so much love and electricity from his touch. But I am drawn from these thoughts as I hear Christina shouting in the other room. It seems that she is in the living room on the phone with one of her sisters. They are arguing about something, but I am not sure what.

"Ugh!" Christina shouts as she enters the kitchen while hanging up her call.

"Everything ok?" I ask hesitantly.

"My stupid sister cancelled her visit yet again. She promised she would come this time, but "something came up" yet again. Apparently her modeling job is quite demanding and is more important than seeing her sister." Christina rants as she pours herself a bowl of cereal as well.

"Which sister are we talking about? Caitlyn or Charlotte?" I ask.

"Charlotte."

I of course remember Charlotte from when we were younger. She always wanted to be an actress or a model. She moved to Los Angeles around the same time that Christina moved to Portland.

"She has promised to visit me several times since I've moved out here, and she hasn't once. I've gone to visit her once, but when I got there, she was too busy to hang out for more than an hour. And I barely ever hear from her anymore. It really worries me."

"I'm sorry Chris, I know it sucks. I barely hear from Caleb anymore either."

"I think it's her stupid photographer boyfriend. I mean, I know she is 22 years old and can make decisions on her own. But I really don't think he is a good influence on her."

"Yeah, you told me about him before...he seems like a jackass. Isn't he like 35 too?"

"Yup." Chris says shaking her head.

"Well, maybe we can take a California road trip soon. I want to go see Caleb and it wouldn't be much further to drive to LA where she's at." I say.

"I guess you're right. We'll see. But I need to get out sooner than that. We should all go do something again together. With this Charlotte thing, and my car getting stolen, and stress of work...I just need to get away for a couple days" she suggests.

"I think that's a great idea. In fact, Four and I were just talking about how fun it would be to all go camping. I wonder if everyone is available this weekend."

"Oh Tris, I don't know...camping? I've never gone, but it doesn't exactly sound like my type of thing." Christina says with a disgusted face.

"You'd be ok, it's really fun. Trust me." I say.

Just then, my phone rings. I realize I've had it right next to me all morning, hoping to hear from Tobias soon. Thankfully when I look at the caller ID, it's him. I smile to myself and quickly answer it.

"Hello?" I say a bit cautiously, remembering Christina is still sitting next to me. And it quickly dawns on me how thankful I am she hasn't asked any further questions about us. I thought for sure she would since she seemed unsatisfied with my answers from our conversation last night. Not that I should care if she knows Tobias and I are together, but I don't really feel like her getting all giddy and 'Chris-like' on me. So for now I choose to keep it discreet.

"Hi." he says.

I can tell he was smiling when he said that even though I can't see him.

"Oh Hey, what's up Four?" I ask. I am hoping that he realizes I called him Four on purpose, to imply that I am not alone.

"Is Chris right there?" he asks.

"mmhmm" I respond simply.

He chuckles a little.

"Well, I was just calling to say hi and see what you're up to today." he says.

"Um, not much. What about you?" I say.

"Zeke and I were talking about grilling some burgers tonight for us friends, but neither of us have BBQ's since we live in apartments. So maybe we can come to your house and use yours? You have the best backyard for it anyway" he says.

"Of course you can. What time?"

"I have a bit of work to do at the office, so probably around 6 o'clock. But I'll try to get done sooner than that... I'm anxious to see you."

"Diddo." I say, trying to hold back my grin.

Christina looks at me questioningly.

"It's Four. He and Zeke want to grill burgers here at our place tonight." I explain to her.

"Ok, fine by me, I'll tell Will." she says.

"Christina's cool with it." I tell Tobias.

"Awesome, well, I will let everyone know, and I'll grab the stuff we need from the store on my way over." he says.

"Want me to buy or make anything?" I ask.

"Nope. Just be there to keep me company." he says.

"Ok, that's a deal." I say, still smiling. Hopefully Christina doesn't notice.

"See you around 6?" he says.

"Okie dokie. Bye." I say.

Chris gives me an accusatory look after I hang up. I stifle a laugh and get up to put my cereal bowl in the dishwasher.

"They'll be here around 6pm." I tell her as I attempt to leave the room.

"Ok. And by the way, I know there is something up between you two!" she playfully shouts as I make my way up the stairs.

"Whatever!" I shout back.

After a little bit, Christina heads to work for a short shift. Thankfully Will works nearby too, so he was able to pick her up on his way, since she still doesn't have her car.

Since I have the day free, I do a bit of cleaning around the house and lounging around. I decide I am being too lazy, so I decide to do some yoga. I have been doing it regularly for the past couple years. It's a great way for me to stay in shape without having to drag myself to the gym to workout. I prefer jogs around the neighborhood, or yoga in the comfort of my own home. So I grab my outfit that I wore to the gym last night, out of the dryer. I put it on and push the coffee table aside in the living room to give myself more space. I am about 40 minutes in to my usual 1 hour routine that they I learned in the class I took back in Chicago.

It's about 5 o'clock, so I should have enough time to finish this up and shower before everyone gets here. I have my music playing on the stereo as I bend into the various yoga positions. I hold each of them for a few minutes until I move onto the next position. Even though it's technically exercise, I find it to be relaxing and enjoyable. I am currently just in 'downward dog' position, which is basicallu where I am bent forward, with my feet and hands flat on the ground, with my back slightly arched and my butt high in the air. My head hangs down between my arms. My eyes are closed as I am concentrating on controlling my deep meditation-style breathing. I must have the music up pretty loud, because I am jolted out of my concentration by familiar voices in the living room with me. My eyes bolt open, but I am too startled by them being here to remember to pull from my position.

"Whoa, hellllo Tris!" Uriah exclaims with a grin.

"Yikes Tris, what are you _doing_?" Zeke asks with a laugh as he tilts his head a bit to get a good look at me.

Tobias just stands there with wide eyes and his mouth half-open with an adorable grin. But he quickly realizes Uriah and Zeke's comments and sees them staring, so he gives them each a shove.

"Guys! Have some manners!" he says to them, causing me to remember to move. I quickly sit back on the floor into Lotus position.

"Yoga?" suggests Shauna, obviously aware of what I've been doing.

"Yes, Yoga." I say with a laugh.

"I think I like yoga." Zeke says with a grin.

I roll my eyes.

"What position was that exactly? It looked interesting." asks Uriah with a grin, resulting in Marlene elbowing him in the stomach.

"It's called Downward Dog. It's one of the best stress-relieving full body stretches". I explain before taking a drink from my water bottle.

"You should show Marlene some yoga moves." Uriah says with a smile. She gives him a look with her brows furrowed, but she still shows a small smile. "Um, for ya know, stress relief." he adds.

She shakes her head and makes her way into the kitchen and he follows her mumbling something to her.

"Well, I am going to start the bbq." Zeke says, giving Four a pat on the back and heading out to the backyard.

I look at Tobias, who stands there with a smirk and his arms crossed.

"Sorry, I thought you guys weren't coming until 6. I would have been done earlier if I'd have known." I say, standing up to greet him.

"Oh, yeah, I said I would try to come earlier, remember? But it's ok, I didn't mind stumbling in on your 'downward dog'." he says with a little laugh.

I give his arm a playful slap.

"Maybe so, but it's a bit embarrassing having everyone come in and see you with your ass in the air. Especially in these tight leggings Chris made me get." I say, pinching at the tight black cotton fabric.

"At least you have a nice ass to show off." he says, pulling me into a hug. "But I guess next time I'd prefer if it were _just_ me walking in on you, without the rest of those drooling idiots." he says with a chuckle.

I laugh and hug him back. It's so nice to be with him again. Even though I saw him last night, I have missed him all day.

"Hey, I'm teaching you self-defense. It's only fair if you teach me yoga in return." he says looking down at me.

I look up at him, "You really want to learn?" I ask.

"Sure. I'd like you to teach me all your moves." he says with a flirty smirk and one eyebrow raised.

I pull from our hug and playfully shove him away from me and head towards the stairs.

"Hey!" he says.

"I am going to take a quick shower since I'm all sweaty. I'll be down in 10 minutes." I say without turning back.

After my shower, I put on some skinny jeans and a sweatshirt and just brush my wet hair. I head out to the backdoor. I see that Christina and Will are here, as is Shauna and Molly. Still, I have only met Molly a few times since I've lived here.

Tobias is putting the burger patties on the grill and Zeke is standing near him talking, both with beer bottles in their hand. The others are all sitting on various seats around the patio, chatting about random things. I go and stand next to Tobias and he smiles at me. He briefly rubs my back in a circular motion. It's physical contact, but not so much that it would be something our friends would think is odd between us as friends. I still don't know if we're going to share with our friends that we're a 'couple', but I guess they'll find out sooner or later. Probably sooner.

"Hey, there you are Tris. And all freshly showered!" Shauna says.

"And with no make-up?!" Molly adds with a chuckle.

"Eh, she goes without sometimes." Christina says indifferently.

"Yeah, I figured if it's late and we're all just hanging out here, there was no point." I say with a little laugh. But I almost regret not wearing any make-up now. Is it that noticeable? I mean, I have clear skin. But I guess I look a bit full without any on, especially by eyes. I don't I think I should have to care about wearing any in front of our close friends, but I do want to at least attempt to be pretty, especially in front of Tobias. I guess I should try a little harder.

"Well, you're absolutely right Tris." Tobias says to me. "After all, _some_ girls don't need make-up to be beautiful." he says loud enough for everyone to hear, while looking down directly into my eyes with a smile.

I feel my cheeks redden, but I just smile back mentally thanking him for the compliment.

"Four's right, you pull it off somehow." Christina adds.

"Why thank you guys." I say with a smile. "I know, I should probably care more about my appearance. But I don't. This is how I am, people can just take it or leave it." I say with a bit more confidence than usual. I plop down in the seat next to where Tobias is standing. He looks at me and bites his lip with a small smile. ..he is so fucking sexy when he does that.

"It's a good think we'll take you as you are!" Christina says with a chuckle.

I smile at her. "Oh- I almost forgot, do any of you have plans this weekend? We should all go camping!"

Tobias nods his head in agreement and looks around to see how the others respond.

"Marlene and I have the weekend free." Uriah says.

"Yeah, I do too. That sounds hella fun!" Zeke says.

"I'm in!" Shauna says, and Zeke smiles at her.

"Me too!" Will says before looking at Christina to see her answer.

"Ugh...I guess I'll go. But seriously, no showers? Sleeping outdoors? I'm not promising I won't be bitchy." she says with a laugh.

"How about you Molly?" Christina asks her.

"Nope. I always work weekends, so can't go." she says with an annoyed tone.

"Well, maybe next time." Christina says, but she rolls her eyes a bit due to the tension.

"So, how about we leave Friday and stay for 2 nights? Come back Sunday?" I ask.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Tobias says and everyone else agrees.

Tobias explains that he has an idea of where we can camp. And everyone starts chiming in with ideas about what we can do, and who has what supplies.

Eventually Tobias decides the burgers are done and piles them on a plate. I offer to help him grab the buns and toppings from inside the house, so that we can bring them out to the patio table for everyone.

Once we get into the kitchen, I go for the fridge where the lettuce and tomatoes are. When I turn around, Tobias is right beside me. He pins me against the fridge door, hands holding my upper arms firmly, but without hurting me. He kisses me rapturously.

I eagerly kiss him back. I feel his tongue slip into mine and I let out a quite moan. Which causes him to smile against my lips. My arms go around his neck, still with the tomato and lettuce in hand, while his arms snake around my waist and hold my lower back.

We are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We pull away from each other and see that it's Zeke. I can't help the blush on my cheeks. Tobias just licks his lips and grabs the plate of burger off the counter top.

"Whoo Hoo! It's about time!" Zeke says with a grin and gives Tobias a rough manly pat on the back. Which causes Tobias and I to laugh.

"I am happy to see you two are finally together, but that's no excuse to let our grub get cold!" Zeke says, grabbing the plate of burgers from Tobias and going back outside.

Tobias leans and gives me one more peck on the lips and we go outside to join the others.

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for reading this long chapter, I just kept writing and writing!**

**As a reminder, this story is rated M for language and sexual content (although there hasn't been much yet). But especially now that Four and Tris are together, it will definitely be rated M! The sexual content (and some more language) will develop from here. Maybe not in the next chapter or two, but soon. I just wanted to give you all a fair warning.  
**

**So for the younger audience, I definitely recommend taking this into consideration. I understand if you do not read from here on. And I apologize if you would prefer the story without it, but I knew I wanted to include it from the start, I just want to include that spice to the Four/Tris romance. That's why I rated it as such from the start of the story. I just haven't really incorporated it yet since I wanted to make the story more realistic and didn't want Tris to come off as slutty.  
**

**Anyway, thank you again to all of you for the nice reviews, I really appreciate them! Keep them coming! Reading your feedback is very inspiring and motivates me to keep updating every few days! :)**

**~Madison~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow! Almost 1000 vistors reading my story just over this past week! Thank you everyone, I really appreciate your kind reviews as well! **

**I hope you enjoy as I continue this story!**

***Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns the rights to Divergent. Not me. :/**

_Recap (Tris POV):_

_I eagerly kiss him back. I feel his tongue slip into mine and I let out a quite moan. Which causes him to smile against my lips. My arms go around his neck, still with the tomato and lettuce in hand, while his arms snake around my waist and hold my lower back._

_We are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We pull away from each other and see that it's Zeke. I can't help the blush on my cheeks. Tobias just licks his lips and grabs the plate of burger off the counter top._

_"Whoo Hoo! It's about time!" Zeke says with a grin and gives Tobias a rough manly pat on the back. Which causes Tobias and I to laugh._

_"I am happy to see you two are finally together, but that's no excuse to let our grub get cold!" Zeke says, grabbing the plate of burgers from Tobias and going back outside._

_Tobias leans and gives me one more peck on the lips and we go outside to join the others._

**-FOUR/TOBIAS POV-**

After we all enjoy our cheeseburgers, we continue hanging out in the backyard, laughing and having a good time. Around 1am, everyone ends up dispersing and heading home. We're all looking forward to our weekend plans to go camping. As I drive myself home, I think about how Tris wasn't very touchy or anything this evening, besides our heated kiss in the kitchen. But I think she is just hesitant to show affection in front of our friends. I think Zeke is the only one to know about us, and he isn't the type to go gossip and tell everyone. He will wait until _we_ tell them, or let them find out on their own. But hopefully Tris isn't being distant because she is having second thoughts about us. Then again, we had a good time and she gave me many meaningful glances, smiles and giggles throughout the night. And she did sneak me a quick kiss goodnight before I left. So I shouldn't stress about it.

On my way to work the next day, I stop by Tori's for my usual coffee. Tris is behind the counter running register and the espresso bar. Apparently Lauren called in sick, so Tris is picking up the slack. We say hello and have a nice chat for a few minutes, but I can see she is busy, so I let her get back to work.

Around 3pm I am already done at the office for the day, but I have to swing back by Tori's Cafe. My main intention for going there, is to give Tori the final paperwork and information regarding the website I completed for her. I have my lap top with me and plan to show Tori how she can easily update/maintain the site on her own now. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited to see Tris again too. I think she is still there for an hour or so.

Once I arrive, Tori and I sit and I run through everything about the site. I see Tris clocks out at 4pm and she grabs her sweatshirt and purse, but she's lingering around instead of leaving. Once Tori and I wrap up our little meeting and I'm packing my computer back in my bag, Tris approaches me.

"Hi." she says with her adorable smile.

"Hi Tris." I say standing up to hug her. She gives me a big squeeze back.

"Off work?" I ask.

"Yep. I just wanted to say Hi to you before I have to head to the salon with Christina."

"Salon, huh?"

"Yeah, Chris has been complaining that since we'll be camping for three days, we probably won't be able to shave or anything. So she insisted we get waxed. But knowing her, she is probably going to have us do the whole package- massage, waxing, hair cut, manicures, and so on." she says with a sigh.

I laugh "Well, good luck with that. It shouldn't be too bad. But if you're tired of her by the time you're done, you're welcome to come over to my place after. I could make you dinner and we could watch a movie or something." I say.

"I just might take you up on that offer." she says grabbing my hands with hers and holding them for a moment. She leans up and gives me a quick light kiss on the lips and the heads toward the door.

"I'll probably see you around 7?" she asks before opening the door to leave. I nod and she grins at me before setting off down the street toward the salon.

I look up to see Tori behind the counter and she just looks at me with smirk. "I knew it." mouths. I roll my eyes, but I'm smiling.

I see Al out of the corner of my eye, he appears to be glaring at me weirdly as he slowly wipes the table down near me.

I give them a wave goodbye and head to the store. My kitchen is pretty empty, so I need to pick up groceries and stuff for dinner.

Once I get home, I unload the bags from the store and put it all away. Then I do some straightening up. I don't spend too much time at home, so it doesn't get too messy or dirty.

I go start the chicken for dinner and I hear a knock on the door. I look at the clock and it's only 6:30, but I'm not expecting anyone else. So it's probably Tris. I glance in the mirror and run my hand through my hair in attempt to fix it. But it just flops back into it's usual messy do. I don't bother with it further and open the door.

There stands my beautiful Tris with a shy smile. And it seems that she has a and a new haircut. It's still the same color and pretty much the same length as usual, which is to her lower back. But it has some lanoes now, which give it a sexy loose wavy look. Kind of like when we were at the beach and it got the natural wave from the sea water.

"Hey, how was it at the salon with Chris?" I say with a smile as I open the door more to let her in and then embrace her in a hug. She smiles and removes her jacket and lays it over the chair in the entry way. She sets her purse down and glances around the room.

"It went ok. I mean, being pampered or 2 hours isn't too terrible. But I am a bit sore from the wax job." she says with a laugh.

"Really? Legs burn?" I ask curiously. I really don't know how waxing works or how bad it is.

"Yes they do, as does much of the rest of my body." She says with a chuckle.

I give her a questioning look.

"Christina um, well, she talked me into a brazillian wax, including the full bikini area, if you know what I mean."

"Oh!" I say with a bit of surprise, but then laugh. "Yikes, that must have been painful."

"You have no idea." she says laughing as well.

"You got your hair cut too it? It looks great." I say.

"Thanks, Chris talked me into it of course. At first, she tried talking me into chopping it off to my shoulders, but I couldn't get myself to do it." she says.

"Well, you'd look good no matter what. But I'm glad you didn't change it that much. I like it long."

She blushes and looks around my living room and explores a little bit.

"I can't believe this is my first time to your house. It's really nice." she says.

"Well, I don't really ever have people over. I usually go to other people's houses instead."

"Yeah, I guess that seems to be the case. How come?"

"I don't know...I guess it's kind of hard for me to allow people to get to know me and letting them into my personal space, like my house. It just isn't something I've been very comfortable with. I mean, Zeke and Uriah have been here a handful of times. And Marlene once, to pick up a drunk Uriah. But that's about all."

She looks at me, but she seems to be thinking about something.

"But I assume in your wilder days, you would bring girls back here." she says with a little laugh.

"Actually no. You're the first girl I've ever brought over." I say, feeling my cheeks getting a little rosy. I don't know why she makes me blush so easily.

She just smiles and walks slowly closer to me.

"I am honored." she says with a fancy bow.

"You should be! You're lucky enough to hang out at my place _and_ let me make you a meal. You must be pretty special for Tobias Eaton to be so kind." I say with a chuckle.

She gives me a playful shove and heads towards the kitchen. I follow her in and start taking out the ingredients for dinner.

"Sorry...you were a half hour early, so I didn't have a chance to cook dinner yet." I say as I start coating the chicken with panko bread crumbs, cheese and herbs.

"I can leave and come back if you'd like?" she says with a little laugh.

"No way, I'm not letting you go anywhere missy! You just get to watch me cook, that's all."

"Can I help?" she asks.

"Sure...want to slice some of that baguette I bought?" I ask

She grabs it, along with a bread knife and starts slicing it. Meanwhile, I have the chicken in the oven, along with a tray of baby red potatoes which I have drizzled with olive oil and seasoned with salt and pepper. She starts setting the table as I saute asparagus.

"It smells so good, you're seriously really good in the kitchen." she states as she inhales again over the stove top.

"Thanks. This is a pretty simple meal since I didn't want to plan on spending too much time in the kitchen." I say smirking at her.

"Simple or not. It looks amazing. Where did you learn all this Chef Tobias? What's your secret?" she asks.

"I like food. And I especially like food that tastes good, so I try and accomplish that."

"Me too, but I still don't have your talent."

"Well, I had to learn to cook for myself at a young age. So I am pretty much self taught. Lots of trial and error. Then a couple years ago once I could afford cable, I ended up watching Food Network when nothing else good was on. So I learned a lot and realized how fun it is to put a little effort into making meals taste good." I say.

"I like watching food network too. But I didn't really gain much skill from it. At least not like you. You've got a gift sir" she says with a giggle, sneaking a piece of asparagus to snack on.

Once the food is ready, she grabs us each a glass of water as I place the food on our plates. I pour us each a small glass of wine.

We eat and chat about our day, about some of our favorite recipes, and about our camping location that we're looking forward to exploring.

Once we're done eating, she helps me carry the dishes to the sink, but I insist that I'll wash them later. So she makes her way into the living room and sits on one side of the couch, with her legs tucked under her. We decide to watch "Anchorman". After I put in the movie, I sit next to her. We're a few inches a part. But within a few minutes of the movie, I have my arm around her and she is leaning on my chest. We laugh hysterically at the movie and I like that she can enjoy stupid hilarious movies like this. She isn't one of those girls that just likes chick flicks. After the movie ends, we decide to watch another one. So she gets up and pick another. I can't help put check her out. She is in her skinny jeans and a loose black and grey striped sweater than hangs off one shoulder. Which reveals the black lace strap of her camisole underneath, as well as her raven tattoos. She is so sexy, especially when she bends over looking through my DVD collection. But then she moves to the next shelving unit and sees my collection of novels and comic books.

"You collect comics?" she asks with an intrigued smile.

"Um, yeah...I mean, I have a few." I say, rubbing the back of my neck. For some reason I think she is going to tease me and make me feel like a nerd or something.

"A few? There are hundreds here! It's amazing!" she says as she sits crossed legged on the floor in front of the book shelf, skimming her fingers over the spines carefully.

I smile, happy to see that once again, she finds out something new about me and is amiable about it.

"May I?" she asks, implying she wants to pull some out to look at them.

"Of course." I say, making my way from the couch to go sit next to her on the floor.

"How long have you collected them?" she asks.

"Hmm..since I was 5 I guess."

"Wow, 5 years old? Could you even read that young?"

"No. But I've enjoyed them since I got my first one a 5." I chuckle, and then for some reason, hesitate before continuing on.

"I already told you a bit about how life was growing up with my dad. Well, even at age 5, he was pretty harsh. I wasn't allowed to have many friends and wasn't allowed to really play with toys or anything. He said we shouldn't be self-indulgent and reiterated that he refused to raise a selfish son. My mom wasn't around much, but every once in a while, she would sneak me a little toy of some sort. Usually things like a yo-yo, a super-hero action figure or hot wheels car. I would get so excited and would have so much fun with one simple toy. Even though I felt kind of guilty for feeling selfish, I was too young to really understand what that even meant, so I just played with the toy for as long as I could... But it never lasted long since my dad always found it and would throw it away or donate it to the hospice. But one day, instead of bringing a toy, my mom brought me a comic book. I couldn't't read it at 5 years old, but I enjoyed looking at the pictures. And the best part, was that I could slip it under my mattress so that Marcus could never find it. Then when I learned to read, I ended up enjoying it even more. I've been collecting them ever since.

"So, you've been collecting them for...16 years." she says with an impressed smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say with a silent laugh. "I actually had a lot more, but I ended up selling a bunch of them when I first moved out and needed money for rent."

"I have a small collection of them too." she admits.

"You do?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, girls can like comics too ya know." She says with a giggle.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just.. surprised I guess." I say with a big smile.

"Well, I don't have nearly as many as you have. I probably have 50 or so. I've just picked them out randomly when I see them at garage sales and flea markets over the years. I don't know which ones are 'good' or worth money, I just simply pick out ones that I like." she says as she looks down and flips through at a superman comic.

"I don't know how, but I realize my girlfriend gets more awesome each day." I say, still with my goofy smile.

"As does my boyfriend." She says scooting closer to me smiling back.

I look at her, so affected by her. She makes it much easier for me to be myself. Although I still feel way out of her league, I feel like we're so completely compatible and right for each other. She is so amazing and I am so happy she is mine and I am hers.

I lean in to kiss her and she immediately returns the kiss passionately. I lay her back on the floor and explore her mouth with my tongue, as she does mine. She reaches up the back of my shirt and she traces her hands along my tattoos. I sigh in pleasure at the feel of her hands on my bare skin. I lay hovering over her, leaning one of my elbows on the ground beside her so not to crush her. My other arm is free, so I allow that hand to explore her waist slightly where her sweater has risen up. Her stomach is so sexy and soft against the palm of my hand. After a few minutes, she tugs on the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head. She leans back and looks me over and she bites her lip as she reaches an arm up to trace my chest and ab muscles with her fingertips. She sits up a little and pulls off her sweater, leaving her in just her lacy cami tank top. I move to kiss just below her ears, then down her neck, then her shoulder and then I work my way down to her ravens on her collarbone. All the while, my hand explores her stomach and chest. My hand gently glides over breasts. She doesn't stop me, so I caress them, and although my hand is still separated by her bra and tank top, she still feels amazing. I am so fucking turned on right now. I move my mouth back up to hers to kiss her lips again, causing me to be more at the level where my crotch is pressed up against her center. Although it feels good to be so close to her, these pants are now much too tight for my liking due to the hard-on she has given me. She lets out a small moan as she feels me press against her and I slightly grind against her, eliciting more soft noises from her mouth. Even though we both have our pants on, it still feels amazing. After a couple minutes of this, I don't think I can handle much more. Soon I won't be able to control myself. I so badly want to rip her clothes off and take her right here on the floor. So I slowly sit back up and catch my breath, I cant help but grin at her. She seems somewhat confused as to why I stopped, but she smiles back as she sits up and pulls her tank top down where it had ridden up.

"Sorry, I just uh, I don't know how much more of that I could handle of that without being able to restrain myself... I want to be a gentleman and take it slow since we, you know, we haven't been together that long yet." I say, trying to be kind, while also not trying to offend her. I obviously want her in that way, but want to do it right and not move too quickly.

"I guess I was pretty caught up in the moment too. But I appreciate that, and I agree with you. It's best to take it slow." she says, still smiling at me admiringly. "But I will say, since we were so close before we decided to be 'together', I already feel really close to you. And I've liked you for a while now. So I can't promise I'll be able to wait _very_ long." she says with a smirk.

I chuckle. "That's fine by me!" I say with a smile.

"And I agree. You already know more about me than anyone. I like it that way. And I love getting to know you more and more too. I am really lucky to be your boyfriend Tris." I say moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am the lucky one Tobias." she says pecking my lips with hers.

We end up putting in another movie and cuddling up on the floor with a bunch of pillows and blankets. She ends up falling asleep while laying on my chest, which is still bare. I have my arm around her, holding her close. I hear her steady breathing letting me know she is sleeping peacefully, so I let myself fall into a pleasant slumber as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks again for all the sweet reviews! And here we have Chapter 17...**

_Recap:_

_We end up putting in another movie and cuddling up on the floor with a bunch of pillows and blankets. She ends up falling asleep while laying on my chest, which is still bare. I have my arm around her, holding her close. I hear her steady breathing letting me know she is sleeping peacefully, so I let myself fall into a pleasant slumber as well._

**-TRIS POV-**

I wake up to find myself snuggled up with Tobias on the floor of his living room. His house smells of cinnamon and spices, it's very comforting. Despite the minimal home decor, he has good taste and has made his house feel homey. I look over at his handsome face. He is so precious when he sleeps. He looks younger. I admire his long brown eye lashes, his perfect nose, his sun tanned skin, his irresiatble soft lips. Before I realize what I'm doing, I am cradling his face with my hand and slowly stroking his cheek with my thumb. His eyes flutter open and he smiles at me.

"Good morning beautiful." he says in his husky morning voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I say.

"I don't mind one bit. It's quite nice having you be the first thing I see when I wake up." he says as he kisses the tip of my nose. I giggle and kiss his nose back.

"Well, I didn't realize how early it is. It's only 7am and I don't need to be to work until 10am. Do you have to work today?" I ask.

"Yeah, I should get started on the next website I'm doing for the tattoo shop. But I don't need to go in right away."

I smile and nod.

"Want to go get breakfast and then I'll drop you off at work so that you don't have to walk?" he asks.

"Sure, that sounds good. But I should swing by my house to shower and change."

"Ok, no problem. I'll take a quick shower first and then will take you over."

"K." I say.

He sits up in attempt to get up, but he pauses and looks back over his shoulder to smirk at me. He stretches out his arm and gives my side a tickle and I laugh while trying to roll away. He pulls me back, so I grab a pillow and hit him with it. But he keeps tickling and I squirm, giggling like crazy. I don't think he realize_s how_ ticklish I am. I swat at him to stop and attempt to continue beating him with the pillow, but he's obviously a lot stronger than me, so it doesn't work. He hits me back with the pillow and goes in to tickle me again. After us practically wrestling on the ground of blankets for several minutes, I manage to roll him onto his back, and I hold his body down with mine as I am straddle over him, while also pinning his arms out to his sides. Obviously he could pull from my hold, but he doesn't attempt to. He just looks up at me with a grin, still breathing hard.

"Wow, that was really fun. I've never had a pillow-tickle fight with a hot girl before." he says, still lightly panting.

"Well, you sir are am ass. I am WAY too ticklish. You seriously have no idea." I say, with a little laugh, still attempting to catch my breath.

"That was a pretty good move you did to pin me on my back by the way. Remembered that one from self-defense class, huh?"

"Indeed I did. Did I execute it correctly?"

"You did. I give you an A+ ."

I slowly lean down, his arms still held down under by hands, and I give him a slow soft kiss on the mouth. But I don't allow his tongue to enter, I prefer to tease him and hold out on that since he tickled me so much. I pull away and release his arms.

"Why thank you. But am I just getting a good grade because I am dating the teacher?" I say with a smirk while folding my arms.

"No way. You'd get an A+ because you're genuinely awesome at defense and you're a tough cookie. But the teacher gives you extra credit for being his amazing girlfriend."

I smile slightly and bite my lip as I usually do in attempt to fight back my blushing cheeks.

"You can't do that." he says.

I give him a questioning look since I'm not exactly sure what he means.

"It's way too sexy when you bite your lip, you're basically just begging me to kiss you." he says.

Then he leans up and crashes his lips to mine. Since he still lies on his back and I am straddling him, I have one hand on the floor to the side of his head, and the other gently holding the base of his neck. His hands move their way down the sides of my arms, then onto to my back and then down to my butt. He grabs a butt cheek with each of his hands, holding me firmly in place on his lap. I am still fully clothed and he is in his jeans, but he still no shirt since he never put it back on last night. But I can't help but wish he was in less, I want to yank his pants off so bad. I've never been with someone that had _this_ much of an effect on me.

"You seem to have a thing for my ass ." I say with a little laugh against his lips as he still caresses me.

"Can you blame me? It's perfect!" he says with grin as he gives it a little slap with one of his hands, which makes me give an abrupt squeal, followed by a giggle.

"I don't think I'd say that, but I am glad you like it." I say.

Before he can respond, I hear my phone vibrate on the coffee table. I decide that I should check it. It would probably be a good opportunity to slow down what we were doing. I want him so badly. But I am happy that we're taking it slow. It shows me he really cares about me and treats me different than most girls.

I kiss his cheek and stand up to retrieve my phone. I see I have a few missed calls and several texts from Christina. I guess I didn't hear it since it was on silent/vibrate. I scroll through the texts and read:

_Last night 9:10pm-Christina: Hey Tris, where did you go after the salon? You said you were "saying hi to Four" for a bit, but it's been hours._

_Last night 10:40pm- Christina: Are you still with Four? Where are you at? What is up with you guys? _

_Last night Midnight- Christina: So, I am a little worried. You usually call or text by now. But I will assume you're still with Four...which means you're in good hands. _

_This morning 1:30am- Christina: Ok, I am heading to bed now. I really hope you're ok. You haven't picked up at all. If assume you're still with Four._

_This morning 1:32am- Christina: OMG, duh! You're totally fucking him! _

_This morning 1:35am- Christina: Are you just fuck-buddies? Ya know- friends with benefits? or you two actually together? I told you he liked you!_

_This morning 7:15am- Christina: I am heading to work. My boss will kill me if you call, but you text me when you wake up! I want detailsssss!_

I laugh as I read them and shake my head.

"Who is it?" Tobias asks, standing up to come over to me.

I show him the screen and he laughs as he reads through them.

"Well, good to know she approves of me at least." he says.

I nod and he kisses my forehead and goes to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

I plop on the couch and text a reply to Chris. I decide to keep it simple.

_Me: Sorry Chris, my phone was on silent. I'm fine, thank you for checking though.  
_

I get a reply within a few seconds.

_Christina: Phew! Good to hear. So, you and Four?_

_Me: Yes, I was with Four. We watched movies at his house last night and fell asleep. _

_Me: __And no, we didn't do it._

_Christina: Just movies? No sex?  
_

_Me: No sex. Just an innocent night, I swear._

_Christina: Aw, that's too bad. You really need to get laid, it's been too long. _

_Me: haha, I guess so._

_Christina: Well, you still spent the night with him...seems to me you're hiding something from me Trissy! You're telling me everything when I get home from work!_

_Me: okay okay, I'll see you later._

After Four is finished getting ready, we swing by my house. I shower and get changed while he watches TV.

We head to the bagel shop and have breakfast.

He takes me to work and comes in to get his coffee. Before he leaves, I give him a quick kiss goodbye. Lauren of course gives me a hateful look. She just about squeezes the milk out of the carton she is holding.

"Kissing the customers, huh? That's real professional." she says to me with her snotty attitude.

"I don't kiss customers, just that particular customer since he happens to be my boyfriend." I reply. Even though I don't feel i should have to give her any excuses, it felt good to inform her that he's mine.

"Boyfriend? Right." she says sarcastically.

I just roll my eyes and get back to work minding my own business. Thankfully the rest of the afternoon goes pretty well. Fairly busier than usual, but that's a good thing.

Towards the end of my shift, Tobias comes back in. He seems somewhat excited, but I also sense a little bit of nervousness and maybe anxiety? He says hi, but then waits patiently at one of the tables until I am officially off work. Once I clock out, I go sit with him.

"Hey, what's up? You seem...concerned?" I say as more of a question. He is really hard to read right now.

"Well.." he hesitates "I just found out I have to go out of town for.. a uh..a work thing. It's in New York. I'm not exactly sure how long I'll be gone, but probably just a couple of nights." he explains. He seems somewhat relieved to get it off his chest, but he still seems anxious.

"Wow, really? New York? That's pretty exciting. When do you leave?" I ask.

"Tonight actually. I just got the call today. They want me there for a meeting tomorrow afternoon."

"Tonight?" I exclaim, a little louder than I mean to.

"Yeah, they didn't give me much notice. But they agreed to make the arrangements for the flight and hotel, it's all paid for and everything. My flight leaves at 9:45pm."

He seems fairly excited, which makes me excited for him. I mean, an all expense paid trip to NYC? That's exciting. But I am a bit sad to have him leave for a few days. I know we haven't been together long, but I'm used to seeing him everyday. Plus, he seems a bit vague about this whole trip, which for some reason makes me a little bothered. But I don't want to push him for details since he didn't offer any.

"That's cool. So, a couple days? You think you'll be back for the camping trip?" I ask hopefully.

Not only am I am hoping he is home for the camping trip, but also because Friday is my birthday. I haven't really mentioned it because it's not that big of a deal, and I don't want him to feel obligated to buy me anything.

"Yeah, I should be back by Friday morning at the latest. Trust me, I'll be home as soon as I can." he smiles, "Not to sound clingy, but I'm not looking forward to being apart from you." he adds.

"I know, me either." I say truthfully with a small smile. "Are you free until then?"

"Yeah, I already went home and packed. I made sure to get that out of the way while you were working. That way we could spend time together before I have to go." he says.

"Would you mind taking me to the airport? You can drop me off and drive my truck home and use it while I'm gone." he says.

"Sure. When do we need to be there?"

"I think probably around 7:30 to be safe. So we have a few hours until then."

"What should we do?" I ask.

"You want to just grab some hot dogs and hang out at the park?" he suggests as he stands up.

"Sounds good to me." I say as I take the hand he offers me.

We go grab some hot dogs from the street vendor nearby and then head another block down to the big park. We sit under a tree together and eat. We chat comfortably, but not about anything particularly important. He doesn't really mention the trip at all, which just makes me more curious. When we're done eating, I lay my head down on his lap and he strokes my hair.

"God, you are so gorgeous." he says looking down at me. I can't fight the huge smile that wants to spread across my face.

"You're so sweet." I tell him, which causes him to laugh.

"I think that's literally the only time someone has ever said that about me."

"Really? I find that hard to believe." I say with a laugh. "You're such a sweetheart, how could nobody else see that?"

"I guess I've never had much of a sweet side. But then I met you."

I pull his face down closer to me. His lips barely brush against mine, then he sucks tenderly at my bottom lip, his tongue peeking out to trace the sensitive flesh. My hands curl into his shirt as I move my lips against his. Everything is slow and gentle, our mouths moving against one another with ease. When my tongue meets his and our mouths widen to allow one another access, I feel the passion between us flare up. My lower belly clenches in response. He tastes me thoroughly and our tongues and lips collide in a dizzying match. I gasp as he bites down on my bottom lip softly, the ache between my legs throbbing in response.

We keep up with this for a few minutes. But we have to keep ourselves in check since we're in a public park. Although we're somewhat secluded by this tree, someone still ends up walking by on the nearby path. So we don't let ourselves do much besides make out.

Eventually we decide it's time to leave for the airport. Once we arrive, I get out to give him a hug and kiss goodbye.

I finally decide I have to ask, I'm too curious. I have to know a little bit about why he is suddenly going to New York.

"What is this trip for again? You have your own graphic design business..." I say, not knowing how exactly to word my question. I don't want to sound too nosey.

"It's just, well, it's an important meeting. It's an opportunity. I don't know exactly what awaits me there. So I'll explain when I get back, okay?" he says.

"Okay." I say, although I am disappointed he won't tell me anything further. But I try to be supportive. So I smile and say "Good luck." as I give him a chaste kiss.

"Thank you." he says, taking my hand in his. "You'll probably be asleep once I get there, but I'll text you when I land. That way you get it in the morning when you wake up."

"Okay. Please do. And... call and text me often."

"I will, I promise."

"Alright you two, move it along! You're in the loading zone!" a worker shouts to us.

I roll my eyes at him and turn back to Tobias.

"Okay, I'll let you go. Stay safe." I tell him.

"You too."

I nod and he kisses me again.

"See you soon." he says with his adorable smile.

"See you soon." I reply back with a small smile.

He kisses my forehead like does often, then turns to go inside. Once he gets through the sliding glass doors, they close behind him, he glances over his shoulder to get another glimpse of me. He gives me a wink.

I head home and see Christina has ordered us Chinese food. We sit in silence eating for a few minutes until she finally gets impatient and says "Spill it Prior!"


	18. Chapter 18

**I LOVE reading your reviews! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! ****You seriously make my day!**

**Anyway, I do not own Divergent. But here is chapter 18 of my fanfic based on the characters.  
**

**-FOUR POV-**

I board the plane and find my seat. I give a kind nod to the elderly couple who are holding hands in the seats next to mine. The woman uses her other hand to read her book while the man uses his other to read a newspaper. They keep to themselves throughout the flight. I put in my headphones and listen to Radiohead while I check my email on my phone. I try to distract myself since I don't particularly care for confined spaces, or flying, since I am afraid of heights. It didn't take long to catch up on my emails, so I pull out my small spiral bound sketch book and start to draw. Every so often I notice the couple's occasional chit chat or kiss on the cheek. It's obvious how happy and in love they are. I just can't help but think how wonderful it would be to grow old with Tris. I know I am in love with her, and honestly, I know I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else but her. Whether or not she'll give me that opportunity, I don't know yet. I can only hope. All these thoughts are quite new to me. I guess I had always hoped deep down that I would find 'the right person' one day. But I always denied myself the prospect of love, or of one day having a wife or a family. I never saw the point. After all, my parents weren't the greatest example of having a 'good marriage'. Plus, I guess a part of me worried that if I did one day find the right girl, then I would just turn out like Marcus. But that all changed when I met _Tris._ She has completely changed my mind, and it's never been more clear of what I want in my life. I know with her, I could _never_ be anything like Marcus.

Once we land at JFK airport, I step outside and hail a cab. I give the driver the address to my hotel. During the ride, I text Tris.

_Tobias: I have officially landed in NYC. On my way to the hotel now. Call or text me when you wake up!_

Once I arrive at the hotel, I pay the cab driver and give him a tip. I check-in and find my room. It turns out to be pretty nice. I'm a bit surprised they set me up so well, but I guess money isn't much of a concern for such a large company. I decide tlittlest me sleep before my meeting. Once I wake back up, I see I have a couple texts from Tris. It's still early on the west coast, but I know she has to be up early for work.

_Tris: Glad to here you got there safely. I didn't want to call in case in case you're trying to catch up on sleep. __How is it in the big apple?_

_Tris: __I'm heading to work in a few minutes, but look forward to hearing from you soon. :)_

I look at my watch and know she is probably at work by now. So I text her back before getting in the shower.

_Tobias: So far it's good. I came back to my hotel room and fell asleep right away. Now I'm just getting ready for my meeting. Wish me luck!_

After my shower, I get dressed. I decide a suit is appropriate, but decide against a tie so that I'm not too formal. I try to calm my nerves the best I can. But it's hard, I am nervous as hell. I grab my portfolio and head to my destination.

Once I enter the large skyscraper, I approach the big glass desk in the middle of the massive lobby. I greet the receptionist who has a headset on and is typing rapidly in her computer.

"Hello, I am Four Eaton. I have an appointment with Mr. Richardson and ."

"Alright Sir, go ahead and head up to the 30th floor." she says, barely looking up from her computer.

I do as she says and once the elevator opens, I am greeted by another receptionist.

"You must be Mr. Eaton?" she asks. She is much friendlier than the previous girl.

"Yes." I say with a smile.

"Right this way." she says as she gestures for me to follow her. She leads me to a large meeting room and offers me a seat at the large table. The room is currently empty, but she explains that they will be in shortly.

After about 5 minutes, a man and woman enter the room, along with a girl around my age. She appears to be an assistant or an intern. I immediately stand up to greet them and shake their hands, trying to hold back my nervousness. I am usually a confident person that rarely gets nervous, but this is different.

"Hello Mr. Eaton. I am Blake Richardson and this is Stephanie Campbell." the man says introducing them. "And that is Tiffany, our assistant, she will be taking some notes for us today." he adds.

"It's very nice to meet you. Thank you again for this opportunity." I say with a smile as we all sit.

"So, Four, tell us a bit more about yourself." Blake requests as I hand him my portfolio and resume.

"As you know, my name is Four Eaton. I live in Portland, Oregon. I graduated from Portland University with a degree in business, as well as in graphic design. During college, I interned at Glennstone Enterprises, which is a large marketing firm. By the time I graduated, I was hired there full-time. But honestly, it got a bit repetitive and I felt the need to be more creative. So I now own my own graphic design business and have found it to be quite successful. I have been training a couple of interns so that they can assist with the work load. Although I enjoy the work and would love to continue it, I still feel the need broaden my endeavors and further utilize my artistic capabilities."

"That's very earnest of you Mr. Eaton." he says with a nod before going to his next question.

"What makes you different from our other applicants? Why should we consider you for this opportunity?"

"Well Sir, I am a hardworking individual with initiative and motivation to succeed. I feel I have strong artistic abilities and I take my work very seriously. I feel I would be an excellent asset to your team."

They both nod and Tiffany the assistant continues to take notes.

"How do you feel you could handle assignments and deadlines?" Stephanie asks.

"I feel I could handle assignments very well. I am accustomed to deadlines, as it has been a part of my work for years now. So I am confident that I would meet, or hopefully exceed your expectations with my work, while also completing projects in a timely manner."

"That's good to hear. We definitely need someone mature and with a good sense of initiative. Now...hypothetically, if we were to offer you a position with our company, would you be willing to move here to New York or to our location in Los Angeles?" Stephanie asks.

That question takes me by surprise. I guess I had assumed I could work online as I have heard many people do who work in this business. I have to take a moment to think before answering.

"Well, that is something I would have to think about if those were my only options." I say, but I can see the concern in their faces. "Please understand, I am extremely interested in this opportunity, and honestly, it would be a dream come true if I were to get it. However...I have some important people in my life in Portland. To be honest, I'm not sure I could leave them. But if you would considering allowing me to work online, I assure you I would be just as effective. I already have the computers and equipment. And being that I already have my own business, I am used to managing and prioritizing my time wisely. I truly feel it would benefit the both of us." I say confidently.

They take a few minutes to let this sink in as they review my resume and art work from my portfolio. They whisper a few things to each other before turning back to me.

"We understand your concerns and appreciate your honesty. However, it isn't often we allow staff to work from a remote location solely online. The few that do, are mostly senior artists or editors. But we like you and see you have a true talent. So we'll still keep you in consideration. We have a couple more interviews to complete this afternoon. Would you be willing to meet with us again at this same time tomorrow to follow up?" Blake asks.

"Absolutely, thank you so much. I really appreciate it." I say truthfully.

They stand up and shake my hand before leaving. Tiffany their assistant gives me a business card with the appointment time on it.

I head back down to the lobby and hail a cab to take me back to the hotel. When I get there, I change into some jeans and a sweatshirt. I decide to text Tris.

_Tobias: Just checking in, call me when you're off work! _

I still have all afternoon and evening free, so I decide to go get some food and look around the city. After all, I've never been here before.

I make my way to a pub and sit down at the bar. I order a beer, burger, and onion rings. I think about how the meeting went. I feel like it went well overall, but I'm still concerned. They didn't seem too keen on the idea of me not wanting to move. As much as I want this job, I couldn't move from my friends, and more importantly, not from Tris. Portland is my home.

I order a second beer and stay to watch the baseball game. Checking my phone every so often to see if Tris has called. But I guess she is still at work. She's in a different time zone, so I forget she still has a few hours of her shift.

After the game is over, I pay and head out to stroll the manhattan streets. I glance in the windows of the fancy shops and take a few pictures on my phone of the landmarks and high rises. It's an awesome city, but too big and busy for my liking. I much prefer Portland, where it's a perfect combination of city life, while also being near the beautiful rural nature.

I come across an old record store and look around inside. Then I see they have vintage Crosley portable record players for sale. Just like the one Tris says she remembers her dad having when she was younger. Even though CD's were more popular, he still liked to play his old records for her, and she loves those memories. She told me how she has always wanted to get a player like it since she doesn't know what ever happened to his. But she could never find one quite like his, nor could she just justify spending the money on one when she has bills to pay. So I browse through their selection and find one that I feel matches the description of what she had told me. I have to get it for her. I'd be foolish not to. Plus, I still need a birthday gift for her. So this will be perfect. I buy it and head back to my hotel room.

Once I'm there, I turn on my laptop and go online to place an order for flowers to be delivered to Tris on her birthday morning. I'm sure i'll make it back sometime Friday, but I want her to get them first thing when she wakes up.

Once I place the order, I hear my phone ring and I bolt up to grab it. The caller ID shows its Tris and a grin like a fool.

"Tris!" I say in a more bubbly manner than usual.

She giggles. "Hi Tobias."

"How are you? How was work?"

"I'm good. Work was kind of eventful. A lady went into labor and I had to keep her calm while I called her an ambulance."

"Wow, really? That's crazy! Right in the cafe?"

"She was sitting at one of the tables outside. Thankfully they arrived quickly and she seemed to be in good spirits." she says "Anyway, how are you? How did your meeting go?"

"It went pretty well. I have to meet yo with the again tomorrow. So I'll know more then."

"Well, whatever it's about, I'm sure it will work out. You're amazing, so how could it not?"

I laugh a little "You're good at boosting my ego."

"Uh-oh, nevermind then, I take that back." She says with laugh.

"So did Chris integrate you? I'm sure after all those texts she sent you she must have figured out we're together."

"Yep. She got it out of me and insisted I tell her the details. But she still doesn't believe that we haven't done 'it' yet. But I guess she approaches relationships different than us." she giggles.

I chuckle and say "Yeah, she doesn't get it. I guess she's thinking of the old Four. She doesn't know that I've realized you can't rush something that you want to last forever."

I immediately realize what I said after it came from my mouth. I just basically told her I want to be with her forever. Which, is true. But I mean, I haven't even officially told her I love her. And I'm on the phone, across the country. Stupid Tobias! I mentally scold myself.

"Wow Eaton, that was deep." she says with a little laugh, but it's a bit of a shaky voice. Is she choked up? I hope she's not upset.

"Well, I randomly get inspired and the words just spill from my mouth." I say with a little laugh, trying to keep the mood light.

"I like those random insights" she says with a giggle.

"I miss you." she adds encouragingly.

"I miss you too."

"So, I assume you since you have the meeting tomorrow, you probably won't be back til Friday?"

"It seems that way, but I'm not sure yet."

"Ok. Well, I promised the gang I'd go camping with them with or without you. So you better get that cute butt home in time." she says.

"I will, don't worry." I day with a chuckle.

"Oh, hey, my brothers calling and he said he has something important to tell me. Can I call you back?" she asks.

"Sure. But take your time, I know you don't get to talk to him too much. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok. Goodnight ."

"G'night Tris."

I hang up and set my alarms. I watch a bit of tv before dozing off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the reviews! Always puts a smile on my face! :)**

**This chapter is somewhat short compared to the others, but I promise to update tomorrow, and it will be a long one! **

**Anyway, here is Chapter 19...**

**(Also, I do not on any rights to Divergent.)**

**-FOUR/TOBIAS POV-**

I wake up the next morning a bit later than I wanted to, I'm still not adjusted to the East Coast time zone. But thankfully I still have plenty of time before my next meeting. I quickly shower and get dressed. I decide not to call Tris since its still so early in Oregon, I dont want to wake her. So I text her instead.

_Tobias- Good morning cutie pie! xoxo_

After I send the text, I realize how lovey dovey I sounded. I shake my head with a light laugh. I guess thats what love can do to a guy, even me. Then I look at the picture on my phone of us at the beach that first weekend we met. She is so beautiful. Not only physically, but her heart and soul. She is really incredible.

I still have 45 minutes until I need to be the meeting. So I walk a few blocks hoping to find a coffee shop. Thankfully I do. I order a large iced coffee, a banana and a bagel. I sit and enjoy my breakfast while aimlessly reading the newspaper that was left on the table.

Once I'm done, I catch a cab to take me back to the meeting. I arrive at the office and I'm greeted by the same receptionists as yesterday. I am lead to the same conference room as beatfore and wait for Blake and Stephanie. After a few minutes of me waiting anxiously, they come in and take their seats.

"Hello again Mr. Eaton" Blake says with a handshake, which I return in a kind and confident manner.

"Hello Mr. Richardson, thank you for meeting with me again."

I shake Stephanie's hand and greet her as well. Tiffany, their assistant, comes in with a big file of paperwork and joins us.

"Okay, let's get down to business." he says. He clears his throat before continuing.

"Four, we are definitely interested in hiring you on. However, have you thought anymore about moving to NYC or LA?" Stephanie asks.

"I have thought about it, and, I'm sorry. But I am just not in a position to move. I am really happy living in Portland. I appreciate you considering me anyway." I say, assuming that I didn't get the job and this meeting is pretty much over.

"Well Four, that's okay. After much consideration, we've decided that we're going to give you a shot anyway. We would like to offer you the full-time 'Artist' position. You will primarily be a 'penciler', 'inker', 'colourist', and likely soon to be 'cover artist'. Since you have insisted to stay in Oregon, we have agreed to try out the 'work from home' deal for 3 months to see how you do. We will meet again at that 3 month mark for an evaluation meeting. If we feel you're fulfilling your work to our liking, you'll be offered to continue your work from home. However, if you don't follow through and meet our expectations, you will have to choose to move to work at one of our offices instead, or resign completely." Blake explains.

I sit there in shock for a moment, but the smile has obviously crept up onto my face.

"So, do we have a deal?" Stephanie asks me with a smirk.

This cannot be happening. They're offering me the job? And I get I stay in Portland?

"Yes! Absolutely. Wow, thank you! Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. I won't let you down." I say with a grin.

"Well then, welcome to Marvel comics." Blake says with a smile and reaches to shake my hand again and pats my shoulder.

Stephanie nods and shakes my hand as well.

Tiffany smiles and congratulates me.

"Alright then, Tiffany will fill out your paperwork with you." Stephanie says as she gathers her briefcase and stands to leave.

"Since you're scheduled to leave tomorrow, are you able to stick around for the day to have one of our senior artists show you the ropes?" Blake asks before exiting the room.

"Yes of course, I'm available all day today." I confirm.

"Alright, Tiffany- please show him to Michael's office when you're done." Blake tells her.

"Will do Sir." Tiffany replies.

Tiffany and I sit and fill out the official job offer paperwork, contract and all the other legal stuff. After about an hour, we're done and she takes me a few floors down to Michael's office. Before she leaves, she lingers as if to say something.

"So um, Four, it was really nice meeting you. I hope to see you again." she says nervously.

"It was nice to meet you too." I say simply. I want to be friendly, but not lead her on. I probably won't ever see her again, nor do I care to.

She leaves and I am left with Michael to train me. He is nice and very informative. He spends the next 6 hours going over what my job will entail exactly. Once we're done, I feel confident with what I am supposed to do. But he gives me his number and email in case I have any questions.

I exit the building and realize I haven't had any breaks, so I haven't been able to check my phone or eat anything. I head down the street to find some food. I don't know my way around very well and I'm too hungry to look for too long. So I just head back to the same pub as yesterday and sit myself at the bar again. I order a pint of beer and some chicken wings. While waiting for my food, I pull out my phone to see I have a missed call from Tris (but no voicemail), as well as 3 texts from Tris, 1 text from Zeke and 1 text from Uriah.

_(This morning) Tris- Hi babe! Good luck at the meeting! Call me soon! xoxo_

_(Immediately after) Tris- Sorry, don't know why I said "babe". Just trying it out I guess. ;)_

_(1 hour ago) Tris- Well, Christina dragged me out shopping before we leave for camping tomorrow, but my phone is almost dead, so if you try to get a hold of me and can't, then try Christina's phone. _

_(30 minutes ago) Zeke- Hey Four- what's up? Haven't seen you in a few days! Tris said you're in New York? Is it about a job? You better keep me posted man! Also, you better be back by tomorrow, don't forget it's Tris' 21st b-day!  
_

_(15 minutes ago) Uriah- Yo! You gonna be home by tomorrow before we set off camping? Not all of us and the equipment will fit in my SUV, so you'll have to bring stuff in your truck! We're leaving at 9am, so be here! You should just leave tonight if you can!_

I think about that for a moment, and realize he's right. My flight doesn't leave until 10am and they'll end up having to leave without me. And I really miss Tris, so I'd rather get home to her as soon as possible. Maybe I can switch and still catch a flight tonight?

I try calling Tris on her phone and on Christina's, but get no answer. They must be distracted shopping. So I decide to text them all back.

_Four (to Tris)- You can call me 'babe', I don't mind. :) Anyway, the meeting went pretty well. Will give you the scoop when I get home. Which will probably be tomorrow morning. Good luck shopping!_

_Four (to Zeke)__- Hey man, yup, I'm in NYC! And yes I came here about a job. I'll tell you more when I get back!. _

_Four (to Uriah)- Don't worry, I'll be there. I'll try to make it in tonight. But don't tell anyone, I want to surprise Tris._

Once I'm done, my food arrives and I eat, while simultaneously checking online to see if I can switch my flight. Thankfully I see that a flight departs at 9pm and they still have some seats left, so I am able to change it without trouble.

After I finish my food, I am finishing my second and final beer. I sense someone sit next to me, but keep my focus on the large tv screen up ahead of me.

"Four?" a girls voice asks.

I turn to face her and it's Tiffany, the girl from the Marvel office.

"Oh, hey Tiffany." I say in a friendly manner. Again, I don't want to seem harsh to the assistant of my new bosses.

"Out to eat all by yourself?" she asks.

"Yeah well, I'm just here for business as you know. So I came alone. But it's ok, I got to watch the game." I say pointing to the baseball game finishing up on the TV.

"I guess that makes sense, but you shouldn't be lonely tonight. You should be out celebrating your new job!" she says flirtatiously.

"Nah, I'm good. It's been a long week. I'll just celebrate when I get home."

"C'mon, let's at least do some shots! You have to celebrate a little!" she say as she places one of her hands on my arm and the other shoots up in the air to attract the bartender.

"Can we get a couple shots over here?" she asks him.

I pull my arm away from her and look at her with an obviously frustrated demeanor.

"I told you I am fine, thank you. I have to actually catch a flight tonight, so I should be going." I say as I pull out my wallet to pay my bill.

"Fine, okay. But it's your last evening here...would you, um...like some company?" she says almost as a whisper, while placing her hand on my leg.

I grab her wrist, firm enough to get my point across, but not hard enough to hurt her.

"No. I appreciate the offer. I'm sure you're a nice girl. But I am not interested. Plus, I have a girlfriend." I firmly state.

"Well, she's across the country and wouldn't have to know. So, if you happen to change your mind, here is my number." she jots it down on a napkin and slides it over to me.

I just shake my head, set my cash down with my bill and place the napkin she gave me in my empty beer glass.

"Bye Tiffany." I state harshly before exiting the pub.

I head back to my hotel and gather my stuff. I am annoyed at Tiffany's advances, but I guess I am somewhat used to it. I guess I thought it might change a bit since I got a girlfriend. But it doesn't seem to stop them when Tris isn't by my side. Oh well, I need to not get frustrated and just get over it and brush them off as usual.

The flight goes smoothly and I am happy to arrive back in Portland. It's almost 1am, so rather than calling someone to get me, I just call a Taxi.

I decide to have them take me to Tris' house. After all, she is probably still up and she has my truck. Plus, I am really anxious to see her. Even though it's only been a couple days, I really missed her.

**A/N- Yes, this was another chapter from Four's point of view, as will the next chapter. But the next couple after that will be Tris POV again.**

**Also, as I mentioned, tomorrow I'll be posting another long chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Once again, thank you for the nice reviews! **

**This chapter ended up way too long (over 5000 words), haha, so I split it in to two. Here is Chapter 20 and I will finish and post Chapter 21 in a couple hours!**

** :)**

**-FOUR/TOBIAS POV-**

When I arrive, Christina's car isn't here. She is probably at Will's. But my truck is in the driveway and the lights are still on, so Tris must be awake.

I knock on the door, but nobody answers. I knock again and wait. Maybe she is asleep and just left the light on. I feel bad waking her up, but I can't even take my truck home since she has my keys and the taxi already left. So I knock again a little louder.

Finally, the door swings open, but it's not Tris. It's a guy, wearing sweatpants, but no shirt. He is slightly shorter than me, slender, blonde hair and blue eyes. He seems to be groggy as if he had just been woken up. He stands there with a confused expression, as do I.

My breathing starts to quicken. I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but this isn't Will, Zeke or Uriah. So why is this random shirtless guy answering my girlfriends door in the middle of the night when I am supposed to be out of town?

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, a bit angrier sounding than I intended. But I don't really care, I want an explanation.

"Uh, maybe that's none of your business. What the hell do you want? You realize it's like 1:30 in the morning, we were sleeping." he says, sounding annoyed.

"We? What do you mean "we"? Where's Tris?" " I ask exasperatedly.

He attempts to close the door a little, as if to hide whatever or whoever is in the house.

"I suggest you leave. Now." he says while attempting to close the door, but I block it and keep it open.

"No! I want to speak to Tris. NOW." I say firmly through gritted teeth, which from what I have been told, is even worse than yelling when it's coming from my mouth.

"Why the hell do you think I would let you talk to her? You're like some crazy fucker trying to stalk her." he exclaims.

"I am NOT some fucking stalker, she is my girlfriend." I say, still in my deathly dark voice.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend. She and I are pretty close, she would have mentioned you." he spits at me.

"Excuse me?" I exclaim.

"Now, like I said, you better go man. I don't know who you are or what you want with Tris. But you seem to be a psycho that won't leave us alone, so I suggest you leave before I call the cops." he yells.

With that, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I see Tris emerge in just a bath robe and wet hair.

"What's going on? Who's at the door?" she asks as she approaches and rests her hand on the guys shoulder to look and see who is there.

"Some creep trying to barge his way in here in the middle of the night." he huffs at her.

That's when I can't take it anymore. I can't bear to face her right now. I am too angry. Plus, I know if he says another word to me, I will end up punching him and I don't really feel like being arrested tonight.

I turn around and start to walk away shaking my head. I know I probably shouldn't be this mad. We haven't been dating that long, but it still doesn't make it okay for her to cheat on me. I guess I just wasn't enough for her. I thought I knew her better than this. This doesn't seem like her at all. I quickly start to have my doubts about my assumptions and almost turn around. But no. I know what I saw. I need to leave and clear my head.

"Huh?" I hear her say as she steps onto the porch.

"Four? Is that you?" she asks alarmed. By now I am almost at the end of her yard at the sidewalk, determined to just walk home. I don't respond.

"Four?! Wait!" she says as she runs after me. I don't attempt to run away from her, but I keep my walking pace, trying to steady my breathing.

"Four! You're home! I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow!" she says with a shy smile.

"Obviously." I say as I glare at her and keep walking.

"Wait, why are you leaving? Come inside!" she says a bit confused as she stops in front of me and puts her hands out to stop me from walking further.

"What's the matter?" she asks, now realizing how angry I am.

I sigh.

"HE is the matter." I state pointing at the shirtless guy still in the doorway.

"What? Why? What did he say to you? Just ignore him, he can be idiotic." she says somewhat laughing.

I just look at her not knowing what the hell to say.

"Seriously, please come inside. I've missed you!" she says hugging me. But I don't hug back. She notices this and looks up at me concerned. "Ok Tobias, you're worrying me. What's wrong?" she asks, backing away a little.

I take a deep breath and ask "Are you sleeping with him?"

"What!? Wait, with who? No!" she shakes her head, obviously confused. "I haven't been sleeping with anybody! What the hell!" she says defensively. But then she pauses for a moment and seems to be thinking and glances over at the guy in the doorway, then back at me, then she just starts laughing hysterically.

"Am I missing something? Who is that and why is he in your house half naked?" I ask. My anger has subsided somewhat, but I'm still upset and in need of answers. "And why do you find this all so funny?" I add with a frustrated tone.

"That," she says between laughs "That's, my brother!" she leans in to me resting her forehead on my chest, trying to control her laughing fit. I awkwardly put my arms around her, still taking in what she just said.

"Your..brother." I state, still somewhat in shock.

"Yes, you sick bastard. That's Caleb, by brother, who lives in California. He showed up and surprised me earlier today. He's on his way up to Vancouver and stopped by to see me on his way. Rather than having him pay for a hotel, I told him he could sleep on my couch. C'mon, let me properly introduce you." she says pulling on my arm.

I awkwardly follow her into the house. I set my duffle bag and box (which has her gift in it) by the front door. We enter the living room, where Caleb had apparently retreated to. He has put a shirt on by now and is sitting in a chair looking annoyed and confused. We go and sit on the loveseat.

"What the hell is going on Tris?" Caleb demands.

"Caleb, I think you owe my boyfriend an apology." she says to him.

"I'm not apologizing to him, he flipped out on me. I was trying to protect you. And wait, what do you mean_ boyfriend_? You never mentioned that!" he exclaims.

"Calm down boy." she says with a chuckle. "I DID tell you about my very good friend _Four_ many times. You even teased me for bringing him up every time we spoke. I just didn't mention he was my _boyfriend._ Not only because we haven't been a couple for very long yet, but also because you get all protective like this and I didn't feel like listening to you. I was planning on telling you soon, but your recent news was so exciting, I didn't want to steal your thunder." she explains.

"Well, I guess I understand. But why is he showing up in the middle of the night banging on the door?" He asks, as if I'm not still right here a part of this conversation.

"I was on a business trip in New York and got an earlier flight home, I wanted to surprise Tris." I pause and take a breath before continuing. "So I got a cab to take me here since Tris has my truck, and knocked, to eventually have you answer the door. Since I had never seen you before and saw you half naked in her house a night, I unfortunately jumped to the conclusion that you were some guy she was cheating on me with. So, I'm sorry. To both of you. I feel like an ass." I say picking up Tris' hand and giving her an apologetic smile in hopes she will forgive me. She gives me a small smile back and leans her head on my shoulder.

"Alright then, I guess that kind of makes sense. I'm sorry too. I assumed you were some crazy guy stalking my sister. I should have just gone to get her to find out if she actually knew you. But you do have quite the temper dude. That's not a quality I care to see in my sister's boyfriends, so you better be careful. However, I guess you had a reason to be upset. You must really care about her to react that way." he says with a small smile.

"I do. I really care about her a lot." I say, smiling down at her before kissing the top of her head.

"Do you forgive us sis?" Caleb asks her with a sad smile.

"Yeah, okay, I forgive both of you. Even though you're both idiots." she says with a small smile as she shakes her head.

I kiss her cheek and give her a side hug.

"So, what's this big news?" I ask Caleb.

"I'm engaged." He says with a grin. He lifts his phone and shows me the picture on his background, which is of a pretty girl with light brown hair, presumably his fiancé.

"That's great, congratulations!" I say.

"Yeah, he is engaged to Susan. We all grew up together in Chicago. She ended up going to the same college as him and I guess they finally hooked up. They're really good together." Tris says before sending a warm smile to Caleb.

"Thanks Bea. I'm really stoked to marry her." He says looking down at his phone again with a smile.

"Well, this has been eventful. We better get some sleep now. We're getting up early to go camping and you've got to get up to catch your flight." Tris says to Caleb.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Goodnight guys." Caleb says with a yawn. Tris and I get up and I make my way to the front door while he settles back down onto the couch.

I'm not sure how affectionate I should be in front of her brother, plus, underneath, a part of me thinks she may be mad at me for overreacting. So I settle on just giving her a hug and smile at her as I reach for the front door knob.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asks me with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, going home so you can get some sleep?" I say, more as a question though.

"I don't think so Eaton." she says with a seductive smile.

When she reaches out to take my hand, I don't hesitate in responding. As our fingers interlock, my heart thumps quickly, her skin against mine is like an electric current awakening all my senses. Her touch is more comforting and reassuring than anything she could say at the moment. She starts to pull me upstairs toward her bedroom.

**A/N - As mentioned, I'll be posting the next chapter in a few hours, so check back! Also, beware, it will be rated M for sure!**

**~Madison~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Whoo hoo! 2 updates in one day! In case you didn't see my update earlier (Chapter 20), please be sure to read that one first!**

**Also, as mentioned...**

***WARNING* **

**There is a quite bit of smut in this chapter. I'd say you could just skip this chapter if you're young and/or wish to not read it, but it will occur more often in this story from here on out! It's still in a romantic way and is tastefully done (in my opinion), but I understand it's not for all audiences. So don't say I didn't warn you! ;)**

******Anyway, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

_Recap:  
_

_-TOBIAS/FOUR POV-_

_"Um, going home so you can get some sleep?" I say, more as a question though._

_"I don't think so Eaton." she says with a seductive smile._

_When she reaches out to take my hand, I don't hesitate in responding. As our fingers interlock, my heart thumps quickly, her skin against mine is like an electric current awakening all my senses. Her touch is more comforting and reassuring than anything she could say at the moment. She starts to pull me upstairs toward her bedroom._

_****__-TOBIAS/FOUR POV-_

"Don't you two be fooling around with me in the house!" we hear Caleb yell from downstairs.

She and I both chuckle and she closes and locks her bedroom door behind us, then leads me to her bed. She hops up an sits with her back against the headboard, with her legs crossed. I sit next to her, doing the same.

She reaches down to hold my hand and then looks over at me and stares at me for a moment.

"I really missed you." I tell her quietly.

I lean in to kiss her. I try to keep it soft and sweet.

"I missed you too. A lot." she says with a smile.

She smiles and gives me another kiss, just as soft and sweet as the last.

"I'm really sorry again, about earlier and your brother." I say honestly.

"It's okay. But...do you really think I'd cheat on you?" she asks casually, but it's obvious she's a little hurt about my accusation.

"I'm sorry, I know, I should have trusted you. I mean, I never doubted you before, ever. I know you're not that kind of girl. I don't know what came over me. I just, I don't know. I guess a part of me has always felt like you could do so much better than me and that maybe one day you would realize that too. And when he answered the door like that, and the way he worded things," I say with a chuckle remembering the things he said.

"I was just shocked and confused and I jumped to conclusions when I shouldn't have. It didn't help that you came down the stairs in just this cute little robe." I say flinging the strap of her rope that's still wrapped around her.

"Well, I had just taken a shower and heard him yelling, so I threw on my robe and ran downstairs to see what was going on." she says with a small smile.

"And I forgive you. But seriously, please know that you can trust me. I would never cheat on a boyfriend,_ especially_ not _you_. I really like you, a lot. Not only could I not hurt you like that, but I honestly don't want anyone else but you." she says squeezing my hand a little tighter. "We're perfect for each other and I don't want anything to ruin what we have." she adds.

"I don't want anything to ruin it either, because I like YOU a LOT. And I _do_ trust you." I say, lifting her hand to kiss it. "I've never really been able to trust anyone in my life. I mean, somewhat Zeke and Uriah I guess, but even then, not always. But with you..I know that I can trust you. I trust you with all my heart. Thank you for that. You mean so much to me Tris. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you." I say before slowly kissing the side of her mouth. So close to her lips that her breath hitches.

She smiles and turns to face me better, our faces are so close we're only an inch from our lips touching. But she just stares at me. "I really missed those big beautiful blue eyes." I say. "And those lips" I add, before brushing my lips gently against hers. She then wraps one arm around my neck and the other holds the back of my head, as she pulls my lips firmly to hers and I kiss her passionately like I have been yearning to do.

But she abruptly pulls away and looks at me as if she just remembered something.

"I just remembered! How was your meeting? What was it all about anyway?" she questions anxiously.

"About that, I'm sorry I didn't give you more details before. I just wanted to see how it went before telling anyone." I say with a shy smile. "But, thankfully it went really well."

"It did? What does that mean? You're killing me!" she says with a laugh.

"I... got a job." I say.

"You did? ...in New York?" she asks hesitantly.

"No, I get to stay here. And still run my graphic design business. I'll just have to hire some extra help." I explain.

"So what's this new job?" she asks excitedly grabbing both of my hands in hers.

"An artist...for Marvel comics." I say, not being able to hold my giant smile back now.

"Are you fucking serious!? You got a job for MARVEL?!" she exclaims before enveloping me in a gigantic hug and squeezes me tight.

I just nod with excitement.

"They're going to let me work from home and/or from my own office. I just have to meet up with them again in 3 months to see if they're happy enough with my work to let me continue." I explain.

"I am so proud of you. You're an amazing artist. This job is perfect for you. I'm a little disappointed you didn't tell me earlier. But seriously, I'm so happy for you!" she says with a cute squeal.

"Thank you, I'm really excited. I have applied there, and for DC comics, several times. And well, I'm glad it finally happened. But most of all, I am excited they're letting me stay here in Portland. I wouldn't have accepted the job if they didn't let me." I say looking at her with a smile.

"I hope that's not true. I mean, I am more than happy that you get to stay here. But I hope that I, and nobody else for that matter, holds you back from your dreams. You deserve to be happy and do what you enjoy. Always remember that, okay?" she says.

"Well, I appreciate you being so supportive. But my happiest would always mean me staying here in Portland. With you." I say, kissing the tip of her nose.

She scoots down so that she is laying down and pulls me to hover over her.

My heart is hammering and I long to move my fingers which are now resting on her hip. We both slowly draw towards one another and I can feel my lips tingle before they even touch hers. I angle my head down and our lips connect.

Desire races through my veins as my lips mesh with hers. She feels so soft and warm. I let out a moan from the back of my throat and pull her closer to me. Her hands reach round my back and into the hair at the nape of my neck. Her fingers feel amazing. I gently sweep my tongue over her lips and she opens for me. Her tongue tangles with mine as I taste her and she lets out a low groan. I kiss her until we have to stop for air. I kiss down her neck, which she stretches out for me to have better access. I kiss down her collar bone and down her chest to the point where her robe is crossed over her. I look at her and she has lust drawn over her face, as I am sure I do too. I gulp as I reach for the drawstring of her cotton white robe and fiddle with it.

"I uh, I don't want to do too much since your brother is downstairs. But...can I see what's hiding beneath this robe?" I say with a shy smirk.

She nods and bites her lip. Which just causes me to flinch in my pants even more.

I slowly untie the rob and pull it away so that it lays beneath her. I first admire her exposed perky bare breasts. They aren't too big and not too small. They are perfect. Then I observe her beautifully toned stomach, which leads my eyes down to her smooth beautiful lady parts down below. She is even sexier than I ever imagined. My cock is now painfully rock hard at the sight of her gorgeousness. I look over her naked body in awe, with my breathing rough, then bring my eyes back up to her face.

"God you are so fucking beautiful." I say with a grin, slightly shaking my head in disbelief.

She blushes and grabs my hand and slowly places is over her left breast. She smiles and gives me a look to imply she gives me permission to touch her. I happily caress her breast in my hand, feeling her hard nipple with my fingertips. I give her soft open mouthed kisses on her neck, then onto her mouth, before leaning down to move my face lower. I kiss her right breast, gently peppering it with slow kisses all around, before taking her nipple in to my mouth and sucking on it. She grasps my head as I do so, showing me she's enjoying it as well. One hand is holding myself up to hoover over her, while I use my other hand to explore her body. I trail it along her long neck, the sides of her smooth arms, the curving sides of her body, her perfect butt, and eventually back to her amazing breasts.

Her breathing is heavy and she is gripping my back. I kiss her lips passionately while letting my hand to continue exploring her supple body. I decide to let my hand skim the apex of her thighs. I let out a small moan of pleasure as my fingers feel how smooth, warm and wet she is. She gasps at the initial feel of my touch, but by the look on her face, she doesn't intend for me to stop. I continue to touch her with my fingertips, circling over the area that I know to be most sensitive.

She moves her mouth to my ear and whispers "Y-Your touch... feels...so...good...Tobias...".

"You are so unbelievably sexy Tris, you have no idea how much I love touching you like this." I whisper back.

I glide my fingers further through her folds and slowly enter my middle finger inside of her. She moans loudly, then snaps her hand up to her mouth realizing how loud she was.

I kiss below her ear, then whisper "I look forward to when we can do this in an empty house so that you can be as loud as you want."

She smiles and nods.

I continue sliding my finger in and out of her, while using my thumb to rub her sensitive nub.

I notice her breathing start to increase even more so I slip a second finger into her and then I kiss her lips again, hoping that it also muffles her moans as she comes to her release.

Her fingers pull at my hair when her body freezes mid air as she reaches her orgasm, her body pulsing around my fingers. I almost get off too from just feeling her clench around me. I continue pumping her with my fingers as shivers wreck her body until she is still and breathless.

I lay down next to her, and put my arm around her, a proud smile on my face.

"Th-, that," another deep breath, "that was amazing." she says, looking at me in graciously.

"Would you two keep it down up there? You're seriously going to make me vomit!" Caleb yells from downstairs. I guess these walls are thinner than we thought.

She and I giggle and lay there for a moment.

"Let me return the favor?" she asks, reaching down for the obvious bulge in my pants.

"You don't have to." I say. "Don't feel obligated. I really enjoyed doing that to you, trust me. You don't need to re-pay me. Plus, your brothers down there-"

She cuts me off there "Please, I want to touch you too." she says as she sits up and reaches to unbutton my jeans.

I help her shimmy them down and toss them on the floor. She pulls off my shirt so that I lay there in just my boxers. She is sitting beside me, still naked, her long medium-blonde hair still lightly damp and hanging down her body.

"You're so hot, you really have no idea. Every ounce of you turns me on." I tell her with a big smile.

She grabs a hold of me through my boxers and I instantly let out a deep low sigh. She smiles, she seems to like that she can elicit the sounds of such pleasure from me. I take a deep breath as she starts to massage me.

"You're one to talk Sir. You're the greek god sprawled out on my bed." she says as I watch her tug on the elastic of my boxers and pulls them down. Allowing me to spring free.

I look at her to see her expression to see if she's still okay with this. Thankfully she looks down at my manhood and is smiling with much delight.

"Wow." is all she says.

I nervously laugh, hoping that was a good 'wow'. Although I got nothing but praise from previous girls I've been with, this is different. This is Tris. I don't want to disappoint her. I am comfortable with myself and my body, but I just take all of her opinions and words so much more seriously than I have from anyone else. Her opinion is the only one that matters to me. She must see the concern in my expression, despite me being obviously fully aroused.

She blushes and says "You're um, you're somehow even better than I expected. And I was already expecting it to be good." she says softly as she takes my cock in her hand with a big shy smile on her face.

She starts gently stroking it and I can't hold back my goofy appeased smile. She looks at me with her gorgeous eyes which makes me smile bigger. She leans down to kiss me, teasing me with her tongue. All the while, still stroking me down below. Her hand wrapped around me feels so good, I can't get over how amazing it is. Tris Prior, the one and only, is giving ME a hand-job.

"I uh...I don't think I am going to last long." I admit sheepishly.

"I'll take it as a compliment." she says with an adorable smirk.

Not long after, I feel myself getting close and she continues to kiss me and nibble on my neck and chest.

"Fuck Tris, I-I, I'm going to..." I try to warn her, but by then it's too late. She continues to massage me through my orgasm, but blocks my come with her other hand so that it doesn't make a mess everywhere. Her hands are now covered with it and she looks down at it, then back up to me with a big smile and she bites her lip.

I grin back and stifle a small laugh, while attempting to catch my breath.

We lean in and kiss slowly.

"Let me help you clean that up." I say as I help her stand up. I grab my t-shirt off the ground and wipe off her hands. I grab her robe and wrap it back around her. I put my boxers back on and we sneak out of the room into the bathroom. We wash up and head back to her bedroom.

We lay back down on the bed together, me on my back and she on her side facing me, with her head on my chest. I wrap my arm around her and hold her close.

"That was incredible. Thank you."

She looks up at me with a smile. She gives me a peck on the lips and says "My pleasure."

"_MY_ pleasure." I say with a chuckle.

"Goodnight." she says with a giggle and snuggles back into my chest.

"Goodnight." I reply as I kiss the top of her head.

It doesn't take long for us to fall into a very restful sleep.

**-TRIS POV-**

We forgot to set our alarms last night, but thankfully we wake up on time. I am sleeping in my robe and Tobias is behind me with his arms wrapped around me.

He must have felt that I was awake because he whispers in my ear. "Happy Birthday gorgeous."

God I love his sleepy deep morning voice.

I turn my head to look at him and smile. "Good morning handsome." I peck his lips with a kiss, but decide to keep it simple since I haven't brushed my teeth. "And you remembered it was my Birthday?"

"Of course I did. It's much too important of a day to forget." he says with a smile, kissing my temple.

"What time is it?" he asks.

"It's 8am. Everyone's meeting us here at 9, so we have an hour."

We get up and take turns showering, while the other packs the last of the necessities for the trip.

We gather all our camping gear and duffle bags of clothes and load up his truck and then say our goodbyes to Caleb who is headed to Vancouver.

All the others show up and we mingle for a few minutes before deciding on the 3 vehicles we plan on taking.

We decide that Zeke and Shauna will ride with Uriah and Marlene in his SUV. Will and Christina will ride in Will's car and Tobias and I will take his truck.

Before I know it, we're off to the Oregon wilderness for a long Birthday weekend of camping!

**A/N: Well, that was my first smutty scene, hope I did ok!**

**Thank you again for all the nice reviews! I love it!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I seriously get so anxious to write the next chapter after I read all your nice reviews! Please keep them coming to let me know what you think! ****Thank you! Anyway, here you have Chapter 22...**

**-TRIS POV-**

Tobias and I talk and laugh and sing along to loud music on our ride to somewhere in the wilderness of Oregon that I haven't been to. I love that I can be silly and just be myself around him. And I can tell he feels the same way. In front of most people, he is quiet, tough and intimidating. That's his usual "Four" side. But I love that he lets _me_ see his "Tobias" side, where he is still a tough guy, but also loving, funny and goofy.

Once we arrive and find a good spot to set up, we all get out of our cars/trucks and stretch from the long car ride.

"Alright! We're finally here!" Uriah exclaims with a loud clap of us hands.

"So, I was thinking we'll set up camp here for tonight. Then maybe we pack up and find a new spot tomorrow to mix it up a little. What do you guys say?" Zeke asks as he grabs out a cooler from the back of Uriah's SUV.

"I like that idea." Tobias says.

"Me too." Christina and I say at the same time.

Everyone else nods in agreement, so we all help unload the camping gear set it down where we've decided to set up camp.

Christina and I set up folding chairs for everyone while Shauna and Marlene set up an area for the food and drinks. But we will have to move them to the campground lockers when we go to bed to avoid attracting bears.

Meanwhile, the guys are gathering rocks to form a circle and start filling it with branches and twigs to make a small bon fire. They don't light it yet since it's still early afternoon, but at least it's ready for this evening.

"So, time to pop the tents. We have 4 tents total, so 2 people per tent?" Christina suggests.

"Yeah, that seems good." Will agrees.

"Since we're all couples, I assume we're all good with just sleeping with our girlfriend/boyfriend?" Zeke asks, shooting a smirk and an eye wiggle over to Tobias and I.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Marlene and Uriah say at the same time. Shauna nods in agreement, as does Will and Christina.

"You okay with that Tris?" Christina says to me matching Zeke's smirk.

"Of course I don't mind sleeping in a tent with Four. But will you guys stop it with the innuendos! We're all adults here you know." I say with a laugh.

Tobias is standing behind me casually rubbing my shoulders. He leans forward over my shoulder to kiss my cheek. "Good, because I don't want to share a tent with anyone but you." He whispers in my ear. I smile at him and kiss his cheek back.

"Alright, it's settled then. Everyone pick a tent and decide where you want to set it up!" Zeke says as he picks up the tent of his choice.

"I definitely plan on gettin' some tonight, so I'm setting up over in that clearing." Uriah says pointing out a small clearing about 40 feet from where we've set up the main campsite area. Marlene rolls her eyes and helps him bring their tent over there.

"Well, I don't want to get eaten alive by mosquitoes or moths or anything, so I think we should set up somewhat near the bonfire." Christina says to Will. He chuckles and just starts setting up the tent nearby as she requested.

"I agree with Uriah, I don't want to be near any of you within earshot, so I'm setting up over there." Zeke says to Shauna as he points to the area of his choice. Shauna just shrugs in agreement.

"Where do you want ours?" Tobias asks.

I look around and see a small clearing surrounded by some logs, it's about 30 feet from the main campsite, but the opposite direction of Uriah.

"Maybe we should check it out over there?" I ask pointing the area out.

"Sounds good to me." Tobias says picking up the tent with one hand and our 2 duffel bags with the other. Always showing off those sexy muscles I think to myself with a smile. I pick up our two sleeping bags and the extra blankets we brought and we head over to the area. It seems like a nice and quiet spot away from the others, but still close enough to feel safe. I may love camping, but I'm still not keen on the idea of bears or mountain lions.

"This is perfect, don't you think?" he asks.

"Yep, I think this is it." I say in agreement.

I help him set up the tent and we put everything inside. It's not too large of a tent, probably wouldn't sleep more than 2-4 people, but it's still larger than the one I was use to using on family camping trips when I grew up. This one is large enough to stand up in. Or at least for me, since I'm short. Tobias has to slouch a little.

"Want to sleep in separate sleeping bags, or should we zip them together to make one bigger one?" Tobias asks. "It might be better if we have just one, to keep warmer with body heat and all." he adds with a flirty smile.

"Yeah Yeah, one is fine." I say with a chuckle giving him a little shove, causing him to loose his balance slightly and almost fall into the side of the tent.

We set up our little area in there and make it feel cozy. We even hang a lantern from the middle like an overhead light.

After we've set up, we head back to the fire pit area and it seems everyone is settling back there.

"Ugh, there are so many bugs out here. And so much, dirt." Christina says as she slaps her leg where she apparently was convinced something was biting her.

"No whining." Zeke tells her with a laugh.

"Yeah, we've only been here for like an hour." Uriah adds.

"You knew we would be outdoors. So you should have assumed there would be bugs and dirt Chris!" I say with a laugh as I shake my head.

"I know, but ugh. It's just so, gross. I still don't know if I'll make it out here all weekend." she says with a disgusted face.

"Oh, toughen up. It will be fun." Shauna says nudging her shoulder, causing Christina's chair to almost tip. She yelps and we all laugh.

"Here, let me spray you with bug spray." Will suggests as he pulls her to stand up and then he sprays her with bug spray everyone there is skin showing. He hands it around and we all do the same.

"So, what should we do this afternoon?" Marlene asks to nobody in particular.

"Well, I say we take a hike and look around." Will suggests.

"As long as we come back and get drunk when we're done. After all, it's Tris's 21st birthday today!" Uriah exclaims.

"Fine by me, but I'm not getting _too_ drunk. I don't want to have a hangover tomorrow." I say.

"I agree, same goes for me." Tobias affirms with a smile to me.

"Well, I for one, have had a super long week. So I plan on getting shit-faced!" Marlene states excitedly.

"Me too!" Uriah says, kissing her cheek.

"Okay, well, lets get our hike on. I think we should stick together, but if for some reason we get split up, how about we all meet up here by 6pm?" Zeke suggests.

We all agree and make sure we're wearing boots, we have our phones and bottles of water. We also bring sandwiches and chips since we'll be hungry for lunch soon. Tobias wears a backpack, so we store ours in there.

The guys bring their fishing poles as well in case we come across any rivers or lakes or anything.

We set off on our hike, Tobias holding my hand along the way.  
"I had no idea Oregon could be any more beautiful, it's really great out here." I say.

"I agree, I've never been to this specific area, it's really nice." Tobias says.

"I'm so glad you like the outdoors." He adds.

"Always have." I reply with a smile.

Eventually we come to a river. We go to an area near it that isn't streaming too fast that has a rocky beach. We decide to all hang out here for a bit to eat.

After we're done eating, us girls are sitting and chatting together while the guys go attempt to fish. Zeke and Will are up on shore trying from there. Uriah has taken off his shoes and rolled up his pants so he's standing in the shallow water. Tobias is sitting up on a fairly large rock off to the side, with his pole tangling in the water from above.

Without even realizing it, I tune out the girls and take the moment to admire how adorable Tobias is with his jeans, boots, button up shirt that's un-buttoned a bit at the top and he's wearing a baseball hat and his Rayban sunglasses. The sun is setting on him just right and shows off how tan he is. I still don't know how he tans that well. He looks so irresistible sitting there that I have to capture it with a picture. So I grab out my phone and take a few pictures of him.

He must have felt my staring because he looks over to me, then flashes me that charming smile. Thankfully I still have my camera on my phone up, so I capture that as a picture as well.

He waves me over to come sit with him, so I do. I climb up and he scoots aside a bit to give me room to sit next to him.

"Are you secretly taking pictures of me Trissy?" he says with a smirk.

"Maybe. Well, not secretly. I just couldn't help myself. You're such a dreamboat ya know." I say with a dallying smile as I pinch his arm.

"Indeed I am. A boat made of dreams." he says with his amorously deep voice, looking at me with those deep blue eyes. He follows that with a chuckle, but he doesn't realize how sexy he is actually being, even those he's attempting to be silly.

I lean and kiss him. He pauses after and just looks at me with an admiring smile.

I blush and look forward down at the water.

He reels in his line and offers me the fishing rod.

"Want to try?" he asks.

"I'm not sure how." I admit.

"Really, all the times you went camping? You never went fishing?" he asks.

"Nope, I guess my family never did it, not sure why."

"Well, I am happy to show you my dear." he says.

"Okay then , what's the first step?"

"You need to get your line in the water. See this here? This is how you unwind it." He shows me and how, "Now let it drop until it hits the bottom, once it does you can reel it in a bit. You don't want the weight laying on the ground," He shows me how to reel the line in.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Play with it."

"Which means?"

"You wanna move the pole up and down. Not too much, just enough to keep the bait looking appetizing for the fish. Now place your finger of your left hand under the line, lightly," I do it and look at him, waiting.

"You can feel when you get a bite when your finger is on the line like that. You'll feel a tug and when you do pull the pole up quickly so you hook the fish. It'll be something like this," he tugs on my line and I feel it tighten up on my finger.

We do this for about a half an hour. Will has caught one fish, but Zeke, Uriah and I aren't having much luck. I lost my bait a few times and Tobias helps me to replace it as needed. He sits next to me, with his arm around my waist gazing out onto the water, occasionally looking to me and giving me a quick kiss here and there. He points out a group of deer across the river leaning in to drink the water. We admire them but all keep quiet so as not to scare them away.

Eventually something tugs at my line and I pull up quickly, as I lower the pole I feel something fight against me.

"I got something!" I exclaim since it startled me.

"Reel it in," Tobias laughs. I begin to reel in the fish and he watches the water, waiting to catch a glimpse of my catch. I can't help but giggle even though I'm concentrating not to lose the fish.

"I see it," he says with a smile as I continue to fight the fish on the end of my line. The silver fish comes closer to the surface of the water.

"I did it! I really got one!" I say enthusiastically.

"Reel it in till it's about two feet out of the water, then carefully raise the pole and swing it slowly over to me so I can unhook it for you.

I do as he says and he unhooks it and shows me up close.

"You did it Prior! This is a good size Trout too." he says, giving me a high five.

We climb down the large rock to the rocky shore and show the others.

"We have to take a picture of you with it!" Tobias says, pushing me a little to stand with the river behind me as he takes out his camera phone.

"You better get in this picture too, you're the one who showed me how to catch it." I say, pulling on his arm to come over to me.

He hands Christina his phone. We smile at the camera holding the fish up. After, he kisses me and Christina snaps that picture too.

"Aw, our first 'kissing' picture." I say as I look at the picture on his phone.

He smiles and looks up at me. "I really like kissing you." He whispers before kissing me again.

"Me too. But let's not do any more of it with that stinky fish in your hand." I say with a small laugh. He shrugs and we go and sit by the girls.

Uriah and Zeke are determined to catch something too, especially now that I did. So we end up hanging out there another hour. Tobias teaches me how to skip rocks, showing me the perfect smooth flat rocks to pick out. He is of course much better at it than me, but I manage to get a few good ones.

"I got one!" Uriah shouts. "I feel it, it's going to be a big one!" he exclaims.

After a minute or so he pulls it out. It appears to be a trout as well, but it's only a baby one, about 6" long.

We all laugh and he just shakes his head before tossing the fish back into the water.

Once it's late afternoon, we make our way back to the campsite. Tobias and Zeke get the bon fire going while Uriah starts pouring everyone drinks.

Around dinner time, Christina and I start pulling out the stuff for us to roast our hot dogs over the fire.

As we eat, Tobias tells everyone about his trip to New York and about his new job. I tell everyone about the incident with him and my brother, which they all found hilarious.

After a few more drinks, I am feeling quite tipsy. I think the others do as well. Tobias keeps resting his hand on my thigh and I keep looking at him biting my lip, somehow holding myself back from tackling him with my mouth.

Christina and Will make a quick trip back to their car and as they return, I hear them starting to sing and the others join in. I notice that he is carrying wrapped gifts and she is carrying a chocolate dauntless cake with candles lit and they're all singing Happy Birthday to me. I don't know if its the alcohol I've consumed, or the fact that this is my 2nd birthday without my family, or just the kindness of these amazing friends I have quickly grown to love, but either way, I start tearing up. Tobias has his arm around me and holds me close. Christina holds the cake close in front of me so I can blow out the candles. I do, and my wish is that my life will continue to be as wonderful as it is right now. She pulls it back aside to the folding table we set up and starts slicing it up for everyone. While Will hands over a bunch of presents. By now, I am quite overwhelmed, but happy. I feel so loved.

Christina hands out the cake to everyone and Will pours everyone refills of their drinks.

They insist I start unwrapping my gifts. I'm still a bit emotional from their kindness, but I start to unwrap their gifts, anxious to see what I got. I can only imagine by their smirks and silly looks they give me as I start to undo the ribbon of the first present.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone! Thank you sooooo much for all the nice reviews!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been crazy busy. :/**

**But I have made this a long chapter, so hope you enjoy! **

**Also, as you know, this story is rated M. But just as another WARNING, this chapter has quite a bit of smut! In fact, I'd say it's the smuttiest I've written so far.**

**So ye be warned y'all! :)**

**Anyway, here you have Chapter 23:**

_Recap (their still camping):_

_They insist I start unwrapping my gifts. I'm still a bit emotional from their kindness, but I start to unwrap their gifts, anxious to see what I got. I can only imagine by their smirks and silly looks they give me as I start to undo the ribbon of the first present._

**-TRIS POV-**

This one appears to be from Will and Christina.

"Should I be afraid to open this?" I ask hesitantly with a little laugh.

"Nah, it's not too bad." Christina says with a wink.

Once I open the box and remove the tissue paper, I realize I am holding up 2 sets of lingerie. One is a black bra and panty set with a garter belt, and the other is a white lacy pair of panties and a sheer/lacy baby doll style top.

I immediatlely blush and shove them back in the box. Everyone tries to hold back their laughter, but prove unsuccessful.

"Thank you Chris and Will. I um, yeah, theyre really pretty." I say.

Even if its true, I am still embarrassed for some reason. I've never been one to be very outgoing with sexy clothes, lingerie or anything regarding my sex life. But Christina of course is the complete opposite.

"Yeah, they will look gorgeous on you, seriously." Marlene chimes in.

"I guess that's more of a gift for Four than for you, but I'm sure you'll enjoy wearing them too." Christina says. "I was going to toss in a box of condoms too, but I know you're on the pill, so I didn't bother." She tells me with another wink. Which only causes me to blush even darker. She seriously knows how to push my buttons.

"Christina!" I reply.

Zeke chuckles and gives Four a nudge with his shoulder. Which catches my attention and I glance to Four to see he is blushing too, but also giving me a small sexy smile. I return the smile, but I am still embarrassed. So I attempt to keep my cool and reach for the next gift, which is from Uriah and Marlene.

I open the wrapping to find the book trilogy I had been talking to Marlene about last week.

"Thank you! I've really been looking forward to reading these!" I say gratefully. We talk about that for a few minutes, but before Will chimes in and gives too much of the story away, I grab the next gift bag, which is from Zeke and Shauna.

There are several items in the bag, so I pull them out one at a time, admiring and smelling each thing as I go. First is a nice bottle of lavender lotion, with a matching bottle of shower gel. Followed by some fancy soaps, bath salts, massage oil and three candles.

"Ooh, that brand is really good. I love their stuff!" Christina says.

"Thanks you guys! I brought some lotions and stuff from home, but it leaked in my shipment, so I really needed some!" I say to them. "But I've never had any this nice!"

"Yeah, that's a really great scent too." Marlene says as she is smelling them.

"And I'm sure Four will be happy to give you a birthday massage by candle light with this massage oil, huh Four?" Zeke adds with a smirk.

He clears his throat and takes another swig of his beer. But then whispers in my ear.

"He's right you know." He says before kissing my cheek.

I give him a shy smile and peck his lips with mine. Then I get up and hug everyone, thanking them again for my nice presents and delicious cake.

"There's another one to open." Tobias says as he gets up to grab a big wrapped box from out of a bag I didn't even notice before.

"Four, you didn't have to. You already got me those gorgeous flowers that were delivered this morning!" I say as he puts the gift on my lap.

"I wanted to." He says, sitting back in his seat next to me.

I start to unwrap the large box and once I see what it is, my jaw drops.

"You remembered." is all I can say as I pull out the beautiful vintage portable record player, I am in awe. I look over to him with a gracious smile and teary eyes. He gives me a gentle smile.

"It's just like my dad's. Just like I remember." I whisper.

"Awww" Christina and Marlene say together.

"Dude, you did good." Uriah says.

"Yeah man, that's awesome." Will chimes in.

He just shyly gives a nod and looks down at the ground.

"Thank you T-Four." I stutter, thankfully catching my slip up of his name, as I get up to hug him. Since he's sitting in a chair. I sit sideways on his lap to hug him tightly around his neck. "Thank you so much." I say again, but it's a light whisper in his ear. I then pull away slightly, but just enough to kiss him, which is followed by him giving me a sweet smile. His arm holding me around my back.

"Alright lovebirds, lets have some more fun." Uriah says, follows by his signature single loud hand clap. He then gets up and turns up the stereo this was playing. He pulls Marlene up and starts dancing with her. They're obviously a bit more tipsy than me. I'm only on my second drink and I think Tobias has had only had 3 beers. Not that I mind if he wants to drink more, but I guess I can't deny that I'm happy he takes I easy. I want to be coherent enough to enjoy my birthday and remember it.

Christina and Shauna come sit next to me and starts chatting to me about my gift from Tobias, who takes that as his que to give us girls a few minutes to ourselves. He kisses the top of my head and walks over to chat with Will and Zeke. They're standing next to the table of food and snacks. Which is on the other side of the bonfire.

"Seriously, you told him about how you loved your dads old record player from when you were growing up and he remembered? And got you one for your birthday gift? How fucking adorable is that!?" Christina giggles. Shes obviously a bit tipsy too.

"Yeah Tris, I knew Tobias must have a soft side in that tough exterior somewhere, but I never knew he'd be so lovey dovey with someone. That gift was really thoughtful." Shauna says.

"I know, who would have thought." I say with a giggle.

"So, you guys seem to really hitting it off. This relationship you guys have, it's pretty serious?" Shauna inquires as she takes another shot of tequila.

"Um, well yeah. I guess so. I mean, I wasn't expecting to move here and find someone, at least not so soon. But we became instant friends and it felt natural. It just, clicked." I say.

"When did you start liking him more than a friend?" Shauna asks.

"I guess I've kind of had feelings for him since the very beginning, but I didn't want to get my hopes up or take things too quick, I was more than happy to just have him as a good friend. And apparently I was pretty oblivious that he could like me back like that." I say with a smile. I normally don't open up quite this much, but I guess that's what one and a half cocktails will do to me.

"Well, you guys seem perfect for each other. Seriously, fucking adorable." Christina says. "So, have you guys, ya know, done the deed yet?" She adds.

"Christina!" I whisper-shout at her, shaking my head. "Why must you be so nosey about my sex life, really." I say quiet enough for only her and Shauna to hear.

"Well, I'm curious! Plus, it's exciting! Especially since it's you and Four! So, have you? You didn't deny it. And is he a good kisser? Is he good at, ya know, gettin' the groove on?" She continues to question me.

"Yeah, spill!" Shauna insists.

"Ayeyeye. Well, no we haven't done 'it' yet. But that is none of your business." I say with a sigh. "Even if I had done _it_, or any _other_ _stuff_ with him, I still wouldn't tell you about it." I say quietly, holding back a grin as I blush like a tomato, thinking to myself how the answer to her three questions are: not yet, yes and yes.

In response to that, they both just squealed in excitement.

"You've fooled around with him! I knew it! Just admit it and give us the juicy details!" Christina says, practically falling out of her chair. She has definitely had too much to drink, so she's slurring quite a bit now.

I roll my eyes, but I'm still blushing from this conversation.

"I think you've had too much to drink Christina, why don't you go hang out with Will." I suggest.

She just giggles and starts loudly mumbling some song lyrics, of which I think are Beyonce's.

The guys all look over to us and shake theirs heads with a laugh. Thankfully they can't hear our conversation. I catch Tobias looking over at me, the dancing fire illuminating his gorgeous facial features and strong jaw. He gives me a subtle wink that makes me heart flutter.

At that moment, I realize, how extremely lucky I am. It's an odd thought to me. There are things that have happened in my life that make me feel the complete opposite of lucky, such as losing my parents. A part of me is still so sad and angry that I no longer have them. I don't think I will ever fully get over it. But when I think about him and how I feel for him, I know that in many ways, I am actually very lucky and I can't take it for granted. He is a once in a lifetime kind of guy and I can't imagine waiting to be with anyone else, ever.

Before I know it, he is coming over towards me. "Hey" He says with a smile.

"Hey." I say, smiling back.

Christina and Shauna grin at me and get up to join their guys and start dancing to the music.

"Want to dance too?" he asks.

"Mm...not really. Do you, want to...go lay down?" I ask, my eyes gesturing towards our tent.

"Yeah, sure. I have another birthday gift to give you in there anyway." He says to me with a shy smile.

"Oh is that so?" I ask with a small laugh as I take the hand he offered me to help me from my seat.

He chuckles. "I didn't mean it like that. I actually do have another gift for you to open. But I know what your dirty mind is thinking Prior, and I am more than happy to give you that too." He says before throwing me over his shoulder and twirling me around. "Put me down!" I say. My voice lacks sincerity, and I'm laughing like a crazy person. We manage to calm down and he sets me down gently once were outside our tent. I climb in first and he follows closely behind. He flicks on the little lantern we hung above, which just slightly illuminates the tent.

We can hear the faint music in the background of where our friends are still partying the night away. The music mixed with the sound of crickets outside is more romantic than I could have imagined.

I plop on top of all the blankets and lay outstretched. He leans over me to kiss me.

The curvature of our lips have learned how to perfectly mend together, as if they're one. I immediately have the urge to deepen the kiss, but he pulls away slowly and reaches behind him to grab a manilla envelope.

He hands it to me and I just look at him with a curious expression, I have no idea what is inside.

"Open it." He says.

I do as he says and I pill out a comic book, well, more like a graphic novel as most people call them nowadays. But it's not just any. It's one made by Tobias, and it's featuring me as the main character. My eyes widen and my jaw drops.

"Tobias...you...you made this for me?" I say, my voice thick with emotion as I carefully flip through the pages. My eyes prickle with tears again.

"Yeah...I just, I was just messing around with some ideas and was practicing with creating original characters and I was inspired to create one especially for you. It's the first one I've ever done on my own, from front to back. I wanted you to have my first one. I'm used to just doing the art work. So it's not that great, but-" I cut him off with a firm kiss as I push him to lay him down and I crawl on top of him, my legs straddling his sides.

My heart hammers against my ribs. But I sit up and toss my hair to one side.

"I love it. I really do. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I say as I kiss his forehead, his nose, then his lips. "You're so fucking sweet whether you try to be or not." I say kissing his chest through his t-shirt. "How is it that you're so thoughtful and amazing, while also still managing to be the sexiest guy alive." I say, playing with the hem of his shirt, giving him a seductive smile.

He just lays there with a sexy smile in return.

"I never thought I'd be a sensitive or sentimental guy. But I guess when I have such an exquisite girlfriend, things change a little bit." He says as he tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear and his other hand resting on my hip.

"Can I take this off?" I say thickly. He nods and raises his upper body off the bed. He watches me intently as I ease his shirt up and over his head. I toss it behind me and splay my hands over his bare chest, fingers probing the plane of his pecs and the dips of his abdominal muscles.

"You've given me such a wonderful birthday Tobias. My past couple birthdays were really tough, without my family." I say, looking down sadly. "And well, you made all the difference. You make me feel joyful again." I say, looking back up at him again with a small smile.

"I know you miss them, and you always will. I wish I could bring them back for you, but unfortunately I can't. But, always know that I'm here for you. I will _always_ be here for you." He says, cupping my face with his hands. "They'd be really proud of you ya know. You're so smart, strong and brave. I'm really thankful to have you." He adds.

Quiet tears drop from my face and I lay down on his chest hugging him. He puts his arms protectively around me and holds me close. After a few minutes, I suddenly feel a bit brave, so I get up. He looks slightly confused and concerned. But I just giggle as I stand up and remove my sweatshirt, then my pants. I am left standing there in just my navy blue thong, matching bra and long sleeve white shirt. His face forms a large grin and he stands up to embrace me. My hands roam down to unbutton his jeans and I let them drop to the floor. He quickly kicks them out of the way. He stands there in just his dark gray boxer-briefs and his lips latch to my mouth. We fall back onto the heap of sleeping bags and blankets, making out, feeling each others skin wherever we can reach.

He ends up peeling off my shirt and looks down at me admiringly. I don't know how I end up feeling so sexy just by the looks he gives me. The looks of longing, lust and, love?

I lay on my back as he kisses down my neck, to my throat, them to the tops of my breasts where my bra isn't covering.

"May I?" He asks, reaching around to the clasp of my bra. I nod anxiously, breathing heavy.

After he removes it with one deft motion, his fingers skim down the sides of my breasts, landing just above my hips. I arch my back from the feel of his touch, and he lunges up, attaching his lips to my neck again, suckling greedily while slowly making his way back down to my bare chest.

My pulse jumps rapidly when his tongue laves at my nipples. Meanwhile, his hands fiddle with the sides of my panties, but he doesn't attempt to slide his fingers into them, at least not yet.

"Touch me, Tobias. Go ahead."

He draws back and stares at me seductively. Slowly, he lowers his hand to the front of my panties, rubbing me from the outside. Good lord, he is teasing me so much. I feel the strong urge to touch him too. To feel his erection through the fabric of his boxers. But two can play at that game. I will just have to tease him too. So as he remains hovering over me, I rub my palm down the front of his right thigh, my pinky finger just barely skimming across his package. Then I slowly drag it back up the same way and the just rest it on his lower back. He moans into his kiss and I feel him somehow harden even more where it's pressed against my leg.

"Touch me," I plead again. He grins against my mouth, before slowly pulling his lips away from mine. I stifle a groan from the sensation of his chest flattening against my bare breasts. Then his fingers slip inside my panties he audibly growls his approval.

"God you're so wet. You feel amazing." he mumbles, probing my slick heat. He massages it so good, I bite my lip, in attempt to prevent myself from shouting his name. I really don't want our friends don't hear me.

"Tobias!" I quietly moan when his finger finds my clit and he draws slow circles over it perfectly. He raises himself up on one elbow, watching me. He seems to enjoy watching my face contort in ecstasy as he brings me over the edge.

I can still feel his hard cock against my leg, begging to be freed from his pants, and when I reach up and grope my own breasts, it throbs even more impatiently against me.

He then inserts a finger and slowly drags his body lower, kissing down my body, down my chest, stomach, then to my belly button. He pauses for a moment to look up at me, as if looking for permission. I can't seem to say anything or change my face from anything other than complete pleasure. He must take that as his approval because he continues down and slowly pulls down my panties and tosses them aside.

He sensually takes my legs and spreads them, then grasps my hips as he kisses my inner thighs. Looking up at me with that adorable sexy smile, before looking down at my wet lips awaiting him. Thankfully he seems to enjoy the close view. I am now quite thankful I got that thorough bikini wax and took a good shower earlier.

I let out a shuddering breath when he has my pussy inches from his mouth.

"I've been looking forward to doing this," he whispers, dragging his tongue up the length of my folds, and I cry out in pleasure, arching my back off our make-shift bed. No longer caring that were still technically on the hard ground instead of a comfortable mattress.

"Oh…oh fuck, Tobias," I gasp when he laps at me again and one of his hands comes up to palm my breast. He grins against me, swirling his tongue around to gather my arousal.

"I love the way you taste. You're delicious," he mumbles before plunging his tongue deeper. When he finds my clit, swollen and ready for him, he flicks his tongue back and forth while simultaneously inserting his finger again.

Without realizing it, I begin undulating my hips against his face, gripping the side of the blanket with one hand. The other slithers down and tangles in his hair. My head falls back and eyes screw shut.

The gyrations of my pelvis falter and become more erratic as my quiet moans escalate. He continues suckling and licking at my clit, and I let out a loud strangled moan when he inserts a second finger into me, and he has to slide his free arm across my abdomen to hold me down while my body shudders and throbs under his tongue and around his fingers.

"Tobias…oh my god…I can't…" I exhale slowly. "You…are…unbelievable."

"There is no better sight then watching you like that," he whispers, helping me lower my legs before he shifts his position so that he is on his belly next to me. He draws closer to my face so he can go in for a long kiss. I continue to slant my mouth over his, but I reach down underneath him and grip his cock through the thin cotton-spandex of his underwear.

"Roll onto your back," I command, eyes still drugged with lust.

He does as I ask, and I tug at the top of his boxer briefs. "Off. Now."

He lifts up enough for me to ease the underwear down, careful not to catch it on his hard-on. I run my palms up and down his thighs, licking my lips before my hand circles the base of his cock. I angle it towards my mouth, licking the tip. He's strung so tight, I can tell he is aching for release.

"Tris…fuck…" He steadies his legs straight on the floor and rests his head on the doubled up pillows as I fondle his balls and engulf him the best I can with my mouth. I only gag a little as I begin to bob up and down, taking him deeper. I've done this to a couple other boyfriends in the past, but never to someone this _large. _Nor have I ever enjoyed it this much. He's different. Different in the best possible way. He has one of his hands tangled in his own hair, the other entangled in mine, while my mouth continues to envelop his cock.

He opens his eyes to narrow slits to watch me sucking him eagerly, and he thrusts up slightly, the sensation building, as I brings him dangerously close to the edge. He reaches down and grabs my left breast, and I can't help but moan against his shaft.

When I swirl my tongue over the tip, a guttural moan rips from his throat.

"Tris, I'm going to- I, I'm coming-" he warns, but I stubbornly remain in place, hollowing my cheeks and suckling his pulsing cock as he releases in my mouth. It's still somewhat of a surprise, but it's actually more pleasant than I expected. I continue lightly sucking and licking until I've taken all of him before unsealing my lips from his dick. I can't help the self-satisfied smirk on my puffy pink lips.

"Holy fuck, that was incredible. _You're _incredible." He leans forward and draws me to him, bringing his mouth to mine for a quick, heated kiss. I taste myself on him and he probably tastes himself on me, but we don't seem to care right now.

I lay next to him and he has his arm around me as I rest my head on his chest.

"I've never really enjoyed doing that before, it was just always, tolerable I guess. But that, with YOU, was amazing. I _really_ enjoyed doing that." I say with a smile.

"I'm glad you did, because I obviously _really_ enjoyed it too." He says with a grin. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you sooner, about you know- " He adds.

"It's okay, I uh, I've never taken it in the mouth like that before. But, I really liked it." I say, still smiling, but now blushing a little.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world, ya know that?" He says, kissing the tip of my nose.

"I thought that about myself earlier, when I was watching you across the bon fire." I say.

"I guess we were meant for each other." He says, kissing me again. I nod in agreement through the kiss, while he runs his hand slowly and tenderly up and down my arm.

Eventually we stand up since we realize how freezing it is out and were still naked. We hadn't realized it before in the heat of our 'activity'.

So we fix the sleeping bags and blankets. I put on sweat pants and a snug long sleeve shirt. He puts on his sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. We snuggle under the covers together and shortly fall asleep to the beautiful sounds of the Oregon forrest around us.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you again for all the nice reviews! I'm sorry I am not able to reply to your comments, I figure you would just prefer I use the time I have on here to just write the story! But please know that I really appreciate each and every one of you reading my story and I really appreciate the feedback! Please feel free to keep it coming! -****Madison Rose**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 24!  
**

**(Also, just as a quick disclaimer- I in no way own the rights to Divergent. This is just a fanfic!)**

**-FOUR/TOBIAS POV-**

I wake early the next morning to the smell of the fresh outdoors, a small amount of light peeking through the vent holes of the tent, the sounds of birds chirping and Tris in my arms. I really don't think I could choose a better way to wake up. I look down at Tris' beautiful face resting on my arm as I hold her from behind. My other arm holds her loosely around her waist. I see her chest rise and fall from her steady sleeping breaths. The blankets and sleeping bag is pulled down to her stomach, so I can't help but notice her hardened nipples through her tight long sleeve shirt. I feel a little guilty staring, but I shouldn't. She's my girlfriend and she has definitely allowed me to see them and explore them before. But it's not helping me to control my morning wood. So I pull my lower half away from her slightly, just enough so she doesn't feel it pressing against her. It may cause her to wake up and I want her to get a good sleep. Especially since we were up so late fooling around. Man, that was incredible. I'm lucky enough that she is such an amazing person, but the fact that she is so gorgeous and good in bed, just makes it all the better.

I know I am in love with her. I'm not sure I should tell her yet, I really don't want to free her out, but I also really want her to know that's how I feel. I would love it if she said it back. But I will understand if she doesn't, so I won't expect it. I'd rather her only say it of she really means it.

I am suddenly drawn from this thought when I hear a girl scream. It's not too loud, but I definitely heard it, somewhere in the distance. I am instantly a bit alarmed, so I perk my ears up a bit to see if I still hear it. A moment later, I hear it again and apparently so does Tris because she jolts awake and quickly sits up. I do the same and we just look at each other, obviously trying to discern what's going on. We hear it a third time, but this time it's more muffled, but distinctly a girl screaming.

Our curiosity can't take it anymore, especially since it could mean one of our friends being in danger. So we untangle ourselves from our blankets, she tosses on a sweatshirt and I grab my knife, then I unzip the tent and hold her hand tightly as we cautiously make our way to the main campsite where we had set up the bonfire. As we approach, we hear the muffled scream again, but it's obvious that we're closer to the person making it. Tris' eyes widen and she looks at me as we both notice it's coming from Christina and Will's tent. We quickly realize it's not a scream of danger, but a scream of pleasure. Tris and I bust out laughing. Which causes the sounds to stop and whispering to ensue inside the tent instead.

"You okay Christina? Will isn't murdering you in there, is he?" Tris asks, laughing, as she steps up to the tent, but still giving her a distance of about 10 feet from it. I can tell she is hesitant to get closer for fear of seeing or hearing too much of what's going on in there.

"Tris?!" Chris says sounding surprised.

"Yeah Chris, we could hear you all the way from our tent. You woke me up from a pleasant sleep actually! I thought you were being mauled by a bear or something." Tris replies.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I uh, I didn't mean to be so loud. And I thought all of you were passed out far enough away!" she says, while rustling around in the tent. Probably trying to get clothes on so she is presentable to come out of the tent.

"It's fine, but you should seriously stop and just finish that later. I want to make some breakfast and I don't want to hear any more of that or I'll loose my appetite." Tris says with a giggles she grabs the few frying pans we brought.

"Where are my pants?" Will whispers to her.

I just shake my head, still chuckling.

"Oh shut p Four, we'll be out in a few." Christina says.

"I'll go grab the food from the locker." Tris tells me.

"Ok, I'll start up the portable camping stove." I reply.

After I light it up and create a make shift prepping area, she returns shortly with 3 bags, which include all the ingredients and necessities to make scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns. She also brings some strawberries and juice. I help her cook, kissing her every so often. After a few minutes, we hear someone say "Is..that.. deeelicious bacon I smellll?".

I turn to look where the voice came from, but I don't see anyone.

"Mmm...defffinitely yummy bacon..." the groggy voice repeats. I now know it's Zeke. I follow the voice and realize he his passed out on a grassy patch of ground, about 15 feet away from where we're cooking. But there is a log on the ground next to him, so we didn't even notice him there until he spoke up. He has beer cans surrounding him, as well as an empty bottle of tequila.

"You alright there Zeke?" I ask.

"Uh, who is that? Is that you Four?" he asks groggily, with his arm slung over his face, presumably covering his eyes from the sunshine.

"Yes, it's me. Had a bit to drink last night Zeke? It seems you slept out here all night." I say, giving his side a little nudge with my foot in attempt to get him up.

"Yikes, is that Zeke sleeping out here?" Tris asks as she approches us.

"Yep, it seems he didn't even make it back to his tent last night." I tell her.

"It's so bright out here, turn out the lights, will ya?" Zeke mumbles.

I roll my eyes and laugh as I throw a strawberry at his face.

Tris laughs too and says she is going to go check on Shauna and make sure she at least made it to her tent safely. I nod and she goes off to their tent.

Zeke just mumbles and rolls onto his stomach. Which causes me to then notice the many drawings all over his back that someone did with a sharpie marker. I have to laugh at the creativity of many of them. Some are meant to look like tattoos, like a giant tribal tramp stamp on his lower back, and one on his shoulder blade that is a big heart with a banner across it with the name "Shauna". But there are many other things, such as a rainbow, a unicorn, a seahorse, a robot, some dollar signs and diamonds, and of course the most obvious picture, the giant dick and balls drawn square in the middle of his back. His whole back is covered like a collage. It obviously took them a while to doodle it all. Which only makes me laugh harder that he sat though it, conscious or not. Either way he is still too out of it to notice or care. Once I hear his snoring again I walk back to tend to the meal and Tris returns.

"Well, Shauna is fine. She is still passed out in her tent." she tells me, coming up and putting her arms around my neck. We start to kiss again, a little more hungrily than our others this morning. But we are interrupted by Christina and Will finally emerging from their tent. They're thankfully fully clothed and it seems Christina has a fresh set of make-up on. I am glad Tris doesn't care about wearing make-up all the time. It's not like she ever needs it anyway. She's stunning without it.

"Sorry about earlier." Will says with a chuckle.

"No worries man, we understand. But maybe you should set up a little further away tonight." I say patting his shoulder.

"That's probably a good idea." Christina says giving Will a wink.

"Thanks for making some grub, I need food in mah belly stat." Uriah says as he joins us in just some basketball shorts. He yawns and sits down in a chair near us, leaning his head back closing his eyes.

"You hung over too?" Tris asks him.

"Ugh. Yep." he says, rubbing his face. "Why did I think it was fun to drink so much Jaegermeister. I always regret it the next day." he adds.

"Yeah, well, we told you so." I say.

"But we still had fun, do you remember drawing on Zeke?" Christina asks, giggling.

"No, we drew on him?" Uriah asks, finally opening his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, I think we were pretending to give him tattoos on his back." Christina says, attempting to find pictures on her phone.

"Oh, I think I remember that. I remember drawing a seahorse and a robot." Will says.

"Ahhh...I remember now. I drew a giant cock." Uriah says with a loud laugh.

"He's still passed out over there." I say, pointing him out. "When he rolled onto his stomach, I cracked up seeing it all." I say.

Instantly Tris and Christina go over to see and come back laughing hysterically.

A few minutes later, Marlene emerges from her tent. She is wearing pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt with her hood up and sunglasses.

"So. bright. So. loud." she says as she sits on Uriah's lap, hiding her head in his neck.

"I know baby, it sucks. We gotta not to that anymore." Uriah says, offering her his bottle of water.

"Well, we made breakfast. Hopefully it will help." Tris says as she scoops food onto paper plates for everyone. I pour everyone some orange juice and we all chat and eat. Thankfully the meal is working well for the others and they seem to be slowly perking up to their normal selves. But they'll still be a bit hung over all day. I'm reminded of how happy I am that Tris and I didn't drink more than a couple drinks last night. We were both lightly buzzed, but it was gone before we even hit the tent.

Eventually Shauna comes to join us and goes to wake up Zeke.

We were planning on exploring and hiking some more this afternoon and finding a new spot to set up camp for the night. But since everyone has pounding headaches (except Tris and I), we decide to hang out here and chill for a few hours. Tris sits down and reads while I toss a football with Zeke. I steal glances at her every so often. She is so cute, deep into her new book.

After a while, we all gather around again to have a late lunch and decide what direction we're going to pack up our stuff and re-locate our campsite for a change of scenery. We end up deciding to head north. We gather everything and surprisingly we're able to carry everything in one trip. Thankfully none of the girls mind helping to carry stuff, not even Christina. But us guys still carry the bulk of it.

After about a half hour of hiking, we come to an even better location than we had last night. This space is larger for us to set up and unlike the last spot, this area has lots of large rocks. One of which is a huge rock that juts out of a small hillside. It's about 25 feet high and it reminds me of the large rock that Tris and I hiked a the beach. It seems private and secluded up there. I kind of like the idea of popping our tent up there instead of the ground beneath us. It's a large enough flat space on the top of it that it seems safe and somehow I am not fearful of the idea, despite not liking heights.

"So, I think this is the spot, what do you think?" Uriah asks.

"I think so, I like that I can lay out on the grassy area here." Marlene says plopping down onto a patch of grass with her hands behind her head and her sunglasses on protecting her from the bright sun still beating down.

"Yup, I like this spot over here for us." Zeke says to Shauna as he heads over to a little nook between two rocks a ways away from the 'main' area. He immediately starts setting up their tent.

"Let's do ours over here hun." Will says to Christina, who is attempting to brush her hair, she seems unhappy that it's still so tangled. But none the less, she follows him over to a clearing, further away from where their fire will be tonight. I am thankful for that so that I don't have to wake up to their moans and groans tomorrow.

"Four?" Tris asks with a small smile and raised eyebrows. I know she is asking where we should set our tent up.

I simply point to the top of the large hill/rock.

She looks up at it and then back at me with a huge smile.

"Really?" she asks a bit surprised.

"Yeah, why not? I bet we can see the stars really good from there." I say, taking her hand in mine. She automatically laces her fingers tightly with mine and we start making our way up the hillside.

"I have to say, I am a bit surprised you wanted to stay up here of all places." she says as we pitch the tent and lay out the sleeping bags and blankets as we did last night.

"Well, as you know, I don't particularly like being up this high. But this seemed like an inviting spot, and you're good at distracting me." I say with a grin, which he returns.

"I agree. This will be really nice." she says, taking in the view from up here. I step beside her and put my arm around her shoulder. She places hers around my waist and leans her head against me.

After a moment of silence, she speaks up. "I know it's only been a day, but I really hate not having a shower."

"I know, but if it makes you feel better, you still smell good and look good." I say, kissing the top of her head, taking in a small whiff of her tropical smelling shampoo. "I, on the other hand, smell like a smelly sweaty guy."

"You're sexy when you're sweaty and you don't stink.

I chuckle and look down at her and I find myself biting my lip, like she so often does. She smiles endearingly at me, then glances back out to the beautiful view. "I'm going to find a way to bathe." she says.

She ducks into the tent and grabs her small bag of toiletries, stuffs it into her backpack and starts heading back down the hillside. I quickly grab my backpack and follow her. It doesn't take long for me to catch up with her.

"I was hoping you would decide to join me." she says giving me a playful shove.

"I'm not about to let you hike off into the wilderness by yourself, despite how tough you are for your size.

She shoots me a smile.

She is a few paces ahead of me and I snap a couple pictures of her on my phone. The sunlight seeping it's way through the trees onto her golden skin. She is wearing a pair of jean shorts, a tight black v-neck t-shirt, that is just a tad short, so it shows an inch or two of her flat stomach. Over that, she wears a loose long sleeved plaid button up top, and of course her hiking boots. She looks adorable and outdoorsy. She is more photogenic than she realizes. I snap a couple more pictures of her as she is walks on a log, with her arms out to hold her balance. Before she jumps off the other end of it, she glances over her shoulder, a smile curving up her lips.

"Am I walking to fast for ya Eaton?" she asks.

"Nah, just enjoying the view." I say with a smirk. Which is true, those shorts look amazing on her perfect ass, and they show off her beautiful legs.

She rolls her eyes and continues climbing rocks and broken logs as she makes her way into a small clearing of wild flowers. I lean over and pluck one, when I approach her, I put in her hair. She smiles and kisses me softly on the lips.

We continue on our trek in comfortable silence. After a few more minutes, I halt to a stop. She notices and stops with me, a questioning look on her face.

I narrow my eyes and listen intently.

"Water." I say.

She listens carefully as well and slowly nods. "You're right, that's definitely running water."

"This way!" I say, leading her in the direction I feel the sound of water seems to be coming from.

We soon approach a fairly small body of water. It's probably about 40 feet across and seems to be prestine and clear water. It's beautiful and unexpected. What's even more magnificent, is the small waterfall cascading down into it.

She looks up at me in awe.

"Wow." she says. "This is incredible, who would have known this was out here?" she says, immediately sitting down to remove her boots.

I stand there and observe the alluring water.

She removes her toiletries bag and tosses it near the edge of the water so she will have easy access to it.

She looks around, taking in her surroundings. Once she seems to think the coast is clear (other than me still standing a few feet away) she shimys down her shorts and removes both of her tops. My jaw seems to hang down as I see her standing there in her simple light blue bra and panties. Even though I have seen her naked, the view will never get old. She's the sexiest girl I have ever seen. A the sight of her practically naked before me, in this secluded part of the forest, I am now fully hard and my pants feel much too tight.

She jumps into the water with a small splash.

She quickly resurfaces and seems to be fiddling around under the water. After a moment, she tosses her bra and underwear at me and I catch the soaked garments with a crooked smile.

"You coming too?" she asks with a seductive smirk before slowly swimming backwards.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you again for all the nice reviews!**

**Also, I just want to say- have any of you seen those pictures of Theo and Shai at the publicist awards? (If not, you should check them out).**

**They are both so adorable! And uh, that facial hair that Theo has grown, I don't care what anyone else says, I love it! So I am now totally picturing him with it grown out like that by this time in this story...so here we are with Chapter 25 and Four/Tobias with his sexy short beard growing in...**

**Please also be aware, this chapter (and most of the story) is RATED M (for language and sex). The last chapter may have lacked in it, but this one sure doesn't!  
**

_Recap: (Tobias/Four POV)_

_She looks around, taking in her surroundings. Once she seems to think the coast is clear (other than me still standing a few feet away) she shimys down her shorts and removes both of her tops. My jaw seems to hang down as I see her standing there in her simple light blue bra and panties. Even though I have seen her naked, the view will never get old. She's the sexiest girl I have ever seen. A the sight of her practically naked before me, in this secluded part of the forest, I am now fully hard and my pants feel much too tight._

_She jumps into the water with a small splash._

_She quickly resurfaces and seems to be fiddling around under the water. After a moment, she tosses her bra and underwear at me and I catch the soaked garments with a crooked smile._

_"You coming too?" she asks with a seductive smirk before slowly swimming backwards._

**-TRIS POV-**

Oh, what have I done? Is this too ballsy? I hope he doesn't care. I hope he joins me. I hope nobody finds us out here. I am now getting kind of nervous despite my moment of spontaneity a few moments ago.

But thankfully, as I swim slowly backwards, attempting to lure him in, he removes his shirt before kicking off his shoes and socks. Then glances around quickly before dropping his pants and boxers in one swift move. He looks back at me with a grin and dives in after me. I giggle and attempt to swim away. I am anxious and giggly, as if he is tickling me, even though he isn't even touching me. He is somewhere beneath the water, presumably swimming towards me. Although the water is very clear, the reflection of the sun makes it to so that I can't see where he is. I stop a few feet away from the waterfall, attempting to glance around at the water around me to see where he might be, then suddenly I feel his hands on my waist. His head pops up out of the water about a foot in front of me. My giggles slow down a bit as I see his handsome face drip water onto his sexy bare chest that is just peeking out of the water. We can reach the bottom where we are, so when he stands, the water comes just below his pecks. Where as on me, it comes just above my boobs since I am a bit shorter than him.

"Skinny dipping, huh?" he asks in his sexy rugged tone of voice as he takes each of my hands in his.

"Yeah, I've never done it before. And I wasn't exactly planning on it, but once I saw this place, I couldn't help myself!" I say as he pulls one of my hands to his lips and kisses my knuckles, then the my wrist, before settling it back down into the water, still with his fingers laced in mine. I lean up and brush my lips to his softly. But our bodies are still about a foot apart. I think we both know it will be hard to control ourselves if we let ourselves inch any closer. This is certainly a romantic area and looking at this amazing sexy man in front of me, his sun-kissed skin glistening in the sunshine, his adorable grin and deep blue eyes smiling down at me. I take in the sight of his sexy chest and abs, and his alluring muscular arms.

I start to imagine how easily those strong arms must support his weight when he's hovering above a woman, thrusting into her. And how I only want that woman to be me.

A flush heats my cheeks and creeps down my neck. I start to get anxious and nervous over my thoughts of him and I playfully push him. "Tag, you're it!" I say before quickly diving under the water and swimming away.

He quickly catches up and tags me back by squeezing my bare ass. But he quickly retreats and swims away. We do this back and fourth for a while, splashing and having fun. One might not even notice that we're naked. But we definitely don't forget. Although we're being playful and having fairly innocent fun in the water, the sexual tension whenever we touch is ridiculous. I feel so much desire I don't think I can hold out much longer. And by the sight and occasional brushing of his hardened cock beneath the water, I don't think he wants to hold out much longer either.

I swim closer to the waterfall and turn around, swimming backwards, our eyes meet and he gives me his ever so sexy smile before I make my way under the waterfall itself for the first time since we got here. Letting the water splash over my head onto my shoulders, and onto my exposed breasts. I just now realized the water is much shallower here, so when I stand, the water comes just to my hips, leaving my upper half exposed. I enjoy the rough water beating down onto me. I lean my head back, so that the water cascades through my hair comfortably. It feels so good, like a much needed shower. But it's so exhilarating being out here in mother nature, in the nude. I would never imagine doing such a thing, but it feels comfortable and somehow private out here. I realize I haven't seen or heard any movement of Tobias for a minute or so, which makes me open my eyes enough to see what he's up to. I see that he is just standing idly in the water a few feet in front of me, gazing over me with a look of complete and utter love and lust. I don't know what to say, or if I should say anything, so I just smile back.

"You are so indescribably sexy, I-I can't even begin to explain. Y-you're better than any fantasy I could have ever imagined." he says, slowly making his way towards me.

I just give a shy giggle and look down, brushing my arms with the water aimlessly.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" he says as more of a statement. "..and you have no idea the effect you have on people, especially me." he says, now much closer to me, but still making no physical contact.

"I think it's the other way around Tobias. But I am willing to have you _show_ me the effect that I supposedly have on you." I say with a seductive smile, reaching out to pull him closer to me. He accepts my gesture and closes the distance between us, both of us now beneath the waterfall. I feel his hard length pressed against my abdomen, I inhale a gasp, but still have a smile plastered on my face, as does he.

I lean my face a little closer to his, licking my lips in anticipation. The flick of my tongue must do something to him; he drops his eyes to my lips and his mouth quickly slants over mine, making me melt against him. I kiss him back with equal passion, our mouths connecting hungrily. A needy moan escapes my when his tongue traces the seam of my lips and I part them to welcome his intrusion.

His tongue plunders the warm crevices of my mouth, licking along my tongue to coax it to mate with his.

I rise onto my tiptoes and claw at the nape of his neck with one hand. As our tongues collide and duel for dominance, I feel an inferno spreading through my jellied limbs and a smoldering fire in my lower stomach. I can't even fathom how much I want him right now.

I utter a squeak of protest when his tongue retreats and his mouth detaches from mine. He pants softly, his placid blue eyes a wild, primal dark navy and one finger reaches out to map the curve of her lower lip. "I want you."

"You have me." I say simply biting my lip.

"I know. But I_ want_ you. I want to be inside you."

My eyes widen and for some reason I struggle to catch my breath, a bit surprised by his blunt statement. "Really?" is all I can get myself to say.

He nods. "Really. I understand if you would rather wait. I don't want to pressure you. And I want our first time together to be special. But I... I just want you to know how badly I crave you." He grins sheepishly. "It's really hard to control myself around you." he adds.

"I want you inside me too. Now. Please." I confess softly as I lean up to leave little kisses on his jaw and down to his collar bone.

He draws back again a little, his face flushed with the evidence of his own want for me, and he looks incredulous. "You sure?" he says.

I nod with a grin, my fingers trailing along the ridges of his abdominal muscles as my thumb gently tickles the fine hair below his navel.

He grins back and bends his head to place open mouth kisses on my neck. I crane my neck to the left to permit his lips, tongue and teeth to worry the flesh there.

My head snaps back at the first touch of his calloused thumbs circling the erect peaks of my breasts, little bolts of current radiating from them to slither down throughout my body. His mouth moves lower and he starts showering my breasts with kisses.

Threading one hand through his wet hair encouragingly, I reach down to cup his package, which is just barely below the surface of the water. He groans around my nipple, releasing me from his mouth to kiss up make his way back up my neck and back to my mouth. I massage him slowly with my hand, but he grabs my wrist gently for me to stop. "You touch me so good Tris, so good that you're getting me _too_ excited. This will be over before it begins." he admits while smiling against my mouth.

I smile and move my hand to grab at his muscular back instead and caress him anywhere I can reach, including his cute tight butt cheeks, while continuing our passionate kiss. He reaches his hand down to touch the sensitive area between my legs that is aching for his touch. He rubs his fingers slowly through my folds, taking a moment to circle over my clit, before inserting a finger, causing my eyes to close and driving a soft moan from my mouth.

"So wet for me baby." he says in his deep throaty voice that I love.

"I told you I want you. I wasn't kidding ya know." I say with a shy smile, pulling my face away just a little so that our foreheads are still touching and I can look deeply into his eyes.

He smiles back and adds a second finger into me. He seems determined to bring me to a swift climax, moving purposefully and expertly over the swollen bundle of nerves, and his touch is so, _so_ much better than my own, which I admit I have done on occasion in private, while thinking of him.

As he kisses a path along my collarbone, up my neck to claim my mouth again, the tension in my belly crests, and my entire body seizes, overcome by wave after wave of bliss. I mumble his name against his lips, and I feel them lift into a smile as he breaks away and gazes down at me.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he murmurs, his lips now kissing along my breastbone; he has to feel the erratic thrum of my heart, struggling to recover from my orgasm.

I fuse my mouth together with his again and his hands return to my waist; as he tugs my body flat against his, I whimper softly as his erection comes into contact with my abdomen again and I lever on my toes to attempt to grind against it. He releases a sexy growl and suddenly his strong hands are lifting me up, urging me to wrap my legs around his waist. He holds me in place as if I weigh nothing and resumes his assault on my lips. I've never been kissed so thoroughly, so passionately, and the reaction that his expert mouth is spurring in me, causes such arousal in me it's almost unbearable, despite him causing me such pleasure just moments ago with his skilled fingers.

My arms are around his neck, one of his hands wraps around waist and the other cradles my ass, he walks forward a bit, until he gently pushes me against the wall of smooth rock behind me. The waterfall no longer beats down on us, because we are actually behind the flowing water now. It's more like a shield now, blocking off the forest, allowing us privacy in our own little utopia. The sound of water crashes around us, but it's faint in comparison to the heavy sounds of our breaths and beating hearts.

"You're amazing." I say, looking into his eyes.

"YOU are amazing Tris." he says in return, with a genuine smile, gently tugging on my lower lip with teeth.

I move my face so that we're cheek to cheek.

"Make love to me Tobias." I whisper, my lips brushing lightly against his ear.

He nods earnestly and with one hand he glides his hand slowly down the front of me, reaching between where our hips meet. He guides himself to meet my entrance. Teasing me with the head.

"Crap.. I forgot a condom." he says, pulling himself away, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"I'm on birth control... So it's okay with me. I mean, if it's okay with you." I say hesitantly, not sure if he will want to.

His face softens. "I've never done it without one." he says with a bit of a shy but eager smile.

"Neither have I." I say, smiling back. I get even more excited of this thought, him inside of me. Bare. With nothing separating us.

He pulls me against him again, re-positioning himself against my opening. He kisses me slowly and sincerely as he gradually slides into me. The sensation of being stretched and filled by him, inch by inch, further sends me spiraling into oblivion.

The satisfied groan that erupts from his throat thrills me, and as he starts slowly pumping in and out of me, my eyes screw shut and I let him take command, my fingers digging into his shoulder blades.

He finds a good rhythm and we move together passionately, kissing and caressing as we move.

It's just us, together as one. My mind doesn't wander anywhere, I solely concentrate on him and I, enjoying this unimaginable pleasure, here in our own private paradise. We're not just having sex. We're making sweet love to each other. It is unlike anything I have ever felt before.

"You feel perfect. You're incredible." he says, looking intently into my eyes, breathing heavily with his mouth slightly open, the look of complete and utter enjoyment across his handsome face.

"You are too." I say, barely audible due to the sensational thrusts he bestows upon me.

One of my arms is still around his neck, but I take my other hand and cradle his face, feeling his sexy short beard against my palm since he's neglected to shave for a week or so. My thumb brushes faintly across his lips. He leans his face into my hand and turns to kiss it. Then leans in to kiss my lips again.

I feel myself nearing the edge again already.

My moans intersperse with my pants and as he feels the first signs of his imminent climax, his grunt deep from his throat vibrates against me and he embraces me tighter.

"I'm close," he pants, his lips now kissing my jaw and throat.

"Oh…god…Tobias, me too..I'm gonna…"

Before I can finish my sentence my walls flutter and clench around his cock, and he shuts his eyes as the waves of pleasure inundate him as well.

"Oh…fuck…oh…Triss," my name leaves his lips in a fervent hiss as he spills himself inside me, my walls still constricting and clenching him greedily. He nuzzles his face into my neck and I drag my nails along his shoulders and down his back as we ride out our orgasms.

He brushes my damp hair out of my face and I melt against him, laying my head on his shoulder while we both recover and attempt to catch our breath.

After a minute or so, he carefully pulls himself out of me and looks at me admiringly. That lazy, sexy smile that is so familiar to me now, creeps onto his lips.

"That was, wow. Just, wow. You're phenomenal." I say with a very content smile.

"Yeah, that was by far the best I have ever had... I knew it would be. But it was even better than I could have imagined." he says, pulling me into a hug. I close my eyes and rest my head on his chest, arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

After a few more minutes, the cold air starts to settle in and I notice it's starting to get dark.

"Let's go get dressed, you're shivering." he says kissing my forehead.

"Okay, but let me soap up first. That was my original intention." I say with a little laugh, swimming towards the edge of the water where I left my toiletries bag.

He follows me and I offer him my bar of soap as I lather shampoo into my hair. He scrubs himself with soap as I dip my hair into the water to rinse it out. I offer him the shampoo then as I work in my conditioner. Followed my soaping up my body as well.

Once we're done, we get out and dry off with the towel he thankfully thought of stuffing in his backpack. We re-dress and I grab my phone to see multiple texts.

_Christina- Where did you guys go? You went to set up your tent and disappeared without telling us!_

_Christina- I hope you're just off fucking somewhere and you're not being eaten alive by mountain lions or grizzly bears. :-D_

_Marlene- Uriah and Zeke are making dinner if you decide you want to join us!_

_Zeke- Where the fuck are you guys? I've been texting Four for an hour now._

_Zeke- Making some grub, come eat it some before Uriah finishes it all off._

_Shauna- Whatcha up to? We're all wondering where you are! You've been gone for hours! _

"Oops, I guess we should have mentioned to them we'd be wondering off." I say to Tobias, showing him my phone.

He reads the texts and checks his phone too, to find that he is several similar messages.

"I'll let them know we're on our way back." he says as he texts a reply to Zeke.

"Okay." I say, gathering up the rest of our stuff and putting it in my backpack. I brush and braid my hair and we head back the way we came.

Thankfully we find our way back to the campsite easily and everyone is gathered around the fire pit. They're just starting to dish out finished chili and cornbread.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Zeke says.

"Yeah, where were you?" Uriah asks.

"Why is your hair wet?" Will inquires.

"Oh my god, did you guys go swimming? Or did you shower?" Christina says incredulously. "That is so not fair!"

"We found some fresh water and yes, I washed my hair in it." I say, giving Tobias a subtle smile.

"Ahh...but you're both wet. And your clothes are dry." Marlene points out with an eye wiggle.

"You're right Marlene!" Christina laughs. "You guys went skinny dipping, didn't you?!" she adds.

I roll my eyes but don't respond. Instead I grab an empty bowl and ladle in some chili and hand it to Tobias who has seated himself on a nearby rock.

I ladle some for myself and sit beside him. Meanwhile, he has attempted to change the topic.

"So, how's that book Will?" Tobias asks him, referring to the book laid out on his lap.

**A/N- They finally did it! Whoo hoo! It might have been a bit unrealistic and cheesy with the waterfall and all that. But I don't care, it's my story and I can write it however I want! :-)**

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. I appreciate the feedback!**

**Also, to my reviewer Anna (guest), is your birthday this coming Friday, March 7th? Or was it yesterday (Feb.28th)?  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright everyone! Here is chapter 26! I had several requests for a Truth or Dare game, so I decided in include one. Either way, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and for all the wonderful reviews!**

**Also, my next update will be this weekend!**

**-TOBIAS/FOUR POV-**

"So, how's that book Will?" I ask him, referring to the book laid out on his lap.

"It's fantastic! I wasn't sure if I liked it at first, but by chapter 4 it starts getting really good. I'll let you borrow it when I'm done." he replies enthusiastically.

"Awesome, thanks." I say, while finishing off my dinner and putting my paper bowl in the trash.

"I'm going to change. I'll be right back." Tris whispers to me and kisses the top of my head before heading to our tent.

"So, it turns out camping is more tolerable than I expected. But, I'm still bored. So i'm going to get into my pajamas and then how about we play a game?" Christina suggests.

"That sounds fun." Marlene agrees.

With that, Christina, Marlene and Shauna head to their tents to change. Meanwhile, me and the guys hang back, enjoy a beer, and talk about random things.

"So, you and Tris have fun this afternoon?" Uriah says to me, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah, we had a good hike."

"C'mon Four, we know you guys did more than hike, don't deny it. You came walking back hand in hand and you had the hugest grin on your face. I don't think I've ever seen you smile that big before." Zeke says in his usual teasing manner.

"You know I'm not one to talk about his kind of stuff, so just drop it ok?" I say, with a stern look that usually gets them off my case.

But I'm still trying to hold back a smile since they're reminding me of the amazing time I had with Tris this afternoon. I didn't exactly plan on our first time being like that, but I don't think it could have gone any better. It was incredible. Definitely the best I ever had. It's so much more, when you're in love. It didn't feel like just a random good fuck. I really felt like I 'made love' for the first time. Wow, I can't believe how mushy my thoughts are.

"Okay, ease up on the guy, we all know Tris is different, and he's never one to give us details anyway." Will chimes in, but he's giving me a smirk like he also knows what we did.

"Thanks Will." I say with a nod and I clink my beer bottle against his, then take a swig and lean forward so my arms are resting on my knees.

"You know I just like to bust your chops when you get laid. Especially when it's somewhere exciting like this." Zeke says as he waves his hand gesturing to the forrest around us. "But you really love her, don't you? He adds.

I just look up at them with a genuine smile and nod.

Before we can say anything else, Tris returns and joins us. She is wearing flannel pajama pants, a snug t-shirt and a hoodie. He hair is in a loose side braid. God, she is always so beautiful.

She gets out the stuff we brought for s'mores. She takes our the stuff she needs, then passes it around to the rest of us.

She sits next to me and we shoot each other a smile, she takes my hand I squeeze it.

The other girls join us shortly after. They get the stuff they need for s'mores too and we all start making them for ourselves.

"This is my first time making s'mores." Christina says with obvious excitement.

"You're a s'more virgin!" Marlene laughs.

"Were happy to help pop your s'more cherry." Shauna says and laughs too.

"S'mores are delicious, but I think I prefer just the toasted marshmallows." Tris says, while simultaneously blowing out the small flame from the marshmallow perched on the end of a stick and taking a bite of it.

"You like yours burnt?" I ask, with my nose scrunched. She just giggles at me and takes the second burnt marshmallow off her stick and puts it in my mouth.

"Try it." she insists.

As she feeds me, not only do I enjoy the food, but I enjoy the way she feeds me. The way her fingers lingered and the way she looks at me...so sexy.

"Okay, I like it crispy like that too." I say, reloading her stick with 3 marshmallows for her.

"Make me some more." I request.

She smiles and holds the stick over the fire, watching the orange flames dance around it, causing the black burn marks on the soft white marshmallow.

"So Tris, we were thinking about all playing a game." Christina says, while carefully eating her first s'more.

"What game?" Tris asks with her mouth full.

"How about Strip Truth or Dare?" Suggests Uriah.

Marlene giggles and nods in agreement.

"You're still into playing that game? You were obsessed with it in high school." Zeke says, giving Uriah a playful shove in the arm.

"Yeah, why not? Were out here in the middle of nowhere without much else to do."

"I'm down." says Shauna.

Zeke looks at her in disbelief.

"What? I think I could think of some pretty funny dares for you tough guys." she replies. He just shrugs and goes along with the idea.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that. Yeah, let's play." Christina chimes in.

I look at Will, who doesn't seem to being paying much attention, but nods in agreement with her anyway. Then I look at Tris, who seems apprehensive, but doesn't say anything.

"What about you two?" Christina says, giving us the eye, as if we're not going to play.

"Um...how is it "strip style"?" Tris asks.

"Well, just like it sounds. You have to pick truth or dare. If you don't follow through with it, you have to remove an article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count." Uriah explains.

I know I don't prefer to play, it's a childish game. But I guess it is pretty funny to see our friends do stupid shit. So I decide to play if Tris does.

"C'mon Trissy, don't be a pussy." Christina whines. "Let's prove that these guys will get naked before we do!" she adds, knowing Tris can be a bit competitive.

"Ugh, fine." Tris says, then she looks at me with a pout. I smile and give her a quick kiss.

Which thankfully causes her pout to turn into a smile, then she feeds me another marshmallow that's burnt to a crisp.

I smile and give her another quick kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Yay! Let's play then!" Christina squeals.

"Okay, it was my idea, so I'll go first." Uriah says, looking around to see who his first victim will be.

"Zeke! Truth or Dare?!"

"Dare, of course." Zeke replies with a cocky smile.

"I dare you to climb this tree in only your boxer shorts." Uriah tells him while pointing to a tree next to us, that is about 25 feet high.

"To the top?" Zeke asks.

"That looks dangerous." Shauna says with a scowl.

"Eh, I can handle it." He says, then starts removing his clothing.

Christina and Shauna get their cameras ready on their phones and we all watch as he scales the tree fairly quickly.

We start laughing when we see that he still has the sharpie drawings all over his back from last night.

He makes it to the top, but the tree starts swaying a bit in the wind, so his cocky smile turns into a nervous scowl and he attempts to quickly, but carefully, make his way back down.

He gets to about 10 feet from the bottom and we hear the branch he's on start to crack. Before he can react, it snaps and he falls to the ground. Thankfully he fell into some bushes, so he's not injured, but Shauna still runs to see if he is okay.

"Yikes! Okay, well that was fun." Zeke says sarcastically. He shivers and puts his clothes back on.

"I wish we could dare the people back that dared us," he says glaring at Uriah "but I assume that's against the rules as usual?"

Uriah nods.

"Sooo... Marlene, truth or dare?" Zeke questions.

Marlene seems to be contemplating which to pick.

She sighs and says "Truth."

"Have you ever faked an orgasm with Uriah?" he asks her with a grin. Uriah's jaw drops.

"Zeke!" Uriah says, but them he looks to Marlene waiting for her response.

She hesitates and takes off her shirt, leaving her upper half in just a camisole and bra, her eyes are shut tight in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zeke says under his breath with a chuckle.

"Uh!" Uriah exclaims, in a higher pitched voice than I've ever heard come from him.

"Sorry babe, just once or twice, usually when you were drunk. I just felt bad. Every girl does it once in a while. But seriously, you have nothing to worry about. You're absolutely amazing, you know that." She whispers to him sympathetically.

Uriah blushes and looks embarrassed. She discreetly consoles him and he tries to play it off like its no big deal. Finally Marlene takes her turn.

"Shauna!" she says with a menacing look.

"Um...dare." she chooses hesitantly.

"I dare you to..." Then she leans in to whisper the instructions in her ear.

Shauna sighs, but laughs a little at the idea. She then looks at Zeke, smiles seductively, then leans in and starts whispering into his ear, while playing with the collar of his shirt. The rest of us look around at each other, not really understanding what's going on. Shauna continues whispering in Zeke's ear for a couple minutes, until his eyes are wide and he has a goofy smile on his face. It's pretty obvious now of things she is probably telling him.

After a few minutes of this, Marlene speaks up and says "Well done Shauna!"

Shauna's face reddens a bit as she looks down at Zeke's pants, which causes us to all glance there too, only to see the obvious bulge of his erection.

"Ugh, I don't want to see that." I say grossed out, but can't help but laugh.

"Me neither!" Uriah exclaims, but is laughing at his brother and pointing.

"Sorry, that was the dare hun." Shauna says.

"Hah! You had to whisper dirty things until he got a boner?" Christina asks laughing.

Shauna nods and we all laugh. Zeke has now pulled Shauna's legs their his lap to cover himself up, shaking his head and attempting to not seem embarrassed.

"C'mon, all guys get hard-ons. Plus, I like that I gave it to you so quickly with just my voice." Marlene whispers to him before turning to the rest of us.

"Alight, my turn..." Shauna says, trying to decide who to pick.

"Christina!" she decides.

"Dare!" Christina picks without question.

"I dare you to text your sisters and tell the you got knocked up!"

Christina ponders this for a moment, but sighs and grabs her phone and does it.

We all laugh about how quick they respond.

"Ok, Ok, my turn!" Christina exclaims.

She looks over to Tris and I with a devious grin.

"Tris, you know the question." she says, her eyes flashing with amusement.

"Fine. Um, dare?" Tris says.

"I dare you to give 'ol Four there, a striptease lap dance."

Tris' eyes widen and she looks at me.

"Sorry, can't do it." She says simply and removes her hoodie sweatshirt.

"Really Tris?" Marlene asks in a surprised tone.

"Skipping your first dare?" Shauna teases.

"What? I don't mind giving him a striptease/lap dance, but I'm not doing it in front of all of you fools. I'm much too sober for that right now." she says with a little laugh.

Then she looks at me and gives me a shy smile.

"I'm glad you didn't do it here, that's should be for my eyes only." I whisper in her ear, my lips barely brushing against her ear lobe. She smiles, nods, and gives me a quick peck on the lips before turning back to the group.

"Will, Truth or Dare buddy?" She asks is him.

"Hmm...dare."

"Well then, how about you let Christina paint your nails and do your makeup. And your nails have to stay painted all week." she says.

He lets out a sigh an shakes his head, but sticks his hands out for Christina anyway. She giggles and rummages in her bag to get started. As she starts to paint his nails, he goes along with his turn.

"Alright Four, you're up. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I say immediately.

"Hmm...since I'm getting a makeover fro, my girlfriend, how about you let your girlfriend draw some tattoos on you, like we did to Zeke."

"My back is already covered in tattoos though."

"Well, how about she gives you some on your back...end? I mean of course, your ass." He says, handing Tris a sharpie with a big smile.

"Okay, fine." I look at Tris who is holding back a laugh, but she takes the sharpie.

"So, um...how should we..." she questions.

I sigh and stand up. She goes behind me and I unbutton my jeans and lower them to my thighs, but leave my boxer shorts up so I don't flash my friends.

I bend over slightly and Tris crouches down to be eye level with my read end. I cant help but shake my head and laugh. Our friends are of course cracking up as well.

She lowers the back of my boxers down In the back. Thankfully she does it discreetly so that only she can see. She giggles the whole time, as I feel the sharpie tip drag across my ass cheeks. She's seen me naked a few times now, but I've never exactly bent over for her like this before, so I'm still slightly embarassed. Especially with everyone else here.

When she's done, she blows on it to help the ink dry and not smear. I laugh more since her breath tickles a little. Plus, the thought of it is funny to me. She gives my butt a pat and pulls my boxers back up.

"All done." she says.

"Wait a sec, you have to show us!" Christina insists.

"Me showing it off wasn't part of the dare." I say.

"But we need proof! How else do we know that she really did it?" Marlene chimes in.

I look a Tris and she shrugs.

"Fine." I say, even though I don't want to. I've guess I've got to be tough enough to moon my friends.

I glance back at Tris with a scowl, but she knows its playful. I then turn to my back side to my friends. She does the honors of pulling my shorts down a little, just enough to show them.

"I give you left cheek...and right cheek." She says, displaying me with gestures of her hand like I'm a prize on a game show.

They laugh and whistle.

"Hey, you actually have a nice ass Four!" Christina says with a chuckle. Will snickers.

"And now you have pretty tattoos on it!" Shauna says.

Tris takes a quick picture with her phone before covering me back up.

"How the hell are you so tan?" Marlene adds.

"Yeah, do you go tanning? And in the nude?" Shauna asks.

I cant help but laugh at the thought of me doing something like that.

"No, I don't. It must be my heritage or something, I'm 1/4 greek." I explain. "And by the way, what did you draw on me Tris?" I ask her.

She shows me the photo on her phone, which shows my right cheek with a big heart and her name in it, with a Cupid shooting an arrow at it. The other cheek has pirate flag with a skull and cross bones on it.

I laugh at her choice of tattoos and snatch her phone out of her hand, quickly deleting the picture.

"I like your drawings, but no way you're having that picture." I say with a laugh as I hand the phone back to her.

"Hey! I'm your girlfriend, I'm allowed to have a picture of your cute butt!"

"Nope! But you can see the real thing whenever you want." I say, nipping a quick kiss on her lips.

"Anyway, it is my turn now. Zeke, you're up man.." I say, flicking my beer bottle cap at him.

"Dare!" He says, flicking the cap back at me.

"Ok, I guess we'll continue on this streak of our girls making us "prettier". So I dare you to switch clothes with Shauna."

He laughs, but then sees that I'm serious. So he sighs and goes to his tent, pulling Shauna along. They switch and she comes back wearing his basketball shorts, shirt and hoodie. He is wearing her black leggings and purple camisole. We of course all laugh hysterically at the sight of the much too tight clothing on him.

"Ok, enough laughing, Christina your up again." Zeke says.

"Okie dokie, I choose dare." She says, while putting the final touches on Will's makeup.

"Time for someting more _enjoyable_...I dare you to kiss all the girls here, for 30 seconds each."

She rolls her eyes as if this is an easy one. But I can tell Zeke is excited that she's actually going to do it.

She leans to her left and kisses Marlene for 30 seconds, then turns to her right and does the same to Shauna. Of course Zeke and Uriah are staring with goofy smiles on their faces. Will doesn't watch. He's smiling though. I'm sure he would also enjoy the show, but is obviously a bit embarrassed by the whole exchange. When she's done with Shauna, she walks over to Tris and sits next to her, then leans in for their kiss. I tried not to watch. I realize I am kind of jealous for some reason. I know it's just Christina, and Tris doesn't like girls like that, nor does Christina. But it's still someone else getting to kiss her soft lips. But none the less, I am a 21 year old guy, and I can't seem to take my eyes off theM since it's kind of hot. But I admit that although Tris kisses her back, they don't appear to be using any tongue. Tris refuses to open her mouth for her.

When they're done, Christina returns to her seat. Tris wipes her lips on a paper towel, to remove all the lipstick that Christina left on her.

"Alright Alright, stop drooling fellas. They were just kisses, its not like we were making out." Christina says with a laugh. "Now, on with the game. Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright then, let one of the guys here give you a hickey. In fact, two hickeys. One on each side of your neck." She demands. "I assume you'll choose Four to do the honors."

"But I have to work in a couple days. I can't let Tori and the customers see them." she says.

"That's where make up comes in handy!" Christina reminds her.

"Fine, okay. C'mon Four, do your thing." She says, but I can see her trying not to smile as she leans her head to the side giving me easy access to her neck."

Were both sitting on a log, so we face each other, both straddling the log. I kiss her lips first, then move to her neck. I kiss, nibble and suck on the sensitive area of her neck. Knowing I will easily leave a mark. I can feel her heart beating a little faster than usual, and her breathing slightly heavy. After a few minutes, I kiss her lips again real quick, then I move to the other side of her neck. This time she wraps her arms around my neck as I attack hers lovingly. She bites her lip, probably attempting to hold back a moan. Which makes me smile against her skin. I love that I can do this to her, and I love that it turns her on so much.

"Okay, I think you made your mark buddy." Christina says to me.

I almost forgot our friends were here watching. I reluctantly pull away.

She takes a deep breath and smiles at me, before whispering in my ear.

"Want to go call it a night and head back to our tent?" She asks.

I nod and stand up taking her hand.

"Okay, Tris and I are calling it quits. You're welcome to keep playing, but we're heading to bed. G'night." I tell them, slightly tugging on Tris' hand to follow me.

I turn on my flash light and we get up to leave. We can hear our friends whining, but we're not planning on turning back. She's giggling and attempts to run from me, but I quickly catch up and throw her over my shoulder, causing her to laugh more. We make our way to the large rock and hill. She slides onto my back, so that I'm giving her a piggy back ride as I hike up to the top where our tent is setup.

We make it there and she climbs inside. I follow her in and turn on the lantern and notice that she is setting up the portable record player I got her. She puts on the "M83" record I got her with it. But she keeps the volume low so that it's just lighter music in the background.

"I have an idea." I say.

"And that is?" she inquires.

I stand up and unzip the liner that comes down from the ceiling of the tent. It unzips the whole roof, basically just leaving a net to keep the bugs out. The sides still remain the dark blue covering of the tent, so we still have privacy. Not to mention we're up here on this large rock in our own little area.

I then turn off the lantern, lay down and pull her next to me. She lays along side me, and her gaze follows where I am pointing up at the sky.

"Oh my gosh, all the stars! You can see so many from out here..." she says in awe.

"It's incredible, right? It's crazy that there are so many. And to think this is just what we can see with the naked eye from where we are." I say.

"It's amazing. So beautiful." She says quietly, still staring up without blinking.

"Not as beautiful as you." I say. I then chuckle. "Once that left my mouth I realized how cheesy it sounded. But it doesn't make it any less true ." I say, smiling at her.

She giggles and smiles back at me before kissing me. It's soft and slow. Her hand cups my face and her fingers play with the hair behind my ear. I place my hand on her waist and kiss her back passionately, attempting to truly show her how much she means to me. After a few minutes, we pull away for air.

She snuggles into my side and rests her head on my chest, but her face is turned enough to gaze at the stars twinkling down upon us from the sky. We admire the night sky for a while, but we remain awake. Just enjoying each others company.

"Tris?" I ask.

"Yeah?" she responds, keeping her head on my chest, but tilts it enough to look at me.

"I have something I need to tell you..." I say, looking deeply into her big beautiful eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews! This story is already going longer than I expected, but as I continue to get reviews and good feedback, I'll be happy to keep the story going. I have lots of ideas. :-)**

**Also, it has come to my attention that there are some copy cats out there. I have been told about 2 other stories now that are ironically a lot like mine. **

**I try not to let it bother me that others copy it, I'll just take it as a compliment that they like my ideas and/or writing. But either way, I appreciate your loyal support and feedback! You're amazing! **

**㈎9Madison **

**Chapter 27...**

**-TOBIAS/FOUR POV-**

_Recap:  
_

_She snuggles into my side and rests her head on my chest, but her face is turned enough to gaze at the stars twinkling down upon us from the sky. We admire the night sky for a while, but we remain awake. Just enjoying each others company._

_"Tris?" I ask._

_"Yeah?" she responds, keeping her head on my chest, but tilts it enough to look at me._

_"I have something I need to tell you..." I say, looking deeply into her big beautiful eyes._

"Yeah, you've seemed a little off the last couple hours or so. Is everything okay?" she asks, looking back at me.

"Well, when you were getting changed earlier, I checked my email on my phone. I got an interesting email..." I say.

"Oh? ...who from?" she asks.

"My mother." I say with a big sigh.

Her eyes widen a little and her smile slowly goes into a flat line and she purses her lips a little.

"Your mother?" she asks unsteadily before taking a deep anxious breath.

"Yes, the one and only _Evelyn_. The woman I haven't heard from in years." I say looking back up at the sky.

Tris doesn't speak. She just waits until I'm ready to explain further.

"I tried to ignore it and just have a good time. I didn't want to ruin your birthday weekend with my drama. But I can't stop thinking about it." I admit.

"You're not ruining my birthday weekend. Don't you dare think that. You can always talk to me. Please, always be honest with me." she says softly.

I give her a weak nod, then I sigh again and continue to explain. "The email was about Marcus, my 'father'. He died last week of a heart attack." I state with little emotion. She doesn't say anything, she just rubs slow circles on my chest with her hand in a comforting way.

"It's weird enough to get that news at all, especially by email. But I guess that's expected since I've never given her my phone number. Come to think of it, I don't even know how she got my email address."

"She said they didn't have a funeral. Not that I would have gone if they did."

She nods a little against my chest.

Although I still show no emotion of what I speak of, since after all I am speaking of _Marcus, _which causes my emotional walls to go up. She knows to give me time. She doesn't pressure me to explain further. But I appreciate her comforting me with the warmth of her body against mine and the kindness of her touch.

She already knows me so well. It just makes me appreciate her even more.

"He didn't have a 'will' or anything. So that means his house, car, and all of his belongings are to go to his 'next of kin'. Which is _me_. On top of that, Evelyn requested to see me. She is apparently still living in Seattle and wants to meet up with me."

After a few more minutes of silence, she quietly speaks up.

"What are you going to do?" she asks simply.

"I'm not sure yet...I'll probably have to go to Seattle either way. I have to sell the house and all his crap. I don't want to keep any of it. But I have to deal with getting rid of it. Plus there will probably be some legal paperwork." I pause, still deep in thought. "Maybe I'll hire an estate company to sell it all for me and they can give the money to charity or something. Maybe a charity against abuse? Is that too bitter or ironic?" I snicker.

"I think that's a great idea." she says with a small smile.

I swallow and take a deep breath.

"There is a small chance I might want to try and see Evelyn. I don't know though. I'm afraid I will just be angry with her and will probably tell her off. I guess a part of me would like to think she will apologize and I will somehow want to forgive her and everything will be okay. But I know that's impossible." I say, still unsure about wanting to actually see her. "I still haven't responded to the email and I'm not sure if I will, or when."

"Well, if you do decide to meet up with her, don't expect it to be super easy. But it may be worth a try. You just have to be prepared for anything. She may apologize, and it would probably be good for you to consider forgiving her, or at least hear her out, so that you can both attempt to patch things up the best you can. But don't expect things to just be jolly good after that. I definitely think you should make her work for it. But if she does want to make the effort and work for it, then this might be a good start. And I think you'll probably end up being happy you did in the end."

I give her a light nod.

"But don't let her, or I, talk you into doing anything you don't want to do. It is totally up to you. So think about it and don't rush into a decision." she says, placing her hand on my cheek making me look at her. "No matter what though, I am her to support you. Okay?" she adds.

I nod and kiss her. It's not a kiss of eagerness or lust. It's simply a kiss of comfort, love and appreciation.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." I tell her honestly, now cradling her face with my hand.

"You'd be fine. You're the strongest and bravest person I know." she says, rubbing her thumb along my cheek. "But don't get me wrong, I am more than happy to be here with you every step of the way." she gives me a smile and adds, "But I guess I know what you mean. I don't know what the hell I'd do without you either. Now that I've had a taste of what life is like with Tobias Eaton as my man, I don't want it any other way."

This causes a smile to creep onto my face. Only she could get me to smile at a time like this. If I didn't have her, I'd probably be taking out my frustration out on a punching bag at the gym or getting shit faced at a dive bar_. _

"I don't want it any other way either." I say, kissing her on the forehead. She kisses my chin, then my jaw, then my throat.

"Alright, enough about my dumb family drama. Here I am on a fun camping trip, with my gorgeous girlfriend, currently in a romantic setting under the stars. Tonight, I just want to think of what makes me happy. Which means I just want to think of _you_." I say, kissing her square on the lips. She kisses back and wraps her arms around me. We kiss and hold each other, but nothing more. Not tonight with the other non-sense still in the back of my mind. We snuggle up and eventually fall asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, the sun shines brightly through the open part of the tent since we fell asleep before covering it up again. It must be early because the sun has just barely risen and the air is still brisk. I look down to the beautiful girl in my arms and no matter how flustered I want to get about this whole thing with Marcus and Evelyn, she still manages to keep me sane and happy.

I kiss her forehead gently so as not to wake her. I put on my sweatshirt and step out of the tent. I go down to the camp area, brush my teeth, and grab the portable battery operated tea kettle and fill it with water. Then I grab two mugs and some tea bags, and some muffins. I make my way back up to the tent, but I settle outside to let Tris sleep. I end up sitting outside on the rock overlooking the view, deep in thought of all that's going on with my "family", although I can't remember the last time I felt comfortable calling them that. I sit out here thinking, for what is probably an hour or so.

I didn't even hear Tris wake or leave the tent, but before I know it, she is sitting next to me. But she leaves about a foot of space between us. Her hair is a little messy and she has my other sweatshirt on, the extra warm one with the inner layer made of wool. She tucks her knees up and rests her chin on them.

I take a sip of my tea and glance over to her and give her a small smile. She turns her head to face me, but it's still resting on her knees. She returns the smile and puts her hand on my knee in a comforting manner. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her so that she is sitting right up next to me, and I keep my arm around her.

I pour her some tea and offer her a muffin. She passes on the muffin for now, but happily accepts the tea. We sit in silence for a while.

"Will you come with me?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Yes." she simply states.

This makes me laugh a little. "You don't even know where I want you to go with me."

"Well, I assume you mean Seattle. But no matter where you mean, of course I'll go with you." she says confidently.

I lean in and kiss her. It turns into a hungry and passionate kiss. I end up pulling the mug from her hand and setting it aside. Then I lay her on the rock, and although I am still next to her, I hover over her, continuing to claim her mouth with mine. She tastes of mint and green tea, so she must have already brushed her teeth. I don't know how I didn't hear that. But she always insists on having good breath.

She kisses me back with equal passion and wraps one leg around me.

She pulls her lips from mine. "Want to go back in the tent for a bit?" she asks, biting her lip, searching my eyes to see if I am okay with that request.

I don't even respond, I just wrap her other leg around me and since I am practically already on my hands and knees, I crawl back into the tent. Her giggling along the way as she hangs from below me, her back just inches from the ground. I lay her gently back on our 'bed' area and remove both of our sweatshirts. I continue kissing her, gently making my way down her neck. I place open mouth kisses down her neck, to her collar bone and to her chest above her heart.

I then scoot down for my face to be level with her stomach, where I nudge her shirt up with my nose. I kiss her stomach and belly button. I nudge it up further until it reveals her lacy black and white bra. I kiss her lips again before lifting her up a bit so that I can remove her shirt. Right after, she pulls my shirt over my head too and quickly goes for my sweat pants as well. Leaving me just in my boxers. We continue to make out and feel each other, like we can't get enough. I remove her pajama pants without breaking the kiss, but after a minute, I lean up to admire her. She lays before me in her sexy under garments. Her lacy black and white underwear match her bra. They look extremely sexy on her and I can't help but assume it's something Christina bought her or at least talked her into buying. She must see the thought cross my mind because she speaks up.

"No, Christina didn't buy these and doesn't know I bought them. Nor does she know about the others I bought. When you were on your trip in New York, I did a little shopping on my own." she says with a shy smile. I quirk and eyebrow and smirk. "I never really bought any fancy underwear like this, I just stuck with simple stuff. But I guess I had the urge to wear sexier ones for you." she admits.

"Well, you would look super sexy in simple ones too, hell, you'd look sexy in _anything_. But this..." I say referring to what she is wearing now "Well, let's just say I'm not complaining." I say, kissing her breasts outside her bra while inching my hand closer to the area between her legs.

She runs her hands across my stomach, then down to my thighs, kneading the flesh at the bottom hem of my boxer shorts. Her lips kiss and suck on my neck, sending little jolts of pleasure all throughout my body. I feel myself getting harder and harder as I heat up from the inside out. I can't help the moan escapes from deep within me as her hand makes it's way to my very aroused cock. Her soft hands push my boxers down and I kick them off the rest of the way, leaving me completely naked hovering over her.

My lower half slightly pressed against her. I know she can feel my hard-on through her underwear and I feel her smile into her kiss that she places on my lips. I smile back and run one of my hands down her side, and eventually down her back side to her butt. I cup it and hold onto her as I grind against her a little bit. Showing her how much I want her right now.

I raise up and pull her into a sitting position so that I can unclasp her bra. She doesn't hesitate in allowing me to do this, so I remove it in one swift move. Then once she lays back down, I kiss each of her perfect breasts and caress them tenderly. Then I sit up again to slowly remove her panties.

I am sure to go slow and drag my finger tips down her legs as I go. Although I am anxious to get going, I want to take my time with her and savor this. I want to make her feel incredible and show her how much she means to me.

As I get her panties off, I toss them over my shoulder and wrap my hands around each of her ankles, gripping them lightly. Then I slide my hands up her smooth legs, making her squirm with anxiousness. "Tobias..." she whispers. "Please..." she begs. I continue moving my hands up her legs until I get to her thighs, then spread her legs apart and lean down to kiss her, our open mouths collide as I lay over her. I can feel myself brush up against her wet folds and I position myself to just barely slip in the head. She whimpers my name again and I can no longer control myself to tease her. So I happily fully sink into her. She moans with pleasure and I can't help but smile. It not only feels incredible to me, but I love that I make her feel amazing too. She moans again as I pull almost all the way out and slide all the way back in again. We continue this for a while, slow, but deep. Taking our time and enjoying the pleasure we bring one another.

As we go at it, my mind wanders to the sounds she makes while we have sex. Tris creates the perfect amount of noise. I love that she doesn't do that annoying whiny porn star whimper. When she moans or whimpers my name, it's sounds_ real,_ like she can't hold it back. It's music to my ears. Her voice as always sounded sexy to me, but in this state, it just arouses me even more. Every sign that she is enjoying herself seems genuine; not only the noises she makes, but also the involuntary bucking of her hips, or how she grips my back or shoulders, the way she runs her hands through my hair and tugs lightly, the way she looks into my eyes. It just adds so much more to the incredible feeling of being inside of her and being utterly intimate with her like this. And I am so happy that _I_ am the one and only guy that gets to do this with her.

I now have one hand cradling her face, and the other on the ground holding myself up as I pound into her. Her arms remain clenched to my back and hook around to hold onto my shoulders. We look into each others eyes as we rhythmically move together. Her breathing picks up even more and I feel her start to tighten around me, her eyes scrunch shut and she starts to moan my name again. I am happy to know she is so close since I am struggling to hold back now and I really want her to get-off first, or at least at the same time as me. Once I feel her climax, it pushes me over the edge and she does that adorable grin and slow satisfied giggle that I've now noticed she often does after she orgasms.

I lean down a bit more, but careful not to crush her. I'm still inside her and I lean down to whisper in her ear how incredible she is. I almost tell her I love her, but I hold back. I don't know if it's the right time. And as I've been regularly thinking lately, I think it's probably too soon to tell her. I don't want to scare her away since we haven't been together all that long. But I know this is more than just a casual girlfriend and a casual fuck. I am definitely in love.

I kiss her long and slow, then pull out and look at her with a big smile before rolling off her. I pull her into my side and she snuggles up where she so perfectly fits, like a puzzle piece. I pull the sleeping back cover over us and we lay together in comfortable silence.

After a short while of gazing up into the clear sky above, watching the occasional bird fly overhead, we hear some footsteps getting closer. We're not sure how close they are, so we just look at each other, not sure if it's wise to pull off the covers in attempt to quickly get clothes on, or if we should just remain naked covered by the sleeping bag as we are now. All too soon, we hear Zeke and Shauna talking and they sound close by, so we opt to stay put and covered up.

"Rise and shine lovebirds." Zeke says, pretending to knock on the tent as if it had a door.

"We're up." I say. "Well, we're laying down, but we're awake." I clarify.

"Is your tent uncovered on top?" Zeke asks as he goes on his tip toes to peek inside, as does Shauna. He confirms his question by waving at us from above.

"Hey, you should ask if you can look first- what if we were naked!" Tris says throwing her rolled up sock at his face, and although it hits him in the eye, it hits him through the net style covering, so it bounces back at us.

"Yeah man, what the fuck." I say. "Shoo!"

"Hey, I knocked. And it's like 11am, so you should assume we're going to come bug you by now." Zeke says.

"Hah! You guys are naked in there, aren't you? You're just covered up! I knew I heard some moaning up here. You made quite the echo in these mountains Tris."

My eyes shift slightly to Tris and she blushes and throws the sock at Shauna now, same as she did Zeke.

"Alright, enough pestering us. Go away. We'll be down soon." Tris says.

"No need to be ashamed of gettin' down and dirty with each other. We're all here to have a good time, and I'm assuming you had a _very_ good time." Zeke says with a wink. "Anyway, come join us soon. We only have a few hours to enjoy the outdoors before we must sadly drive back home." he adds.

With that, they turn and head back down to the main campsite. Tris looks at me and kisses my cheek, then my lips, then hops up and digs in her bag for a clean pair of underwear. When she's bent over, I slap her ass and she squeals. I then get up and get dressed as well. Once we're decent and she's brushed her hair and put it back in a braid, we go and join the others.

We pretty much just hang out and relax for the rest of the afternoon. It's a beautiful day and we bask in the sunshine. We play cards, eat some lunch, we feed some bread to the geese that find their way over to visit us. We enjoy the remainder of our camping weekend with friends, and thankfully, I don't let myself think too much about the whole thing with my parents. I'm still on vacation and I need to keep my head clear. I'll deal with that when I get home.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sooo sorry it's been so long since I've written! I got a second job and it's taking up a lot of my time. :-/ ****So I'll probably only be able to update once a week now.**

**Or if I get around to writing more than once per week, they will probably be shorter chapters.**

**Also, as always, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I REALLY appreciate it! Please keep them coming!**

**This chapter has quite a time skip and is a bit of a filler, but it's full of smut, so hopefully you like.**

**Here we are with Chapter 28...**

_Recap (Tobias/Four POV):_

_We pretty much just hang out and relax for the rest of the afternoon. It's a beautiful day and we bask in the sunshine. We play cards, eat some lunch, we feed some bread to the geese that find their way over to visit us. We enjoy the remainder of our camping weekend with friends, and thankfully, I don't let myself think too much about the whole thing with my parents. I'm still on vacation and I need to keep my head clear. I'll deal with that when I get home._

**-TRIS POV-  
**

It's been about a month and a half now since we came back from our camping trip, which was incredible. We all had a great time and look forward to having more trips like that in the future.

I also look forward to trips with _just_ Tobias. I know I've fallen for him hard, and I can't help but love his company. He's had some late nights since he started with his artwork for his new job. He's officially has started his first graphic novel for Marvel, and although it stresses him out a bit sometimes, I know he loves it. It helps that his intern Scott has bumped up to a full-time paid employee and has since relieved him of a good chunk of the graphic design work. Plus, I know Tobias likes that he's able to bring his new work home, so he's not cooped up in his office all day.

He often invites me over, even if he's stuck working a bit later than either of us would prefer. It's comfortable though. I'll usually make dinner for us or pick up take-out, then I relax and read until he's done working, then we'll hang out and watch TV, watch a movie...and/or...other things. I have to admit, my love life has never included _so_ much sexual activity. But we often find that we can't keep our hands off each other. But even during the evenings we don't fool around, it's nice that we can just be together, it feels natural and comforting. I feel like home is wherever he is.

However, me coming over to his house this regularly can sometimes be distracting to his work. Tonight seems to be a good example of that. Today is Saturday, and I have the day off. I spent some time with Christina this morning, then went to a co-workers baby shower in the afternoon. Tobias and I have both been quite busy the last couple of days. Not only since I bumped up to full-time hours at the coffee shop and have been looking into classes to finish up my degree, but also with him dealing with his fathers estate, and making plans for us to go to Seattle to figure everything out. We leave for Seattle tomorrow.

He was out still running some errands this evening when I called and told him I was on my way over, but since he wouldn't be home for a while, he told me where the spare key was hidden and told me to let myself in. I told him I could just go home until he was done, but he insisted. I realize this is the first time I've been at his house without him here also, but I don't mind. I like it in fact. Once I got here, I started on dinner with the groceries I brought over. I decided to stock his fridge with groceries while I was at it since I'm here so often eating his food.

I hear his truck alarm beep and then hear him enter the house as I turn the oven off.

"I'm home." he says from the foyer. He sets his bags down and comes into the kitchen.

"How do you always make my place smell so damn good?" he says as he approaches me from behind. I remove the homemade eggplant parmesan from the oven.

His hands find my sides and wrap around to hug my waist. He peppers little kisses down my neck as his hands settle on the flat of my stomach. I set the hot dish on the stove top burners to cool and lean my head against his shoulder, one of my hands closes over his and my other goes behind me up to the back of his head. I turn my head to kiss him on the lips. It's short, but sweet.

"Hi you." I say with a smile.

"Hi." he replies with a sweet smile and kisses me again. His his hands settle on my hips and he looks me up and down. I am still wearing the dark green sweater dress that I wore to my co-worker's baby shower, the only difference is that I am now barefoot.

"Don't you look sexy Prior." he says leaning in for my mouth again.

I bring my hands up and tug gently on his hair, pulling him closer as our kiss deepens. I remember that I haven't seen or touched him since Wednesday and I realize _how_ much I missed the sweet taste of him, the feeling of his hands on me, and the sound of him moaning quietly into me as we kiss. I'm tempted to skip dinner, and go straight to his bed. But we're quickly interrupted by his stomach growling. I giggle into his kiss and push him back to sit at the dining room table.

"Sit. It's time I feed my man." I state with a cheerful smile.

"Mmm.." he says as I set a plate in front of him and scoop him a hefty serving. I return a moment later with a side salad and a couple slices of garlic bread. I serve myself as well and we sit and eat and talk about our day. Thankfully he says he got enough done during the day today, that he doesn't have to work any more this evening. We can just enjoy each other and our last night in town for a week or two.

"So, I got the hotel arranged." he says as he takes a sip of his water.

"Oh good, how long did you book it for?" I ask.

"5 nights. I figured we'd start with that and then we can always add additional nights if needed."

"Good plan."

"I'm all packed. What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Bright and early. I'd like to be on the road by 8am if that's cool with you." I nod as I take a bite.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Thank you again... for going. I'm sorry you have to take the time off work." He says quietly.

"Of course I don't mind going with you. I'm happy to. And Tori doesn't mind me taking the time off. Especially since she has an idea as to what it's regarding. She's really understanding." I remind him.

He nods and rubs his stomach. "That was delicious by the way." I look to his clean plate. "You're too good to me." he adds.

"It's no big deal. I enjoy cooking, especially when I have you to share it with." I explain as I get up to retrieve his empty plate and kiss the top of his head.

"I am definitely okay with that. I love that you feed me. And thankfully you happen to be an excellent cook."

Then he stands and grabs our plates from my hands.

"No way you're doing the dishes too." he states before kissing me on the lips. He pulls away and takes the dishes to the sink. He turns on the hot water and begins rinsing them and loading the dishwasher. I clear the table of the remaining dishes and place them on the counter next to the sink and wrap up the leftover food. Then I hop up and sit on the counter as he finishes cleaning up.

"_You're_ too good to _me_. Letting me cook for you and then demanding to do the clean-up?" I say as I relax and lean back against the cupboard.

"You do enough around here sweetheart. You spoil me. I should help out more." he says, looking over at me with a smile. He scrubs a few more dishes and I find myself staring at his arm muscles as he works, and the muscles of his back through his shirt that, as usual, fits him perfectly. He must feel me staring because he looks over at me again, his eyes roam my body for a moment and then back to my eyes, then to my lips. He knits his eyebrows together, but his expressions is full of love and lust, like he can't do the dishes fast enough. He quickly finishes what he's doing and dries his hands off on a towel. Then in two strides he makes his way over to me and stands between my legs. Which causes my dress to ride up a little. His hands rub up and down the calves of my legs as he kisses me firmly.

"I've missed you these past couple days." he says against my mouth.

"I've missed you too. I really got accustomed to seeing you every day."

He leans in and kisses me again, but this time more gently.

He pulls away and smirks at me, I know he's teasing me a little now.

I bite my lip and look away attempting to hide my smile. I feel two of Tobias' fingers on my chin as he turns my face to meet his gaze.

"Did you put that spare key back?" he asks. I am a little confused as to why he asks this question right now, but I just simply nod, since I did in fact place it back underneath the rock where it was stashed.

He pulls away from me completely, leaving me sitting there for a moment, left in a bit of shock at his sudden departure. I then hear the front door open, then close and the get re-locked. Did he just step outside?

He quickly comes back up to me and finds his way standing between my legs again. He opens my palm and places the key in my hand.

"This is no longer a spare key. It's _your_ key." he states with a crooked smile. I can tell he is slightly nervous as he waits for my reaction.

I smile and look down at it. Then look back up a him questioningly.

"You sure?" I ask hesitantly, but I still can't wipe the smile off my face.

"Yeah, if you're okay with that. I mean, nobody has ever even known that key was there anyway, nor have I ever felt the need to anyone about it besides you. I don't generally like people in my house. But with you, its different. You know that. And well, I'd like you to feel comfortable to come over whenever you want. I really like when you're here." he admits before subconsciously biting his lip a bit, like I did a moment ago.

"Thank you. Really." I say. It's true, I feel honored. "I really like being here too." I add.

I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him a bit closer to me. I lean in and gently press my lips to his. I tease him with the tip of my tongue, sliding it across his top lip, only to pull back when he grants me access. I hear him groan in frustration. He doesn't break the kiss as his strong arms wrap around me and pulls me closer against him. When he holds me tightly, I finally open my mouth and slide my tongue against his.

In that moment, Tobias takes control of the kiss. He sucks gently on my tongue and I inhale sharply as he releases it. He nips at my bottom lip and I scoot my butt to the edge of the counter, so that I can feel him against me.

I kiss him again and I feel his hands slide down my sides and grip my hips. He grinds against me and I moan against his mouth. I feel his hardness against me, creating some friction that I crave. But considering my panties, along with his jeans and boxer briefs, there are too many layers between us. I want to be closer to him. I want to feel him.

I feel his hands squeeze my sides as though he's assessing my clothing. He pulls his lips from mine and he looks down. His brow is furrowed as he moves my dress up to scrunch around my waist and reaches under the dress to my back, and unclasps my bra. I swiftly pull it all the way off, pulling it through one of my sleeves as he his hands roam down further. He then slowly tugs on the sides of my underwear and pulls them completely off and places them in the pocket of the coat he's wearing. His hands make their back up my thighs until they get to feel my wet folds and he smiles bigger. He runs two fingers against me, feeling me all over down there. He then inserts his fingers and starts sliding them in and out of me as he roams my neck with his mouth. I reach my hands to his jacket and push it off, then unbutton and remove his shirt. I don' hesitate when I let my hands go to his jeans and swiftly undo them, they drop to the floor and he kicks them away. His boxers are off next and he continues making out with me and feeling me up. But it's that much more enjoyable now that he's naked. I get wetter at the sight of him... he is one very sexy man.

"I need you. Please." I plead.

He grins and pulls his fingers out and licks them clean.

"You taste good." he says with a smile before pressing his hard cock against me. He begins to kiss me again as he eases into me.

"Oh Tris, you feel _so_ good." He says huskily.

"Mmhmm." is all I can manage to say.

The feeling of being filled so completely by him spreads goosebumps across my skin. One of his hands is still on my hip, the other is braced on counter behind me. He's kissing me again, our tongues exploring each other. I tear my lips away from his and look at his face as he begins to move. He thrusts into me gently and slowly as he looks into my eyes. It feels so good. I want more.

"Mmm...Harder, yeah..."

His eyes darken as he wraps an arm around my waist and scoots me closer to the edge. He snaps his hips forward and slams into me. He quickly finds a rhythm of hard measured strokes that let's me know he's as desperate for me as I am for him. His breathing becomes more labored and soon his lips part and his mouth lazily hangs open, like it does when we get into it like this. His facial expression when he fucks me is so ridiculously sexy. His lips hang partially open with his breathing deep, but he still appears to have that pleasured satisfied half smile.

I feel my orgasm build and let my hands grip his shoulders.

"Yes," I pant. "Just like that."

Tobias is gentle and rough with me at the same time. His punishing thrusts are complimented by his loving touch. He leans forward and presses kisses along my jaw. The sweat from his brow drips onto my skin. He fills me again and again as I move my hips with his. His thrusts become shallower and quicker. I hold my breath as I feel a familiar tension twist inside.

"I'm close," I warn with a whisper.

"To..Tob... Tobias!" I cry out.

My stomach muscles tighten and my eyes clench closed as my orgasm consumes every fiber of my being. Waves of pleasure hit me with his continued thrusts and I feel shivers down my spine with every one.

"Ungh... Ungh..." Tobias growls as he pulses inside of me. The feeling of his hot release helps me climb higher and my walls contract around him, milking him of every last drop.

"Tris," he says over and over as he comes down. His hips jerk forward involuntarily with aftershocks. His brow knits together as he looks into my eyes. He opens and closes his mouth.

"You're incredible." he tells me, attempting to catch his breath.

"YOU are incredible. You do me so good." I say as he slowly pulls out of me. He helps me down from the counter and grabs his clothes of the ground.

He takes my hand and pulls me toward his bedroom. Once were inside, he turns to face me and removes my dress, then pulls me toward the bed and we snuggle up under the covers. I rest I'm my usual spot, against his side as he lays on his back, my head on his chest, his arm around me.

He reaches over and sets the alarm on his phone for 6am and the sets in on his nightstand. His hand them rubs up and down my arm.

"Goodnight beautiful." He says sleepily.

"'Night handsome." I say as I yawn.

Before I know it, we're both falling asleep. Thankfully we don't seem too stressed right now about the unknown adventures of this trip that we will be venturing on in just 9 hours. I guess doing it in the kitchen before heading to bed helped.

But none the less, we'll just take it one step at a time. But I know one thing for sure, Tobias still holds a lot in and still doesn't speak much about Marcus or Evelyn. But I am happy that he wants me to come along. I know that no matter what, I need to be there to help him and support him. I know he could handle this all on his own, he's strong enough. But I don't want him to have to do it alone. I want to be by his side, for as long as he will allow me to be. I love him. Soon, I want to muster courage to tell him so.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone! ****As always, t****hank you for the kind reviews, you really make smile with your wonderful words! **

**Chapter 29:**

**-TRIS POV-**

I wake to an empty bed, the sun is just at the verge of rising. I smell something delicious from the kitchen, which causes me to get up easier than I normally would at this hour.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and stretch my arms up. I glance around and remember that I'm still naked and don't have any pajamas out since they're packed and ready for our trip to Washington. So I grab a t-shirt of Tobias' and slip it on and make my way to the kitchen.

Once I get there, I still don't see Tobias. But it appears that he's made breakfast for me. There is a bowl of oatmeal, and a small side of eggs and a piece of toast, along with a glass of orange juice. He jotted a note on the napkin for me.

"Goodmorning beautiful. I'm outside cleaning and loading up the truck."

I sit for a moment an eat the eggs and toast, then I grab the oatmeal bowl and decide to go visit him outside. I go through the garage and see he has the garage door open and his truck is halfway pulled in. He is bending over doing some work under the hood.

"Goodmorning." I greet before taking another bite of oatmeal.

He looks over his shoulder at me and gives me a small smile. I can tell he is happy to see me, but I can also tell he is stressed and worried about this trip. It's not exactly a vacation.

"You always look so sexy in my shirts." He states as I approach a little closer to him.

"I like that they smell like you." I say with a smile. "Thanks for breakfast by the way."

He nods and turns to face me completely, leaning up against the front of his truck as he attempts to wipe his hands clean the dirt with a rag.

I can now see a few dirt smears on his cheek and forehead, in addition to his filthy hands. His shirt is pretty dirty too. And he has a faint layer of sweat along his hairline. He's always so sexy, but I admit, I love seeing him work like this. A part of me wants to just let him have his way with me right up against his truck right now. But I know now isn't the time.

"Is the truck running okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, but figured I'd give it an oil change before we go and I topped off all the fluids. I know it's not too long of a drive, just around 3 hours. But I woke up earlier than expected and couldn't go back to sleep." He says, leaning in to kiss my forehead as his hands settle on my sides.

"You're quite a handy man." I say with a smile.

"I try." he says with a smirk. His hands roam down to my thighs, where the hem of his shirt hangs to.

"Hey now, we're still practically outside." I warn, but I'm still smiling.

"You're the one who can out here in just my shirt Prior."

As I take my last bite of oatmeal, his hands make their way under the shirt. I raise an eyebrow at him and he just has that adorable smirk still.

"No panties either?" He states, probably a bit louder than he meant.

"Shh! You don't have to tell the whole neighborhood." I scold, but I'm not really mad.

"The things you do to me..." He trails off, shaking his head, while adjusting his pants a little to accommodate his situation. Which makes me smile because I love that I can cheer him up despite the circumstances with him being down about this whole thing with his parents.

"Well, I better get inside to shower and get ready. Need me to help to help anything else before we go?"

"Nope, I've already loaded up the truck. So I'll just finish up with this and then I'll come shower as well. Maybe we will leave in a half hour?" He asks.

"Sounds good to me." I lean up and kiss him. He gives my bare ass a squeeze from under the shirt I'm wearing, then I give him a wink and turn to go back inside to get ready.

I rinse my breakfast dishes and place them in the dishwasher, I set it to run so they're clean when we get back from our trip, then I make my way to the shower.

When I'm done, I step out into his bedroom and get dressed. I decide to wear casual comfortable clothing since we'll be driving for a few hours. I just wear leggings and a sweater, and ugg boots.

Instead of blow drying my hair, I just braid it and then I put some light makeup on. But not much. I don't usually like wearing too much, nor does Tobias prefer it.

Once I'm done, Tobias is almost out of the shower and gets out and changes into jeans and a black t-shirt. He zips up a hoodie and ruffles his hand through his wet hair.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yep!" I reply.

"I love that you're not one of those girls to take hours to get ready."

"Me too. I would hate it. I'm usually showered and ready in a half-hour."

I grab my purse and headphones, while he grabs his laptop bag and we make our way outside. He locks his house up and we get in his truck. He puts in an Arcade Fire CD and we head towards the highway.

As we drive, he doesn't say much. He just stares out at the road. I can tell he is deep in thought and the further we drive, the more tense he seems to get. His hands are holding the steering wheel pretty tight and he doesn't seem to notice, or doesn't care, when the cd ends and starts back at the beginning repeating itself. So I take it out and put in a different CD.

A small part of me worries that he is quiet and tense because of me. Did I do something wrong? Does he regret asking me to go? But I don't let myself think like that too long. He thanked me last night for going with him, before having amazing sex with me. Nothing between us to be troubling, we get along great and I'd like to think he has the same strong feelings for me as I do him. I just have to remind myself how uncomfortable he is having to deal with his father in anyway, and I know he isn't exactly looking forward to seeing his mother. He won't even call her by that title, he still refers to her as Evelyn.

After about an hour, we drive through and grab a coffee. But he's still pretty quiet.

I decide to be as cheerful as I can, without over doing it. But I hope I can help him into a somewhat better mood.

I sing along to the song on the radio, which happens to be a song by Outkast, and I know I sound totally off key. But I don't care, I'm trying to cheer him up, and if him laughing at me is what will make him smile, then so be it. As I hit the high note dramatically, I see the sides of his mouth quirk up a little and he mildly shakes his head with the hint of a laugh under his breath.

That just encourages me more. I continue to sing along, now also dancing a little in my seat with it. As we pass into the next city, the radio stations change and suddenly "Baby got back" comes on, by Sir-Mix-A-Lot. I somehow know the words to this too, so I sing to that and continue to dance. I try to be silly, but not annoying.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny.." I rap along.

This causes his smile to grow a bit more and I can tell he's holding in a chuckle.

"Then when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get sprung." I continue.

This causes him to actually laugh out loud, which causes me to smile and he looks at me returning the smile.

"You're the best." He says as I continue to rap/sing for him, and now I've taken one of his hands and making him sway it with the music with me, which causes him to laugh again. "Gosh Tris, I love you so much." He says with another shake of his head, somewhat quietly, almost to himself. But it was loud enough for me to hear it. But I'm caught off guard by what he just said, I realize that I had immediately stopped singing and my hand stills in his. He seems to realize this too.

"Did I just say that out loud?" He asks, looking at me a bit nervously.

"I think so." I say, even though I know for a fact what I heard him say.

Neither of us speak for a minute. I ponder what he just said. Did he mean it? I hope so. I really really hope so.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...it just kind of, came out. But it doesn't make it any less true." He says, interlocking his fingers with mine, before continuing, not allowing me chance to speak yet. "Even though we haven't been together all that long, I've known for a while now. I just didn't know if you were ready to hear it. I didn't want to scare you away. And I don't want you to feel obligated to say it back. I would only want you to say it if you truly meant it. But I'm glad to have finally told you. So there you go... Tris Prior, I am in love with you." He says, the he gives my hand a squeeze and the pulls it away to turn up the radio louder, attempting to cut off the conversation. He seems nervous as to how I would respond to that whole declaration.

I don't think he realizes how big I'm smiling since he seems to be staring straight at the road ahead.

I reach up and turn the radio down, even lower than before. I unbuckle and scoot into the middle of the bench seat and re-buckle next to him.

"Tobias." I say, taking his hand back into mine and kissing it. "I'm in love with you too."

That causes him to look at me without hesitation. He continues to look at me, while simultaneously glancing at the road to continue driving safely.

I lean up and kiss his cheek. "I've known I have for a while too, and have been contemplating how and when to tell you."

By now he is grinning and holding my hand to his lips, kissing each of my knuckles.

"I hope I don't make you that nervous to talk to me about anything else though. Please know that I love and you can talk to me about anything."

"I do know that, thank you. I was just nervous since I've never said those words to anyone before. And so I guess for me it's a bigger deal than it would be to most people." He explains, now holding my hand on his leg, rubbing his thumb over the top.

"I know, and it's a big deal to me too. That just adds to why I'm so happy to have you say it to me." I say, leaning up to kiss his cheek again. He is still smiling widely and seems much more content, like he's going to attempt to not let anything bother him or this moment.

We drive the rest of the way chatting, listening to music and stealing kisses every so often.

Once we arrive into town, it's almost 11am. We use the map on his phone to direct us to the hotel and we head inside. He checks us in and we head up to our room. It's pretty nice, nothing extremely fancy, but it's comfortable and will be home for the next week or so. There is a desk and a desk chair, along with a couch and chair in the living space. Off that is a single bedroom with a king size bed. There is no kitchen, but there is a mini fridge and microwave. There is also a nice big shower and big soaker bathtub in the bathroom. I'm looking forward to making good use of that!

"Is this place okay?" Tobias asks me.

"Yeah, it's perfect. And we can see the space needle." I say as I open the curtains that cover the sliding door that leads to the patio, which runs along the bedroom and living room. I open the door and step out and lean against the railing. I take in the fresh air and enjoy the view of Seattle.

"I forgot, you've never been to Washington before, right?" He asks me, stepping out onto the patio, leaning against the railing next to me.

"Nope, this my first time."

"Well, we will be sure to make the best of this trip. We will definitely do some site seeing, eat good food and have some fun. I can't imagine this stuff with my parents will take all day every day for the next week." He says.

I smile and lean against him, resting my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around me and kisses the top of my head.

I look up at him and into his deep blue eyes, the ones that soften so gently when he smiles at me. He's such a quiet and tough masculine man, but around me, he's also such a sweetheart.

"I love you Tobias." I say softly. I love being able to express my love to him.

He kept that intense loving gaze into my eyes and his smile only grew as I spoke. He presses his lips firmly to mine and pulls me flat against him. He kisses me fiercely. His mouth fits perfectly against mine, and he's driving me insane by using his tongue the way he does, and the way he uses his teeth to lightly tug on lips, nibbling and sucking while his hands cup my face.

Then he pulls away to catch his breath and takes my hands in his and holds them against his chest, above his heart. "I love with you too Tris." he firmly states with a big smile.

He starts to pull me back into the bedroom and lays me on the bed. He hovers over me and I can feel his hardness against my leg. He begins to kiss me again. I start to remove his shirt, but before long, we are interrupted by his phone ringing. But it's not someone calling, it's his calendar alarm reminding him of the meeting he has with his lawyer in 15 minutes.

"Shit, I guess time flies when you're having fun." He says with a wink.

I shove him playfully and he gets up and extends a hand to help me up as well. After a minute of letting himself settle back down, we head down to the lobby. Instead of taking the car, we walk down the sidewalk to the attorneys office since it's within walking distance. But we still have to walk quickly to arrive there on time. The closer we get, the more tense Tobias seems to get. We're holding hands, but I can tell he's not looking forward to this meeting, or anything dealing with his father for that matter.

Once we get there, we are greeted by an older lady, presumably the secretary. She sends us into the waiting area. Shortly after we sit, Mr. Jackson steps out of his office.

"Mr. Tobias Eaton I presume?" he asks, extended his arm to shake hands.

"Yes, hello Mr. Jackson." Tobias replies, shaking his hand in return. "And this is my girlfriend, Tris." he gestures to me. I shake Mr. Jackson's hand and give him a friendly smile.

"Well, you two can follow me to my office." Mr. Jackson says, leading the way.

Tobias and I take the seats opposite his desk and he begins the formal legal mumbo jumbo of how to proceed with everything since his father passed.

I had to deal with similar stuff when my parents passed away, so I'd be lying if this didn't bring me down a bit too at the memory of it all. It's not stuff I care to really remember, having to deal with paperwork and all that after you loose family members is no fun task. Although Tobias' situation is a bit different since his relationship with his dad was far from good and they hadn't spoken in years, I know it still can't be easy for him. And it pains me to think of him hurting in anyway. So I sit patiently and just listen and try to be a supportive girlfriend.

"Tobias, as we discussed on the phone, as Marcus Eaton's personal lawyer, he had listed me as the executor of his estate for when he were to pass. However, he must not have assumed it would be so soon, as we are not aware of any will. Thus, his estate and property, including vehicles, has been granted to his next of kin, being _you_ since you were an only child." Mr. Jackson explains.

He pulls out the first paper and hands it to Tobias, who reviews it, while holding it between the two of us so that I can read along.

"That there is the medical certificate of death for Mr. Marcus Eaton." Mr. Jackson explains, even though we can plainly see that's what it is.

Tobias simply nods and lets Mr. Jackson continue explaining how to handle everything.

He then spends the next hour going over other paperwork for Tobias to fill out and sign. Although Marcus had some credit card debt, he left some money in savings. It turns out he had around $11,000 in fact. So that will cover the debt, and will pay the expenses of the estate sale company, this trip, legal fees, etc. There will likely be a little extra money. I get the feeling this is something Tobias is actually somewhat happy to retrieve, and seems excited to put it to good use. But I'm not sure what he's thinking exactly. If I had to guess, I bet he will put it towards charity as he had mentioned before.

Mr. Jackson then proceeds to explain about things such as contacting Marcus' bank, electric company, telephone company, cable company, etc. to cancel contracts and services due to the account holder now being diseased.

Once all said and done, Tobias was given the keys to Marcus' house.

Mr. Jackson was fairly friendly, but most importantly, he was informative. Thankfully this whole process seems like it might technically be easier than expected. Although Tobias is still quiet and tense, I can tell he is relieved to have that step over with.

Once we leave, Tobias gathers the paperwork he needs and pockets the keys. We leave the office and start aimlessly walking the sidewalks of Seattle.

"You okay?" I ask after about 10 minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just don't feel like dealing with this crap. But whatever, the sooner I do it, the sooner it's over with." he says.

It's true. He doesn't technically have to deal with his fathers estate and all that right away. But I guess in his situation, it's better to get it over and done with.

"I understand. I agree, let's just get it over with. Then we'll get back to our life."

He squeezes my hand a little reassuringly and offers me a small smile.

"It's almost 1:30, want to grab some lunch?" I ask, hoping to lighten the mood. Plus, I'm pretty hungry.

"Sure, I could use a bite to eat. What do you feel like?" he asks.

"Anything really. You know this place better than me, you pick." I reply.

"Hmm...I have a place in mind, it's just a few blocks from here." he suggests.

"Lead the way." I say with a smile.

We continue to walk hand in hand until we arrive to a somewhat upscale cafe. The hostess seats us outside on their patio area, hands us menus and sets a large carafe of ice water on the table. She lets us know our server will be by soon.

"This place okay?" Tobias asks me as he pours us each some of the water and I start to browse the menu. They have quite a variety of things and they all look really good.

"Yeah, of course. I have no idea what to get though, it all looks really good." I say, still considering all the menu options.

"Well, I've actually never been here. It was one of those places that always looked good, but I didn't want to go to by myself. So I'm glad to finally try it. And I'm glad to have you as my date." he says sincerely.

A minute later, a petite blonde girl approaches the table, she's quite pretty and has bright blue eyes. I guess by the small black half-apron she's wearing, she is probably our server.

"Hello, I'm Olivia, I'll be your server this afternoon. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asks, looking to me first.

"I'd like an iced tea, thank you." I request.

She nods and looks to Tobias.

"Four?" she asks.

He finally looks up at her and gives her a small smile. "Oh, hi Olivia. Long time no see." he says.

"Yeah, it's been ages! I almost didn't recognize you! Didn't you move away?" she asks.

"Yep. Moved to Portland. Just in town for a few days with my girlfriend. This is Tris." he gestures to me, and then looks to me and says "Olivia and I went to the same school and we worked our first job together at a burger joint down the street." he says.

Olivia smiles at me and gives my hand a weak shake to acknowledge the introduction.

"Nice to meet you." I say with a small smile.

"You too. I'm actually kind of surprised he has a girlfriend, all the girls would throw themselves a him and he always turned them down." she says with a giggle. "And I was one of them." She says under her breath with a small sigh.

"Anyway, what would you like to drink Four?"

"I'll have a Stella, thanks."

"Sounds good, I'll have your tea and beer out in a few." she says with another smile and retreats back into the restaurant.

"She's nice." I say simply.

"Yeah, she was always pretty nice."

"She had,_ and possibly still has_, a crush on you." I say teasingly.

He chuckles as well. "Well, I doubt that's true. But if it is, I was kind of a jerk back then. And now that I'm somewhat nicer than I used to be, I'm taken. So she will have to get over it." He says with a smile and grabs my hand across the table.

"Damn straight." I add with a smile and a wink.

She returns back fairly quickly with our beverages and takes our orders.

"I'll have the full-size chinese chicken salad please." I request.

"And I'll have the chicken and pesto panini and a bowl of potato soup." Tobias requests.

She nods and leaves to submit our order.

"So, that meeting wasn't to bad, huh?" I ask, taking Tobias' hand in mine across the table.

"Yeah. I guess it went better than I expected. But I guess we'll have to go over to the house and check things out. I doubt there will be, but I'll make sure there isn't anything I want before I hire and company to take over and put together an estate sale."

"That's probably a good idea. When do you want to go over there?"

"Probably better to get it out of the way soon. Maybe today, after this lunch? The sooner I get that over with, the sooner I can get the rest of all this done."

"Very true. And yes, of course we can go after lunch. Whatever you'd like to do is fine with me." I say with a re-assuring smile.

He pulls my hand up to his mouth and kisses it before taking a pull off his beer.

As we sit and chat and wait for our food, a lady walks up on the other side of the fence from our outdoor seating on the patio. She starts to tie the leash to the fence next to us.

"Do you mind if I leave him here while I grab an order to go? He's friendly and he won't bother you." she says kindly.

"Of course not, go right ahead." I say with a friendly smile.

She nods a with a thank you and steps inside the restaurant.

I seem to get a bit distracted by the cute dog and find myself inching closer to pet it. He seems to possibly be a mixture of a lab and a husky. He lays next to me, still on the opposite side of the little black iron fence, so I lean down to pet him.

"Aw, he's so cute. Aren't you?" I ask him in the silly voice that many people seem to get when they talk to cute animals.

Four chuckles and leans over to pet him too. "You like dogs, don't you?" he asks me.

"I do. I've had a few growing up. In fact, I can't remember a time I didn't have at least one dog living in the house. Well, up until now of course. But I'd love to get another one some day." I say, pondering that idea and the possibility of how soon that might be able to happen.

"Did you ever have a dog? Or any pets?" I ask him.

"No. I always wanted a dog. Or even a cat. But Marcus wouldn't allow it. Said they smelled and were a waste of time, space and money. '_Just like me.' _He would say." he says with a sigh. "But I enjoyed playing with Zeke and Uriah's dog, at least during the short while they had it for the last couple years before we moved to Portland."

I feel my eyes furrow and attempt to hold back the look of disgust at what he just quoted his father would say. It makes me so angry to think anyone could be like that to him, let alone his own father.

"Well, maybe one day we can get a dog. He can take turns at your house and my house." I suggest with a small smile, taking a sip of my iced tea.

"I'd like that." he replies. "And who knows, maybe one day he won't have to take turns at _two_ houses." he adds with an adorable smirk.

I smile, but before I can respond, Olivia comes back with our order and stands to chat for another minute. After she walks away, the dog owner returns with her to-go bags and retrieves her dog. We chat for a minute or so about his breed and how cute and friendly he is. Once we're left alone again, we share a smile, but begin eating our food. We don't mention the last thing he just spoke about. That we may have _one_ house for our hypothetical shared dog. Insinuating we would have our_ shared_ dog in our hypothetical_ shared_ home. I feel strongly that's what he was implying. Although I am not sure what he meant by 'one day'. He could be thinking in a few weeks, a few months, or a few years. I have no clue. But I guess the more I think about it, I think I would be happy with that arrangement no matter the time frame. So I guess we'll just wait and see.

We eat in and chat, but we don't bring anything up of too much importance. I suppose we're both trying to make this lunch enjoyable and light hearted. After all, we'll be heading to his dreadful child hood home after this and I'm sure he's not particularly looking forward to it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone! Thanks again for all the reviews and support! Seriously, you're all so sweet! I love hearing from you!**

******Fair Warning: Tris and Tobias engage in sexual relations near the end of this chapter! Not that you're not used to that by now if you've followed this story. :)**_**  
**_

******Also, as you'll see, this is the longest chapter so far and the point-of-view changes mid-chapter.**

*******o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**-FOUR/TOBIAS POV-**

Once we're done eating lunch, we head back to the hotel to retrieve my truck.

Once we're buckled in and situated, she looks to me and I look to her, but it's hard to fight the uneasy look on my face since I am so apprehensive with where we're going.

"I'm here for you, always. Okay? Don't forget that." she tells me with a small smile and taking one in my hands in hers. I nod and offer her a small smile and a quick kiss. It's true, I know she's here for me. And I appreciate that more than I could ever express.

The rest of the ride is fairly quiet. She understands I need to prepare myself, so she remains silent as I drive.

When we reach the neighborhood where I grew up, I start to get more and more nervous. It's definitely been a while since I've been this anxious.

She again takes my hand in hers and I hold on tightly as she rubs her thumb on my skin. It reassures me greatly. I remind myself I'm no longer alone. I have Tris now. This amazing and beautiful girl that treats me incredibly well. Most of my life I never thought I'd find love, let alone have that person love me back.

As I think about it, I am really lucky. Not only to have the girl of my dreams be in love with me back, but I have great friends, a great house, a great job, well two jobs in fact. And although this whole ordeal is by no means pleasant, it's just a dip in the road. But when I think of my life, I realize that once I finally got out of this house and away from my evil father, my life has only got better and better from there. And I know that it will only continue from here on out.

We turn the last corner, and we're there. I see the familiar mailbox and oak tree. It looks like the house hasn't changed at all, except for a fresh coat of paint that's already peeling off the siding.

I slowly pull in to the drive way and sit there for a second. I am glad that I had good thoughts a moment ago, or I probably wouldn't have been able to make it this far. Switching the engine off, I take a deep breath and exhale before I clamber out of the car. I walk around and meet Tris in front of the car.

"Ready?" She asks, her voice soft and loving, as she once again takes my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"I guess," I shrug.

"We can turn around and go, we don't have to do this right now if you don't want to." she reiterates.

"No," I shake my head. "We're here. I just need to do this and get it over with."

She nods.

We walk up the couple steps before we're at the front door. I feel myself start to shake and for some reason I can't stop it. This is not going to be fun. This is torture. It's of course nothing in comparison to the torture I endured here growing up, but still torture none the less.

Tris patiently waits while I build up the courage to go through the door. Eventually I tell myself it's now or never, so I step up and insert the key, then grab the handle.

The air from inside hits me as soon as I open the door and I can't help but shudder.

I'm instantly brought back to my childhood by the familiar scent of cigarette smoke and Marcus' awful cologne that he always drenched himself in. That alone makes me tremble. I sigh and instinctively lean my head into Tris' hair so that I can take in her beautiful scent instead. It refreshes me enough to move again.

I look around and almost nothing has changed. The furniture is the same and decor is the same. He had the same old TV in the living room and the same pictures hanging on the wall. Some of which included me as a kid with my parents.

Tris follows me closely, still holding my hand. She is taking everything in as well, but stays silent. She looks at the pictures and I see seems to be thinking.

"Yep, that's me and the parents." I confirm as she looks at one in particular of the three of us on Christmas at my uncle's house.

"You were a cute kid." she says with a small smile forming on her lips.

"It's too bad I had to force a smile in that picture, along with pretty much all of these. Marcus was always good at keeping up appearances for when visitors would come over. He always wanted us to appear to be a happy family" I say quietly.

"Well, you were still adorable. I know I would have had a crush if we had known each other back then." she says with a small shoulder nudge. I do my best to give her back a small smile and I kiss her temple. She steps forward and picks up a framed picture off the side table. I recognize it right away and can't help but smile a little more since I clearly remember the memory of when that picture was taken. I think it may be the only picture in this house where I am genuinely smiling.

"Is that you and Zeke?" she asks a with a chuckle.

"Sure is. I remember that day well. Zeke's mom took that picture. It was his 9th birthday. Marcus went out of town for 2 weeks and I got to stay at their house. His birthday fell during that time frame and he had several friends over for a party, but I remember feeling lucky since I was the only one to stay the night and he was excited to have me stay up late to play his new nintendo games with him. I never had anything like that at my house. So it was beyond exciting to me." I say, smiling at the memory. "I'd say that was the best 2 weeks of my childhood."

"You guys seemed to be having a good time. It's nice that you've been such good friends with him for so long." she says smiling.

"Yeah, he was pretty much my only friend back then and we didn't get to hang out much. Just at school and when my dad needed me to stay with them while he was out of town. I obviously always looked forward to that."

She nods and takes the box that I have in my other hand.

"Taking this one?" she asks in an assuming manner as she places the picture in the box.

"Yeah." I say and continue to glance around the living room to see if there is anything else I may actually want. I don't though.

We move into the kitchen. Again, same as I remember it. The only difference is the new microwave. We continue through the lower level of the house but still pretty much empty handed.

We make our way up the stairs and I find myself stopping and staring at the small hall closet and instinctively back away from it until I'm up against the wall. The trembling of my body has come back and I seem to be frozen in place staring at that closet door.

Tris notices and sets the box down. She comes to me and hugs me.

After a couple minutes of me just simply hugging her back tightly, my face in her hair, trying to push away the awful memories, she pulls back a little and looks at me. I can see a few lone tears fall down her face. I know she hates seeing me like this, so do I. And I know she is trying to be strong, for me. Which makes me even more sad. I need to man up and get over this. If not for me, then for her.

I take a deep breath and give her a quick kiss, then take her hand again, trying not to give the closet another glance before heading into my old bedroom.

**-TRIS POV-**

I've noticed that the instant we entered this house, a change in Tobias' demeanor. He was quieter, more reserved. I've never seen him so nervous and anxious. He's always been a quiet person, but ever since we began dating he's really come out of his shell. To see him revert back to how he was before is concerning.

I just hope this whole thing will be done and over with soon, and that it brings him closure. But I can't force it or predict the outcome. I'll just try my best to be a good girlfriend and support him, and remind him what an amazing guy he is and how much I love him.

He obviously seemed apprehensive near the hall closet, which breaks my heart to remember even the few details he has mentioned in the past. About how his dad would beat him and often lock him in that closet for hours, sometimes even a few days, with little food or water. I hate to imagine the physical abuse, but I know there was also verbal abuse, which only breaks my heart even more.

As he leads me to what appears to be his old bedroom, he seems somewhat more at ease in this space. Although still not by much.

I glance around the room, where there is a single bed in the corner with an old gray comforter. There is a gray wooden dresser, nightstand and matching desk. The desk has a simple desk lamp and a pencil holder, still with pencils and pens in it. The room is dusty, but otherwise quite clean. The bed is made perfectly and there is little decor throughout the room.

He goes and sits on the corner of the bed and looks around, taking in his surroundings.

I stand in the doorway and watch him carefully. I feel the need to give him space, but I also want to be near him to comfort him.

He looks up at me and seems to be deep in thought, but then his lips curl into a smile.

"What?" I ask with a small smile of my own.

"Well..." he starts, tilting his head a little, still looking at me with that hint of a smile. "I've sat on this bed so many times and I don't recall ever seeing anyone stand in that doorway but _him_. But here I am now, sitting on my same old bed, glancing at that same doorway, at the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on. And better yet, she's here for _me_. Because she's _my_ girlfriend." he says proudly.

He then chuckles and looks down at his lap, obviously a little embarrassed at what he just said. Although he shouldn't be.

Even though we're just mere 8 feet apart, I can no longer fight the urge to be this far from him, so I make my way towards him until I'm standing in front of him. He looks up at me from where he sits and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You're really sweet, ya know that?" I say, looking down at him with a smile as I run my fingers through his hair with both hands.

"I'm not sweet. I'm just honest." he says, slightly rubbing his thumbs on my hip bones under my shirt.

I giggle at his response and tell him honestly, "You're both."

I kiss the top of his head and he leans his head against my stomach, I wrap my arms around his head comforting him.

We remain like that for a few more minutes until he speaks a bit muffled into my shirt. "Thank you for coming here with me. I couldn't do this without you."

"Yes you could. You're stronger and braver than you think. But I am happy to be here, by your side. I'll be by your side every step of the way, as long as you'll allow me to be." I say, now crouching down so that we're eye level. My hands rest on his shoulders and his on my knees.

His expression is somewhat at ease from my response, but then it obviously abruptly turns back to a worried and troubled look. He frowns and looks at me, almost appearing to be ashamed.

"What is it honey?" I ask quietly. I almost don't want to ask. But it concerns me that is demeanor changed so quickly. I feel the need to do whatever I can to resolve it and make him smile again.

"Nothing."

"Seriously, you can talk to me. You know that." I say calmly. I place one of my hands on his cheek and he leans into it.

"I'm afraid." he says quietly.

"Afraid of what? He can't hurt you anymore." I remind him gently.

"I know. It's just...what if I turn out like him?" he asks hesitantly. The look in his eyes devastates me. He's scared, anxious, and his eyes watery, but he doesn't let any tears fall. I can tell this whole experience is quite emotional for him, but he's good at hiding it. He toughs it out the best he can. But I know him well enough to see through his hardened expressions that this is weighing him down and it's tough for him to deal with.

"You won't. You're nothing like him. You never have been and you never will be." I say firmly. He looks down, but I use the hand that is still on his cheek to make him look back at me before I continue.

"I'm so proud of you and all that you've accomplished. I'm so proud of the man you are. So proud that you're 100% _you_. You don't care what people think of you and you don't let anyone change who you are. You're selfless, kind, loving, sweet, tender, brave, strong, humble, modest, funny, handsome, and you happen to also be a spectacular lover. I'm really happy and honored to be your girlfriend Tobias. I can only imagine the terrible things you've been through, and it breaks my heart to even think about it. But you were strong and got through it, and throughout that, it helped mold you into the man you are today. Whether you realize it or not, it's only shown you even more of the type of man you want to be, or to _not be_ for that matter. Trust me, you're nothing like Marcus. You're you, _Tobias Eaton_. The wonderful Tobias Eaton that I fell in love with and the amazing person that your friends love too." I say as I lean in to kiss his nose, then place a quick but loving kiss on the lips. "Don't you dare doubt yourself for a moment." I add.

He looks so vulnerable, so young. His pupils are as wide as can be. He is obviously distraught in this house. All I want to do is help him. I love him so much. As I speak those words, I am happy to see his eyes soften and him finally smile back at me. He seems to be looking at me with such adoration and love as he stares at me so intently that I feel my eyes water. After I am done speaking, he crashes his lips to mine and kisses me with such passion that I forget where we even are. It's just us, showing how much we mean to each other.

When he eventually pulls away and looks back into my eyes.

"Tris, I love you so much." he tells me sincerely. "You're incredible. Truly. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"I love you too. And you definitely deserve me. In fact, you deserve better. But I'm not letting you go now that I have you. I guess that makes me kind of selfish, but I don't care." I say with a smile and kiss him again.

He kisses back, and again, I feel the love so deeply. This kiss isn't frantic. It's slow, comforting and loving.

After we kiss, our lips are swollen and flushed, I realize I had made my way to sitting sideways on his lap.

"Ha. I never thought I'd be making out with a girl in my bedroom, let alone someone as sexy as Tris Prior." he says with somewhat of a chuckle while shaking his head in disbelief. He looks up at me with that adorable face and bites his lips. It makes me want him so bad. But I know this is not the time or place.

"C'mon, let's finish up around here so that we can go back to the hotel to make out some more." I say as I stand up. He smiles, nods and stands up as well.

He looks around the room a bit longer, taking some books and a couple of pictures. But not much else. He doesn't even look twice at his dad's master bedroom or the guest room that are both located on this upper floor as well.

He takes my hand and leads me back downstairs. He grabs his one small box of items he has chosen to take back home, but leaves the rest of the house pretty much the way we found it.

Again, he's a bit quiet as we head for the front door to leave. Once we get outside, he takes a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air.

He squeezes my hand and looks over to me.

"This is it. This is done. I no longer have to come back here, ever. He is out of my life, forever. I can just move on now and not look back." he says as he stands on the porch and looks back at the front door.

"You're absolutely right." I say with a smile and wrap my arm with his. We head down the couple of steps to the walkway, where he purposely kicks the little gnome figurine over and it breaks. He laughs a little and leads me to his truck. Once we're in the truck, it's like his mood has taken a turn and he almost seems joyful again. I'm so glad that he's recovering from this so quickly. It just shows even more how strong and brave he is. He so badly wants to move on and he is determined to do so.

Once we arrive back at our hotel, we head up to our room and he grabs the room service menu.

"What shall we have for dinner?" he asks, pulling me to sit next to him to see the menu. I glance over it, but as usual, I am indecisive about food.

"It all looks good, surprise me." I say as I kiss the top of his head and then go to unpack my suitcase into the small dresser provided.

Once our room service food arrives, we enjoy it on the outdoor table and chairs, watching the sunset. We have a glass of wine and enjoy the peace of each others company as we look out at the Seattle skyline. We both yawn. I look at my watch, it's about 10 o'clock. Even though that's a bit early for us, but it's definitely been a long day.

"I'm going to get my pajamas on and brush my teeth." I say as I get up and head to the bathroom, pajamas in hand.

I return back from the bathroom to find him laying on the bed on his stomach, responding to a text that Zeke had sent him. He is wearing the same t-shirt, but has changed from his jeans to lounge style basketball shorts.

When I see him laying there, it gives me an idea, so I quickly go back to the bathroom and grab the massage lotion that I got for my birthday. I return back to the bedroom seeing that he is just setting the phone on the bedside table. I crawl on top of him. He is still on his stomach, so I straddle him, sitting on his butt.

"What's this about?" he asks with a little laugh.

"Lift up, you'll see." I say, insisting he lift his upper half so I can help remove his shirt. Once he removes it and tosses it on the chair near the bed, he attempts to roll over onto his back to face me, but I press him back down so he's flat on his stomach again. I then squirt some of the lotion onto his back.

"Cold! Cold!" he says with a chuckle.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. It's only cold for a second." I say, as I start to rub in the lotion and begin to massage his back slowly and tenderly. I try to apply the right amount of pressure to relieve the tension in his muscles and help him relax.

"Oh my god..." he moans "How do you know how to do this so good?"

"Just trying to remember what the massage therapists had done to my back when Christina took me to get massages in the past." I say as I continue attempting to massage him the best I can.

Straddling his back side like this and rubbing my hands firmly along his bare back, across his tattoos, watching his muscles flex as I go, is definitely making my panties wet. But before I can think about that, I truly want to help him relax and let him enjoy this back rub. So I continue for another 20 minutes or so, listening to him moan and thank me along the way. But eventually I can't take it anymore and I let my hands massage from his neck and shoulders, down the sides of his spine, all the way down to his lower back. I scoot my body back a little and allow my hands to continue massaging him down even further, slowly down to his butt, sliding his shorts and boxers down as I go.

"Mmmm..." he says into the blanket as I squeeze his butt cheeks and continue my massaging hands down his legs. I spend a couple of minutes massaging his feet and calves, then make my way to his thighs and I can't help but let one of my hands find his balls and massage them too.

"Ohh...honey..." he says. I smile and continue to caress his balls and gently glide my fingertips along his taint to tease him. After about half a minute of this, he flips himself over, somewhat knocking me off of him.

He had looked so relaxed and content throughout that massage, but now he seems to have a boost of energy and appears to be burning with a new desire.

"That was amazing, thank you so much." he says gruffly, leaning in for a passionate kiss. "You're so good with your hands" he mumbles against my lips. Then he reaches for my tank top and swiftly removes it. Since I was prepared for bed, I am not wearing a bra. He smiles widely at the sight of my bare breasts.

"You're more than welcome baby, I like massaging you. Although I admit I was a bit distracted with sexy body, it was hard to stay focused." I say, biting my lip as he kisses me again. My breasts press against him as he lays me down and reaches down for my little sleep shorts. He slides them down slowly, along with my underwear. By now we're both naked and making out in this plush hotel bed.

"I pretty much had a boner the whole time." he informs me with a smile against my lips. I smile back at that and then remove my hand from his hair and move it lower.

"I'm not done with your massage yet Eaton." I mumble against his lips as I reach down to grasp his erect penis. I start to slowly massage it and stroke it, somehow making it even more hard and ready for me."Mmm...you touch me so good Tris..." he mumbles against my neck where he is now sucking and kissing along the sensitive skin.

He reaches his hand down and uses his finger tips to touch me softly. Then he takes his penis from my hand and rubs it against my clit for a moment, which drives me wild and causes me to moan with pleasure. Then he guides it to my entrance and slides inside of me.

"Ohhhh," I groan as he goes all the way in, filling me up. We pause for a moment when he's completely buried inside of me. He looks at me with those gorgeous deep blue eyes and smiles. He looks over my face, obviously taking in my features, as I do to him. I see him look down to my lips, then back up to my eyes.

"I love you." he says sweetly and then leans in for another kiss, massaging my tongue with his, while simultaneously starting to slowly move in and out of me.

"I love you too." I reply between kisses.

I am beyond happy that we've admitted our love to one another and now we've said it multiple times today to each other. I know I'll never get tired of hearing it. Or saying it. When I am with him, I am the happiest I've ever been.

He starts continues to move inside of me and I raise my hips to meet his thrusts. The more we continue, the deeper and faster he goes. But it's still so intimate and sensual. We caress one another and kiss and murmur sweet nothings in each others ear.

"Oh my god you're warm and tight." he breathily declares.

"You feel so good inside me," I tell him honestly.

With that, he quickly brings me to an explosive orgasm. I can't contain myself and end up screaming his name. My hand instantly shoots up to cover my mouth, as I instantly remembered that we're in a hotel with neighbors who probably heard me.

"Sorry" I whisper, although I am still smiling as the aftershocks of my orgasm continue to envelop my body. I guess the sensation of him feeling my clenching around him and the sound of me moaning his name, did it for him too, as I can now feel him pulsating inside of me and capturing my lips with his again to stifle his own loud moan.

Once we come down from our high, completely exhausted, we settle down under the bed covers snuggled up to one another.

"By the way, don't apologize for that sweetie, you can always shout my name as loud as you'd like." he says with a grin and kisses me sweetly, first on my cheek, then my temple, then higher up on my forehead. I burrow my face in his neck with a smile and I nod to acknowledge his statement.

After another minute, as I start to get even more drowsy, he speaks again quietly.

"Thank you again for everything today. I really appreciate you. You always know what to say to cheer me up and somehow always change my mood for the better."

I smile and look up at him from where my face is now resting on his chest. "Of course. Anything for you." I say honestly. With that, we share one more kiss and settle back to our comfortable embrace until sleep takes over us for the night.

**A/N:**

**Next chapter, they're meeting up with Evelyn! Will it go well? Or will it be a disaster? We shall see!**

**Also, I want to run something by all of you...**

** I have been thinking a lot lately about _another_ fanfic idea. I don't want to give too much away, but I know it would ultimately be another Four/Tris love story, totally unrelated to this one though (would be a completely different story). But similar in the fact that it would be modern day, no war/diverence, etc. It would also be similar in the fact that it would be fun, fluffy and just an adventurous love story, but with mild drama here and there. The characters would still be Four and Tris, but their personalities/characteristics/lifestyle would also be heavily influenced by Theo and Shailene (minus the acting careers). Their characters would kind of be a combo of Four/Theo and Tris/Shailene if that makes sense. Again, I have many details already thought out about this story, but I am hesitant to give away details until I eventually actually create it. **

** I know I barely have time to update this story once or twice per week, so it seems kind of silly thinking about creating another story. But the more I think about this new story, the more excited I get about creating it. **

**So****, what do you think? Should I hang on to these ideas and use them for another story after I eventually finish this one? **

**Or should I attempt to start this new story, while simultaneously continuing this "New Life in Portland" story? **

**Let me know what you think! I'm so indecisive! So thank you for your feedback!  
**


End file.
